Niagara Falls Academy
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Niagara Falls Duel Academy is the most Prestigious Duel Academy in North America. With the new year about to begin, will the students fall flat on their faces or will they be able to get there Game on? OC's closed.
1. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam

**Hello Everyone, I am Lordoftheroses. I have Wrote several Popular Yu-gi-oh themed Fanfics and I wanted to try a new one. This is a Prequel to one of my other story's which focus on duel academy.**

****This story Focuses on OC's so please just Read, Review and Enjoy. ^^****

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Kent, Ohio, USA, Memorial Athletic Convention Center, 11:40 A.M.<p>

On a Sunny Summer Morning, the Convention Center was full of Duelists being Analyzed by representatives from Niagara Falls Duel Academy. All sorts of Duel Monsters were being played by duelists with the hope of trying to get into the Prestigious Duel Academy. A lone duelist sat in the stands, waiting for his name to be called so he could have his chance. He was was an Average guy, with brownish hair. He wore Jeans, a Red T-shirt with a blue diagonal stripe across it, and a Kent State Golden Flashes Hat. He had a duel disk on his arm with his deck all ready to go. The guy's name was Colin Kennat (Age 16).

"Gaaah!" A frustrated Colin moaned. :What is taking so long? ! I want to Duel!"

**"**You are so Impatient." Another Duelist said as he came up to Colin and sat next to him. He was a guy with dark brown hair and wore glasses, a blue T-shirt and light-brown cargo pants. His name was Jeremy Griffan (Age 16).

**"**Hey, Jeremiah!" Colin said to his friend. "How'd you're duel go?"

**"**I won of course." Jeremy happily said. "They're not trying to win, they just duel to evaluate your skills. Depending on how a student's strategy is and how much Life Points you have when the duel is resolved determines-"

**"**NANANANANA!" Colin interrupted. "You talk too much dude."

Jeremy sighed. There was no way Colin was going to listen to him anyway. He was to thick-headed. Colin continued to watch the duels, he focused on a Girl who was dueling an Instructor. He looked up at the Monitor and saw that the girl's name was Trinity Platinum (Age 15). She was a pretty girl, with long light brown hair and she wore glasses. She was wearing a custom T-shirt with a symbol that looked like a turquoise triangle in a circle with a dot in the middle and a white skirt that reached down to her knees. In her Duel she had a Defender, the Magical Knight (Lv.4 1600/2000) in defense mode and a Tower of Babel Trap Card with 3 Spell counters on the trap. The Instructor had Only a Big Shield Gardna (Lv.4 100/2600) in defense mode and A Spell Final Countdown on turn 12.

**"**Now It's my move Missy." Instructor said to her. "First I'll sacrifice My Big Shield Gardna for my Legendary Fiend (Lv. 6 1500/1800)! His effect is that during my standby phases he gains 700 attack points, but I won't need to use it's effect because I activate the Spell Raigeki! This destroys any and all monster cards on your field."

A Bolt of Lightning struck Trinity's Defender and destroyed it. "And With no Defense, you fail."

"Hold up!" Trinity stopped him "Since you activate a Spell card, another Spell counter is added to my Tower of Babel Trap. That's 4 spell counters and since you activated the last Spell, you take 3000 points of Damage."

The Tower Of Babel lit up and the Instructor took 3000 points of Damage and his Life points fell to 0.

"Wow," The instructor exhaled. "Congratulations Miss Platinum. I do believe you made it into Niagara Falls Academy."

Colin watched from his seat as the Girl sighed with relief. Colin looked up at the Screen and looked up Trinity and noticed something odd. Next to her Name was some Mixed Letters and Numbers that appeared. ETS 540.

**"**Hey Jeremy, what the Hell is an ETS?" Colin Asked.

"You mean the Educational Test Scores?" Jeremy questioned. "Those were those written tests we had to take before the duel test. The highest score possible is 1000. I myself got an 980 on it."

-_- "...Nerd."

-_- "...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

**"**Anyway, How do I find out my score?" Colin wondered.

**"**When they're ready for your Duel test your image will appear on the monitor and your score will be next to it." Jeremy told him.

Almost like Magic, when Jeremy said that, Colin's Image appeared on the monitor and his ETS was...

**"**Wow...15?" Jeremy said trying to hold back the laughter.

O_O "15? !" Colin Exclaimed. "No way! They give 15 for just signing your Name!"

"Actually, they give you 30 for signing your name." Jeremy Corrected.

"Oh Shut up!"

**"**The only way you are getting into the school now is if you win the special Scholarship."

**"**What special Scholarship?" Colin Asked.

**"**You didn't Know? You can get a free pass into the Academy if you can beat the instructor in 5 turns. That being Your turn, his turn, your turn, his turn, and your turn. If it gets another turn, well that's tough for you." Jeremy explained.

**"**5 turns huh?" Colin smirked. "I can do that!"

**"**Yeah right, I couldn't even do it." Jeremy told him.

"You just sit tight and Look pretty." Colin said jumping out of his seat. "It'll be over in no time."

Colin Hurried down with his disk and deck, ready for this duel.

* * *

><p>3 of Niagara Falls Academy's own Professors; Prof. Muhammed Yusef (Age 32), Prof. Erin Alucard (Age 28), and Prof. Drake Springfield (Age 36), were in an observation booth. They watched and graded the duels of the day. With one last duel to watch, Yusef pulled up the Information on Colin.<p>

**"**Lets see," he stared looking over the info. "He's a Native to the area, His deck style is Machine and...Oh my...a 15 ETS...oh my lord look at this. In the start of the Math section he just wrote down, 'I am not a Therapist, Solve your own problems' and he skipped the whole thing."

**"**Why put the poor kid through this?" Prof. Alucard asked. "He is not going to get accepted."

**"**He can still win a scholarship." Prof. Springfield reminded the both of them.

**"**Drake, we've watched over 100 duelists today and not one of them has come close to winning that scholarship." Prof. Alucard reminded him. "Why do you think this 'Therapist' Will be different?"

**"**Hey, he said he Wasn't a Therapist." Prof. Springfield said referring her back to Colins answer for the math section.

**"**Either way we still have to watch." Prof. Yusef interrupted. "It's the last one, so let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>Colin was ready to go for his Duel against the Instructor. Both had their duel disks ready to go.<p>

**(Colin: LP. 4000) (Instructor: LP. 4000)**

**"**Alright Kid." The instructor started. "Let's see what you got. Remember, you only get one chance to impress."

**"**Yeah Thanks for reminding me." Colin said as he drew his first card. "I Set one card in face down defense position and 1 card face down."

*draws* "I Summon the Archfiend Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1500) and he will attack your face down monster." The Instructor ordered.

The Archfiend soldier drew it's sword and slashed it at Colin's face down monster witch turned out to be Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) and Back lash from the attack caused 300 points of damage to the instructor.

**(Colin: LP. 4000) (Instructor: LP. 3700)**

**"**Did you know that on a starting turn, a face down monster has a 75% chance of having a higher Defense then the attacker's attack?" Asked as if he was teaching a class.

-_-..."WOW! I had No Idea!" Colin sarcastically said caused he really didn't care.

**"**I'll now play a Spell, Level Limit – Area B." The Instructor continued with his turn. "Now all Level 4 and higher monsters are switched into Defense mode." The Archfiend Solider was switched into defense mode due to the effect of the spell. "And I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

*That's 2 Turns already...* Colin thought as he drew his next card. *I really need to go on the Attack, if I want that scholarship.* "I Sacrifice my Gear Golem to Summon my Spell Canceller (Lv.5 1800/1600). And With Spell Canceller out, your Level Limit spell is negated. Now Spell Canceller attack his Archfiend."

Spell Canceller charged up a Beam and fired it at the Archfiend Soldier and it destroyed it.

**"**And that's all I can do." Colin ended his turn.

The instructor draws his card. "I activate the Trap A Rival Appears! I can select a Monster on your side of the field and summon a monster with the same level from my hand and I summon Cyber-Tech Alligator (Lv.5 2500/1600) And it will attack and Destroy your Spell Canceller."

The Cyber-Tech Alligator Swung its Claws at Spell Canceller, slashed it and destroyed it inflicting Colin with 700 points of Damage.

**"**Now that your Spell Canceller is Gone, My Level Limit is active again and My Alligator switches into defense mode." The instructor arrogantly instructed. "Your move."

Colin took a deep breath as he drew his next card and looked at his hand. *4 turns...* he thought *...this is my last chance. Alright here goes.* "I Activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Level Limit – Area B."

A Mystical Typhoon engulfed the Spell card and destroyed it.

**"**Now Since you have a Monster on my side of the Field and I don't," he continued. "I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon (Lv. 5 2100/1500). Then I summon the Red-eyes Black Chick (Lv.1 800/500). Now I can send my chick to the Graveyard to Summon one Red-eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000) from my Hand. Now Red-eyes will attack with Inferno Fire Blast."

The Red-eyes Black Dragon shot a massive ball of fire which engulfed the Cyber-Tech Alligator and destroyed it.

**"**Now before I attack with my Cyber Dragon, I activate my Face down. Limiter Removal! This Will Double the attack of my Machine Monster."

The Cyber Dragon started to glow as its attack was doubled to 4200.

**"**And that Means I WIN! Attack With Strident Blaze!"

The Cyber Dragon shot a stream of White Energy out of its mouth that struck the Instructor directly, dropping his Life points to 0!

**(Colin: LP. 4000) (Instructor: LP. 0)**

"Niagara Falls Duel Academy, here I come." Colin said with a smile as he looked up at the score bored on more time as it announced he won the scholarship.

* * *

><p>From their Observation Booth, the Professors had watched the quick duel. Prof. Yusef was surprised, Prof. Alucard was in shock and Disbelief, and Prof. Springfield didn't seemed as sour faced as there other two.<p>

**"**Didn't I tell you?" Prof. Springfeild asked with a smug tone.

**"**NO!" Prof. Alucard exclaimed in denial. "I refuse to let that Juvenile into our school."

**"**We have to now." Yusef reminded her. "He won the scholarship."

**"**We should not allow in a failure of a student into the most prestigious Duel Academy in North America all because of DUMB LUCK!" Prof. Alucard ferociously protested.

**"**Erin, in this card game, dumb luck is far more important than you think." Professor Springfield said as he got up out of his chair and left the room, but not before looking out the window at all the duelist who had participated in the entrance exams today. There were close to a thousand, but only a handful would make it into the academy. Professor Springfield then looked down and saw Colin back with his friend Jeremy and Colin was apparently acting all high and mighty and gloating while Jeremy largely ignored him. "It's going to be a fun year."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy

**Allrighty! Chapter 2! I know this would be better for Yugioh GX but this is a Prequel for my 5D's story so I had to place it in here, I just wanted to bring that up to avoid any confusion.**

**Review and Enjoy. ^^**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>The New Year Begins...<p>

Niagara Falls Duel Academy stood high on the Land Between the Majestic waterfalls. It looked like a Palace converted into a School with all modern features for a decent education, PLUS some awesome Improvements. Colin had Arrived at the registration building Just past the rainbow bridge which went over the water. There he got his school Uniform and his Slifer red Jacket. When he went across the Bridge to the main building which was set between both Large Waterfalls, he felt like he was in a dream.

**"**Wow this Place is Awesome!" Colin said with pure excitement as he looked around. "I gotta find Jeremy and Annoy him some more!"

Colin was about to hurry off to No place in particular, but he ran without looking ahead and bumped into a Tall, lithel, lean and pale fellow student, with spiky and shaggy, golden-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was wearing the standard Ra Yellow male uniform with several belts around his waist and yellow kerchiefs tied around his wrist. On one of his belts is a pouch full of candy. Colin had knocked the poor guy over and he dropped his deck of cards all over the ground.

**"**Oh Geez, I'm so sorry man." Colin apologized. "Let me help you with those cards."

**"**Oh no, it's alright." The student assured him.

**"**Hey it was my fault," Colin told him. "The least I can do is pick up your deck." Colin helped the guy up and started picking up the cards. He noticed something funny about them. He felt bumps on the card, like little dot's. "Hey, whats with your cards man?"

**"**The Letters are Braille," The student told him. "I'm blind and that's how I can tell what cards I have in my hand."

**"**What? !" Colin said having no idea. "Oh dude I'm so sorry."

**"**Don't worry about it. If I may ask, what's your name friend?"

**"**Heh, I'm Colin Kennat. The Luckiest S.O.B. You'll ever meet."

**"**A Pleasure Colin, my name is Ace L. Fair III (Age 18). It's a pleasure to meet you."

**"**Hey do you need help getting around?" Colin offered to help once he handed Ace his cards back.

**"**Oh No I'll be fine." Ace told him. "You seemed to be in a hurry, don't let me keep you." He held his white stick and began to walk off.

Colin then went off and found Jeremy the school's courtyard. Jeremy was wearing an Obelisk Blue Jacket.

"Hey Jerome!" Colin called out. "Whats up Buuuuuuuddy?"

"Slifer Red, huh?" Jeremy asked almost as if he knew COlin would be a Slifer. "I'm not surprised. Your academics have never been impressive."

**"**Hey! That test screwed me!" Colin defended himself. "Either way I like red, Red is the most noticeable color in the color wheel. And you know me-"

**"**-You like to be noticed. I know!" Jeremy said annoyed.

Colin looked around and hardly noticed anyone around the area. "Hey where is everybody?" he asked. "I thought more people would've gotten into school here."

**"**You do realize that school doesn't start for another week right?" Jeremy casually told him.

"...WHAT? !" Colin exclaimed. "I came here a week early? I didn't even like arriving late to school, why the hell would I come early?"

**"**Come on, show some initiative." Jeremy Encouraged him. "You're here early, take time to know your school. Meet Fellow students, learn the curriculum, EMBRACE DUEL ACADMEY!"

**"**…...Nah," Colin bluntly said. "I'm just gonna find the Slifer dorm and nap for 8 days."

And with that, Colin stretched his arms behind his head and walked off Leaving Jeremy disappointed. The Dorms were in 3 of the 4 corners of the School. The Obelisk Dorm of course was the biggest, followed by Ra, and then Slifer. The Slifer dorm wasn't an Unbearable Place to live. It was much like a small tower Motel. About 7 floors with 14 rooms on on each floor. Colin's Room was S 7-14. The Last Room on the Last Floor. He opened the door and entered the room which had 2 sets of Bunk beds for 4 roommates. It also held a desk which faced a window that showed the outdoor waterfall.

"Nice...Top Bunk!" Colin called as he leaped up onto the top bunk on the right side and laid down on the bed. It was Nice and comfy. He rested his eyes for a moment and simply relaxed.

Knock knock!

….Damn...

Colin opened his eyes and looked down at the door. He left it open so the Pretty girl was able to walk right inside. It was the same girl from when they had the Entrance Exams, Trinity Platinum. She had a Slifer Red Jacket on, so it's apparent she's a Slifer.

**"**Excuse me," she timidly said "but uhh...you left your door open."

**"**Yeah...so?" Colin asked.

**"**Well somebody could just walk right in-"

**"**Like you?"

**"**N-no I'm-"

**"**Walking into my room because I left the door open."

**"**No, I'm trying to to help-"

**"**By showing me what's going to happen if I leave my door open?"

**"**Yes-No-I mean-"

Colin could see she was intimidated and he hopped down from the top bunk.

**"**Hey Calm down." He said trying to calm her. "I'm only kidding with ya. You need to relax."

**"**Sorry," Trinity apologized. "I'm just not comfortable talking with other people."

**"**I doubt that anyone is ever comfortable talking to other people." Colin joked. Before Trinity could say another word, Colin had walked right past her and was walking down the hall.

**"**W-where are you heading?" she asked him.

**"**Heading to the Main Cafeteria," He answered her. "Gonna see what I can steal. Wanna Come?

**"**Um-uh Sure!"

Trinity seemed Nervous as she Closed Colin's Door for him, but Colin knew how to Shake that Nervousness out of her. They both made their way to the Main Cafeteria which was located in the center of the School. Their were a couple of People in there who could pay for food even though Classes hadn't started yet. Colin had bought a Slice of Pizza, fries, and a soft drink for himself and he bought a light salad and water for Trinity.

**"**You didn't have to pay for my-" Trinity tried to tell him.

**"**Nonsense!" Colin interrupted. "It's my dad's money, I'm more than happy to waste it." In fact, when Colin got some red ketchup on his red Jacket he took a Dollar bill and used that to wipe the ketchup off his jacket. "Hey Trin, what kind of Deck do you use?"

**"**My-my deck?"

**"**Yeah, you know your Duel Monsters deck? The Deck that you brought to a school made for Duel Monsters? You know, that Deck?"

**"**I-uh-u-u-use a Spellcaster deck w-with-" She was becoming more uncomfortable.

"Sweet! We'll duel right now!"

**"**What? What about-" Trinity had looked down and saw that Colin had already finished his lunch while she barely touched hers. Colin then got up from the table and readied his duel disk ready to duel. Trinity seemed conflicted, but got up and readied her duel disk for a duel in the Middle of the Cafeteria. Jeremy was sitting at a table and had his Peaceful lunch disturbed by Colin. Jeremy was sitting with another Obelisk Blue.

**"**You know that guy?" A student sitting by Jeremy asked him. The student was Haru Rin (Age 17). he was a short, Brown haired, blue eyed guy with an Obelisk Blue uniform with a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back.

**"**Yeah...we lived in the same Neighborhood." Jeremy said with reluctance.

**"**Cool, lets see what he's got." Haru said eager to watch the duel.

**(Trinity: LP 4000) (**Colin: LP 4000)****

"You can go first..." Trinity kindly said.

** "**I'll start by Summoning my Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) and I'll set this card face down. Your turn." Colin quickly made his move, catching Trinity off guard.

"Uh, I'll summon Defender the Magical Knight (Lv.4 1600/2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn." She said. "And-and just so you know when he's summoned I place one Spell counter on him."

**"**Ok then," Colin said as he drew his next card. "I'll sacrifice my Robotic Knight to Summon my Robotic Rambo (Lv.5 2100/2000)" The heavily-armored machine carrying every weapon known to man appeared next to Colin on his field. "And he'll attack your Defender!"

Robotic Rambo Fired of a Sub-machine gun which fired Bullets at Defender but its big Shield protected it.

**"**Because Defender has a spell counter on him, I can remove it and keep him From being destroyed." Trinity explained to him.

**"**Ok, that's cool." Colin told her. "Problem is, when Robotic Rambo successfully attacks a monster, he can attack again!"

Robotic Rambo tossed his sub-machine gun aside and Pulled a Rocket Launcher off his back. He Aimed and Fired a missile at Defender and with a large Explosion, destroyed the monster.

**"**Your move."

Trinity looked around and saw that other students were watching her. She felt a knot in her stomach and found it a little more difficult to breath as she looked at her deck as she drew her next card. "I...I...I set a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn-WAIT! I use Premature Burial! I pay 800 life points to bring back Defender in defense mode! Oh, Premature Burial only brings back monsters in attack mode..." Trinity looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she played her spell card. "I...end my turn..."

**(Trinity: LP 3200) (**Colin: LP 4000)****

**"**I'll activate the Spell Foolish Burial!" Colin said as he made his move. "I can now send a card from my deck to the Graveyard!"Colin sends a card to the graveyard. "I'll then activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Monster I sent to the graveyard. My Barrel Dragon (Lv.2600/2200). And I'll activate its effect which will allow me to destroy up to 3 monsters on the field."

Barrel Dragon charged up 2 of its 3 main guns and fired at Trinity's monsters. Both Defender the Magical Knight and Trinity's face down Apprentice Magician (Lv.2 400/800).

**"**And then Robotic Rambo will attack you directly."

Robotic Rambo dropped his Rocket launcher and picked up and small grenade, pulled the pin, tossed it, and watched as it exploded in front of poor Trinity and caused 2100 points of damage to her.

"Your move." Colin ended his turn.

**(Trinity: LP 1100) (**Colin: LP 4000)****

**"**I...I..I..." Trinity said looked around and saw even more people watching the duel. Fellow students, Teachers and even the Janitor were all watching her. *Where did all these people come from? I can't...I can't...* she felt like she couldn't breath. Her lungs had stopped working. Her stomach felt sick and she was probably going to throw up. She just couldn't take it anymore!

**"**I FORFEIT! YOU WIN!"

The Holograms disappeared as Trinity turned and Ran out of the cafeteria with her head low. Colin was left there, watching her run away.

**"**What did I do?" Colin asked himself. "Crazy girl just freaked out!...But why did she-"

Colin then felt a tap on his shoulder. He Turned and saw a girl with brown hair cut so short it was basically a crew cut. She had big eyes that reminded him of chibi characters that are a bright green that twinkle with mischief. She was wearing the Slifer uniform with some...slight adjustments. Her uniform was two sizes too big with rips on the jacket and holes on the knees of the pants. On her Shirt, she had a pink paint stain that was clearly noticeable. On her feet, her shoes were skater shoes.

"Why did you do that to her?" She asked him.

**"**...Excuse me?..." he asked back.

"She was Distressed. Why did you make her duel?"

**"**I'm sorry, who are you?"

**"**Oh, silly me! I'm Maple Haruko Haruki." She introduced herself. "But you can call me Summer."

**"**...Ok...Summer...What are you talking about?"

**"**She was clearly distressed." she reminded him. "Yet you pushed her into a duel."

**"**It was supposed to loosen her up." he told her.

Summer shook her head and gave him a look and walked away. Colin sighed and went back to the Slifer Dorm, he found Trinity's room on the Floor below his. He could hear crying on the other side of the door.

**"**Trinity?" He asked knocking on her door. "Is that you crying in there or did you leave the faucet running?"

The door then opened slightly and he could see Trinity's sad eyes through the door.

**"**You alright?" he asked.

**"**No...I'm not!" she said trying to calm herself. "I can't duel in front of people."

"What, like Anxiety or something? Or just Stage fright?"

**"**It doesn't matter, I just can't do it." Trinity said as she hung her head.

**"**Well let me help you." Colin offered. "Take it one step at a time."

**"**What? But-but you can't-"

**"**Let me see your deck." he insisted. Trinity could see that this guy wasn't going to give up so she opened the door and handed hm his deck. He went through each card carefully as he examined it. "Wow, this needs a lot of work."

For some reason Trinity felt like she could trust this stranger she met only earlier today and a small smile crept across her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Ceremony

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, 7:01 P.M.*<p>

The Obelisk Blue dorm, of course, was the Largest and most Comfortable of all the Dorms. The Main hall had been transformed into a lavish welcoming Ceremony for all Obelisk Blue students. Jeremy was talking with Fellow Obelisk Blue, Haru Rin.

**"**-And so I plan to be this school's King of Machines." Haru finished his speech that no one really paid attention too.

**"**Well good luck with that." Jeremy told him. "My Friend Colin won't let you have that title so easily."

"That's that Slifer from the other day right?" Haru asked excited. "Yeah, I cant wait to duel him!"

Jeremy shook his head and saw a Girl with a Lean body with Light skin with a barely noticeable tan and had a black winged star tattoo on right shoulder She had Black waist length hair with dark crimson highlights and Catlike sapphire blue eyes. Instead of an Obelisk Blue Uniform she was wearing a black tube top that reveals stomach, a sleeveless silver vest, a black mini skirt with small silver chains, black knee high heeled boots, and black wrist length fingerless gloves. Her Name was Stephanie "Starlette" Doci (Age 17) and she seemed bored. What wasn't helping her was that she was being Chatted up by Draco Storm (Age 16) he had maroon eyes and long dark hair. He wore a Black Leather Vest over his Uniform and wore un-standard Black jeans.

**"**-and I've already won several big Tournaments around the world." Draco boasted to the girl. "So, me coming here is just a way for me to kill the time babe."

**"**Don't call me babe." Starlette coldly said.

**"**Why don't you and I dump this stupid Party and go somewhere else?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I don't think so Asshole!" Starlette rejected him.

**"**HEY! Where do You get OFF? ! I Should-" Draco looked like he was about to hit Starlette, but his hand was stopped by another student. "Who the hell? !"

Draco turned and saw that the student holding his arm back was Recuk Revajik (Age 19). Recuk was a young, fairly tanned, well-toned young man. His hair is snowy white and long, the back of which tied into a french braid reaching just above his waist while the front of his hair sill having length but barely below his eyebrows (his bangs are razored, the edges unevenly falling across his eyes). His eyes are a hypnotic emerald color. Instead of a Uniform he wore combat boots, military pants (slim and many pockets), a sleeveless shirt, and then a thin knee-length jacket that he usually wears open and collar up (it has a zipper up the center). Majority of this clothing is onyx in color, with the exception of the jacket's outline (a one-inch margin is white). He had a tattoo under his eye and along his arm. The Tattoos seemed like simple lines, but and anyone could tell there were probably more under his clothes.

**"**Leave the lady alone." Recuk said to him.

**"**Y-yes sir."

Draco got up and walked away. Then Recuk walked away. Starlette stayed put and sat alone. Jeremy saw the whole debacle.

**"**Wow, what was that about?" Jeremy asked

**"**Who knows?" A new voice said. As if out of no where this girl with skin and a slender body (with a small bust) appeared between Jeremy and Haru. This girl has long, wavy light brown hair that reaches her waist and emerald-green colored eyes. Her bangs are long that it sometimes cover her eyes. Strangely enough, one of her eyes seems to be blinded, though it looks normal and unchanged. Her name was Yue Asuka (Age 16) she was another Obelisk blue Student, who wasn't wearing their uniform but rather a jacket with a blue hood on it as the center is white while the back is blue, along with a black t-shirt, a black skirt that reaches her thigh, a small silver belt, black thigh-high socks and silver boots. She also seems to take the habit of wearing black fingerless gloves as well. She also had a pair Silver Boots reach her knees. "Draco's a Jerk. Starlette has always been an Odd ball. And Recuk is the guy no one wants to mess with."

**"**Colorful cast." Haru said. "What about you?"

Yue patted Haru on the head which annoyed him a little. "Don't you worry about me little Haru!" she said with a smile.

**"**DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Haru shouted.

**"**Something tell's me this is only the tip of the iceberg." Jeremy said as he foreshadowed the year.

Cling-cling-cling

The Echo of someone gently tapping their glass with a utensil filled the room. All the Obelisk Blues turned to the sound which came from the top of a staircase there was Professor Erin Alucard. She had short Black hair with dark brown eyes, and her red lipstick lips formed the smirk of a vampire. She wore a Black dress shirt with a matching skirt. She also and a Feeling of superiority about her.

**"**Greetings students." she started. "I am Professor Alucard, head of the Blue Dorm. You are either here because Your the Best Scouted duelist's, have impressive academic accomplishments...or had a lot of money. Either way you are the Best of the Best, you wouldn't be wearing the Blue Jacket otherwise. Now, please enjoy the rest of your night."

Prof. Alucard turned and walked away and the students went back to their own activates.

Yue Shiverd at Alucards simple presence. "That lady gives me the creeps." she said.

**"**She's head of our dorm?" Haru asked.

**"**Yup, she's perfect for the head of the Obelisks. She's a genius, ruthless duelist, and she HATE's all Slifers. She has even organized a yearly event were she put's a first year Obelisk against a first year Slifer to, quote, 'Put them in their Place'."

**"**Oh my Friend Colin's gonna want to be a part of that." Jeremy chuckled.

**"**Really...?"

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>AChoo!" Colin sat in the lounge room of the Slifers. There was no fancy party like for the Obelisks. The Lounge was filled with a group of different Slifer students just hanging out. Colin was sitting at a table, while Trinity sat across from him. He was looking over her deck for her. "...Oh wow this deck sucks!" Colin told her.

**"**...well...you suck..." Trinity whispered. Then that girl from the other day, Summer came over and took the deck out of Colin's hands and looked at it. Trinity didn't like that someone else was going to criticism her deck.

**"**Oh Come on they aren't that bad." Summer said. "It's not like she has a Junk dealer Deck."

**"**Junk Dealer Deck?" Colin asked.

**"**Yeah, cards that really don't belong together. It's a little harder to win a duel but I don't mind it one bit." Summer explained. Then she noticed Maquan (Age 16) and motioned for him to come over. Maquan had dark Skin and Dreadlocks while wearing the standard Slifer jacket with an Explorer's hat and Brown pants. Summer handed him Trinity's deck and he looked it over, making Trinity even MORE uncomfortable. "Hey Maq, what do you think of Trinity's deck?"

"Hmm, not bad." he said after looking over the deck. "It looks like she could use a Spell Counter Strategy, she has quite a few of those cards in here."

**"**Thanks...can I have it back please...?" Trinity begged.

Maquan handed Trinity her cards back. Colin Scanned the room for a second and looked at the other duelists around. He noticed Nishiryu Kumo (Age 15) sitting by herself in the corner. She seemed to be a sadist girl with blue hair that falls over her shoulders and orange eyes. She was wearing the male Slifer Red uniform but instead of wearing the jacket, she ties it to her waist. She noticed that Colin was looking at her, got up and walked away. He continued to scan the Room and saw Deegan Crowley (Age 15), a strapping young man in his slifer Uniform, talking with Iris Rose (Age 15) with her long wavy red hair, sapphire blue eyes, white hat, white shirt with three black roses and long black sleeves, black and white plated skirt, black tights, black boots, black and white fingerless gloves, and a purple stone necklaces. He saw nothing wrong with them, they seemed like good people.

**"**Who are you looking at?" Maquan asked Colin.

Colin looked at him and simply smirked. "Scouting My competition. I plan to take this school by storm."

**"**Is that so?"

**"**That's so Bro".

**"**Hahaha, well good luck with that." Maquan laughed. "You will need it."

**"**Yeah, each one of us, have that same ambition." Summer informed the both of them. "What makes you different?"

**"**Maquan just said it. Luck. I got A LOT of luck." Colin confidently told them.

**"**You can't win a duel on Luck alone." Summer told him.

**"**I've done well so far." Colin said holding up 2 fingers. "Since coming here I'm 2-0! UNDEAFETED BABY! !"

**"**Well...we didn't finish our...duel." Trinity whispered aloud.

**"**Anytime, anywhere, Trin you name it." Colin challenged her.

Trinity then reclused and looked down at the table feeling pathetic.

**"**Hey I didn't mean it like that." Colin apologetically said. "I meant whenever your ready."

Trinity looked up at him and smiled. Just then the front door was swung open by a taller, strong looking man, who always looked serious. It was Professor Drake Springfield and he was wearing Casual T-shirt and Jeans. Not normally what you'd see a school professor wearing.

**"**Wow... this has to be the worst class this school's ever seen." His uncaring tone and his tough as Nails persona made everyone pay close attention to him. "You are all Slifers! Which means you are the bottom of the Barrel at this academy! THE WORST STUDENTS HERE!...but...you are the ones with the most potential! I'm the head of your dorm and it is my Job to kick you all in the Ass and have you succeed. You will become better or you will wash out of this academy!"

**"**Hey Prof, Quick Question." Colin said as he raised his hand. Prof. Springfield turned his attention to the disruptive student raising his hand up like a fool. "Can we do that without the 'Kick in the ass" part? Sounds kinda painful.

There was an Awkward silence for a moment. But Then Prof. Springfield walked over to Colin and Towered over him, blocking the light and casting a shadow over him. Trinity was scared of him and hid behind Colin.

**"**Looks like we got a Wiseass here." Prof. Springfeild call out. "You got in on a lucky draw kid. You're going to see how tough it is here. Tomorrow is the Opening Ceremony. During which a First year Slifer duels a First year Obelisk and you just volunteered. What do you say about that?"

**"**Can't wait!" Colin was all smiles as Prof. Springfield glared down at him Menacingly, the Professor turned to everyone.

**"**Curfew rules. On Weekdays, everyone comes back to the dorm at 9pm. No one leaves the dorm afterwards. On weekends you're not my problem."

And with that Lovely note, Professor Springfield left the room. Trinity came out of Hiding from behind Colin only to see him smiling.

**"**He seems like a nice guy." Colin said as he looked back a Trinity.

* * *

><p>The Next day, the Opening Ceremony was underway. Every Student had arrived at the school by now and had attended the Mandatory Assembly (It was boring so I decided to skip it). The duel was about to begin and Maquan looked for a seat, but found his friend Justin (Age 16) who was a tanned skinned Ra yellow with his Long brown hair in a ponytail as he wore his Ra yellow jacket with black pants.<p>

"Hey Justin!" Maquan called out to him as her jumped over a row of seats and met with his buddy.

**"**Oh Maquan, hey there." Justin said back.

**'**Hey, so you're a Ra?' Maquan asked. "I'd thought you'd be an Obelisk."

**"**I don't want to be with those people." Justin said as he put his feet up on the seat in front of him. "All they do is talk down to lesser duelists, you know I hate that."

**"**Tell me about it...speaking of that, this duelist dueling today is a big talker. He thinks he's hot stuff, but he seems like a good guy."

**"**We'll see."

* * *

><p>Colin was in the hallway stretching before the duel. Trinity was watching him when Jeremy came up to him.<p>

**"**Stretching before a duel?" Jeremy asked.

**"**Gets the blood flowing- Have you two met? Jeremy-Trinity, Trinity-Some loser I grew up with." Colin said not even paying attention to him.

**"**A pleasure." Jeremy politely said.

**"**Nice to meet you." Trinity kindly said back.

**"**Colin, you do know that this duel is just a stunt set up by Prof. Alucard to "Put Slifers in there Place", Don't you?" Jeremy informed him.

**"**That so?" Colin asked with a smirk. "Well I got more motivation to win then. Who am I dueling?"

**"**Haru is his name." Jeremy continued. "He wanted to duel you badly."

**"**Haru?" Colin wondered. "Is he that short kid you were with?"

**"**Yeah that's him."

**"**Awesome!" Colin got his duel disk and was ready to take the stage before his fellow students.

**"**Colin, Good luck." Trinity wished him.

Colin just turned back for a sec, gave her thumbs up and smiled. Trinity felt a warmth in her body that made her feel confident and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Professor Springfield made it to the Teacher seat's and he reluctly sat Next to Professor Alucard.<p>

**"**AH Drake, you showed up." Prof. Alucard said with smug indignation. "You believe your 'Lucky' Slifer can beat a true blue Obelisk?"

**"**Shut up, Erin!" Prof. Springfield scornfully snapped.

"Just remember, loser pays for the winner's steak dinner." Professor Alucard reminded him.

**"**How can I forget, you leave me broke every time!" Prof. Springfield complained.

* * *

><p>Colin then went to the stage. The School's arena was filled with Students ready to watch the Duel. Colin looked across the stage and saw Haru with his duel disk ready.<p>

**"**You got a machine deck right?" Haru eagerly asked. "Well so do I! The winner of this duel will be the school's King of Machines!"

**"**King of...wouldn't 'Machine King' Be a better Title?" Colin corrected.

**"**...That is good." Haru admitted.

**"**Thank you." Colin readied his duel disk and started it up. "Let's Duel!"

**(Colin: LP 4000) (**Haru LP 4000)****

"Blues go first!" Haru said as he drew his first card. "And I'll start by playing Technology Bot: Micro Fighter (Lv.3 1000/1000). When Micro Fighter is played, I can special summon a level 5 Technology Bot from my hand by getting rid of it. And I got Technology Bot: Super Defender (Lv.5 100/2000) who I will play in defense mode. And I'll end my turn with that."

Colin drew his first Card "I'll Summon my Battle Footballer (Lv.4 1000/2100) in attack Mode."

**"**A Battle Footballer in Attack mode?" Haru wondered. "That's not a good move. You're vulnerable."

"...Dude I ain't done yet!" Colin rudely informed him. "Sheesh! Does everyone at this school Boast before the move is made? Anyway, I'm activating the Spell Upgrade! With this I can tribute A Machine Monster and Special Summon a Machine +3 levels! So I get rid of the Quarterback here to Special summon My Barrel Dragon (Lv.7 2600/2200)."

The Mighty Barrel Dragon appeared Behind Colin and looked down on Haru's puny TB-Super Defender.

"Nice huh?" Colin asked admiring his machine. "Barrel Dragon, blow it away."

Barrel Dragon Charged up his main Gun and Fired a Proton Charge which destroyed TB-Super Defender.

**"**I'll end with a face down. Your Move short stuff." Colin told him.

"Don't Call me Short! ! !" Haru shouted as he drew his next card. "I'll activate the spell Evolution Ray, whenever I summon a Technology Bot, you take 500 points of damage! So now, I summon out Technology Bot: Portal Creator in defense mode! (Lv.3 200/2000)."

TB-Portal Creator was a giant iron sphere that had a flat surface on one side. On the top, it had arms and a head. Colin Felt A Shock due to Evolution Ray.

**"**And That's 500 points of damage right there and when _P__ortal Creator_ is summoned, I can special summon out a Technology Bot from my hand. So now, I'll summon another Technology Bot: Micro Fighter! Now, you take another 500 points of damage and I'll use its ability so I can Summon Technology Bot: Heavy Artillery (Lv.5 2500/1200) and due to the effect of Evolution Ray and heavy artillery, you lose 1000 life points!"

Colin Felt the Charge again after the cards were Summoned and Then Heavy Artillary Fired its Massive gun at him. KABOOM! The Explosian knocked Colin backward on his ass.

****(Colin: LP 2000) (**Haru LP 4000)******

*Shit!* Colin thought to himself. *This Guy's Hitting me hard! I'll just have to hit Harder next turn...If I have a next turn!*

Howver it was still Harus turn, "Now I can special summon Technology Bot: Titanium Samurai (Lv3 2000/0) since I already have two Technology Bots on the field and 500 more points of damage! I'll end my turn with a face down!"

**(Colin: LP 1500) (**Haru LP 4000)****

"About freakin time!" Colin said as he drew his next card. "Since you got 3 monsters with weaker attack power, I guess I'll have Barell Dragon Attack all 3!*

Barell Dragon Charged up all 3 of his Massive guns and fired them at all of Haru's monsters.

**"**I have a Trap!" Haru interrupted. "Go Mirror Force! This is a Trap everyone should have in their Deck! It repells your attack and destroys your monsters."

Barell Dragons attack hit an Invisible Barrier and was reflected back at it. Once it was struck, it exploded spectaularly!

"DAMN!" Colin cursed. "Oh well I set this card face-down in defense position and 2 cards face-down."

Haru drew his next card for his turn. "I summon the tuner, Technology Bot: Battle Master (Lv.2 600/700). And don't forget you ta-"

**"**I know! 500 more!"

**(Colin: LP 1000) (**Haru LP 4000)****

Colin took the charged attack.

**"**Now I tune Level 5 Heavy Artillery with Level 2 Battle Master to create Technology Bot: Virus Distorter (Lv.7 2400/2000)."

Virus distorter was an android floating above the ground holding energy scythes. It had a type of halo on its head, illuminating everything on its head.

**"**Virus distorter gains 1000 points of attack for each monster used to synchro summon it, including the tuner, so he gains 2000 points! Now virus distorter, attack His face down!"

The robot rotated his scythes to a certain angle and then crossed his arms. He swung his scythes, creating an intertwining energy blast that was heading right for the face-down. The energy blast hit him square in his chest, making the same kind of halo appear right in front of the facedown an it began to dissolve...but it stopped.

**"**What? My attack stopped?" Haru asked in surprise.

Colin's face down Monster was the Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600). Which was a robot that looked like a small box with one eye and a bunch of medical supplies ready.

**"**I love this Card!" Colin said with a gleeful smile. "'Cause It takes 3 Attacks to destroy it. And since only 2 of your Monsters have enough attack power to destroy it, I think it's safe for the turn."

**"**Until Next turn!" Haru reminded him. "But Now, will my Samuri attack it and weaken its defense."

TB-Titanium Samurai Slashed his sword at the Medic Bot Machine but failed to destroy it.

**"**And that will end my turn." Haru finished

Colin drew his card. "I activate the Trap Mashin Ni! If I have a Machine Monster on the Field with a Higher Defense than its attack, I can Special Summon another Machine with a higher defense than attack from my deck. And I bring out my Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Now I summon From My hand Robotic Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1400) and with Him out I can Speical summon the tuner Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500). Nice Army huh? Well it's about to get Better! First I will activate Robotic Soilder's Effect. For Every Machine on the field, he can inflict real damage to you x300. There's 4 on mine...and 3 on your's. That's 2100 points right there."

Robotic Soilder shot his gun 7 times at Haru and he lost 2100 life points.

**(Colin: LP 1000) (**Haru LP 2100)****

**"**That's half of my Life Points in one move!" Haru realized. and he thought,*This guy IS good!*

Colin continued with his turn, "And now I tune, Level 4 Robotic Soilder with my Level 3 Medic Bot Machine to Synchro Summon The Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100)."

A young man with golden hair, wearing black clothes and a red jacket with a robotic right arm and left leg appered on Colin's side of the field. A Light Glitter then fell around him.

**"**When Medic Bot Machine is sent to the graveyard I gain 3000 Life Points! Works out perfectly, don't it?"

**(Colin: LP 4000) (**Haru LP 2100)****

"And when Fullmetal Alchemist is Synchro Summoned I can select one equip spell from my deck and Equip it to him and I got the Steel Blade! Which Increases his attack by 300."

Fullmetal Alchemist's right arm turned into a steel blade and its attack increased to 3000.

**"**Now I tune Level 4 Robotic Engineer with Level 4 Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700). But Lucky for you because of Robotic Soilder's effect I can't attack this turn. So I will end my turn.

"MY move!" Haru said as he drew his card. "I Summon Technology Bot: Mega Upgrader (Lv.4 1000/1000). And With the Help of this tuner I can summon my Best Monster! I tune My Level 4 Mega Upgrader with My Level 3 Titanium Samurai and My Level 3 Portal Creator! I summon out the All Powerful Technology Bot: Genocide Android (Lv.10 ?/0)!"

Genocide Android was a golden robotic angel with two, long, energy scythes. It had a halo over its head and golden wings.

"Now I declare one type of Monster, and for Every Monster on your side of the field with that type, they get, as you say, 'Blown Away'! I choose Machine!"

Genocide Android Released a Shockwave, which cause the Dirt on the floor to shoot up and caused a blanket of dust around the area. The Shockwave had Destroyed Colin's Monsters.

**"**And For Every card he destroyed, my Genocide Android he gains 2000 attack points for each monster destoyed! For your 2, that's 4000 Attack points! Just enough to end this duel!"

**"**...Check your math." Colin told him.

Haru Check and his Genocide Android's attack was only 2000. "How can that Be? !" he asked.

When the Dust Cleared Haru looked across the field and Saw Fullmetal Alchelmist still standing, if a little beaten, and his right robotic arm, completely destroyed.

**"**When My Fullmetal Alchemist would be destroyed while equipped with anything, I can remove the equip and save him. And even though Steel Blade is removed, he is STILL the strongest monster on the field." Colin Explained.

**"**Oh Crap!" Haru cursed.

**"**Now it's My turn!" Colin said as he drew his next card. "And I summon the ever adorable Red-Eyes Black Chick (Lv.1 800/500)!"

The Adorable wittle dragon hatched form an Egg on the field and the Girls were like Awwwwww.

"I Tribute it to Speical Summon The Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000)!"

"A Red-Eyes? Holy Shit..." Haru cursed again.

**"**And I got my face down, Metalmorph!" Colin continued. "To Turn My Red-eyes Black Dragon into the Red-Eyes Black METAL Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2400)!"

"Oh Well," Haru relaxed. "Even if you attack both of my Monsters with both of your monster, I'll still have another turn to turn this around.

**"**Unless I activte my last face-down." Colin reminded him.

**"**Unless you activate your face-dow-...oh great." -_-

**"**I Kept My Limiter Removal face down on the field since the start of the duel. I'm Activating it now! Red Eyes! BLOW HIM AWAY!"

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon's attack Doubled to 4800 and it fired its massive fireball which destroyed TB-Genocide Android and dropped Haru's Life Points down to 0.

* * *

><p>The Students cheered from the excitement of the duel. The Teachers, (To be more specfic, Prof. Alucard), seemed upset at this.<p>

**"**How...how...how...NONONONONONONONONONO! This can't be right!" Prof. Alucard was in denial.

**"**HAHAHAHA! Unbeliveable! Oh Wow!" Prof. Springfield laughed.

**"**Um, Drake?" Prof. Alucard apologetically asked, with her smugness suddenly gone. "Maybe this year, we could call off the bet and just be sportsman about-"

"**** NO!" He shouted at her. "I want My Steak!"

* * *

><p>After the Duel, Colin and Haru met in the center of the arena and shook hands.<p>

"Good duel man." Colin said.

"You too," Haru said back. "But I need to know something. If you had Limiter Removal since the start of the Duel. Why not use it sooner? How did you know to save it till the end?"

**"**I didn't know anything!" he said. "I trusted my gut."

"You're kidding? !" Haru asked in disbelief. "It was like you knew how to duel against my deck!"

"Oh, you give me to much credit." Colin chuckled. I" was just winging it! I'm not that smart."

**"**Haha, well looks like your the School's Machine King."

**"**Yeah...at least until the rematch!"

**"**Count on it!"

After the two shook hands they went back to their tunnels. Colin saw that Trinity was waiting for hm.

**"**You didn't watch the whole thing from here did ya?" He asked her.

**"**Yeah," She replied. "I don't mind. I had a good view."

They both walked out into the hall, where the students were moving about talking about the duel. Trinity seemed a little red as if she wanted to say soemthing to him.

**"**The way you dueled was Amazing." She said blushing. "I am kinda hoping...maybe You could..teach me some..."

Just then two Ra Yellows, Twin sisters Juiet and Isebelle Knightly, walked right by them. Juilet had fair skinned, brown eyes, and platinum blonde hair and was wearing a skirt and T-shirt with her uniform and a green converse. Isebelle looked just like her sister, except with blue eyes and black hair and was wearing Shorts instead of a skirt. They were to Beauties in Yellow and Colin's eyes were Hearts and seeing them.

**"**TWINS! :3" He said with hearts in his eyes. He Rushed over and crowded them, leaving Trinity by herself and she just overheard him talking to them. "So You're Twins? Let me ask...do you two do 'Everything' together?"

SLAP!

SLAP!

Colin got double-slapped by both of them and he fell backward. They didn't seem to like his tone and left.

"What I SAY? !"

Trinity watched him be hopeless and lowered her head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards<strong>

Technology Bot: Micro Fighter

Machine/Effect (ATK 1000 DEF 1000)

Level 3/LIGHT

When this card is summoned, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 5 "Technology Bot" from your hand.

Technology Bot: Super Defender

Machine (ATK 100 DEF 2000)

Level 5/LIGHT

Upgrade

Spell

Tribute 1 face-up Machine-type monster you control. Special Summon a Machine-type monster from your hand or Deck with 3 more Levels than the Tribute monster.

Evolution Ray

Spell/Continuous

Each time you Normal or Special Summon a "Technology Bot" monster, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Technology Bot: Portal Creator

Machine/Effect (ATK 200 DEF 2000)

Level 3/LIGHT

When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Technology Bot" monster from your hand.

Technology Bot: Heavy Artillery

Machine/Effect (ATK 2500 DEF 1200)

Level 5/LIGHT

When this card is summoned, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Technology Bot: Titanium Samurai

Machine/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 0)

Level 3/LIGHT

If you control 2 "Technology Bot" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Technology Bot: Battle Master

Machine/Tuner (ATK 600 DEF 700)

Level 2/LIGHT

Technology Bot: Virus Distorter

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 2000)

Level 7/LIGHT

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card gains 1000 ATK for each Synchro Material Monster used to Synchro Summon this card.

Medic Bot Machine

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 1600)

Level 3/LIGHT

Once per Duel up to two times, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. If this card is removed from the field and sent to the Graveyard, the controller of this card gains 3000 Life Points.

Mashi Ni

Trap

If you control a Machine-type monster with DEF higher than its ATK, you can Special Summon 1 Machine-type whose DEF is higher than its ATK from your Deck.

Robotic Soldier

Machine/Tuner (ATK 1900 DEF 1400)

Level 4/FIRE

Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Machine-type monsters on the field x300. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Robotic Engineer

Machine/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 1500)

Level 4/FIRE

If you control a face-up "Robotic Knight", you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Fullmetal Alchemist

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2100)

Level 7/EARTH

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Control of this card cannot switch. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When this card is Synchro Summoned, select 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck and equip it to this card. If this card would be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can destroy an Equip Spell Card equipped to this card. This card can only be equipped with 1 Equip Spell Card at a time.

Steel Blade

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a Machine-type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300.

Robotic Barrel

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2700)

Level 8/DARK

1 Machine-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it gains an additional attack and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

Technology Bot: Mega Upgrader

Machine/Tuner (ATK 1000 DEF 1000)

Level 4/LIGHT

If your Life Points are less than 1000, the Level of this card becomes 5.

Technology Bot: Genocide Android

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK ? DEF 0)

Level 10/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more "Technology Bot" non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can declare a Monster type and destroy all monsters of the declared type (If you declare Machine-type monsters, this card is not destroyed). The original ATK of this card becomes equal to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect x2000.


	4. Chapter 4: Caput quartum

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Chancellor's office, 2:50 P.M.*<p>

The First day of school was busy. Students moving about, going to their classes and sunny late summer day. Chancellor Ngai (Age 77) sat at his desk doing boring paperwork while wearing his rather large Glasses. His Door opened and A man in a suit came in. He had short slitted Glasses and a thick Beard and messy hair. Chancellor Ngai looked up from his desk and seemed surprised.

**Ngai: **Oh Where does the time go? Are you the Representative from Kaiba Corp?

**Dr. Siegfried: **Ja, I am Dr. Otto von Siegfried. It is a Pleasure.

**Ngai: **Oh No, The Pleasure is all ours. We are glad you selected our school for your study.

**Dr. Siegfried: **Well I had Considered Empire Academy, but I just felt their was something...special about your school.

**Ngai:** Well I'm glad to hear that. Now, what study do you plan to conduct here?

**Dr. Siegfried: **I want to Study your students and Analyze how Dueling has an Effect on the Physical and Mental Stability on a person. Studies like this are common, but necessary. There's always a new generation of Duelists and the game affects everyone differently for different reasons.

**Ngai: **I see...

**Dr. Siegfried: **Now, I have a lot of Delicate Equipment. Is there any chance I can have a Private room?

**Ngai: **Well, Professor Hollingsend Retired last year, I suppose you can use his old office.

**Dr. Siegfried: **Danke, Chancellor.

* * *

><p>Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick<p>

Colin Stared at the clock, he sat in his seat in the middle of the Class room surrounded by all of his fellow students. First day of Classes and it was almost over. But he was in his worst subject Class (Math) with his Least Favorite Teacher (Prof. Alucard) Teaching the class.

**Prof. Alucard: **… so, if tangent is equal to sin divided by cosine, then tangent is equal to 2/9 divided by 3/9, which equals 2/3. Now...

Colin sighed and looked around saw a pretty girl Sitting just 2 seats to his left. The Girl was Nishiryu Kumo (Age 15) a slifer red with blue hair that falls over her shoulders and orange eyes. She Wore the male Slifer Red uniform but instead of wearing the jacket, she ties it to her waist. He then Looked to his Right and saw another girl, Cleotra Jennings (Age 17). She was a Ra Yellow with Platinum blonde, waist-length hair wide side bangs and a couple black streaks on the right side of her head, kept half up in a braid and half down. Her eyes are large and round, and are hot pink in color. She wears a black silk blouse with ruffles on it underneath her yellow blazer and a black victorian knee-length skirt. She wears black fishnet stockings and lace up boots. She wears black eye liner, lipstick and nail polish. Colin laid his head on his desk and smiled.

**Colin: ***Thinks: So many beautiful Girls! OH! NICE! If Only I can get outta this Stupid Class!*

While Colin Fantasized over the girls in his class, Trinity sat in the back of the class and watched Colin looking at other girls and just looked out the window.

**Trinity: ***Thinks: Asshole...*

The Window showed her her reflection and she appeared to be sad. She quickly looked away and back to the teaching.

**Prof. Alucard: **And that's all there is. Now to show everyone I'm a Nice person I will let someone leave early if they answer my next question.

SMACK!

A Book came flying across the room and Hit Prof. Alucard in the face. When she grabbed the book, she was marked red by the books outline and looked pissed.

**Prof. Alucard: **WHO THREW THIS? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! !

**Colin: **I did! C'ya!

Before anyone could blink, Colin had got his gear together, jumped over the desks and ran out the door...well he did answer her next question... Alucard was not happy and it showed when she ripped the 620 page math book in half.

**Prof. Alucard: **Rrrrrr, Class Dismissed!

Trinity packed up her gear and left the room, Summer appeared Next to her. The Paint stain on her clothes were different. Today it was a Blue color.

**Summer: **Suuup Trini! Can you believe Colin did in there? Holy crap.

**Trinity: **He's unbelievable alright...

**Summer: **Uh Oh, I sense some negativity! What's wrong?

**Trinity: **Nothin...I just don't feel good.

**Summer: **Sick on the first day of School? Damn girl.

**Trinity: **And Colin is supposed to help with my deck...but I don't think he will...

**Summer: **Oooh You want Colin to give you a "Private" Study Session huh?

**Trinity: **D-don't say it like that!

**Summer: **If it's not like that, then tell him. He's right over there.

**Trinity: **He's wha-?

Trinity looked over and saw Colin coming out of the school's Card shop. He had a couple new cards in his hand, so new they were still wrapped in the plastic.

**Colin: **Hey Trin! Look what I got.

He went over to her and gave her the new cards he bought.

**Colin: **Just came in! Got' em before the other guys! These should really help you.

**Trinity: **For me?

Trinity looked at the cards and looked just so surprised.

**Trinity: **Colin these are...these are great. How much did they Cost?

**Colin: **Just $200. Nothing to worry about!

**Summer: **$200? Isn't that a little much for cards?

**Colin: **Nah, My dad helps pay for my stay here. I don't need to worry bout running out of money.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin: <strong>WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU'RE CUTTING ME OFF? !

Colin was back in his room at the Slifer dorm, talking on his cellphone.

**Colin: **Dad come on!...Well what am I supposed to do for money?...Get a job? I'm A Spoiled Brat! I Don't know how to get a job!...Hello?...Son of a...

Colin hung up his cell phone and had a deep sigh. Two of his roommates. Ryokai Navega (Age 15) and Nylokai Navega (Age 15) sat on there bunks across from his and chuckled at his misfortune. Ryokai had crimson red hair that almost reaches his ankles and has golden amber eyes. He wears a black hoodie shirt with dark blue baggy pants, white vans, black fingerless gloves, and wears a black collar with a ruby red crystal on it. Nylokai had midnight blue hair that also nearly falls to his ankles. He wears a red hoodie shirt with black baggy pants, white vans, black fingerless gloves, and a black collar with a dark blue crystal on it. He also has golden amber eyes.

**Colin: **What the hell's so funny?

**Ryokai: **You are.

Nyokai just nodded and Colin just stuck his tongue out at both of them. Colin then Fell back on the top bunk and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Trinity sat in the study hall room, she was getting mentored by Kyari Elizabeth Hiseyo (Age 13), the Child Protegee. Kyari wore a Standard Ra Yellow Uniform with an additional long purple scarf. Her black hair went down to her shoulders, which matched her pretty purple eyes. Her overweight pet ferret, Israza, was on her shoulder helping Trinity.<p>

**Kyari: **And that's it. Do you understand it all now?

**Trinity:** Yes I do, thank you.

**Kyari:** Do you need help with anything else?

**Trinity:** No, thank you.

Kyari nodded and left their table. She seemed to go to another group of girls and they all acted like they were very good friends.

**Trinity:** *thinks: What a lucky girl to have so many friends...*

Trinity sighed and went to put her books back in her bag. As she did, the new cards that Colin had gotten her had fallen out.

**Trinity:** Oh no!

Trinity quickly scrambles to get the cards and, without thinking, put them into her deck.

**Trinity:** I better get back to the dorm.

Trinity began to walk to her dorm as the afternoon sun began to set, lighting the sky with a beautiful orange color. As she got into a courtyard, she heard a bit of a commotion. She looked over and saw a duel happening between her friend Summer and an Obelisk Blue student, Draco Storm. Draco had Dark Armed Dragon on the field while Summer had nothing.

**Draco:** Dark Armed Dragon, attack! Put this Slifer in her place!

Dark Armed Dragon attacked Summer and reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Summer:** I lost... Oh well.

**Draco:** See, that's why you're a Slifer! You're no good!

**Trinity:** Summer?

Draco saw Trinity come over to help her friend out of concern.

**Draco:** *thinks: Whoa, who is that?*

**Summer:** Hi, Trinity. I just got my butt whooped.

**Trinity:** Come on, let's go back to the dorm.

**Draco:** Whoa whoa, not so fast. You're pretty enough to be worthy of my time.

**Trinity:** Who? Me?

**Draco:** Yes, you. Even though you're a Slifer, I'd still be willing to let you hang out with me.

**Trinity:** I don't think so. I have something called standards and you don't live up to them.

**Draco:** WHY YOU... Fine, we'll settle this the honorable way: with a duel.

**Trinity:** A duel?

**Draco:** Yes, right here, right now.

**Trinity:** W-Well, I-

Draco readied his duel disk and took his position. Trinity felt trapped and that she had no other choice but to duel.

**Summer:** Good luck, Trinity.

**Trinity (LP 4000):** Yeah, thanks. *draws* *thinks: Hey, some of these are the cards Colin gave me. I hope I can use them. Wait, there's a field Spell. Maybe I could...* I activate the Magical Citadel of Endymion!

The whole field turned into the small town surrounded by Endymion's Citadel.

**Trinity:** Then I'll play Defender the Magical Knight (Lv.4 1600/2000) in defense mode! And I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Draco (LP 4000):** My move! *draws* I activate the Spell Cost Down! I discard a card from my hand to lower the Level of all monsters in my hand by 2! *discards card*

A magic ring appeared around Endymion's Citadel.

**Draco:** Then I summon King of Yamimakai (Lv.5 2000/1530)! Then I'll equip him with 2 good Spell Cards! The Sword of the Deep-Seated and Fairy Meteor Crush!

King of Yamimakai held a dark-natured sword as it glowed fairy red. Two more magical rings appeared around Endymion's Citadel.

**Draco:** Yamimakai, destroy her Defender!

King of Yamimakai charged toward Defender, ready to stab him with the Deep-Seated Sword.

**Trinity:** I-I activate the e-e-effect of Defender! B-by r-r-removing Sp-Spell Counter, he s-survives!

Defender managed to block the attack with his shield, but Trinity still lost 500 Life Points. After the attack, Trinity saw the crows starting to form around her and she began to feel her anxiety kick in.

**Trinity:** *thinks: Oh no, not now! Not now! Please!*

* * *

><p>Maquan came into the room at the Slifer Room, where Ryokai and Nyokai were.<p>

**Maquan: **Where's Colin At?

Nyokai pointed to the Bunk where Colin was. Maquan looked up and saw Him napping. Maquan hit him to wake him up.

**Colin: **Huh-wha-who? Wha-happa?

**Maquan: **Trinity's Dueling right now! Come on, you gotta see it.

Colin got up and rubbed his eyes.

**Colin: **She's a-what now?

**Maquan: **Dueling. Ya know, that card game we came to this school to learn?

Colin yawned and didn't seem to get the message right away.

* * *

><p>Trinity tried to take some low, controlled breaths and she drew her card.<p>

**Trinity (LP 3500):** First, I activate the Trap Card Pitch-Black Power Stone! When I activate this card, it gains 3 Spell Counters and I can place 1 of them on another card I control each turn! I put another Spell Counter on Defender! Then I'll... I'll end my turn.

**Draco:** *draws* I now activate Card Destruction! This forces both of us to discard our entire hands and redraw!

Draco and Trinity discarded their hands and respectively drew 1 and 4 cards. Then, Endymion's Citadel gained another magical ring.

**Draco:** Then I summon Giant Orc (Lv.4 2200/0)! Now, King of Yamimakai will attack your Defender, followed by Giant Orc!

First, King of Yamimakai attacked Defender, but then Defender blocked it with his shield and Trinity lost 500 more Life Points. Then Giant Orc swung his giant hammer at Defender and destroyed him.

**Draco:** Now Giant Orc switches to defense mode and that ends my turn!

**Trinity (LP 3000):** *draws* Um, okay, well...

Trinity looked around and saw the large crowd of people, and found it pretty hard for her to breath.

**Trinity:** I... I... I...

**Draco:** Make a move, already!

Panicked, Trinity made her move without even thinking.

**Trinity:** I activate Raigeki!

Both of Draco's monsters were destroyed and a fifth magical ring appeared around Endymion's Citadel.

**Trinity:** Oh, I uh, I just did that? Oh, okay, then I summon Crusade of Endymion (Lv.4 1900/1200)! And then he'll attack!

Crusader of Endymion charged up magical energy in his arms and blasted that energy at Draco, inflicting him with 1900 points of damage.

**Trinity:** I-I hit him. Whew!

**Summer:** Way to go, Triny!

**Draco (LP 2100):** *draws* Since I now have exactly 3 Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand Dark Armed Dragon (Lv.7 2800/1000)!

**Trinity:** D-D-Dark Armed Dragon?

**Draco:** Right! And now I activate his effect!I can remove a Dark monster in my Graveyard to destroy a card on the field!

Dark Armed Dragon's claw became incased in a dark aura he slashed Crusader of Endymion, destroying him.

**Draco:** And now Dark Armed Dragon will attack you directly!

Dark Armed Dragon once again made his claw dark and slashed Trinity, inflicting her with 2800 points of damage.

**Draco: **Alright! I Win...well I will! Just need to have the Formality of your next move, sweet cheeks.

Trinity couldn't breath. The Crowd of People made it hard for her to focus. Was it stage fright? Was it Agoraphobia? She didn't know. She lowered her head and felt all the loneliness in world.

**Trinity: ***Thinks: I can't do it...I hate this...I hate myself...I hate-*

**Colin: **Trinity!

Trinity lifted her head up and saw Colin among the crowd.

**Colin: **Come on! You can do this!

**Trinity: **I don't-I don't think I-

**Colin: **Just relax. Take a deep breath. You have all you need on the field, and your hand.

Trinity smiled, took a deep breath and relaxed. All the pressure seemed to disappear and the crowd around her became non-existent.

**Trinity: ***draws* I now activate Pitch-Black Power Stone again to move another Spell Counter onto the Magical Citadel of Endymion!

Endymion's Citadel now had six magical rings around it.

**Trinity:** Now I remove 6 Spell Counters from the Magical Citadel of Endymion to summon Endymion, the Master Magician (Lv.7 2700/1700)!

The magical rings around the Citadel disappeared and Endymion came out of the doors of the Citadel.

**Trinity:** I now discard a Spell Card from my hand so Endymion can destroy your Dark Armed Dragon!

Trinity discarded a Spell Card from her hand and Endymion blasted a surge of magical energy at Dark Armed Dragon, destroying him.

**Trinity:** And now Endymion will finish you off!

Endymion then fired another magical blast at Draco, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Trinity: **I-I won?..I won!

Her smile became wide and she was excited.

**Trinity: **I won-I won-I won-I won-I won- I WON!

**Summer: **You go, Gal!

**Colin: **Good job, Trinity! I'm-

Trinity tackle-hugged Colin and knocked him down to the ground. As he laid down there, Trinity was on top of Colin with a smile.

**Trinity: **Thank you! Thank you so much! You helped me win.

**Colin: **Well you're welcome...but I didn't do anything. That was all you.

Trinity smiled, but then turned red when she realized the position they were in and she quickly got off him and stood up.

**Trinity: ***Blushing* Well-I-uh-Thank you again!

Colin shook his head and stood up. Draco shook his head and began to walk away.

**Colin: **Hey Draco!

Draco turned back at those pesky little Slifer slackers.

**Colin: **You don't have to act all tough! We're all friends here right?

Draco looked at him like Wtf and just turned and walked.

**Colin: **He's a good guy, he just needs a real friend.

Trinity didn't listen. She was looking down at her feet, with a huge blush across her face.

**Trinity: **Well I'll...head back to the dorm...see ya!

Trinity ran back to the dorm. Summer laughed and followed her. Colin stood there and laughed at himself.

**Colin: ***Thinks: Wow...she is something else...maybe I should stop ogling all these superficial girls and maybe just...*

Just then a hot looking girl walked right past Colin without even giving him a glance.

**Colin: **...Girl...I know your feet must be tired cause you've been running through my mind ALL day! COME HERE!

Colin then ran after the girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Blind Justice

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us._

**For this Chapter I had a little fun at the end. There is a Preveiw of the Next chapter and a special Non-cannon event. And the Original card used in the duel was made by Zenzak101.**

**Please Enjoy the Story.**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy outdoor Gardens, 1:11 A.M. LST*<p>

In the Early hours of the Morning, a a young male Ra Yellow Student was dueling against another duelist but this duelist was silhouetted by the darkness. The Duelist was wearing all black to hide themselves in the darkness along with a dark mask to hide their face. It was an Intimidation factor that seemed to be working because the student was losing. Even Though on his field, the student had Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (lv.5 2400/1000), Mobius the Frost Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000), and Granmarg the Rock Monarch (Lv.6 2400/1000).

**Student (LP 200): **Alright, Make your move, you spook!

**Duelist (LP 4000): **…

The Duelist drew his card and Placed it down on the duel disk. Then A Bright light shined in the student's face as if a flood light had just opened up on him. He tried to block his eyes with his arm.

**Student: **AH! MY EYES!

It was difficult to see, but he was able to witness his 3 Monarchs get blown away one at a time and his life points fell to 0. The Light disappeared as did the mysterious duelist.

F-Flap!

**Jason: **A Ghost on Campus?

Jason Hucthins (Age 15) sat in the Slifer Dorm's Lounge reading a newspaper. He had Short black hair, a giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head and he wore a short-sleeved slifer jacket open over his white shirt.

**Jason: **It's been a week since school started and there are already 2 attacks by this ghost. Unbelievable.

**Colin: **Leeme shee.

Colin Snatched the newspaper clean out of Jason's hands. Jason looking over and saw that Colin had a piece of Toast hanging in his mouth.

**Colin: **A Ghoa huh? Waha road a clap.

**Jason: **Chew your food.

Colin took a Bite out of his toast and took it out of his mouth.

**Colin: **A Ghost? Please! I'm more inclined that the Ancient Egyptian Gods and mystical myths still exist today.

**Maquan: **It's kinda cool isn't it? Someone running around causing trouble late at night. Sounds fun.

**Colin: **Fine! Then you can duel him and save the day, I don't care.

Colin sat back on the couch and took a bite of his toast.

**Maquan: **Shouldn't we be heading to class?

**Colin: **You go on ahead. I'll wait till Trinity comes down.

**Jason: **Trinity? She left 5 minutes ago?

**Colin: **She did?...well I'll just wait here till she gets back.

Colin stretched across the couch planning to sleep the whole day, but When he looked up he saw Professor Springfield looking down at him. He looked grumpy as usual.

**Colin: **Hey Prof! Wazzup?

**Prof. Springfield: **...Get to class...

...With that Proper motivation, Colin made his way to his first class; Basic Dueling Strategy, with Prof. Yusef, head of the Ra Dorm. On the room's Large Monitor, he had a duel puzzle for the Class too solve.

**Prof. Yusef:** Ok, now can anyone figure out this duel puzzle?...Anyone? And Remember, you must use all of the cards the computer selected.

The User had 5 cards in their hand (2 monsters and 3 spells),2 face downs, 2 cards to draw from the deck, and 3 cards in the Extra deck. The Computer had 5 powerful monsters, Red Dragon Archfiend (Lv.8 3000/2800), Black-winged Dragon (Lv.8 2800/1600), Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (Lv.6 2600/800), Chaos King Archfiend (Lv.7 2600/2600), and XX-Saber Gottoms (Lv.9 3100/2600) and 1 face down, with 3 cards in the graveyard which were Shiney Black "C"'s which would make Synchro Summoning Impossible. The User Starts with 900 lifepoints and the Computer had 6700 lifepoints.

Jeremy was focused on the intense puzzle, but the distracting snoring coming from a sleeping Colin couldn't help her focus.

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: Damn it Colin...Can't even stay awake for a Dueling class...*

**Prof. Yusef: **Mr. Fair? Would you like to give it a try?

Ace L. Flair III stood up from his desk, he had a paper out in front of him in braille letters of the problem.

**Ace: **First, activate the Spell Brain Control from the hand.

As soon as Ace said it, the monitor follow his instructions by playing Brain Control.

**Ace: **I pay 800 life points, and take Control of XX-Saber Gottoms, But then use the quick play spell Emergency Teleport to bring back the Krebons (Lv.2 1200/400) tuner back from the graveyard.

XX-Saber Gottoms switched fields and Krebons appeared on the field.

**Ace: **Then activate the Trap Foolish Revival, to bring back the Shiney Black "C" (Lv.1 200/500) to the opponent's side of the field. Then I'll activate the trap Karma Cut. I'll discard the Fabled Lurrie from the hand to remove that Shiney Black "C" from play. And Because of Karma cut the other 2 Shiney Black "C"'s in the graveyard will be removed as well. This will make it safe for me to do a Synchro summon and since I discarded Fabled Lurrie (Lv.1 200/400) I can special summon it back to the field. Then I'll normal summon Synchro Fusionist (Lv.2 800/600).

Fabled Lurrie and Synchro Fusionist appeared on the field.

**Ace: **Now I'll tune Krebons with Fabled Lurrie and Synchro Fusionist to Synchro Summon Magical Android (Lv.5 2400/1700). And now, since Synchro Fusionist was used as Synchro Material, I can add a Spell Card with "Fusion" in its name to the hand. Since the only card in the deck is Miracle Synchro Fusion I'll pick that one...And...I think, I'll activate it now. I fuse Magical Android with Krebons in my graveyard to summon Ultimate Axon Kicker (Lv.10 2900/1700).

The Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared to the side of the field. With every move that Ace made in the puzzle the class became more and more engaged with every move he made...except Colin who was still asleep.

**Colin: **ZzzzZZZZzzzzZZzz...I lik'a da cookie...Zzzzzzz...

**Ace: **Then I'll switch XX-Saber Gottoms into defense mode. And Now Ultimate Axon will Attack the Black Wing Dragon!

The Virtual Axon Attacked but the computer flipped over it's trap, Mirror Force.

**Ace: **Axon Can't be destroyed by card Effects so Mirror force is Wasted and the Attack goes though, destroying Black-Winged Dragon! Not only will the opponent lose 100 life points and because of Axon's Effect, I gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack power.

The computer's life points dropped to 6600 and the user's life points jumped to 2900.

**Ace: **Now I move on to the 2nd main phase and I'll activate the last card in the hand, Dimension Fusion. I pay 2000 life points, so now both players will bring back all monsters they can that were removed from play.

User's Life points fell to 900 and Magical Android and Krebons reappeared on his side of the field, and 2 Shiney Black "C"'s reappeared on the computer's side.

**Ace: **Now I'll tune Krebons with Magical Android to Synchro summon the Dark Strike Fighter (Lv.7 2600/1800) and I'll activate its effect. I tribute XX-Saber Gottoms to inflict damage equal to it's level x200.

XX-Saber Gottoms disappeared and the computer's life points dropped to 4800.

**Ace: **I'll activate Fighter's effect again and Tribute Ultimate Axon.

Ultimate Axon Kicker disappeared from the field and the Computers life points dropped to 2800.

**Ace: **Now once more, only to tribute Dark Strike Fighter!

Dark Strike fighter disappeared from the field and lower the Computer's Life points down to 1400.

**Ace: **Now, I activate the Final face down, Wicked Rebirth! I pay 800 life points to Bring back Dark Strike Fighter!

Ace's Life points fell to 100 and Dark Strike Fighter reappeared on the field.

**Ace: **And I'll tribute it, to beat your puzzle Professor.

Dark Strike Fighter disappeared and inflicted the Computer with 1400 points of Damage, dropping the life points to 0. The Class Applauded for Ace's remarkable handling of the Puzzle.

**Prof. Yusef: **Excellent, Mr. Fair. You Were Flawless!

**Ace: **Thank you sir.

Ace sat back down in his chair. The Applause Woke Colin Up and he stretched out.

**Colin: **Yyaaaawwwwwnnn...What I miss?

* * *

><p>At lunch Ace sat at a table, eating some sweets. He could overhear a couple of Obelisk students talking about him.<p>

**Obelisk 1: **Hey you hear that blind Ra solved Yusef's Puzzle?

**Obelisk 2: **Yeah I heard, Yusef must've gave him the solution.

**Obelisk 1: **I know right? He couldn't even see what was on the Monitor. How could he know what to do when he can't even see?

**Obelisk 2:** He's probably faking it. He Probably just says he's blind and puts on the Glasses so the teachers will feel sorry for him and give him the answers.

The Obelisk students stopped their comments after that. Ace sighed and continued to eat his sweets in piece. That didn't last long because then he heard some fellow students take a seat nearby him...and they seemed to be arguing.

**Trinity: **How can you possibly eat that Garbage?

**Colin: **It's not Garbage, it's a Burger!

**Trinity: **It's a cow! You're Eating a cow!

**Colin: **Don't tell me you're one of them Serious Vegetarian types, are you?

**Trinity: **Just listen...Because beef is so high in demand farmers raise a massive number of cows and because those cows need to eat, they're more Flatulent and because they're more flatulent they help produce most of the CO2 in the atmosphere. Do you know how to help that situation?

**Colin: **Of Course I do! I'M EATING THE COW!

**Ace: **Excuse me?

Ace turned over toward Colin and Trinity.

**Ace: **Maybe you two should come to an agreement, so both of you could be happy.

**Trinity: **Well...fine you could-

Colin sighed and tossed the burger in the trash. Trinity looked surprised since she was just about to cave.

**Colin: **...I'm gonna get a Pizza...

He went back to the lunch line to get new food while Trinity sat down at the table.

**Ace: **Well that was nice of him.

**Trinity: **Only 'cause you guilted him.

**Ace: **No, only 'cause YOU guilted him. I could hear in his voice.

**Trinity: **Really? Cause I heard Sarcasm and cruelty.

**Ace: **He just doesn't want to admit he's wrong. Just trust me, I hear it in his voice, he cares about your opinion.

**Trinity: **He...he does?

Trinity thought about that for a moment. But then an Obelisk forced his way over.

**Dino: **Hey You Stupid RA! What the Hell is your Problem!

The Obelisk, Isaac "Dino" Roman (Age 18) wore the standard Blue Uniform with camo pants. He had crimson hair and has a Australian accent.

**Ace: **My Problem?...Oh oh yes My Problem! I have a problem with this question for Professor Alucards Class, you mind helping me with-

**Dino: **Don't Bullshit me! You know what I'm talking about!

**Ace: **I'm afraid I don't.

**Dino: **The PUZZLE! I spent the past week trying to solve it and I finally figured it out, but you had to have the class right before me! Do you know how bad that makes me look?

**Trinity: **Um..e-excuse me, but I-I think you're being a-a little-

**Dino: **Shut up you stupid Slifer! This is none of your damn Business!

**Trinity:** You're being completely unreasonable!

**Dino: **Let's get one thing strait Slifer! I'm the Dominate T-Rex at this school! You're just a puny egg I can step on got that? !

**Trinity: **You're just a...BLOW HARD!

Dino didn't like the fact that this no nothing Slifer kept talking back to him, so he backhanded her across the face.

**Dino: **Learn to keep your Mouth shut!

Dino then felt some one grab his his shoulder, spin him around, and saw a fist hit him square in the face. One Punch wasn't enough, so Colin Hit him again! Then He pinned him up against the wall, kneed him in the stomach.

**Colin: **Had Enough ASSHOLE? ? ? ! ! !

A group of students converged on the area to see what was going only to See Colin Beating Dino senseless.

**Students: **Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Trinity watched from behind the crowed of students as Colin beat up the guy. Ace could only sit and listen to the chant of the crowed. Finally, the sea of students opened as Prof. Springfield got through, Pulled the 2 boys apart and pushed both of them up against the wall.

**Prof. Springfield: **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? !

The Crowd of students had begin to disperse since the teacher was their now.

**Prof. Springfield: **You two are in SOOO much SHIT RIGHT NOW!

**Dino: **He just came up behind me and hit me! I did nothing to him!

**Prof. Springfield: **So you gave him no Reason?

**Dino: **None!

**Ace: **Now thats not true sir.

Prof. Springfield looked over at Ace who was still sitting at his table.

**Ace: **Dino, hit our friend Trinity. Colin was just defending her honor sir.

Prof. Springfield then looked over at Trinity, who had a Red mark on the side of her face. He then took a deep breath and looked back at the two delinquents. Dino had a Bloody nose and a Black eye, and Colin just had anger in his eyes.

**Prof. Springfield: **...After Classes, the two are you are going to the arena and both of you will Scrub the Stage until it is Spotless, Understood? Until then, You two stay the hell away from each other or I will suspend Both of Your Asses!

Prof. Springfield let go of both of the students and Dino walked away, Colin sighed and walked back to his table.

**Ace: **Was it worth it?

**Colin: **I'd do it again if I'd have too!

**Trinity: **You...you...you JERK!

Trinity Pushed Colin out of his seat and he fell over and hit his head on the Floor.

**Colin:** Dow!...I wasn't expecting that!

**Trinity: **Their was no reason for you to almost kill the guy!

**Colin: **Are you Kidding? Trin, He hit yo-

**Trinity: **I don't care! You never solve a problem with Violence! If you do, it'll just make things worse!

**Colin: **But he-

**Trinity: **NO! NO NO NO NO! No matter What, Violence is NOT the Answer!

Colin looked at Trinity to see her eyes had a serious look into them.

**Colin: **If you say so...

Trinity finally relented and her eyes returned to their Lovely caring look.

**Ace: **To bad you still have clean the arena after class.

**Colin: **Hey Buddy you want to help out? It's your fault this all happened.

**Ace: **I did nothing. Your the one who went Chuck Norris on the guy. Not me.

Ace Smiled.

* * *

><p>After Classes, Colin was in the arena Scrubbing the Duel Stage. Dino was working the other end of it. Both had only a Scrubber, a Bucket of Soapy water, and a Drying towel. Prof. Springfield watched over the punishment.<p>

**Prof. Springfield: **Work Hard Boys! I want to see Prof. Alucard' Vampire Reflection on that stage when your done!

**Prof. Alucard: **DRAKE!

Prof. Springfield turned around and saw professor Alucard coming up to him.

**Prof. Alucard: **You Have No Authority to Punish the Students of MY DORM! They are My Responsibility!

**Prof. Springfield: **And It is my responsibility to punish students who break the rules in general! Don't think that because you're blue that you can give your students ANY special treatment!

**Prof. Alucard: **We'll see what Chancellor Ngai Has to say About this!

Prof. Alucard stormed out of the Room.

**Prof. Springfield: **Yeah We'll See! We'll See That I'm RIGHT!

Prof. Springfield stormed After Prof. Alucard. When they were both gone, Dino threw his scrubber aside and Began to walk out.

**Colin: **Hey! Where the hell are you going?

**Dino: **I ain't sticking around here! I got better stuff to do!

**Colin: **What is your Problem?

**Dino:** My Problem? I'll tell you my problem...

Dino Turned around and Pointed back at Colin-

**Dino: **THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER IF DIONSAURS STILL EXSIST!

**Colin: **o_o...hah?

**Dino: **Thats Right Especially the Mighty T-Rex! No force in the world would be able to stand against it! I Pledge myself to way the T-Rex! Mighty! AND UNSTOPPABLE!

**Colin:** …

**Dino: **And As The T-Rex Rules the Jurassic World, I Shall rule this academy with my DINO-MIGHT!

**Colin: **...You ever see that Movie "One flew over the Cuckoo's nest"?

**Dino: **What?

**Colin: **Dude, your Totally Nuts! Dinosaurs! They're not so special.

**Dino: **HOW DARE YOU! I'll duel you to prove you wrong!

**Colin: **Now that's the first Sane thing you said all day!

**Ace: **Sorry, Are we Interrupting something?

Colin and Dino Looked over and Saw that Ace had entered the Arena and walked up to the stage. He was Being Accompanied by Trinity.

**Colin: **What are you guys doing here?

**Trinity: **Well, Ace said-

**Ace: **I wanted to duel this guy myself.

**Colin: **You wanna...hm, he's all yours.

Colin Stepped off the stage and Helped Ace onto the stage. They both activated their duel disks and prepared to duel.

**Dino (Lp. 4000): **You sure you wanna do this? You probably can't even see what Cards are in your hand, Blind-guy.

Ace felt the Brailled writing on his cards and knew exactly the move to make.

**Ace (Lp. 4000): ***Draws* First I'll activate the Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! Once per turn, if I have No monster's on the field I can Special Summon 1 Fairy type monster from my hand. I'll Special Summon Tethys, Goddess of Light (Lv.5 2400/1800). Then I'll summon my shining Angel (lv.4 1400/800). In attack mode and end my turn!

The Cards he played were exactly what he said they were, and this made Dino angry.

**Dino: **Lucky Guess! *Draws* I Activate the Spell Card Destruction! Now We discard our entire hands and draw the same number we had.

Both Players discard their hands and draw new cards.

**Ace: **Because Tethys is on the field, If I draw a fairy monster, I can reveal it to draw another card. I reveal Herald the Green Light so I can Draw 1 more card. *Draws*

**Dino: **Now I'll activate a Second Card Destruction!

**Ace: **No You wont! I activate Herald of Green Light! I discard it, Plus one fairy from my hand to negate and Destroy your Spell Card! *Discards 2 Cards*.

**Dino: **Fine, Now I activate Jurassic world field spell.

The Entire arena Turned into A Prehistoric Jungle with a Volcano in the distance.

**Dino: **Now I summon Two-Headed King Rex (Lv.4 1600/1200). Now Because of Jurassic World, he gains 300 attack points. And It will attack your Shining Angel.

Two-Headed King Rex's attack rose to 1900, then attacked and destroyed Shining Angel inflicting 500 points of Damage to Ace.

**Ace (Lp. 3500): **Because of Shining Angel being destroyed in Battle, I can Special summon a Lv.4 or Lower Fairy Monster from my Deck and I summon Gellenduo (Lv.4 1700/0).

**Dino: **Whatever, I end my turn with a face down.

**Ace: ***Draws* With Gellenduo on the field, I can treat it as 2 monsters when Sacrificing So I'll sacrifice my Gellenduo to summon Master Hyperion (Lv.8 2700/2100). Now I can Remove one Light Monster from my Graveyard to destroy one card on the field, And I'll destroy your Jurassic World.

A bright Light shined from Hyperion and Jurassic World disappeared and the original Arena reappeared and Two-Headed King Rex's attack power dropped back down to 1600.

**Ace: **Now Hyperion will destroy your Rex!

Hyperion Shined another blinding light which destroyed Two-Headed King Rex and inflicted 1100 points of damage to Dino.

**Ace: **Now, Tethys will attack you directly.

**Dino (Lp.2900) : **I don't think so! Go Trap Card! Fossil Excavation! I Discard one card from hand To Special Summon a Dino from My graveyard! And Thanks to card destruction, I was able to plant him in there Nice and Cozy. Awaken, Ultimate Tyranno (Lv.8 3000/2200)! Are scared now? Doesn't it's sheer Presence strike Terror into your heart?

**Ace: **...Well what's it look like?

Ace adjusted his dark glasses and seemed unafraid of the Giant Dinosaur. This Made Ultimate Tyranno feel sad and Inadequate and in teared up a little.

**Dino: **How dare you insult Ultimate Tyranno Like that? He's hurt now...

**Ace: **...sorry, Anyway I'll have Tethys attack your Ultimate Tyranno.

**Dino: **I thoughts-...what?

**Trinity: **Why would Ace Attack?

**Colin: **Check his hand.

**Trinity:** Huh?

**Ace: **I discard Honest (Lv.4 1100/1900)! Now Tethys Attack will increase by the monster its battling!

Tethys was glowing brightly as its attack jumped to 5400 and the light was so bright that Ultimate Tyranno was destroyed in it. And Dino lost 2400 lifepoints.

**Ace: **An that ends my turn!

**Colin: **Yeah! Got'em on the Ropes!

**Trinity: **Go Ace!

**Dino (Lp.500): **Damn you! *Draws* First I'll activate a 2nd Jurassic World! Now, Thanks to the Moves I made early I now have 5 Dino's In My graveyard! I now remove all 5 from Play to Summon Meteordon (Lv.10 2200/0)!

Meteordon Stomped onto the field with Molten Meteor Tail and was a Giant T-rex on Fire.

**Dino: **Now I can send the Jurassic World in Play to the Top of My deck to activate Meteordon's effect. Complete destruction!

Every other card on the field was destroyed and Meterdon was the only card left on the field.

**Dino: **Now Meteordon gains 200 attack for every card destroyed. Since you only had 2, his attack becomes 2600, but he can't attack this turn. Your move.

**Ace: ***Draws* Rrr, I set one card face down, defense mode and end my turn.

**Trinity: **Oh no, Ace is in trouble.

**Colin: **He'll win! I know it!

**Trinity: **How do you know?

**Colin: **I just got a feeling.

**Dino: ***Draws* I re-activate Jurassic World, Then summon Jurrac Dino (Lv.3 1700/300). Jurrac Dino will attack your face down Monster.

Jurrac Dino jumped down on Ace's Face down card which was Hecatrice (Lv.4 1500/1100).

**Dino: **And Meterdon will attack you Directly!

Meteordon swung it's tail at Ace and inflicted him with 2900 points of Damage.

**Dino: **I end my turn!

**Ace: **Ok My turn. *Draws* I discard Zeradias, Herald of heaven to the Graveyard to add Sanctuary int the Sky to my Hand! And I'll activate it now! That gets rid of your Jurassic World!

The Giant Jungle turned into a Mythical Temple floating Hundreds of feet in the air and the duelist's seem to be floating in the air.

**Ace: **Now that that is Gone, I remove 4 fairy Monster's from My graveyard to Summon Archlord Kryistya (Lv.8 2800/2300)! Now Kryistya allows me to add one fairy monster to my hand. *Adds to hand* And Now I'll summon that monster, Nova Summoner (Lv.4 1400/800).

**Trinity: **When did Ace play that card?

**Colin: **He didn't. When Dino used Card Destruction, it was in his hand.

**Ace: **Now, I'll have Nova Summoner attack your Meteordon!

The Nova Summoner was crushed by Meteordon.

**Ace: **Now since Sanctuary in the sky is out, I lose no Lifepoints with Fairy monsters in battle. And Since Nova Summoner was destroyed I can special summon Airknight Parshath (Lv.5 1900/1400). Now, I activate Block Attack to force your Meteordon into Defense mode!

The Meteordon crouched down to it's knees.

**Ace: **Now Airknight Parshath will attack! And When he battles a monster in defense mode the Difference is dealt to your Lifepoints.

Airknight Parshath Charged down the field and with his sword, Sliced Meterdon down the middle, then charged on and struck Dino, dropping his lifepoints to 0.

**Colin: **Alright! I told ya!

**Trinity: **Good job!

**Dino: **Screw this. I'm outta here!

Dino turned his back and left the arena.

**Colin: **And he still left...great. Well I better get cleaning before Prof get's back.

Ace then found Dino's cleaning stuff and got down on his knees.

**Colin: **H-hey what are you doing?

**Ace: **Allow me to help. Thats what friends do right?

**Colin: **Yeah but-

Ace ignored him and scrubbed, of course he was scrubbing a part that was already cleaned by Dino, but didn't realize it. Colin just sighed and started to clean. Trinity smiled and helped as well.

After they had cleaned the whole stage, the 3 relaxed and sat back.

**Colin: **Done! Finally, I hate cleaning.

**Trinity: **Doesn't it feel good to have it done?

**Colin: **Yeah yeah...

Ace then put his hands on Colin's face without any pretext.

**Colin: **Uhh Ace...? I don't know you this well...

**Ace: **I'm trying to get a mental image of you. I hope you don't mind.

**Colin: **Why would I mind?

Ace removed his hands, much to Colin's relief.

**Ace: **Trinity, may I?

**Trinity: **Oh, Of course.

Ace put his hands on her face to get a mental image of her.

**Ace: **Wow you're really pretty Trinity.

**Trinity: **Y-you think-

Colin grabbed Ace's wrist's and removed his hands from Trinity's blushing Face.

**Colin: **Ok thats Enough lover boy!

Ace couldn't help but smiled hearing Colin's Jealous tone in his voice.

**Ace: **Whatever you say!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

_**Colin: **The Dark Valkyria Tempts with friendship and Promise, but is it really what she seeks? An Astonishing Truth Is Reveiled!_

_**Jeremy: **W-Wait! We're Doing that Arc plan ALREADY? I didn't even Get a chance to Duel yet!_

_**Colin: **Ching Shih, once a prostitute, became one of the most powerful pirates to have ever sailed. She commanded one of the most formidable pirate fleets in all of China during the early 1800s, with hundreds of ships under her command._

_**Jeremy: **W-what? Random time for a History fact!_

_**Colin: **Next Time On Niagara Fall's Academy! Niagara P.I.: A Murder Most Fowl!_

_**Jeremy: **Wha- a Murder? Who get's Murdered?_

_**Colin: **YYOOOUUUUU!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dinos Card<strong>

Meteordon

Dinosaur/Effect (ATK 2200/0)

Lv.10/Fire

This card can be summoned with no tributes if you have ten dinosaurs in your graveyard and a jurrasic world in play. You can send one Jurrasic world from the field to the top of your deck to destroy all other cards on the field. This card gains 200 aattack for every card destroyed. It cannot attack the turn it activates this effect.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NIAGARA<span> EXTRA**

Trinity, Summer and Maquan sat in the Slifer Lounge talking when Colin Barged through the Door.

**Colin: **GOOD NEWS GUYS! I got a Job on campus!

**Trinity: **Really? Did you get it at the card shop? They give you discount on cards.

**Colin: **Better! I am the official trainer for the School Mascot!

**Maquan: **Your the official What for what?

**Colin: **Thats Right! Too many people signed up to be the mascot, so I get to train them using an elaborate Point and level system. Only one can be our Mascot.

**Summer: **Whats are Mascot?

**Colin: **Oh I'm glad you asked!

Colin pointed to the door in dramatic Fashion.

**Colin: **BEHOLD! NIAGRIA FALLS DUEL ACADEMY MASCOT,...PRINNY THE PENGIUN!

Someone entered wearing the costume of a blue, pouch-wearing penguin-like creature with disproportionately small bat wings, two peg legs where feet would normally be and stitches next to the mouth and the mascot saluted upon entering. The 3 others Slifer looked creeped out.

**Trinity: **What-

**Summer: **-the hell-

**Maquan: **-is that?

**Prinny: **Lord Trainer Kennat! All the trainee's are waiting for your instructions!

**Colin: **YOU! Repeat what you just said!

**Prinny: **WHAA? ! I Just said were waiting for your instruction!

**Colin: **FOOL! Prinny Rule #1 The Prinny must say 'Dood' at the End off all its lines!

**Prinny: **WHA! I'm Sorry, DOOD! I'll try harder next time, DOOOOOD!

**Colin: **Too late! You must start back over from Level 1!

Just then Two more Costumed Prinny Mascot's entered the room and Carried the other away as if it were a Prisoner, back to Level 1.

**Prinny Training Level 1: Scrubbing the School Toilets**

**Colin: **^_^ I'm going to enjoy this job.

**Trinity: **o_o...he's secretly evil...


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Valkyria, Part 1

**I decided to cut this chapter into 2 parts. I did this to keep a good flow for the chapters and to build up some suspense. But I feel it's real short.**

__The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_ 15 year old Stephanie Doci was walking up to her front door. She was looking over her deck she had just worked over at her friends house, for an upcoming tournament._

_**Stephanie: **__Mom, Dad, I'm home!_

_ She opened the door, and it was dark inside, the lights were shut off._

_**Stephanie: **__Why are the lights out?...Hello? _

_ She turned on the light and saw the most grisly sight..._

_ (End Flashback)_

Stephanie "Starlette" Doci woke up and lifted her head off the desk.

**Starlette: **How long was I...?

She looked around and saw that the New Class hadn't start yet and The Students around her were all talking about something.

**Colin: **Daaaaammnn It! Why do we Need to take a Psychology Course? This is supposed to be our Free Period!

**Jeremy: **The Class was suspended until they found a new teacher.

**Colin: **But Why a Psychology Class? Same thing with Math, Science, and Spanish! I thought this was duel academy!

**Jeremy: **It's still a school. They need to give us a proper education!

**Colin: **What a Load of Crap! Right Trinity?

**Trinity: **Umm...no?

**Colin: **...what?...

**Trinity: **I think Jeremy's right.

Colin looked stunned.

**Colin: **Trinity...you need to remember one thing. I am ALWAYS right! Anit that Right Ace?

**Ace: **Not so sure about that.

**Colin: **Screw you. Aren't I always right Jasmine?

Colin turned around to a Slifer student who sat behind and to the right of him. Jasmine Hardy (Age 16) has long hair that goes down to the middle of her back which she usually wears loosely tied back. Brown eyes that are in the beginning dull but eventually does gain a little bit of light to them. She wore the dorm jacket and shoes and skirt but wears black leggings under the skirt. Her shirt is dark blue and the sleeves stop near the elbow.

**Jasmine: **Um...yes?

**Colin: **See! Jazzy Knows the rules!

**Jasmine: **Jazzy?

**Haru: **Colin, your full of Hot air!

**Colin: **You're DAMN RIGHT I am!

Strarlette kept listen to them talking. They playful, argument-like tones, showed how close a group of friends they were. She did her best to ignore them but did not now how to feel.

**?: **_You have friends. Remember that. We are friends aren't we?_

The Voice echoed in her head and she held her deck tightly in her hands.

**Starlette: **Of course we are...

The Doors opened and a Man wearing a white Labcoat over his clothes came in.

**Dr. Siegfried: **I am Dr. Otto Von Siegfried! I am a Specialist in Dueling Psychology and I am here to teach all about the Psyche of da Modern Duelist. Dis Game is more stressful then any other professional game. Dat is vy many people begin to have Delusions as they play the game. There have been several cases of Duelists, mostly younger duelists, having seen duel monster spirits. Dis is Simply not true. I have spent da past 3 Decades working for the Kaiba Corporation study's these so called "Special Cases" and found NO Evidence of Any spirits. I came to da conclusion that all such cases are a form of Delusional stress. You can read more about mine study's in-

The professor went on and on and ON...(good lord he's boring)...Colin decided to catch a few Z's and nodded off in the middle of his lecture...

_ (Dream)_

_ Colin was a Samurai in Meiji Era Japan, just after the Revolution. He killed lot of men, and swore to never kill again. Although he swore never to kill again, he has the reputation of "Battosai" the man slayer and a large bounty was on his head. Several Bounty hunter's had surrounded him._

_**Bounty Hunter: **I will have your Head Battosai!_

_**Colin: **You are in way over your head, that you are._

_**Bounty Hunter: **DIE BATTOSAI!_

_ The Bounty hunter's all charged in at him waving their swords. Colin drew his Reverse-Blade blade sword and with his __Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordplay defeated the bounty hunters. They lay on the ground, in pain, but not dead._

**_Bounty Hunter: _**_Why...why d you spare us?_

**_Colin: _**_I have renounced the ways of killing, that I did. I never stray from that path, no matter what. Violence is not the answer._

_(End Dream)_

**Prof. Springfield: **WAKE UP DUMBASS!

WHAM!

Colin n felt a blunt force on the back of his head and shot up out of his seat. He saw Prof. Springfield standing over him and the Psychology class was empty now.

**Prof. Springfield: **Your late for my Class, so move your ass!

Colin chuckled at his little rhyme, grabbed his gear and ran off to class.

**Prof. Springfield: **That kid, I swear I'll...huh?

Prof. Springfield then notice something odd under Colin's desk. He leaned over and saw a small robotic sphere, about the size of a finger nail with a red light blinking.

**Prof. Springfield: **What the hell is that?

Springfield then took his large boot and slammed it down on the small device crushing it.

* * *

><p>Colin ran into the duel arena, this is where Prof. Springfield had his 'Dueling Basics' Class. The Students sat in the stadium bleachers and waited for the professor. Colin took his seat and stretched his arms.<p>

**Trinity: **Have a Nice nap?

**Colin: **Would have been better is their was a hot girl in my dream.

**Trinity: **What...what about...me?

**Colin: **Huh? What about who?

**Maquan: **Oh! Nothin!

Trinity lowered her head and hid it behind her arms to hide her blushing face. Colin looked at her, confused. Shortly after, Prof. Springfield entered the room and everyone quiet down.

**Prof. Springfield: **Today we are going to have a duel. Afterwards , you will dissect the duel. Every Trap , every spell, every card needs to be analyzed. Note what their strategies are, why they made the moves they did and how can they improve upon their technique.

Prof. Springfield scouted the students for his participants. Colin looked too eager, Summer looked too aloof, Draco looked too disinterested, Ace looked too comfortable in his seat...

**Prof. Springfield: **NYOLOKAI NEVAGA AND STEPHANIE DOCI! You Two! On Stage! You're both dueling!

Nyolokai took a deep breath and stood up and went to the stage. Starlette quietly stood up and then took her spot opposite of Nyolokai on the stage.

**Ryokai: **Good luck Brother.

**Maquan: **Yeah, Nyolokai. Kick but!

**Ace: **So..who's Nyolokai?

**Colin: **He's Ryokai's brother.

**Ace: **Oh...who's Ryokai?

**Colin: **They're both twins. I just call them Navega 1 and Navega 2.

**Ace: **Ok, go Navega 2!

Starlette heard all the Cheers for Nyolokai, and none for her. This gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she heard the friendly voice in her head again.

**?: **_Unbelievable. They don't even give you a chance! Give US a chance! We are here for you Starlette._

**Starlette: **You are my friends. I won't fail you.

**?: **_And we won't fail you._

**Nyolokai (LP 4000): **Are you ready?

**Starlette (LP 4000): **Let's Duel! *Draws* I send the Level 5 Marie the Fallen One to Special Summon from my hand Dark Grepher (Lv.4 1700/1600)! Then I Normal Summon Armageddon Knight (Lv.4 1400/1200)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can send a Dark monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! *sends card to Graveyard* I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!

**Nyolokai:** *draws* I summon Dodger Dragon (Lv.4 1900/1200)! And now he'll attack your Armageddon Knight!

Dodger Dragon swooped in on Armageddon Knight and destroyed him, inflicting Starlette with 500 points of damage.

**Nyolokai:** I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!

**Starlette (LP 3500):** *Draws, gains 200 lifepoints due to Mary the Fallen one* I Now activate the Spell Foolish Burial! I now send 1 dark monster to the graveyard! Now I sacrifice Dark Grepher to summon Darklord Zerato (Lv.8 2800/2300)!

The class watched the duel intently and Prof. Springfield thought this was a good time for a quick quiz.

**Prof. Springfield: **Ok class, explain why a Level 8 monster was summoned with 1 tribute.

Prof. Springfield looked over the class and was disappointed that no one knew the answer.

**Prof. Springfield: **Oh geez...you truly are the worst students ever...since Stephanie has 4 dark monsters in her graveyard, with different names, she can tribute summon it with only 1 monster.

**Ace: **Oh really?

**Iris: **I didn't know that.

**Kyari: **Wow, Stephanie has a real powerful deck.

**?:** _These people...these Hippocrates. They're surprised you can duel. If They have gotten to know you, they wouldn't be in aw. They just way to hurt you...but don't worry we're here to help you._

**Draco: **Who cares, it's just a bunch of cards. I can use them better.

...shut up...

**Colin: **...I knew that! Yeah Zerato? I know ALL About that card!

...please stop...

**Jeremy: ** No you don't!

...I can't focus on...

**Colin: **Well I do know! And if you don't like it you can-

**Starlette: **SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!

Starlette's scream shook the building. A Strange aura of light surrounded her, and wind blew up from beneath her and lifted the ends of her hair. Something seemed a little off about her.

**Starlette: **I am So Sick Of you People! Acting all friendly with each other. You're all a bunch of Hippocrates! AND YOU!

She pointed toward Nyokai who seemed started by her sudden change in attitude!

**Starlette (Lp. 3700):** I'll finish You NOW! I ACTIVATE ZERATO'S EFFECT! I send one Dark Monster from my hand to the graveyard to destroy all of your Monsters!

A Dark Wind blew in a gust which destroyed Dodger Dragon.

**Starlette: **Now I equip Zerato with Megamorph! Since I have 300 less life points then you, his attack Doubles!

Zerato's attack climbed up to 5600 and the strange energy that filled the room became stronger.

**Starlette: **ZERATO ATTACK!

Zerato swung his sword down onto Nyoloaki, his face down Dragon's bead was useless against this attack and he took the blunt of it. The Sword missed him by a foot, but it caused damage to the stage and the forced knocked Nyolokai off his feet, and fell back off the stage and hit his head on the floor. His lifepoints hit Zero. The Damage that Zerato inflicted seemed pretty real.

**Colin: **No way...she can't be a...

**Ryokai: **NYOLOKAI! ! ! ! !

As soon as the holograms disappeared Ryokai ran to aid his brother, he seemed really hurt by what happened. When Starlette began to realize what happened she couldn't believe she hurt that guy.

**Starlette: ***Thinks: Oh no...not again!*

She knew that people were going to start rejecting her, so she quickly ran out of the arena while the others say to Nyolokai.

**Prof. Springfield: **How can we not Now she's a Psychic Duelist? !

Prof. Springfield, Prof. Alucard, and Prof. Yusef were in Chancellor Ngai's office addressing the issue. They didn't notice that the door was slightly cracked and Colin was listening from the hallway.

**Prof. Alucard: **Well we need Parents consent for minors and well, her parents were killed in an home invasion. She was orphaned until she came here, and it was never apparent that she was psychic.

**Dr. Siegfried: **It sounds to me that serve stress is da problem.

The Professor's turned to see that Dr. Siegfried had come into the room.

**Dr. Siegfried: **Stress from vitnessing her family's brutal demise has caused a stir in her Psycho-neurological membrane. If I could have some time to study her psyche, I can probably see when-

**Prof. Alucard: **Forget it! She's a Scared little girl, afraid of her ability's! NOT Some Lab rat for you cut open you Sick Nazi!

**Dr. Siegfried: **I am a Specialist in duelist Psychology. I can probably Isolate her-

Prof.** Springfield: **I agree with Alucard! You have no authority here you stroodle loving beer-chugger!

**Dr. Siegfried: ** I will not be insulted by a uneducated Brute who can barely spell Psychology.

**Prof. Springfield: **Well this Uneducated brute is going to Beat your ASS into the GROUND!

(**Colin: **Go Prof go!)

**Ngai: **Enough! Both of you need to cool off!

Springfield and Siegfried gave each other looks and turned back to the chancellor.

**Prof. Yusef: **Chancellor Ngai, what about Starlette? She's gone missing.

**Ngai: **We must do what we can to find her...Once we do, we are not equipped to help her train her psychic ability's. I will have to call the Arcadia Movement in New Domino, Japan. They have to be the best option for her.

Colin believe what he heard.

**Colin: ***Thinks: The Arcadia Movement? He can't do that! I have find her before they do! She deserves better then this!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

**_Colin:_**_Next time on Niagara Falls academy: A Rouge Psychic Duelist is on the Loose. Can we Find her before she Hurts herself or will she be forced to become a pawn in the schemes of the Arcadia movement? AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVELED!_

_**Trinity: **o_o Wh-what truth?_

_**Colin: **In medieval Italy, if a man was caught kissing a woman in public, he had to marry her whether he liked it or not._

_**Trinity: **Was that the astonishing truth you were talking about?_

_**Colin: **NEXT TIME, on Niagara Falls Academy: Victims of Lazy bone! Sloth has run Rampant!_

_**Trinity: **Who's a Lazy bone?_

_**Colin: **THE AUTHOR! He's too damn Lazy to write this full chapter. He Doesn't want suspense! He just want's an Easy Chapter!_

_**Trinity: **o_o...ok..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>NIAGARA FALLS EXTRA<span>**

Iris Rose was sitting in the Slifer Dorm lounge when Jasmine Hardy came in, wearing a Large Trench coat.

**Iris: **Hey Jazzy!

**Jasmine: **I'm not sneaking nothing!

**Iris: **-_- What are you sneaking?

**Jasmine: **Nothing! I just said that.

Their was then suspicious noise from inside the coat.

**Coat: **Meeeoooowww...

**Iris: **Is their a Kitty under their?

**Jasmine: **Prof. Springfield hates cats. I just want to give'em a home.

**Iris: **Aww let me see.

Iris Opened Jasmines coat and an Avalanche of Kittys Poured Out of the Coat, piled onto of Iris and created a small mountain of Kittys.

**Kittys: **Meow-Meooow-Meeeooww-Meow-Meeooow...

Iris was crushed by the mountain of kittys and the only thing visible of her was a twitching leg. Clearly Jasmine had too many kitty cats.

**Jasmine: **...I like kittys...


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Valkyria, Part 2

The__ Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Central Garden, 2:04 P.M. LST*<p>

The Sky had darkened with sudden appearance of storm Clouds. No rain or lightning yet, but the wind started to pick up. Colin was running out of the building in a desperate hurry. He was being Followed by Trinity, Summer, Jeremy and Haru who was helping aid Ace with them.

**Trinity: **Colin Wait! We still have Class!

**Colin: **That can wait! We have to find Starlette before the Teachers do!

**Ace: **Why is it so important to find her?

**Colin: **Because!

**Jeremy: **Colin, is this about-

**Colin: **Yes, it is About!

**Summer: **About what?

**Haru: **Something Personal?

**Colin: **Yeah and we're leaving it at that!

That wasn't the Answer the group wanted, but it would have to do. Colin stopped just outside the garden and looked around.

**Colin: **Where the hell could she be?

**Will: **Try Rainbow Bridge, I saw her heading that way.

Colin turned and saw Will (Age 17) a Tall and Skinny Slifer with eyebrow length hair. He Wore Jeans and an I 3 New York T-shirt under his Slifer jacket.

**Will: **You're looking for that Obelisk girl right? She was Heading to the Rainbow bridge.

**Colin: **Thanks we're heading there now!

Colin then ran off in that direction and the others followed. Will just scoffed and went back to do his business.

Starlette sat on the edge of the bridge, holding on to the protective railing, watching the water below her feet going over the falls. The Mist rises up to her face and felt gentle against her delicate skin.

**Starlette: **Why does this always happen...

_(Flashback)_

_ Stephanie finally awoke. She was in an unfamiliar bed and there was a strange women looking down at her. _

**_Stephanie: _**_Where am I?_

_**Lady: **The Orphanage._

_ Stephanie didn't understand at first...but then she remembered. The Grisly image of her parents slaughtered like Animals. The staff that helped her family had employed were all killed and piled up, as if to add insult to Injury. The Memory proved too heavy for Stephanie and she huddled under the beds covers and Cried. On the Bed Stand sat her duel monsters deck. The Spirits could hear her cries._

_ Later, the other kids were dueling under the outdoor summer sun when Stephanie finally got the strength to walk outside. They saw her and felt sorry for her._

_**Kid: **Hey Stephanie, you wanna duel with us?_

_ Stephanie just ignored them and walked away from them. The kids never gave her a second glance. Stephanie then made her way to an old, scary-looking oak tree. She sat down next to it and started to scan her deck of cards._

_**?:** What are you doing?_

_ Stephanie, believing it was another kid speaking to her, turned to yell at the kid to leave her alone, but there was nobody there._

_**Stephanie:** Who said that?_

_**?:** It's me... Dark Valkyria._

_ Stephanie looked at the top card of her deck, which was her Dark Valkyria card._

_**Stephanie:** You're talking to me?_

_**Dark Valkyria:** That's right, Starlette. We all heard your cries._

_**Stephanie:** Who's "we"? And why are you calling me Starlette?_

_**DV:** "We" refers to all of the spirits in your deck. And you are Starlette because we wish to help you start anew. We just want to see you happy again._

_ Stephanie wasn't sure why, but she felt she could trust the words of Dark Valkyria and smiled with her new friend._

_(End Flashback)_

Starlette continued to look down at the falls. The Dark Clouds in the sky reflected her soul at this moment. The spirit of Dark Valkyria appeared next to her.

**DV: **It's not your fault, Starlette. They just don't understand you. They don't want to understand you.

**Starlette: **You're right. But why won't they accept me?

**DV: **They fear you. If only they would get to know they would know that there's nothing to fear. You are-

**Colin: **There you are!

Dark Valkyria was interrupted by Colin yelling out toward them. Trinity and the Others had showed up with him.

**Colin: **Phew, we found you. Maybe we could talk some sense into the chancellor. You know he's going to send you off to the Arcadia Movement?

**Starlette: **So...why do you care?

**Colin: **Um...because that's bad? I just want to do what I can to help you.

**Starlette: **LIAR!

Starlette stood up and she had blind rage in her eyes.

Starlette: You Condemn what you do not understand! You Fear what you do not Know! YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!

**Colin:** ...damn...you don't even know me.

**Starlette: **I know enough...about ALL of you! I am not going to listen to you!

**Colin: **Then How about a Duel? ! If I win, you come back with us, if you win you can do whatever the hell you want!

**Summer: **That's not a good Idea, She's a psychic duelist! The damage you feel will be real.

**Colin: **I can handle it!

**Trinity: **But Colin-

**Ace: **He can handle it.

Trinity looked at Ace who seemed confident about the situation and she just looked down.

**Starlette: **Fine, But after this you need to Leave me Alone!

**Colin: **Deal.

The Two took up dueling positions on the bridge ready to duel. As they did, the Wind started to pick up, and the dark clouds were rolling over.

**Colin (LP 4000): **I'll go first! *Draws* I Set this card face down defense position and set 2 cards face down to end my turn!

**Starlette (LP 4000): ***Draws* I activate the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!

The Area behind Starlette turned into a Ancient Sacrificial Chamber.

**Starlette: **Now instead of Sacrificing Monsters I can pay life points to summon them. I pay 2000 lifepoints so I can summon Darklord Asmodeus (Lv.8 3000/2500). I'll use his effect to send 1 fairy monster from my deck to my graveyard. *Sends card to graveyard* Now Asmodeus will attack your face down.

**Colin: **I activate my Trap Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase!

**Starlette:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* I now sacrifice my face-down Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) to Tribute Summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! And I'll equip him with the Amplifier Equip Spell! That will end my turn!

**Summer:** Well, that was a waste of a turn.

**Haru:** You'd think so, wouldn't you? Think of it: Jinzo negates ALL Traps, but when equipped with Ampilifier, the controller can still activate his Traps. Colin still has a face-down, most likely a Trap and he's trying to bait her into attacking.

**Summer:** Aww, that's cute.

Summer then pats Haru on the head like a puppy dog.

**Summer:** Little Haru doing some dueling analysis! How adorable!

**Haru:** Don't call me little! And I am not a puppy dog!

**Starlette:** *draws* I summon Dark Valkyria (Lv.4 1800/1050)!

A series of dark, twisting streams appeared in front of Starlette and out of them appeared Dark Valkyria.

**Dark Valkyria (telepathically to Starlette):** Shall we finish this duel up?

**Starlette:** Yes, let's do it... my friend.

**Colin:** Um, who are you talking to?

**Starlette:** To Dark Valkyria.

**Colin:** … Oh, I see! Jinzo, go get me a cup of tea, chop chop! *claps hands twice*

A sweat drop appeared on Jinzo's face, but Starlette didn't find Colin's joke funny and seathed with anger.

**Starlette:** Are you making fun of me? ! This is exactly what I've been saying! This is why my only friends are the cards in my Deck! You people insult and ridicule me for talking to my cards! But they are all I have left!

**Colin:** All you have left?

**Starlette:** And I duel for them and they duel for me! And we don't need anybody else!

**Colin:** Well, hey, I'm sorry.

**Starlette:** Well, you will be! 'Cause I'm activating a Spell Card! Monster Reborn to bring back the Darklord Zerato (Lv.8 2800/2300) I sent to the Graveyard using Asmodeus' effect! Now, Asmodeus will attack your Jinzo!

**Colin:** Go, Trap Card! A Hero Emerges! You select a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it! I got two in my hand! Pick one!

**Starlette:** The one on your left!

**Colin:** Are you sure?

**Starlette:** Of course I'm sure! That's why I picked it!

**Colin:** All right, then I can summon the Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500) in defense mode!

A robotic box with three legs, an eye in the middle and every repair tool imaginable in it appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Starlette:** Asmodeus will still destroy your Jinzo!

Asmodeus concentrated a light into his right fist and it shot light beams into several parts of Jinzo's body and Colin lost 600 Life Points, but Jinzo was still on the field.

**Colin (LP 3400):** Because of Spare Part Machine, Jinzo can't be destroyed by one attack, but he loses 1000 attack points!

Spare Part Machine filled Jinzo's wounds with a nailgun and Jinzo lost 1000 attack points.

**Starlette:** Zerato, attack Jinzo!

Zerato slashes Jinzo and destroys him, and the shockwave from the attack made Colin fall on his ass and lose 1400 Life Points.

**Starlette:** And now Dark Valkyria will destroy your Spare Part Machine!

Dark Valkyria charged up dark magic in her hands and blasted that energy at SparePart Machine, destroying it.

**Starlette:** Before I end my turn, I'll activate the Foolish Burial Spell to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! *sends card to Graveyard* Then I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring it back! Return to me, Darklord Superbia (Lv.8 2900/2400)! I end my turn!

**Trinity:** Colin's in a tough spot.

**Jeremy:** Yeah, he's done for.

**Colin (LP 2000):** O_O Thanks, asshole!

**Jeremy:** That's what I'm here for.

**Ace:** Come on, Jeremy. You don't think Colin's done for yet, do you?

Everyone just looked at Ace who popped a sucker into his mouth.

**Ace:** I think he's about to make his big move.

**Colin:** You're right. I think it's time to use my secret weapon!

An air of curiosity surrounded everyone.

**Starlette:** A s-secret weapon? Dark Valkyria, what is he talking about?

**DV (teleS):** I do not know.

A fierce wind blew so hard, the girls had to keep their skirts down. Colin raised his right hand and the air's intensity grew.

**Haru:** Jeremy, what's he doing?

**Jeremy:** I don't know, but I get the feeling it's going to be big.

Colin placed his right hand on his duel disk and yelled...

**Colin:** BANKAI!

The wind died down and the intensity in the air was replaced by disappointment and faces that said WTF.

**Starlette:** Bankai?

**Colin:** Damn, I was actually hoping that would work.

**Haru:** *sarcastically* Yeah, Ace, that was a really good move.

**Ace:** *with sucker in mouth* Okay, I was wrong. He's a dead duck.

T**rinity:** You're wrong! He's gonna pull this out, I promise you!

**Colin:** *draws* I activate the Spell Plentiful Bounty! This allows me to draw until I have 6 cards in my hand and then discard my whole hand during the End Phase! *draws 5 cards* I'll set four cards face-down and end my turn! *discards 2 cards to Graveyard*

**Starlette:** *draws*

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Thunder of Ruler! This prevents you from declaring an attack this turn!

**Starlette:** I end my turn then!

**Colin:** Good. *draws* 'Cause I now activate my Trap Gift of the Mystical Elf, which increases my Life Points by 300 for each monster on the field!

The Mystical Elf appeared and showered Colin with light, increasing his Life Points by 1200.

**Colin:** I now activate my other face-down, the Graverobber Trap! This allows me to take a Spell Card from your Graveyard and add it into my hand! I think I'll take your Monster Reborn!

Graverobber took Monster Reborn from Starlette's Graveyard and added it to Colin's hand.

**Colin:** And then I'll use it to bring back my Barrel Dragon (Lv.7 2600/2200)!

**Starlette:** Right now, his bark is worse than his bite! *gasps* *thinks: Oh no, he's going to Dark Valkyria!*

**Colin (LP 1200):** I had to take 2000 points of damage since I used the Spell, but it won't matter after I activate my face-down Spell! Megamorph!

**Starlette:** Megamorph? ! I see, so he discarded it when he used Plentiful Bounty.

**Colin:** And since my Life Points are lower than yours, he gains the nicest power boost you'll ever see!

Barrel Dragon's size and attack doubled.

**Colin:** And I'll use Barrel Dragon's ability to attack you three times! But I'll just attack Asmodeus and Zerato!

Barrel Dragon charged up two of its guns and blasted them at Asmodeus and Zerato, destroying them and reducing Starlette's Life Points to 0. Starlette fell to her knees as her powers died down. She watched in tears as Dark Valkyria disappeared from the field.

**Starlette: **I'm sorry...I...I let you down...I'm sorry...

Starlette looked down, but as she did, Colin came up to her and kneeled down to her.

**Colin: **Are you alright?

Starlette looked up at him. She was angry at him, but she felt something more...

**Starlette: **Why...why not Attack Dark Valkyria? She was weaker and if I had a trap she could've-

**Colin: **You said she was your friend. I don't attack others' friends.

Starlette was surprised by that response.

**Starlette: **You...you don't believe that...

**Colin: **It doesn't matter what I believe. YOU are the one who talks with her. And If you talk with her, that's good enough for me.

**Starlette: **...Why did you do all this? I'm just a Psychic Duelist who's a Danger to everyone. I'm A monster!

**Colin: **I don't believe that! If I believe that about you, I'll have to believe that about my own Brother.

**Starlette: **Your own brother?

**Colin: **Yeah, My younger brother is a Psychic duelist. The Arcadia Movement wanted him, but instead we sent him a Local Private school for training. We keep in touch.

**Starlette: **But..why help me?

**Colin: **It seems to me that you have a hard time making friends, outside of your deck. So let me be the first.

Colin held out his hand before Starlette and she stared at it, for a Moment...but with a smile, she held out her hand and took his. The Dark Clouds in the sky started to Break and the sun started to shine through.

**Starlette: **Thank you...my friend...

Starlette hugged Colin close. She was tearing up in joy with her new friend.

**Trinity: **Ok THATS ENOUGH!

Trinity got in between Colin and Starlette and separated them.

**Trinity: **HI! I'M Trinity! A Pleasure to Meeet you! Hehheh! ^_^

Trinity had a nervous, Fake, look as she talked to Starlette.

**Starlette: **Um...ok?

**Colin: ***Thinks: What's wrong with that Girl?*

**Prof. Springfield: **Look, they're over there!

Colin Looked over and saw Prof. Springfield, Along with Chancellor Ngai approaching the group.

**Ngai: **There you are. Starlette we need to talk!

**Colin: **Forget it! We're not letting you send her to the Arcadia Movement!

Colin Stood up in front of Starlette to defend against the Board of Education.

**Colin: **She is not a Danger, She's a Person! You can expel Me if you want but I'm not gonna let you do this to her!

The Others Stepped in front of Starlette to show their support.

**Trinity: **Same goes for me!

**Summer: **Me too!

**Ace: **If you take her, you're going to need to expel all of us.

**Ngai: **Well this is unexpected. Professor Springfield, what do you have to say about all this?

**Prof. Springfield: **I don't care, Expel them if you want. No one will miss them.

**Colin: **O_O YOU SUCK!

**Ngai: **Then It is decided. Stephanie "Starlette" Doci will be allowed to stay on the condition she keeps her psychic powers under control.

**Starlette: **Thank you sir!

The Group all smiled at a job well Done. Colin Felt good about himself for doing good.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin: <strong>This Sucks!

For Skipping Class, the students were all forced to clean the Floors of the Slifer Dorm. Colin was on his hands and Knees Scrubbing while Prof. Springfield sat in his lounge chair, with his feet up on Colin as if he were a foot stool.

**Prof. Springfield: **Keep Scrubbing Kid.

**Trinity: **T_T I'm never skipping class again.

* * *

><p>In a Dark lab set up with Monitors set up around the Room. Dr. Siegfried was watching a recording of the duel between Colin and Starlette.<p>

**Dr. Siegfried:** List Starlette as possible candidate. Data collector sent to Kennat was destroyed, need to re-start research but will keep a close eye on him. As of right now our most promising Candidate is Recuk Revajik. He seems to be the most promising for the Project.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Spare Part Machine

Machine/Tuner (ATK 100 DEF 1500)

Level 3/LIGHT

If there is one other Machine-type monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted by attacks or card effects. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, if a Machine-type monster would be destroyed, it is not destroyed and loses 1000 ATK. This effect can only be used once per monster.

Plentiful Bounty

Spell

Draw until you have 6 cards in your hand. During the End Phase, send your hand to the Graveyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preveiw<strong>_

**_Colin: _**_Two Schools and a Rivalry! The Duel Team needs Recruits! Animosity is Sewed! AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!_

_**Starlette:** Oh wow, sounds really intense._

_**Colin:** In ancient Egypt, priests plucked EVERY hair from their bodies, including their eyebrows and eyelashes._

_**Starlette: **o_o...I didn't need to know that._

_**Colin: **Next Time on Niagara Falls Academy, The Niagara War! PREARE FOR BATTLE!_

_**Starlette: **Are we being Invaded? By who?_

_**Colin: **CANADA! Who Else? Their surprised attack should Come Any Day now!_

_**Starlette: **-_-...you're a dumb ass...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Niagara Falls Extra<strong>

Colin was in the Halls talking with Draco.

**Draco: **Did you make Bleach Reference in todays Chapter?

**Colin: **Yeah, so?

**Draco: **Bleach is so stupid man! The story is weak, it drags on, and the Characters are so unlikeable! Especially that Byakuya Kuchiki character.

**Colin: **You hate Byakuya?

**Draco: **Yeah the Guy is so smug and arrogant I just want to tell him off!

**Colin: **Well Tell him then. He's right here.

As if out of nowhere, Byakuya Kuchiki appeared right behind the two. He looked down on Draco as he drew his Zanpakutō and held it upward in front of him.

**Byakuya: **Scatter, Senbonzakura.

**Draco:** O_O...oh shit!

(Bleach and its characters are the works of Tite Kubo)

**(Isao:** And be sure to check out the new story "Time waits for no one", only in the Bleach section of Anime/Manga on FanFiction!)


	8. Chapter 8: The Duel Team

The__ Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

**The OC cards used by Iris Rose in the duel Today are the Property of The Silver Magician of Chaos.**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Alucard's Classroom, 2:59 P.M.*<p>

In the Class Jeremy sat and listened to Alucard's lecture. It was something about Sine, Cosine, and Tangents. (He understands it better than I do). He ignored Colin's snoring, which was kind of hard because it was so loud, and focused on the work.

**Prof. Alucard: **Now who here can solve this next problem?...Mr. Griffan?

**Jeremy: **Yes Ma'am.

Jeremy stood up and looked over the problem presented on the board and began to answer.

**Jeremy:** If sine equals ½, then x must equal pi over 6.

**Prof. Alucard: **Very good Mr. Griffan. I'm glad to see that some of Stupid in this Class hasn't rubbed off on you.

Alucard was looking over at the sleeping Colin when she said that. Then the bell rang, and before anyone could tell, Colin had ran out the door, leaving a dust cloud behind.

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: Why is he so lazy? If he could just study as hard as he duels...*

**Prof. Alucard: **Mr. Griffan, can I see you for a Minute?

Jeremy packed up his stuff and went to the front of the class, while the other student's left.

**Jeremy: **Yes Professor?

**Prof. Alucard: **Have you heard about the upcoming Rivalry Duels?

**Jeremy:** Rivalry Duels?

**Prof. Alucard:** Yes, its a set series of duels against our rival school, Empire Academy. Those smug bastards thing think that just because they beat us for the past 13 years, they think they have the best duelists in the world!

**Jeremy:** Um, what does this have to do with me?

**Prof. Alucard:** Well, our duel team is two members short and you are the best Obelisk in the freshman class. The team captain has the final decision on who makes the team, but I can put in a recommendation for you and with your abilities, you'll be able to pass the test without a problem.

**Jeremy:** Thank you, Prof. Alucard. I'm flattered, but I don't have the time to be on the team. I got so much work I need to do.

**Prof. Alucard:** I understand, but if you change your mind, let me know.

Jeremy left the room and Prof. Alucard gave a deep sigh.

**Prof. Alucard:** I wish all our students could be like that kid. Putting their education first, before their stupid games.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin:<strong> Die, DIE, DARKSPAWN SCUM, DIE!

Colin was in the lounge playing a video game on the lounge's big-screen TV, and was just pressing random buttons to kill stuff on it. The other Slifers were sitting around watching and Trinity cringed at the violence.

**Trinity:** This game is so violent.

**Colin:** It's not all about blood and gore. It's a RPG fante- Oh, nice! Did you see that guy's head explode? ! Awesome!

Trinity began to look a little green and fainted. Just then, Maquan entered the lounge.

**Marquan:** Hey, guys, they finally put the students' statistics up!

Marquan then turned off the game system Colin was playing off.

**Colin:** Dude, I was about to decapitate an ogre! What's wrong with you? !

Marquan ignored Colin and hooked his laptop to the big screen so what was on his laptop appeared on the TV. It showed a complete list of students ranked from numbers 1 through 320.

**Marquan:** Okay, here's the ranks of every student in the list, depending on dueling statistics. You can click on any student's name, see their win/loss record, their very best card, all the cards in their Deck and even some video clips of their favorite strategies.

**Colin:** Oh, cool, who's number one?

**Marquan:** Senior, Recuk Revajik.

Marquan clicked on it and Recuk's profile came up on the screen. However, his information was only accessible to those ranked 10th or higher.

**Colin:** Well, that sucks. Here, log in under my name. I bet I rank number three at the least.

**Marquan:** Um, well, you're the best Slifer, at least.

**Colin:** You're damn right I am! Where am I on the list?

Marquan scrolled down to where Colin was...

**Colin:** 184? ! That's bullshit! Who's the dumbass who came up with this list? !

**Prof. Springfield:** I am!

Prof. Springfield appeared behind the students.

**Prof. Springfield:** You have a problem how I grade my students?

**Colin:** Well, duh! I should be higher!

**Prof. Springfield:** You are a first-year student who has only had a handful of duels since you came here. You're lucky you are where you are. The next Slifer's at 230.

Prof. Springfield left the room and Colin stuck his tongue out at him.

**Colin:** Anyway, let me look at my stats.

Marquan clicked on Colin and his profile came up. His best card was Fullmetal Alchemist, had a duel record of 2-0 since coming to the school, no official videos of his strategies yet and the Prof. Opinions went as followed:

**(Prof. Yusef:** Shows eagerness to duel, but no eagerness to learn how to duel.)

**(Prof. Alucard:** Greatest potential wasted due to lack of focus and selfish desires.)

**(Prof. Springfield:** Lazy.)

**Colin:** Well, at least they're honest.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

There was a knock on their door, it opened and people were surprised to see a blue blazer come in. The man wearing the blue blazer was none other than Recuk Revajik.

**Recuk:** You, what's your name? Kennat! Come with me.

Everyone looked at Colin confused, who was confused himself. Recuk turned and left and Colin followed him.

* * *

><p>The next day, at lunch, Jeremy and Haru were sitting at a table, talking over something when Jeremy overheard Trinity talking with Colin as they passed by.<p>

**Trinity:** I still can't believe he picked you!

**Colin:** Why is it so surprising? I am awesome, after all.

**Trinity:** Yeah, but you're a Slifer.

**Colin:** That's exactly why. He said he paid close attention to me since I won the entrance exam. Isn't it cool? I got me a stalker. I just wish it was a snow woman, though.

**Trinity:** A...snow woman?

Jeremy turned around to face those two.

**Jeremy:** What are you guys talking about?

**Colin:** Mizore-chan. It's from this anime where Mizore is a snow woman who stalks this guy at this academy where the students-

**Jeremy:** No, not that! What were you talking about before?

**Trinity:** Oh, Jeremy, Recuk asked Colin to join the duel team.

**Jeremy:** … What?

**Colin:** That's right! The first time a first-year Slifer ever made it on the duel team! You can bow before my greatness now!

**Jeremy:** Why would he just ask you?

**Colin:** Beats the hell outta me. Probably wants me on his good side so when I challenge him to a duel, I'll go easy on him.

Jeremy sat at his table for a minute and looked at his food. He then got up and walked off without saying another word. Jeremy walked down the hallway until he found Prof. Alucard.

**Jeremy:** Prof. Alucard, a moment, please?

**Prof. Alucard:** Mr. Griffan, what can I do for you?

**Jeremy:** Can you set me up for the duel team? I changed my mind and I want to join.

**Prof. Alucard:** Of course.

* * *

><p>After Classes, Nyolokai was leaving the medical wing of the school with Ryokai.<p>

**Ryokai:** Are you sure you alright?

**Nyolokai: **Yes, brother. I am fine.

As they walked out, Starlette seemed to be waiting, by sitting on a nearby bench. When they came close, she stood up and bowed in respect.

**Starlette: **Nyolokai. I'm terribly sorry for hurting you. Sorry.

**Nyolokai: **Don't worry about it. I am fine.

**Starlette: **Are you sure?

**Nyolokai: **Yeah I'm sure.

Starlette rose her head and smiled. Nyolokai smiled back and blushed a little at her prettiness. Ryokai, felt left out out of the love.

* * *

><p>Jeremy past the trio on his way to the the School's Arena. He had his duel disk and deck ready.<p>

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: All right, this will be easy.*

Jeremy entered the the duel arena. It was mostly empty due to this being a private team function. Jeremy saw Colin waiting for him.

**Colin: **Ready to get your ass kicked by a Slifer?

**Jeremy: **Am I dueling you?

**Colin: **Naw, you're going to be dueling Iris Rose. And you better impress. 'Cause Recuk Revavavakick is watching.

**Jeremy: **Revajik? Better not keep him wating.

* * *

><p>As Jeremy took the stage, Recuk sat in the Stands waiting for the duel to start. He was Accompanied by the other 2 Members of the Duel team, Obelisk Blue Yue Asuka and Justin the Ra Yellow. They were standing on the front railing a few rows ahead of him.<p>

**Yue: **OOOH! I'm excited! I haven't seen this guy duel yet! I'm all a tingly!

Yue looked over at Justin who was quiet. Yue sighed and leaned over the railing.

**Yue: **You're no fun Justin...

**Justin: **...What do you think of the Slifer?

**Yue: **Huh? The Machine guy? I don't know he's alright I guess, why do you ask?

**Justin: **He's got a Kaiba Complex. Talks down to other duelist.

**Yue: **He does? Well, oh well, we can't do nothing about it now. He's on the team.

Justin just stared down as Iris arrived and took her Position against Jeremy. Justin then Felt Yue Poking his face.

**Yue: **You're such a stoic sourpuss. Have have.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

**Justin: **Please stop poking me.

Recuk sat patiently and watched ready for the duel to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy: <strong>Good luck to you.

**Iris: **Please go easy on me. I am a Slifer after all. Please?

Iris battered her eyelashes like an innocent Angel. Jeremy looked at her puzzeled.

**Jeremy: **Yeah...sure I guess...

Iris smirked sinisterly like a little devil.

**Iris: ***Thinks: Sucker! He goes easy on me, and I'll crush him! That duel team spot is Mine!*

**Jeremy (LP 4000):** I'll start! *draws* First, I'll place this card face-down in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Iris (LP 4000): ***draws* I summon Cecil the Split Soul (Lv.4 2000/1400)!

A knight wearing dark purple armor with a lance-like weapon appeared on the field.

**Iris:** And now he'll attack your face-down card!

Cecil charged at Jeremy's face-down card, which was Serene Psychic Witch (Lv.3 1400/1200), and destroyed her.

**Jeremy:** Since Serene Psychic Witch was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can remove a Psychic-type with 2000 or less attack in my Deck from play and then Special Summon during the next Standby Phase! I remove my Esper Girl!

**Iris:** I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down and activating Cecil's special ability! Once each turn, I can choose to switch his Attribute between Light and Dark!

A bright light engulfed Cecil and he transformed into a knight who wore white armor and his face was visible.

**Jeremy:** *draws* Now I can Special Summon Esper Girl (Lv.2 500/300)! And since she was Special Summoned after being removed from play, I remove the top card of my Deck from play face-down! *places top card in pocket* Next, I'll use my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Serene Psychic Witch! Then I'll tune Esper Girl with Serene Psychic Witch to Synchro Summon Magical Android (Lv.5 2400/1700)! And since Esper Girl has been sent to the Graveyard, I can add the card I removed to my hand! *adds card to hand* And now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!

A mystical space vortex destroyed Iris' face-down Mirror Force.

**Jeremy:** And now Magical Android will attack Cecil!

Magical Android lifted her staff and fired a blast of psychic energy from it that destroyed Cecil and inflicted 400 points of damage to Iris.

**Jeremy:** Then I'll end my turn with two cards face-down! And now that it's my End Phase, Magical Android increases my Life Points by 600!

**Iris (LP 3600):** *draws* I activate the Spell Card Double Summon so I can summon both Onion Knight the Mystic Fener (Lv.1 1000/1500) and Terra the Esperkin (Lv.4 1600/1600)!

A short boy wearing a red and white armor and an onion-shaped helmet appeared on the field, alongside a young girl in mage attire.

**Iris:** When Onion Knight is on the field with Terra, he gains 1000 attack points and Terra gains 600 attack points! Now I activate the Spell Card Rush Recklessly to increase Onion Knight's attack power by 700! Now Onion Knight, attack his Magical Android!

**Jeremy (LP 4600):** I activate the Trap Negate Attack!

A barrier appeared in front of Magical Android and Onion Knight stopped before he hit the barrier.

**Iris:** Eh… I'll end my turn!

**Jeremy:** *draws* I now summon the Tuner Magical Synchron (Lv.3 1200/800)!

A tiny, boy mage wearing blue and white cybernetic attire appeared on the field.

**Jeremy:** Now I tune Magical Synchron with Magical Android to bring forth my ultimate beast! I Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)!

Appearing on the field was a fearsome, dragon-like beast with magical orbs at various joints in its body and a wizard-like beard.

**Jeremy:** And now I activate my face-down card Curran's Furious Shadows! When a monster I select for this effect destroys a card in battle, it can attack again and gain 500 attack points! Now, Origin Dragon, attack Onion Knight with Mystical Energy Stream!

The orbs on Origin Dragon began to glow and he charged up magical energy in its mouth. He then fired that energy at Onion Knight and destroyed him, inflicting 1200 points of damage to Iris.

**Jeremy:** And then he'll attack Terra!

Origin Dragon then switched its target to Terra and blasted her with magical energy, destroying her and inflicting Iris with 1500 points of damage.

**Jeremy:** And time for the final attack! Attack her directly!

Origin Dragon then fired the magical energy at Iris, reducing her Life Points to 0. Iris looked surprised at the swift end to the duel.

**Iris (LP 0): **But-but you said you'd go easy on me!

**Jeremy (LP 4600): **I did go easy on you.

**Colin: **Trust me Iris, he did.

**Iris: **No freaking way...

Iris left feeling defeated, and Jeremy stepped off the stage.

**Colin: **You better apologize to her later.

**Jeremy: **For what? I won.

**Colin: **Just do it. She really wanted to be a part of this team.

**Jeremy: **I'll say sorry later.

**Colin: **Fine, as long as you do. SO! We're both on the duel team now. Try not to be Overshadowed by me, ok?

**Jeremy: **Bite me.

Colin chuckled as he messed with Jeremy. Meanwhile, Yue and Justin had watched the whole duel.

**Yue: **He's not bad. Recuk what do you-

Yue looked back to look at Recuk, but he was nowhere to be seen.

**Yue: **I don't understand that guy...

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's cards<strong>

Mystical Origin Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3200 DEF 3000)

Level 8/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, it is also treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. Increase the ATK of this card by 100 for each Spellcaster on the field or in either player's Graveyard other than this card. Your opponent cannot select another face-up Spellcaster-type monster you control as an attack target. If your opponent activates the effect of a Monster Card, you can remove 1 Spell Counter on your side of the field to negate the effect of that card and destroy it. If "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" is face-up on your side of the field, the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards are negated.

Magical Synchron

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1200 DEF 800)

Level 3/LIGHT

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate an attack or the activation of a card effect and destroy that card. Once per turn, if you control a face-up Spell Card, you can Special Summon tthis card from your Graveyard.

Currans's Furious Shadows

Trap

Until the End Phase, when a monster you control destroys a monster as a result of battle, that monster gains an additional attack and its ATK is increased by 500.

**Iris' cards**

Cecil the Split Soul

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1400)

Level 4/DARK

Once per turn, you can change this card's Attribute between LIGHT and DARK.

Onion Knight the Mystic Fener

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1000 DEF 1500)

Level 1/FIRE

If you control a face-up "Terra the Esperkin", increase the ATK of this card by 1000.

Terra the Esperkin

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1600)

Level 4/FIRE

If you control a face-up "Onion Knight the Mystic Fener", increase the ATK of this card by 600.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVEIW<strong>_

_**Colin: **The Evil Empire Strikes! The Duel Teams Clash! AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!_

_**Iris: **HEY! I wanna have a bigger Role in this Story! That duel Was way too Short!_

_**Colin: **The shortest war in history was fought between Zanzibar and England in 1896. Zanzibar surrendered after 38 minutes._

_**Iris: **HEY! Don't Ignore me with a stupid History fac-actually I didn't know that..._

_**Colin: **Next time on Niagara Falls Academy. Et Tu Forte! Latin Gone Wrong!_

_**Iris: **Do you take anything seriously?_

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

Prof. Alucard was in her office grading some tests when her desk phone rang. There was also a cup of tea which she enjoyed very much.

**Prof. Alucard: **Hello?

**Colin (Phone):** Hey, Prof! How's it Hangin?

**Prof. Alucard: **Kennat? ! How'd you get this Number?

**Colin (Phone): **School guide book-anyway I was wondering if that homework was really due tomorrow.

**Prof. Alucard:** Of course it's due tomorrow!

**Colin (Phone):** Okay, that's all I needed to know. Oh, and by the way, don't use your teacup. I think I might've cracked it.

The teacup then spilt in two and the tea in the cup washed over the papers, thus ruining them. Prof. Alucard had a shocked, yet agitated look with a dropped jaw.

**Prof. Alucard:** KEEENNAAAAT! ! !


	9. Chapter 9: Rivalry Duel

Ok** now, I kinda Built up the Rivalry duel as 5 Duelists dueling 5 other duelist, but I had a time issue so I only put on 1 of the 5 duels decided. SO if your charrie is on the Schools duel team, they won't be dueling today...Sorry.**

**Also, I put in the stats for Robotic Rambo which I forgot in the second chapter. SO theres that too.**

**Finally, my friend, spiralgamer, wrote a story for Yugioh ZeXal, "Legand of a Wondering duelist", and If your interested in ZeXal you will like it, because I taught him everything he knows about writing Fanfic's. AND he's getting free publicity on my most popular Fanfic, so he better be Grateful!**

__The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy Card Shop, 3:12 P.m.*<p>

Colin was looking around at individual card on display thinking of how he can improve his cards. The Store Manager, Angelo Capriotti (Age 51) stood behind the counter and watched. Colin seemed to be only checking off a list of what he wanted for his deck.

**Colin: **Hmmm, this one...this one...this, this and this...Gaah I can't afford that...OH! How Much for the XYZ-Dragon Cannon Combo?

**Angelo: **Hmm, it's been there for a while, I'll give you a special deal, only $125 for all of them.

**Colin: **OH I can afford that! You got a deal!

Colin then payed Angelo the money and Angelo opened the case and took out the cards.

**Angelo: **Thank you, please come again.

Colin left and looked at his new cards. He then began to walked back to his dorm. In the Hallways of the building, there were several TVs you could find at different areas on the walls. Mostly they had on the News or different Duel Monster events and Tournaments around the world. As Colin past one of those TVs, a Commercial came on.

**TV: **TONIGHT! #1 Ranked Empire Academy travel to unranked Niagara Falls to try and extend their win streak against their heated Rival. Then, We Travel out west as #21 Medicine Hat University travel to San Francisco to take on unranked Golden State. Empire at Niagara Falls at 7:00. Then Medicine Hat at Golden State at 10:00. Only on TNT, where Rivalry week lives.

Colin returned to the Slifer dorm and found Summer and Trinity in the lounge. Trinity was studying, while summer laid back bored.

**Summer: **Cooooomoooon Trin, you suck at Foreign language. Just accept it.

**Trinity: **It's the only class I'm really failing. I need to understand it.

**Colin: **You're studying a Foreign Language? Which one?

**Trinity: **Italian. I'd like to someday go to Venice and go on those canals...

**Summer: **That and she thinks men that speak Italian are sexy! So she wants to be able to understand them.

**Trinity: ***Blushes* Summer!

**Colin: **Well then, Sono contento di sentire a questo. Mi fa sentire speciale.

Summer and Trinity sat there and stared at him with their mouths agape.

**Trinity: **You...know Italian Colin?

**Colin: **Sì signora, My mom's parents were from Rome. I leaned to speak from them.

**Trinity: **You think you could teach me?...you know...so I can pass?

**Colin: **No problem, but I can't now. I just came back to pick up something. I'll catch you girls later. Ciao.

Colin went up to his room and left the girls. Trinity was smiling and Summer smirked.

**Summer: **OH, you got the hots for him!

**Trinity: **O_O Wha-I do not!

**Summer: **Oh please! Your face is as red as your Slifer Jacket.

**Trinity: **You-well you-Shut up!

Trinity turned away and crossed her arms. Summer leaned over and took the Language book and looked it over for a couple of words she wanted to know.

**Summer: **Well then fine. I won't help. BUT when you meet him make sure you tell him "Ti amo"!

**Trinity: **Ti Amo? What's that mean?

**Summer: **Oh, nothing you don't need to worry about.

Summer giggled and Trinity looked confused.

* * *

><p>Colin went to his room, no one else was there. He hopped onto his top bunk and he then picked up his pillow and underneath it was a Card in a red card Protector. The Card was a Old, slightly ripped, beat up Summoned Skull (Lv.6 25001200).

**Colin: **Hey there Skull. How have you been? Need my Good luck Charm today.

Colin put the card in his back pocket and left.

* * *

><p>In the school's fitness room, Recuk Revajik was going through a workout routine. With his shirt off, you could tell he liked to stay in tip-top shape. Right now, he was pulling on those rubber ropes tied to weights, large masses of them. Along the wall was a window where all the girls crowded to stare at him. Professors Springfield and Yusef entered the fitness room to talk to Recuk. Professor Springfield noticed all the girls looking through the window, he banged on the window real hard once and the girls scattered.<p>

**Prof. Springfield:** Damn teenagers and their raging hormones!

**Prof. Yusef:** Recuk, do you have a moment?

Recuk did a final pull on the weights before setting them down, took a sip of his water and then poured some of it over his head to cool off. Some of the girls peeked their heads at the edge of the window, Springfield turned his head toward them and the girls disappeared.

**Recuk:** Is it important, Professors?

**Prof. Yusef:** Well, no, not really. But some of the staff are a little concerned that you would allows a first-year Slifer on the duel team.

**Recuk:** You have a problem with this, Prof. Springfield?

**Prof. Springfield:** You're the captain, I really don't give a damn. I just wanna know what possessed you to bring that idiot Slifer to the team.

Recuk closed his eyes and there was a long silence.

**Recuk: **It's odd isn't it? How he got into the school right? The Special Scholarship that was Offered for the first time this year. And since that, you professors have pegged him as an Underdog, but has won every one of his duel so far. He has a Clear talent for this game. That said, he needs to get better and you haven't provided the motivation for him to get better.

**Prof. Springfield: **Thats cause he's a lazy-

**Recuk: **-ass. I know, I've read over your review of him. But he can be better.

Recuck opened his eyes and looked at both professors.

**Recuk: **Now if you please, I'd like to finish my workout before the duel tonight.

Recuck returned to his workout, and Both professors left...and as soon as Springfield left all the girls magically appeared back by the window.

* * *

><p>It was about 6:40 PM. The students had began to gather in the school arena, ready to watch the duel. There were several TV crews to catch the duel also, and kids doing stupid things to get on TV.<p>

**Summer:** Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Uncle Bobby! Hi, Aunt Milly! Hi, Doggy Dog! Hi, Kona-chan! Hi, Tsukasa-sama! Hi, Kagami! Hi-

Trinity pulled Summer away from the camera and they took their seats. And meanwhile, in the backstage preparation area, Colin had just arrived and found only Yue and Jeremy there.

**Colin:** Alrighty, then! Who's ready to kick some ass?

**Yue:** Well, you're sure confident.

**Colin:** Of course I am! Why aren't you?

**Yue:** You don't even know how this rivalry duel works, do you?

**Colin:** I do not, but I'm sure you'll tell me.

**Yue:** It's basically a 5-round duel. Each of us go out one at a time and duel an opponent. If we win, that's one point for our school. If we can win 3 out of 5 of the duels, our school wins. If we win 5 out of 5, our school gets a perfect score.

**Colin:** Simple enough, we'll just go for a perfect score.

Just then, Justin walked in.

**Justin:** You do realize the experts have us losing this 1-to-4, right?

**Colin:** Screw the experts! They're just idiots on TV who get paid to say stuff! Plus, you guys got me on your team! This is almost a guaranteed win!

**Jeremy:** Emphasis on "almost".

**Girl's voice:** Almost isn't good enough!

Everyone turned over toward the door and there was a girl there in a slightly different Obelisk Blue uniform with the Empire Academy emblem on it. She had dark brown hair tied in long pigtails covered by a blue baseball cap.

**Colin:** Who are you?

**Girl:** I'm glad you asked! Empire Academy first-year Obelisk Blue Fuka Kazamatsuri (Age 15)! And I'm wipe the floor with you Niagara Prinny-Lovers!

**Colin:** Are you referring to Prinny the Penguin?

**Jeremy:** I thought he was in for that stupid extra we made.

**Fuka:** I haven't seen a more disgusting, vile, evil mascot in all my life! And why would you guys want to go to school in Canada? There's nothing good up there! And you'd have to go away from your homes! Wouldn't you have gone to a place closer to home?

**Justin:** What about you? Your name sounds Japanese. Why go to school at Empire?

**Fuka:** Because Empire Academy is in New York City! You get that? ! New. York. City! That is the city where champions live!

**Colin:** Yankees suck, Jets suck, Knicks suck.

**Fuka:** You're just jealous because only the best duelists get into Empire Academy! Our worst Slifer can beat your best Obelisk!

**Colin:** Oh yeah?

**Fuka:** Yeah!

**Colin:** Oh yeah?

**Fuka:** Yeah!

**Colin:** Oh yeah?

**Fuka:** Yeah!

**Yue:** Who says the art of conversation is dead?

**Colin:** Well, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna kick your pompous ass down Lexington Avenue all the way back to Brooklyn!

**Fuka:** Ha! You're stupid! Empire's in Midtown!

**Colin:** Ga-chit! I don't care! I'm gonna beat you here!

**Fuka:** Fine! Our match is gonna be first! Better get ready!

**Colin:** Tch! I'm never ready!

The two have a stare down for a moment and Fuka walks out.

* * *

><p>At 7:00, the arena was full of students and other people wanting to see the duel. And then the lights darkened. Then a spotlight appeared at center stage, where Prinny the Penguin was standing, holding a microphone.<p>

**Prinny:** Alrighty, doods! Are you ready for a duel, doods? Introducing first, from Empire Academy, Fuka Kazamatsuri, doods!

Fuka went to take the stage and the Niagara students booed her while the Empire students applauded her. Colin was ready for his name to be announced when he saw something odd. It's unclear who, but someone had left a vase with a single rose in it.

**Colin:** *thinks: Hmm... I'm on national TV. Better do something special.*

Colin then took the rose out of the vase and sniffed it real quick.

**Prinny:** And introducing your own first-year Slifer, Colin Kennat doods!

Colin came out and there was a good applause for him coming out. Colin looked at the Rose in his hands and scanned the audience. He then saw Trinity in the Front row, just above the railing. Before going to the Stage, he climbed the Railing, and Handed her the Rose.

**Colin:** For you dear lady.

Trinity blushed as she was handed the rose, and Colin dropped back down to the floor. The cameras caught everything on Live TV and tried to get a Close up of Trinity, but she felt Embarrassed and hid her face. Colin then made his way to the Duel stage to Face off against Fuka.

**Fuka: **What the hell was that?

**Colin: **I'm a Showman, I like to leave an Impression.

**Prinny: **Are you Ready Doods? !

**Both: **DUEL!

Both of them activated their Duel disks and drew their cards.

**Colin (LP 4000): **Home Team Goes First! *Draws* I'll activate the Spell Cost Down! I Discard 1 Card from my hand to Lower all Monster levels in my hand by 2! Now I can Summon my Robotic Rambo (Lv.5 2100/2000) with out sacrificing. And I'll end with 2 cards face down and end my turn.

**Fuka (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon Elemental Hero Prisma (Lv.4 1700/1100)! Then I activate the Spell Card Enemy Controller! I'll use this to switch your robot to defense mode! Then I activate the Spell H-Heated Heart! This not only gives Prisma 500 more attack points, but the ability to deal piercing damage! Attack his robot, Prisma!

Prisma charged at Robotic Rambo with its prism blade.

**Colin:** I activate the Trap Zombie Machine! This allows me to summon a Zombie Machine Token to take your attack!

Prisma sliced up the Zombie Machine Token and destroyed it.

**Fuka:** I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* Since I activated Zombie Machine, I take 400 points of damage each turn! First I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards*Now I'll attack your Prisma with Robotic Rambo!

Robotic Rambo blasted his machine gun at Prisma and destroyed him, inflicting Fuka with 400 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 3600):** And since Robotic Rambo destroyed a monster, he can attack again!

Robotic Rambo then pulled out a grenade, pulled the trigger and threw it at Fuka, inflicting her with 2100 points of damage.

**Colin:** I'll end my turn right there!

**Fuka (LP 1500):** *draws* First, I activate the Spell O-Oversoul to bring back Prisma! Then I activate his ability! I can select a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck, send one of its materials from my Deck to my Graveyard and I can treat Prisma like that monster! I choose Elemental Hero Neos! Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Neos (Lv.7 2500/2000)! Now I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (Lv.3 800/600)! Then I activate my face-down Ultimate Offering so I can pay 1000 Life Points to summon 2 more monsters! Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (Lv.3 300/900) and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (Lv.3 1000/500)! I now use Air Hummingbird's effect to increase my Life Points for each card in your hand!

Three flowers came out of the three cards in Colin's hand and Air Hummingbird drank the nectar from them, increasing Fuka's Life Points by 1500.

**Fuka (LP 2000):** Now I use Contact fusion with Prisma and Air Hummingbird to form Elemental Hero Air Neos (Lv.7 2500/2000)! And then I'll Contact Fuse again using Neos, Dark Panther and Glow Moss to form Elemental Hero Chaos Neos (Lv.9 3000/2500)! Since you have more Life Points than me, Air Neos gains the difference in attack points! And now I use Chaos Neos' effect! I flip a coin 3 times and for each Head, a different effect occurs!

Fuka pulled out a coin and flips it. The cameras try to get a close-up of it so the audience can see what it lands on. It landed on heads. Fuka flipped it again and it landed on head. The third flip also resulted in a heads.

**Fuka:** That's 3 Heads, so that means Chaos Neos destroys all monsters you control!

Chaos Neos formed a dark energy ball in its hand and threw it at Colin's field, destroying Robotic Rambo.

**Fuka:** Now, Air Neos willattack you directly!

**Colin:** Go, Negate Attack!

Air Neos' attack was stopped short due to a barrier that appeared in front of Colin, dissipating its whirlwind attack.

**Colin:** I don't know much about Neo-Spacian, but I do know that they return to the Extra Deck at the turn's end. So wave bye-bye!

**Fuka:** Not so fast! I still have one card in my hand! And that card is the Field Spell Neo Space!

Fuka activated her Neo Space Field Spell, covering Air Neos and Chaos Neos in bright lights. Colin put his hand on his forehead and just barely covered his eyes.

**Colin:** Hello? Seizure Alert!

**Fuka:** This prevents either Neos from leaving the field and they gain 500 attack points! So now they're even stronger! I end my turn!

* * *

><p>In the backstage preparation area, Yue, Jeremy, and Justin watched the duel.<p>

**Jeremy: **Holy crap, I've never seen someone pull off a combo like that.

**Yue: **The Neos cards are tough if properly executed. You think Colin can pull out a miracle win here?

**Jeremy: **I know he's not gonna let her win.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin:<strong> *draws, loses 400 LP* *thinks: Damn! How am I gonna do this?* I activate Gold Sarcophagus! I take a card from my Deck and remove it form play for 2 turns, then I add it to my hand! Right now, I'll just end my turn with a face-down monster and a face-down card!

**Fuka:** *draws* Air Neos, attack his face-down monster!

Air Neos attacked Colin's face-down Medic Bot Machine, so it wasn't destroyed.

**Fuka:** Medic Bot Machine, huh? Pretty rare card, but now that it's face-up, I can use Chaos Neos' effect!

Fuka takes out the coin and flips it. Out of the three flips, only two of them landed on heads.

**Fuka:** Since I landed 2 heads, I can negate your Medic Bot's abilities! Now Chaos Neos, attack!

Chaos Neos flew in a slashed Medic Bot Machine with its claws, destroying it.

**Fuka:** And since Medic Bot Machine's effect was negated, you don't get the 3000 Life Points you desperately need! I'll just end my turn with a face-down!

**Colin (LP 3200):** *draws, loses 400 Life Points* First, I'll summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Then I'll activate my face-down Graverobber Trap! I can now take one Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to my hand and I choose Enemy Controller! And I'll just choose to activate it and because of Graverobber, I need to take 2000 points of damage! But it'll be worth it because I'm going to Tribute my Robotic Knight to take control of your Air Neos!

A video game controller plugged itself into Air Neos and it switched from Fuka's side to Colin's side of the field.

**Colin (LP 800):** And now that my Life Points are lower than yours, Air Neos gains the difference! And now Air Neos will attack Chaos Neos!

**Fuka:** I activate my face-down Spell De-Fusion!

Before Air Neos' attack could connect, it vanished into thin air.

**Colin:** Dammit! I'll end my turn with one face-down and end my turn!

**Fuka:** *draws* Chaos Neos, attack him directly!

**Colin:** I activate Defense Draw! This reduces the damage to 0 and I can draw a card!

A barrier appeared around Colin and blocked Chaos Neos' attack as Colin drew his card.

**Fuka:** I end my turn!

**Colin: ***Draws, loses 400 life points* *Thinks: Damn it! I need to end this duel on THIS turn! Let me think...*

* * *

><p>Trinity watched from her seat feeling some of Colin's stress for him.<p>

**Trinity: ***Thinks: Come on! You can do it!*

Trinity held the Rose tightly as she awaited the next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin (LP 400): <strong>*Thinks: I only got 3 cards in my hand...Oh wait Gold Sarcophagus.* It's been 2 turns since I activate my Gold Sarcophagus so now I add the Card I removed to me hand! *adds card to hand* And I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Faithful Robotic Knight!

**Fuka: **That's it?

**Colin:** No, that' not it! I still have cards to play! Now I tribute Robotic Knight to summon Spell Canceller (Lv.5 1800/1600)! And now that he's out, your Neo Space is negated and your Chaos Neos goes back to the Extra Deck!

**Fuka:** W-Wait-Wait! I can still use Chaos Neos' effwct to destroy Spell Canceller! All I need is a single Head to send it back to your hand and this duel is over!

Fuka pulls out the coin, ready to flip it.

**Fuka:** Are you ready?

**Colin:** Wait.

Colin goes into his back pocket and pulls out the Summoned Skull card, holds it to his heart and closes his eyes.

**Colin:** Ready.

Fuka flips the first coin and it landed on tails.

**Colin:** *thinks: Come on, Skull. Don't fail me now.*

Fuka flips the coin again and it landed on tails.

**Colin:** *thinks: Just one more!*

Fuka flipped the coin a third time and it seemed to have stayed there for an eternity, in Colin's opinion. But then it landed on... tails.

_(Insert Colin's Hero Music Here)_

**Fuka:** NO WAY!

Colin opened his eyes and smirked.

**Colin:** Spell Canceller, negate this Neo Space!

Spell Canceller shot a beam from its body that dissipated Neo Space and Chaos Neos vanished.

**Colin:** Now, Spell Canceller, attack her directly!

Spell Canceller shoots another beam at Fuka and inflicted her with 1800 points of damage.

**Fuka (LP 200):** That was just luck!

**Colin:** Yes, yes it was. I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!

**Fuka:** *draws* Well, it doesn't matter that you took down my Chaos Neos. Once you draw a card, Zombie Machine will take the rest of your Life Points out. So I'll-

**Colin:** Now I'll activate a Trap Card! Ring of Destruction!

A ring wrapped around Spell Canceller.

**Colin:** I can destroy any monster on the field and inflict us both with damage equal to its attack power!

Spell Canceller exploded.

**Fuka:** So it's a draw then!

**Colin:** Don't think so!

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Colin had activated another card.

**Colin:** Ring of Defense! I activated this card as soon as Spell Canceller was destroyed so I could use its effect! So I take no damage!

**Fuka (LP 0):** Oh, come on!

**Colin (LP 400):** Better luck next year!

Colin returned back to the backstage preparation area to find the his teammates.

**Colin: **Now be honest guys, Am I awesome? Or am I awesome?

**Yue: **Good job! That was pretty cool.

**Jeremy: **Cutting it a little close there are we?

**Colin: **Jeremy, I was on TV. I had to put on a show.

**Yue: ***Thinks: Is he saying he almost lost ON PURPOSE? !*

**Justin: **My turn.

Justin grabbed his deck and disk and went out onto the stage.

**Colin: **Well I'm outta here. See ya guys.

**Jeremy: **You're not gonna stay and watch?

**Colin: **Nah, Rajaja's not here so why should I?

**Yue: **He doesn't come until his duel.

**Colin: **Then I'll watch it back at the dorm. Later.

Colin then left to return to the dorm. But as he entered the hallway he caught Trinity leaving the arena.

**Trinity: **Colin! Good Job! You were great!

**Colin: **Tell me something I don't know.

**Trinity: **And...umm...I wanted to-to...to thank you...for this.

Trinity showed him the rose that he gave to her just before his duel.

**Trinity: ***Blushes* That was very sweet of you...to...

**Colin: **Oh that's nothing. I just thought it would be a good move for the cameras.

**Trinity:** *Blinks* What?

**Colin: **I saw that and thought it would be something nice to talk about on Sportscenter tomorrow. Smart huh?

Colin smiled not realizing what Trinity was feeling and she gave him a cold look.

**Trinity: **Yeah...Smart!

She tossed it back in his face and stomped off. Colin looked confused at her as she walked away.

**Colin: **I'd thought she'd like that...

With a sigh Colin began to walk back to the dorm, as He walked in the hallway he could Hear the cheers from the Arena.

**Colin:** *Thinks: Looks like Justin's doing good. We're gonna be Perfect for sure.*

In the Hallway Recuk came down on his way to the arena and he past Colin. As Soon as Colin Past him, a large and overwhelmingly dark Feeling came over him, stopping Colin in his tracks. It felt as though a truly dark presence just past him and made his breath short and the air around him cold, however it was just for a moment. Colin looked back at Recuk as he continued walking down the hall, not even looking back.

**Colin: ***Thinks: What the Hell was That?*

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Robotic Rambo

Machine/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 2000)

Level 5/FIRE

If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it gains an additional attack.

Zombie Machine

Trap

If this card is in your graveyard and has not yet been activated, you can activate it from your graveyard. If your opponent declares an attack, place one Zombie Machine Token (Lv.1 0/0) on the field in defense mode. The Token then becomes the target of the monster attack. After the activation of this effect the owner of this card loses 400 Life Points during each End Phase as long as this card remains in the graveyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW<strong>_

**Colin: **The Hero of our Story Duels the School's Best Student! Has he Met his Match? ! AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!

**Fuka: **WHHHAAAT? ! Thats it? I'm a One and Done Character? !

**Colin: **The first bomb dropped by the Allies on berlin in WW2 killed the only elephant in the Berlin Zoo.

**Fuka: **I hearby Declare WAR on lordoftheroses! I DEMAND to Have More Chapters!

**Colin: **Oh please. You've gotten more screen time in this story than most of the other Characters who apply.

**Fuka:** But I need those Paychecks...the video game I star in isn't selling very well. T_T

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

Ace Stood in a Dark Room with a spotlight on him.

**Ace: **Hello Ladies, Look at your man-now back to me-now back to your man-now back to ME! Sadly he isn't me, but if he stopped using lady scented Body wash and switched to Old spice, he could smell like he's me. Look down-back up-where are you-You're on boat with the Man your man could smell like. Whats in your hand-back at me-I have it-It's an Oyster with 2 tickets to that thing you love-Look again-the tickets are now DIAMONDS! Anything is Possible when your man smells like Old spice and Not a lady-I'm on a horse.

Whistles.

The Lights came back on in the Auditorium and reviled that was on Stage auditioning for a Play and Prof. Yusef was sitting in the front row.

**Prof. Yusef: **Ace...what the hell was that?

**Ace: **My Audition sir.

**Prof. Yusef: **You know you're auditioning for Shakespeare's Richard the 3rd and not a body wash commercial right?

**Ace: **Yeah, I just thought I'd 'Spice' it up alittle.

3 rows back Cleotra Jennings with Isabelle and Juliet Knightly, we're sitting watching the audition.

**Cleotra: **Maybe it would work better if he took off his shirt and tried again.

**Juliet: **Oh yeah.

**Isabelle: **Yeah take it off!

The girls sat on the edge of their seats hoping for their fantasy to become reality and Prof. Yusef just rubbed his head.

**Prof. Yusef: ***Thinks: No one cares about the art of Playwright anymore...*


	10. Chapter 10: Tenebrae et Superbiam

**This is going to be my last chapter for a while. I'm getting close to the end of my Searching for Eden Story, so I'm going to focus on that for a while and once it's almost done I'll start writing more for NGA.**

Please Enjoy and review.

__The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Campus, outside, 3:53 AM*<p>

On the campus, a Ra Yellow student was dueling with a silhouetted figure. The student couldn't see the figure due to the darkness and it was the figure's turn.

**Student:** *thinks: So this is the ghost that everyone's talking about. Damn it, I wish I could see the son of a bitch's face!*

The ghost then played a card that caused a bright light to appear that blinded the student. The student was then attacked by a monster and his Life Points hit 0. The bright light disappeared and the ghost with it.

**Student:** Damn it! Just who the hell is this ghost? !

* * *

><p><strong>Ace:<strong> God morning all my favorite underachievers!

Ace had just slammed open the door into the Slifer lounge. Several of the students were sitting around having breakfast.

**Summer:** ^_^ Good mooorning, Ace! You sound like you slept well!

**Ace:** I certainly did! I slept like a newborn baby! Now where's my favorite girl Trinity at?

**Summer:** Well, she's right here.

Summer turned to Trinity who was sitting down fiddling her food with a fork. She seemed depressed.

**Ace: **Why so quiet Trinity?

**Trinity: **Huh...what?

Trinity looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her. And her anxiety was kicking up again.

**Trinity:** Uhh... No, there's nothing wrong! I better get to class!

Trinity bolts out of there like lightning.

**Ace: **She does realize its Saturday right?

No sooner Trinity she leave when Colin came down.

**Colin:** Yo, everyone! Check this!

Colin went up to the TV, turned it on, put on SportsCenter and they were talking about the rivalry duel that happened last night.

**SportsCenter Anchor:** -with an improbable win, Niagara Falls Academy won 5 out of 5 of its duels last night. The spark got initially started by the Slifer Red student Colin Kennat, as he defeated Empire's first-year Obelisk Blue Fuka Kazamatsuri-

As the guy talked, there were clips from the duel shown on the TV.

**Colin:** Ya hear that? They said my name on TV! Please! Please! No autographs! Okay, maybe one!

**Summer:** Super Maple Summer Mega Slap!

Summer gave a mega slap to the face.

**Colin:** Ow! Hey, I didn't even try to flirt with you, Summer!

**Summer: **That was for Trinity, you Jerk! Lord knows she would never get the nerve to do it herself!

**Colin: **What are you talking about?

Summer pointed to the TV, and SportsCenter showed a clip of Colin giving Trinity the rose, just before the duel.

**Summer: **You embarrassed her on National TV last night! And for what? Just so you can get more out of your 15 minutes of fame? You should never play with a girl's heart like that.

**Ace: **I must admit. It makes you out to be D-Bag.

Colin stood there and looked over the disapproving looks everyone in the room was giving him and then thought about Trinity...He decided to get her.

* * *

><p>Colin found Trinity in the empty classroom where their next class was, sitting in a desk with her head down. He sat down in the seat next to her.<p>

**Colin: **It's gotta be hard to see the board like that.

**Trinity: **What do you want?

**Colin:** Just thought I'd come to hear a lecture on the weekend. What's more fun than that?

**Trinity: **I came here to be alone.

**Colin: **What fun is that? You got no one around to talk to.

Trinity kept her head down and Colin just sat there. They stayed there for several long minutes.

**Colin: **...C'MOOON Trinity! It's Saturday! Why so down?

Trinity didn't answer him, she just kept her poor head down.

**Colin: **Girls like you shouldn't hide their pretty faces.

Trinity finally lifted her head to reveal her blushing face.

**Trinity: **My...my face?

**Colin: **There! Now, let's get out of here and do-

**Trinity: **STOP IT!

Colin was shocked at her reaction and she looked angry.

**Trinity: **You keep using these flirty lines to try and get a girl to listen to you, but all you're doing is hurting them! I don't like that! For all you know the girl you talk with might actually like you, so you shouldn't give them a rose just so you can get on TV! YOU ARE SELFISH!

Trinity built up all her rage and it showed as she told down Colin and he just blinked.

**Colin: **...Trinity...

**Trinity: **Save it!

Trinity hurried out of her seat, knocking over her chair, and ran out the room in shame. Colin sat there for a long moment trying to piece together what happened.

* * *

><p>Dr. Siegfried was the room he taught his Psychology Class, looking over papers, when Prof. Springfield came barging in and slammed a small Pill Bottle down onto Dr. Siegfried's desk.<p>

**Prof. Springfield: **What the hell is this?

**Dr. Siegfried: **That's a pill bottle. You don't have an abuse problem, do you?

**Prof. Springfield: **Why the hell did I find this on one of my students? And WHY did they say you gave it to them? !

**Dr. Siegfried: **Ah Ja! I know who you are speaking of. They had hallucinations with Duel Spirits. I just gave them something to calm them.

**Prof. Springfield:** You have NO RIGHT to give these students Drugs!

**Dr. Siegfried: **I have every right. The Chancellor vas so kind as to allow me to run some...tests on some students.

**Prof. Springfield: **Bullshit! Nagi would never allow you to do this.

**Dr. Siegfried: **He had no choice. The decision vas actually made above him. He just played along because he knew if he refused, there vould be consequences.

**Prof. Springfield: **You son of bitch! If I find these drugs on 1 more Student I'll-

**Dr. Siegfried: **Don't insult me. Your Threats are as Hollow as that Skull in your head!

Prof. Springfield then Tipped over the Desk with ease, making a huge mess and Stared down the Doctor. Then he turned and left.

**Dr. Siegfried: **Like I said...Hollow.

* * *

><p>Colin had walked across the courtyard on the mild, autumn day, talking to himself.<p>

**Colin:** Just what the hell is her problem? I did nothing wrong. Okay, if she's angry, then I probably DID do something wrong, but what's the bid deal? It's just a stupid flower! Plus, I got her some face time on TV! What's so bad about that? … Unless she didn't want to be on TV. Or was there something else that was troubling her. Gah! My head hurts! I hate thinking!

Colin then felt the cold chill in his spine that he felt last night. He turned around and saw Recuk standing right behind him. I mean right behind him, he was right in Colin's face when he turned around and that made Colin yelp in startongly manner and fall backwards.

**Colin:** G-G-G-Geez! Do you know how creepy that is? !

Recuk stared at him for a moment and scoffed.

**Recuk:** You're shaking.

**Colin:** Yeah, because you startled me, jackass!

Recuk just shook his head.

**Recuk:** Let's duel.

**Colin:** 'Scuse me?

**Recuk:** You talk about being the best duelist in this school, yes? I've been the top duelist here since I started. You beat me just once and you can probably wear that title all you want.

**Colin:** I don't know...

**Recuk:** What? Are you scared?

**Colin:** I ain't scared of nothing!

Colin got to his feet, slipped on his duel disk and slid on his Deck in there. Recuk then did the same. As they got ready for their duel, several students surrounded the area. Cleotra Jennings was one such student and she was intrigued by the match-up.

**Cleotra:** Ooh, this ought to be fun.

Some of the other students who were around were Juliet and Isabella Knightley, Haru Rin, Maquan and Justin. They all seemed intrigued at the match-up.

**Colin and Recuk:** Let's duel!

**Colin (LP 4000):** *draws* I summon the X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500) in attack mode and then place two cards face-down and that ends my turn!

**Recuk (LP 4000):** *draws*

Colin felt this overwhelming fear come across him as Recuk drew his card. He couldn't understand where this fear came from, but he knew he didn't like it.

**Recuk:** First, I'll discard my Fabled Ganashia (Lv.3 1600/1000) to Special Summon the Fabled Chawa (Lv.1 200/100) Tuner monster from my hand! And since I discarded Ganashia, I can Special Summon and he gains 200 attack points! However, when he's removed from the field, he's removed from play. Then I Normal Summon Reborn Tengu (Lv.4 1700/600)! Then I'll set two cards face-down and tune Fabled Chawa with Reborn Tengu to Synchro Summon Fabled Ragin (Lv.5 2300/1800)! And when he's Synchro Summoned while I have 1 or fewer cards in my hand, I can draw until I have 2 cards in my hand! *draws* And since my Reborn Tengu was removed from the field, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck! And now my Fabled Ragin will attack your X-Head Cannon!

**Colin:** I activate Negate Attack!

Fabled Ragin's attack was stopped before he could strike down X-Head Cannon.

**Recuk:** I'll end my turn!

**Colin:** *draws* First, I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 more cards and discard 2! *draws and discards* Next, I'll summon my Y-Dragon Head (Lv.4 1500/1600)! And then I'll activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back the Z-Metal Tank (Lv.4 1500/1300) I discarded! Now I'll remove them from play to combine them! The XYZ-Dragon Cannon (Lv.8 2800/2600)!

**Recuk:** That's a new card you got?

**Colin:** Yep, bought it just the other day. Kind of my ace in the hole.

**Recuk:** If that's your ace, then you're in some serious trouble.

**Colin:** Oh yeah? I discard one card from my hand to activate XYZ's ability to destroy one card on the field! And I'll destroy your most powerful monster, Fabled Ragin!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired its turrets at Fabled Ragin and destroyed him.

**Colin:** Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500) I discarded! And for every other Machine monster, he gains 500 more attack points! And now I'll have my Machine King attack your Reborn Tengu!

Perfect Machine King charged toward Reborn Tengu, ready to punch it into oblivion.

**Recuk:** I activate my face-down Covering Fire Trap! I select another monster I control and for the rest of this turn, I can increase mt Reborn Tengu's attack power by that of my Ganashia!

Before Perfect Machine King's attack could connect, Ganashia rammed right into him and then Reborn Tengu jumped up and smashed his foot into Perfect Machine King's face, destroying him and inflicting Colin with 300 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 3700):** Rrgh! Fine! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack his Fabled Ganashia!

**Recuk:** I activate the Trap Prideful Roar! I pay Life Points equal to the difference in our monsters' attack powers and then my monster gains that difference plus 300 more in attack points!

Recuk paid 1000 Life Points and his Fabled Ganashia gained 1300 attack points. Fabled Ganashia then rammed into XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroyed it, inflicting Colin with another 300 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 3400):** Damn it! I'll end with one face-down!

* * *

><p>Back at the Slifer dorm, Trinity had just returned. Ace, Summer, and some of the others were still there.<p>

**Summer:** Hey there, Trinity, how did it go?

**Trinity:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Summer:** B-But Trin-

Ace put his hand on Summer's shoulder and shook his head, basically telling her to leave her alone. But just then, Ryokai Navega came barging through the front door.

**Ryokai:** Hey, guys, Colin's dueling Recuk! Come on!

Most of the Slifers hurried on out of there to see this. Summer looked back at Trinity and saw that she didn't seem to want to see the duel. Summer guided Ace out of there, leaving Trinity behind.

* * *

><p>As the duel continued, more students had arrived around the area, which included Damien Stern, Colt Riddicker, Deegan Crowley, Draco Storm, Renee Lancaster and Jasmine Hardy. Also, several of the school professors had come by to watch the duel.<p>

**Draco:** Geez, what's the big deal about this duel?

**Damien:** That Slifer's been talking trash since day one! I guess if he wins here, we'll know if it what luck or skill that let him win here.

**Cleotra:** Looks like luck so far. Recuk knew exactly how to counter him.

**Damien:** How so?

**Cleotra:** Colin's Deck is basically just a fancy power deck. Recuk could easily counter it with Traps.

**Recuk (LP 3000):** My move! *draws* I summon the Tuner monster Fabled Lurrie (Lv.1 200/400)! Now I tune my Level 1 Fabled Lurrie with my Level 4 Reborn Rengu and Level 3 Fabled Ganashia to Synchro Summon Fabled Valkyrus (Lv.8 2900/1700)! And since I sent Reborn Tengu to the Graveyard, I can summon my third one! Now, Fabled Valkyrus, attack him directly!

**Colin:** Hold on, I got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! You select a card in my hand and if that card happens to be a monster, I can summon it!

Recuk looked at Colin's hand to see that he still had one card in his hand, but his hand was shaking. Colin played that card, which was Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200), which he played in defense mode. Fabled Valkyrus still destroyed Gear Golem.

**Recuk:** And now Reborn Tengu will attack you directly!

Reborn Tengu swung his fans around and caused a gust of wind to blast Colin, inflicting him with 1700 points of damage.

**Recuk:** Before I end my turn, since I control a Fabled monster, I can send Fabled Grimro from my hand to the Graveyard to add a Fabled monster from my Deck to my hand! Then I use Fabled Valkyrus' effect! By discarding a Fiend-type monster, like my Fabled Krus, I can draw 1 card! And since I discarded Fabled Krus, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fabled monster from my Graveyard, like Fabled Grimro (Lv.4 1700/1000)! Then I'll set two more cards face-down and end my turn!

* * *

><p>Dr. Siegfried watched the Duel from his secret office area where no one could disturb him. He had all sorts of computers and monitoring devices active for monitoring the duel.<p>

**Dr. Siegfried: **Let us see vhat ve have...Recuk's stats and abilities are still superb, no surprise. Now Mr. Kennat is...VHAT? ! Vhat is this? ! This can't be right! He has No Abilities to speak of and yet...His Potential...

More students gathered around the duel to watch. Behind most of them, Professors Springfield and Alucard stood watching.

**Prof. Alucard: **Who do you think's going to win?

**Prof. Springfield: **Why do you always ask that?

**Prof. Alucard: **Aren't you going to root for your student?

Prof. Springfield didn't say anything and just watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin (LP 1700): *<strong>Thinks: Ok, I need a really good card to win this! COME ON!* *draws* I activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty to draw 6 more cards! *draws 6 cards* Since I don't have any monsters and you do, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Then I summon the Tuner monster Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500) and then I equip him with the Synchro Boost Spell Card so I can increase his attack and defense by 500 and his Level by 1! Then I'll tune Robotic Alchemist with Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100)! And once he's Synchro Summoned, I can equip him with a random Equip Spell from my Deck!

Colin's Deck shuffled and a card slipped out. Colin took it and smirked.

**Colin:** I just drew Steel Blade, which increases a Machine monster's attack power by 300!

Fullmetal Alchemist's right arm became a steel blade and his attack power increased to 3000.

**Colin:** And now he'll attack your Fabled Valkyrus!

Fullmetal Alchemist dashed straight at Fabled Valkyrus and slashed him, destroying him and inflicting Recuk with 100 points of damage.

**Recuk (LP 2900):** I activate the Trap Miracle's Wake! Thanks to this, I can bring back a monster that has been destroyed in battle this turn! So Fabled Valkyrus now returns from the dead!

**Colin:** I'll set one card face-down and end my turn! *thinks: I have Limiter Removal set face-down! So, if he makes his monster stronger, well he'll be in for a surprise.*

* * *

><p>As the Duel continued, Trinity finally made her way to the duel. She stayed behind everyone so she could be alone.<p>

**Trinity: ***thinks: Looks like he's going to pull out another win from out of nowhere.*

* * *

><p><strong>Recuk: <strong>*draws* Tell me something. Do you feel a strange feeling? lost like Evil is clawing at you? Trying to make you fear?

**Colin: **I'm not afraid.

**Recuk: **The fact you need to protest answers my question. Let me tell you of a Dream I had. More of a Nightmare...a most wonderful nightmare...

As Recuk spoke Colin saw a Dark Aura appear around him. He looked around and noticed that some students could see, while others couldn't judging from their reactions.

**Recuk: **Demons and their pets, varying in their sizes and shape appeared before me and asked a single question: "Do you wish to be strong?" Of course, my answer was yes. The demons ravaged and destroyed my body in that dream, and I woke up in a cold sweat, falling onto the floor. Scattered around me were Duel Monsters cards - PERFECTLY matching those from my dream. I sat there in awe for what felt like forever before collecting them ...and from that point on, whenever I duel, I can hear their whispers.

Colin gulped as he was trembling. Recuk's aura was gaining strength and Colin began to feel hopelessness in his soul. The others around him began to notice that something was off about.

**Recuk: **As long as these Spirits guide me. I will not lose. I can't lose. Now I do believe it is still my turn.

Recuk looked at his hand and what was on the field.

**Recuk:** *thinks: Knowing his tactics, it's likely that he set Limiter Removal face-down if I increase my monster's attack power.* First, I activate my face-down Reckless Greed Trap! This allows me to draw 2 more cards in exchange for skipping my next 2 Draw Phases! *draws* I activate the Spell Heavy Storm!

A storm blew that destroyed Colin's face-down Limiter Removal and the Steel Blade equipped to Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Recuk:** And now Valkyrus will destroy your Fullmetal Alchemist!

Fabled Valkyrus destroyed Fullmetal Alchemist and inflicted Colin with 200 points of damage.

**Recuk:** And now Fabled Grimro will finish you off!

Fabled Grimro attacked Colin directly and reduced his Life Points to 0.

* * *

><p>The students dispersed after the duel was over. Some stayed in shock that Colin lost, mostly his friends. Recuk sighed and turned to walk away.<p>

**Recuk: **You and I are so far apart. It might take you decades before you can beat me.

As Recuk walked away, Colin slumped down to his knees and looked down at the ground. He really looked defeated.

**Ace: **Colin, you all right?

Colin looked up and saw Ace, Summer, the Nevagas, Starlette, and Maquan standing with him. Colin Got up and acted like nothing was wrong.

**Colin: **Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

**Maquan: **You sure, buddy?

**Starlette: **That was pretty rough.

**Colin: **I just lost. No big deal! I'll bounce back. That's what duelists do, right?

He said it but he didn't believe it. He then walked away from everyone, heading back to the dorm. He past Trinity on his way and she looked concerned for him...

* * *

><p><strong>Prof. Alucard: <strong>Looks like your boy's luck finally ran out.

**Prof. Springfield: **He just doesn't understand...

**Prof. Alucard: **Huh?

**Prof. Springfield: **He has a lot to learn if he is to understand the truths of this game.

**Prof. Alucard: **Then why don't you teach him instead of making him clean your floors?

**Prof. Springfield: '**Cause I can't just tell him. He needs to understand!

**Prof. Alucard: **Then help him understand!

Prof. Alucard turned and walked away and Prof. Springfield stood there for a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Siegfried: <strong>Dis is Unbelievable. To have so much Potential bottled up...He might just be vhat I'm looking for...he is perfect for the Project.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Robotic Alchemist

Machine/Tuner (ATK 500 DEF 500)

Level 1/EARTH

When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a Machine-type Synchro Monster, you can select 1 Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVEIW<strong>_

**Colin: **Our hero has fallen...Can he pull himself back up? AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!

**Recuk: **What is this "astonishing truth" you keep speaking of?

**Colin: **Although Nostradamus, the famous prophet who saw the future, died in the middle of 1566, his 1567 almanac was published because he had the foresight to prepare it before his death.

**Recuk: **Do you ignore everyone who does this with you?

**Colin: **Next Time on Niagara Falls Academy! STAR ON STRIKE! I DEMAND A BIGGER TRAILER! ! !

**Recuk: **You need it for that head space of yours.

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGRA EXTRA<strong>

Jeremy sat backstage sitting on a chair, reading a book, when Kyari "Elizabeth" Hiseyo came up to him.

**Elizabeth: **Jeremy? Why weren't you in the chapter today?

**Jeremy: **Protesting. It's outrageous I only get paid $500 a chapter while Colin gets paid $750 a chapter! I'm the mod popular character created by Lordoftheroses, I think I deserve a bit more money.

**Elizabeth: **Sorry to break it to ya, but you're not as popular as you think you are. Fanfic Magazine said so.

Elizabeth held up Fanfic Magazine and handed it to jeremy who looked through.

**Jeremy: **Come on I have to be pretty hig-OH BULL! How the hell am I behind Knossoss? ! This id outrageous! I need to see my lawyer!

**Elizabeth: ***whispers to sudience* He and Colin might say they're opposites...but they're more alike then they realize...and this was a pretty bad extra...


	11. Chapter 11: Lesson 1

**_Hey, I know I said I was on Break for SFE, but I just had this strong urge to write NFA today so here ya go. Its a free be._**

__The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Athletic Facility, Batting Cages, 8:33 A.M.*<p>

Colin stood in the batting cages, swinging at baseballs the machine threw at 90 miles an hour. Every time he took a swing, he would just hear the same voices in his head.

_**Recuk (Voice): **__Let me tell you of a Dream I had. More of a Nightmare...a most wonderful nightmare..._

A baseball came flying in, Colin hit in and it fouled off to the side.

_**Recuk (V): **__...and from that point on, whenever I duel, I can hear their whispers._

A baseball came flying in, Colin hit it and it was a line drive up the middle.

_**Recuk (V): **As long as these Spirits guide me. I will not lose. I can't lose._

A baseball came flying in, Colin made an excellent hit on it and it hit the small square on the far wall that would indicate a home run. The machine then shut off.

**Colin: **And the Indians win the World Series...

Colin sighed and tossed his bat aside. He left the Athletic Facility and stepped outside. It was starting to get colder in mid-October. Colin's first class of the day was almost over already.

**Colin: **Should I go to class...? I just don't feel like it...

* * *

><p>In the hallways, Trinity walked to her next class. She was in thought about something but then she ran into Jeremy.<p>

**Jeremy: **Ah, Trinity, there you are.

**Trinity: **Huh? You were looking for me?

**Jeremy: **No. I just thought Colin would be with you is all.

**Trinity: **Oh...no, I haven't see him all day...he hasn't been himself since he lost to Recuk...he seems more quiet...

**Jeremy: **I know. Isn't it great?

Trinity was surprised by Jeremy's happy tone.

**Jeremy: **I have known Colin all my life and I have just gotten sick of his bravado! He's all talk-talk-talk-talk-talk and Talks So Loud! Maybe this the reality check he needed. I swear I won't miss the Old Colin.

**Trinity: **How can you say that? ! I thought you two were Friends!

**Jeremy: **We are. He's the arrogant wannabe who won't shut his mouth and I am the smart, calm one who actually has some talent.

**Trinity: **You're also the big JACKASS!

Trinity walked away, angrily and Jeremy just shrugged her comment off. Trinity continued on to her next class, thinking about what just happened.

**Trinity: ***Thinks: I can't Believe that Son of a Bitch! How can he be so insensitive? ! How the hell are those two even friends?...We have Springfield's class next and if he doesn't show, he's going to be in big trouble...Damn it!*

When Trinity made it to the Arena where they have Prof. Springfield's class, she saw Colin sitting back in his seat with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. For a moment she felt relief, but realized that Dino was standing and pestering him.

**Dino: **Come on, Loser! Say something! Where's all your talk gone? You finally realize you're just a stupid Slifer Slacker?

Colin didn't answer and just ignored him.

**Dino: **SO what? Now that it's CLEAR that you CAN'T duel, you just sit there like a little bitch? It suits you well.

As the rest of the class entered, they heard Dino's loud mouth project throughout the arena.

**Dino: **I want EVERYONE to know that this SLIFER SLACKER is nothing more than a FAKE and a COWARD! He's nothing more than a LOSER who can't even hold his Cards Straight! Not Only that He-

SLAP!

Trinity had come over and slapped Dino clear across his face.

**Trinity: **SHUT UP, YOU ASS!

**Dino: **What did you call me-?

**Trinity: **YOU ARE A JACKASS! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT! SO JUST SHUT UP!

**Dino: **You Bitch! I'm gonna-

Dino was about to hit Trinity when-

**Prof. Springfield: **STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

Dino paused and everyone looked over at Prof. Springfield, who had just entered the arena and was standing on the center stage.

**Prof. Springfield: **Take your seats... NOOOW!

The students scrambled to their seats and sat down. Prof. Springfield looked at the class with a menacing glare.

**Prof. Springfield: **All right, to get started I am going to ask you all some questions, so we can calm down before our test duel today. This is material we went over so I suspect you all to know. First question...Hutchins!

Jason Hutchins, a Slifer Red with short black hair, a giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head. He wore a short-sleeved Slifer jacket open over his white shirt, stood up at attention to being called upon.

**Prof. Springfield: **Here's an easy one. What is the weakness of a Lightsworn deck?

**Jason: **Uhh, the-the-uh the Lightsworn deck is discarded very quickly and you can run out cards fast?

**Prof. Springfield: **I'll take it. You can sit.

Jason sat down and Springfield scanned the class for a victim.

**Prof. Springfield: **Hardy!

Jasmine stood up, though she seemed a little nervous.

**Prof. Springfield: **What are the monsters needed to fuse together Five-Headed Dragon?

**Jasmine: **Uh...lemme see...A Blue-Eyes and a Red-Eyes? There's probably 5 so...3 Blue-Eyes...a Red-Eyes and...uh...

**Prof. Springfield: **-_-?...Hardy...sit down. Nyolokai Navega! You answer.

Jasmine sat back down, embarrassed, and Nyolokai stood up.

**Nyolokai: **There is no specific cards asked; as long as you fuse any 5 dragons together, you can summon Five-Headed Dragon.

**Prof. Springfield: **Very good.

Jasmine felt so stupid for getting that wrong that she hid her head on her desk. Nyolokai sat down, feeling really good that he got that right and he looked over toward Starlette who whispered. "Good job" to him, making him blush.

**Prof. Springfield: **Let's see...Fair.

Ace stood up eagerly awaiting his question.

**Prof. Springfield:** What is the basic strategy..for the Knights of Aurora Deck.

**Ace: **First off sir, we didn't learn this in your class. And second, that's a trick question.

**Prof. Springfield: **How so?

**Ace: **The Knights of Aurora Deck is a One of a Kind Deck. The cards in that deck are all one of a kind and no else can have them. As for the basic strategy, there is no single basic strategy The cards are designed to turn around any situation on a moment's notice. It's guaranteed that the next card you draw can turn the duel in the user's favor. And they mix so well together. For example, you can have this strategy planned with 3 cards, but if your opponent does something to block that strategy you'd be able to come up with an entirely new strategy on the spot using those same 3 cards. Most times however it might require plus 1, but the idea is still there.

**Prof. Springfield: **HA! Thought I had you there. Good job!

Ace smiled and took his seat.

**Prof. Springfield: **All right, let's get this duel started today. Let me see...Riddicker, Kennat! You two. On Stage!

Colt Riddicker (Age 16) is a lightly tanned Ra yellow with green eyes and short shaggy black hair. He wore the typical uniform shirt unbuttoned with a black long sleeved tunic under it. He had the sleeves of the uniform jacket rolled up to his biceps, wear black half gloves and a half medallion around his neck. He got up and was heading to stage, but was stopped by Prof. Springfield. Prof. Springfield was looking back at the seats and noticed Colin hadn't moved.

**Prof. Springfield: **Kennat, are you deaf? I said get up here!

**Colin: **...mmm...nah...

**Prof. Springfield: **Excuse me?

The students scooted away from Colin to lower their risk of feeling the Wrath of Springfield!

**Colin: **I just don't feel like it.

**Prof. Springfield: **What the Hell do you mean you "Don't FEEL like it?"

**Colin: **Just that. I just don't want to do it.

**Prof. Springfield: **Are you kidding me?

**Colin: **Nope.

The fact that Colin wouldn't open his eyes made Prof. Springfield even more angry at the kid.

**Prof. Springfield:** Colt. I'm sorry about this. Please sit back down.

Colt did what he was told and sat back down. Prof. Springfield then looked back at Colin.

**Prof. Springfield: **Is this because you lost one duel? Well you know what? GET OVER IT! Or better yet, get angry! Get the Nerve to get better and challenge him to a rematch! That's what a real Duelist would do!

**Colin: **I guess I'm not a real duelist. I don't care about that. I lost. I'm over it.

**Prof. Springfield: **How Pathetic. You're just giving up?...Your grandfather must be SOOOO proud of you!

Colin opened his eyes and looked at the Professor. Prof. Springfield saw an anger in his eyes, but he saw more fear in there that most people wouldn't notice.

**Prof. Springfield: **I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve? GOOD! When I was a kid I saw your Grandfather's last duel. Very tragic. And I know he would be ashamed of you.

**Colin: **You Don't know a thing! So shut up!

**Prof. Springfield: **Make me!

Prof. Springfield reached into his pocket and pulled out a Duel Monsters deck and placed it in his instructor's Duel disk. Colin hesitated, but grabbed his deck and duel disk and made his way onto the stage. The students sat at their seats to watch their teacher duel one of their own students.

**Prof. Springfield (LP 4000): ***Thinks: Ok, let's just see what you need to improve on.*

**Colin (LP 4000): ***Draws* I activate Cost Down, discard one card *discards card* to lower the Levels in my hand by 2 and I'll summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500). That'll be it.

**Prof. Springfield: **That's it? Not very creative. *draws* I summon Dracon (Lv.4 1900/1500) in attack mode.

The monster that appeared on Prof. Springfield's field was a humanoid-like dragon, with a mechanical breathing apparatus built into its chest and attached to its mouth. Also his claws were like metal razor-sharp claws.

**Prof. Springfield: **I can see how this duel is going and this will be the only card I need to play to beat you.

**Colin: **With one card? Yeah right!

**Prof. Springfield:** Watch. Dracon Attack Jinzo!

Dracon's hands were engulfed in Flame and it struck the Jinzo.

**Prof. Springfield: **During the battle phase, when Dracon battles a Monster in attack mode, his attack power increases by 1000! Jumping it from 1900 to 2900.

The Burning claws pierced through Jinzo's body, destroying it and inflicting Colin with 500 points of damage.

**Prof. Springfield: **Whenever Dracon Destroys a monster, I can place one counter on him.

Dracon's right Claw remained engulfed in flame to signify the counter.

**Prof. Springfield: **That ends my turn.

**Colin (LP 3500): **Damn it. *draws* *Thinks: That power boost works during his battle phase. This is a no brainer.* First I Special Summon my Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600). Then I Summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1000)! Now Cyber Dragon, Attack Dracon with Strident Blaze!

Cyber Dragon shot its stream of energy at Dracon but it held up its hand and the attack struck it, but Dracon was not destroyed.

**Prof. Springfield: **Oh I see. You thought Dracon's attack boost happened during my turn. No, it's when a battle involves him. So now his attack is again 2900.

Dracon's flaming hands slashed the Cyber Dragon, destroying it and inflicting 800 points of damage to Colin. After Cyber Dragon was Destroyed another counter was placed on Dracon and his other claw was burning now.

**Colin (LP 2700): **Err, Damn! I have to end my turn.

**Prof. Springfield: **Really? *Draws* How poorly executed. Dracon Attack!

Dracon slashed X-head Cannon and with its power boost, inflicted 1100 damage to Colin. The other students watched and Jeremy sat in his seat acting uninterested, but was very concerned.

**Jeremy: ***Thinks: What the hell, Colin? It's not like you to get owned like this...*

**Prof. Springfield: **Tell me something Kennat. Why do you duel? What is your reason?

**Colin (LP 1600): **It's a fun game.

**Prof. Springfield: **That's not a reason. Why do you pick up those cards? Why do you challenge others? What is the motivation behind it?

Colin didn't answer him. Prof. Springfield looked at Colin's eyes to try and see an answer.

**Prof. Springfield: **Is it because of your Grandfather?...No?...Is it because you have a rivalry with someone else?...not that either?...Could it be that you don't have a reason?

Prof. Springfield then noticed a change in Colin's eyes then.

**Prof. Springfield:** Wow, no reason. That explains a lot.

**Colin: **You don't know that!

Prof. Springfield then pointed to the other students watching the duel.

**Prof. Springfield: **They all have a reason to duel. I see it in there eyes. Every time they draw a card, I see that they have their goals set. But Not you! This is Just a Hobby to you, isn't it? You don't care!

**Colin: **And what if I don't? I'm still pretty damn good!

**Prof. Springfield: **Yes, you are. But without any reasoning, you can not connect your soul with your cards.

**Colin: **...What B.S. are you talking about?

**Prof. Springfield: **Anyone who can't understand their cards is not a true duelist. If you don't even understand that statement, You don't belong here!

**Colin: **SHUT UP! IT'S MY MOVE! *Draws* I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) to the field! Then I can Special Summon my Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) from my hand! Now I tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Solider to Synchro Summon ROBOTIC BARREL( Lv.8 2800/2700)! Now I activate Limiter Removal to double its attack points. Now with 5600 attack power, he'll destroy Dracon!

Robotic Barrel charged up its giant gun and fired at Dracon, Destroying it and inflicting 2700 points of Damage to Prof. Springfield.

**Colin: **Plus When Robotic Barrel Destroys a monster, you lose 800 more life points!

Robotic Barrel fired another smaller shot that inflicted 800 points of damage to the Professor.

**Colin: **Also, since he destroyed one of your monsters he can attack again! ITS OVER!

**Prof. Springfield (LP 500): **It is. Because Dracon's ability activates.

**Colin: **What ability?

**Prof. Springfield: **Remember the Counters I placed on Dracon? Well when he's destroyed, for the 2 counters I have on him, you lose 1000 life points. I know you're terrible at math, so I'll tell. 2 counters times 1000 points equal you losing.

An Inferno Tempest surrounded Colin, dragging him to his knees as he was dealt 2000 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 0): **…

**Prof. Springfield (LP 500): **...Class dismissed. Everybody get the hell out.

Prof. Springfield left the arena as the class packed up and left. Trinity stayed and saw Colin still on his knees at the stage and she walked up to him.

**Trinity: **Colin?...Are you alright?

**Colin: **...I'm sorry Trinity...

**Trinity: **Sorry? For what?

**Colin: **I'm just sorry. I don't know why I do anything...impulse I guess.

**Trinity: **I think you're in a slump. Don't worry, you'll get out of it.

**Colin: **Trinity...why do you hang out with me? I mean, I haven't exactly been a good friend to you.

Trinity kneeled down next to him.

**Trinity: **But we're still friends. Besides, I don't know what it is but, I feel comfortable around you.

Colin looked at her and Trinity blushed realizing how she said it.

**Trinity: **Wh-what I m-mean is...My-my timidness is a lot less bad and you...uh...

Colin smiled for a moment at Trinity. He never realized how cute she was before. He then looked down at his deck and thought about what Prof. Springfield said.

**Colin: **A Reason for dueling?...I never thought about it before.

**Trinity: **Well, it can't be that hard to figure out. Just think back to when you first wanted to duel. What motivated you to want to duel?

Colin thought for a couple moments. Neither of them noticed that Prof. Springfield had returned and was listening.

**Colin: **Well...I guess I was about 5 or 6, the Freedom Cup Finals were on and It was the First time I saw Asharu Skyler duel. It was like his 4th cup or something but the other guy had this huge 7400 to 600 life point difference but Asharu came back and won the duel in an awesome way. That same day my Grandfather gave me my first card. The Cyber Dragon. I've watched every one of his duels since then and each one was awesome. I guess I just want to be a great duelist like he is.

**Prof. Springfield: **Well it's a start.

Trinity and Colin looked over at Prof. Springfield who just revealed his presence.

**Prof. Springfield: **If you want to even come Close to Asharu's level then you need to overcome your fear of Failure. What you need to do is duel Recuk and beat him.

**Colin: **I can't do-

**Prof. Springfield: **Listen. You can't beat him now. Clearly. But Like I said, you need to understand your cards. "Believe in the heart of the cards" A Famous duelist once said.

**Colin: **Well how do I do that?

**Prof. Springfield: **I can't tell you how. You need to do that on your own. But You can start by finding a central Card. A Card that will help you and be your connection to your deck.

**Colin: **Which card is that?

**Prof. Springfield: **I don't know! Only you can figure that out dumb ass!...trust me. You'll know the card when you see it. Once you have that card, I guarantee you will be able to beat Recuk.

**Trinity: **Uh, Professor if you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?

**Prof. Springfield: **A Friend of mine told me this. He even gave me Dracon...Jackass kept the Knights of Aurora for himself though...

Prof. Springfield then turned and left and Colin shook his head.

**Colin: **Wow that was helpful.

**Trinity:** Since class was out early we got about 20 minutes before our next class. Wanna check by the card shop?

**Colin: **Couldn't hurt...

Colin and Trinity walked the halls to the school card shop only to see how crowded the place was.

**Colin: **Whoa, somebody get shot?

Haru came out of the crowd, up towards the 2 of them.

**Haru: **Colin, you gotta see this. The Card Shop got an NDC One of a Kind card! The thing's priced at $1,500,000!

**Trinity: **How the hell is anyone supposed to buy it?

Colin made his way through the crowd to see the Card. It was in a Special glass case, inside another Case, inside the Card cases. When Colin saw it, he realized it immediately.

**Colin:** That's the card. That's the Card Springfield was talking about. I gotta have that card.

...The Card was a Synchro Machine Card named "Machine Overlord"...

* * *

><p><strong>Dracon's Cards<strong>

Dracon

Dragon/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 1500)

Level 4/FIRE

When this card attacks or is attacked, increase the ATK of this card by 1000 during the Damage Step only. Each time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, place 1 Counter on this card (max. 2). When this card is destroyed, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each Counter that was on this card.

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW<em>

_**Colin: **HOLLOOOOWWWEEEENN! Darkness prowls and Candy Howls! AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!_

_**?:** …_

_**Colin: **__hello?...Uh, __The universally popular Hershey bar was used overseas during World War II as currency._

**_?: _**_…._

**_Colin: _**_Who's There? ! SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!_

**_Prof. Springfield: _**_Boo_

**_Colin: _**_AHHHHHHHHH!_

**_Prof. Springfield: _**_Scaredy cat._

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

Prof. Yusef and Prof. Alucard were both in the Faculty office sitting at two desks. Yusef was looking through his mail and became irate.

**Prof. Yusef: **Jury Duty? ! What Crap! I do Not Get Jury duty!

**Prof. Alucard: **Why are making big deal about that?

**Prof. Yusef: **I am an educator! I am needed to teach our students the way of the world. I WILL NOT do this!

**Prof. Alucard: **You're required by law to go Muhammed.

**Prof. Yusef: **No I'm not! As I said, I am A Teacher! We have a special exempt from these situations!

**Prof. Alucard: **Oh thats Bull! No we don't!

**Prof. Yusef: **Chancellor Nagi will know! We are important people! And important people like US do NOT get Jury Duty!

Prof. Yusef picked up the LAN line phone and called the chancellors office and got the Chancellors assistant.

**Prof. Yusef: **Sherry?...I need to speak with the chancellor...he's not in?...ok thank you.

Prof. Yusef hung up the phone and Prof. Alucard glared at him.

**Prof. Alucard: **The Chancellor's out?

**Prof. Yusef: **Yep.

**Prof. Alucard: **Where'd he go?

**Prof. Yusef: **He got Jury duty...

Prof. Yusef slams his head don his desk.


	12. Chapter 12: All Hallows Eve

**BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED IT! Here is the next chapter of Niagara Falls! Now there are 2 Things I need to Point out:**

**1) The Fictional Cards used by Renee are owned by ReiMiOh. (And she didn't give me descriptions and I wrote this all in one day, so use your Imagination as to how her cards look)**

**2) There is a card called I use who's effect seems to change based on which story I use so, those who know its effect...it changed for this one.**

**Now Its a Halloween Chapter and Not Everoyne is in costume. What would you Charrie Wear for Halloween?; Review Below, Let me know! (Also all Costumed Characters are respectfully owned by there respected brand owners respectfully.)**

__The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us.__

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, October 31, 9:58 P.M.*<p>

BWAHAnanananananana! A skeleton door decoration chuckled as Trinity entered the classroom. She was the only one Not dressed up in a costume. She saw Ace and he was dressed up like Cloud Strife.

**Trinity: **Ace?

**Ace: **Hey Trinity what are you dressed up as?

**Trinity: **I'm not. I don't like Halloween.

**Ace: **That's no fun.

Jeremy came into the room not dressed up at all either.

**Jeremy: **Why would you guys dress up like a bunch of kids. It's so stupid.

**Ace: **You too, Jeremy? You guys are no fun. I hope Colin has a good costume.

**Jeremy: **Knowing Colin, he'll probably dress up like an Ugly Ogre and just try to scare people. Get some sick humor out of-

Suddenly, the windows to the room flung open, a figure jumped through, grabbed onto and swung from the chandelier. The figure then launched off the chandelier toward Jeremy. In a slow-motion sequence, the figure lifted up his arm, a Hidden blade came out from under his wrist, an eagle's cry sounded through the room, the figure knocked Jeremy down and stabbed his neck with the blade. The figure was a white-hooded man wearing equipment needed for an Assassin. The Assassin then closed Jeremy's eyes as blood covered his neck. The hood fell off revealing his face.

**Colin:**Requiescat in pace...Bastardo.

Colin got off Jeremy and put his hood back over his head. Jeremy opened his eyes, and wiped the ketchup off his neck.

**Jeremy: **COLIN, WHAT THE HELL? !

**Colin: **Il dovere di un assassino è quello di uccidere il malvagio.

Jeremy got up and went to his seat in a fit. Trinity looked at Colin's Costume and was surprised by the Detail. Colin had an Emblem on a Belt, with fake throwing knives, had a crossbow on his back, and Cape covering his left arm. On his wrists, he had wrist guards with hidden blades attached to them.

**Trinity: **Colin...Who are you supposed to be?

Colin turned to her, kneed down on one knee, took Trinity's hand and presented himself.

**Colin: ** Ezio Auditore da Firenze, signora. Ho passato mesi su questo attrezzatura. Solo il meglio per la donna più bella presso l'Accademia...

Colin then kissed her hand, like a gentleman should, and this made Trinity blush.

**Trinity: **Oh...I...wow...

Summer watched from her seat, while sitting next to Jasmine, who was looking at the ceiling.

**Summer: **Oh he's such a Player!

**Jasmine: **Who put that Chandelier in our Classroom?

* * *

><p><strong>Prof. Alucard: <strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Prof. Alucard laughed in the Teacher Offices dressed like a Vampire. Professors Yusef and Springfield were both there as well, neither of whom were dressed up. Prof. Yusef was looking over his smart phone.

**Prof. Alucard: **OH I love this Holiday!

**Prof. Springfield: **Cause its the only day you show your true form, bloodsucker?

**Prof. Alucard: **-_- Haha very funny.

**Prof. Yusef: **Unbelievable! That Dr. Siegfried is making me reschedule MY Puzzles Class for next semester, simply because he wishes to have the room for some experiment.

**Prof. Alucard: **I really do not like that man. He has been taking in students and giving them "Psychological Advice". All he's doing his harassing them and making them feel depressed about themselves.

**Prof. Springfield: **Complaining about him doesn't help.

**Prof. Yusef: **I'm surprised at you, Drake. Normally you would've tossed this guy like a rag doll by now.

**Prof. Springfield: **He's not here just to be an ass. He's actually trying to do something, I can feel it in my gut. I want to find out what.

* * *

><p>Renee Lancaster sat in the Computer Lab, she wasn't in a costume yet and she saw that she was ranked 230 out of 320 students.<p>

**Renee: **I need to get better. I need to duel someone who'll help me move up here. Let's see...

Renee scrolled up the screen and of course saw Colin at the top of the Slifers at 184.

**Renee: **Colin?...Hmm...

* * *

><p>At lunch Colin, still in costume decided to look in at the Card shop. He stared at The Machine Overlord card and its ridiculous over-pricing. Store Manage Angelo was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine.<p>

**Colin: **Ahhh! Come posso eventualmente andare a prendere tutti questi soldi? È RIDICOLO!

**Angelo: **Need Money huh? Tell you what. Go up to the roof in that outfit and I'll give you $1000.

**Colin: **Sei pazzo? L'edificio principale enorme! È suicidio!

**Angelo: **Your loss kid.

* * *

><p>Trinity walked outside from the lunch room and Summer ran up to her.<p>

**Summer:** Trinny! Your Costume arrived! Just in time!

**Trinity: **What costume?

**Summer: **The Costume I ordered for you. It was the last one they had! You're gonna love it!

**Trinity: **Summmmeeeerrr! I don't like dressing up.

**Summer: **I know, but it's a costume the boys will like...maybe even Colin. Wink wink! ;)

Trinity blushed at the very idea when they noticed a group of students gathered outside and looking up. The girls got close and looked up only to be completely terrified.

**Trinity: **WHAT THE HELL? !

They saw Colin Climbing up the side wall of the main building. Using mostly windows to hold his grip. He was about half way up when everyone started staring at him.

**Trinity: **IS HE CRAZY? !

Trinity then noticed Prof. Springfield and ran over to him.

**Trinity: **Professor! Colin's being Incredibly Stupid!

**Prof. Springfield: **What else is new?

Prof. Springfield then looked looked and saw Colin climbing the building.

**Prof. Springfield: **Ah, great! Not Another One...

**Trinity: **o_o? Another one?

* * *

><p>Colin continued to climb the wall and was nearing the top.<p>

**Colin: **Ho pensato che questo sarebbe stato più difficile. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che gli alpinisti utilizzano questo muro per la pratica?

No one seemed to notice the rock climber harness under his white cape that would save his life in case he fell. When he reached the top and stepped onto the roof, he found Jason Hutchins laying back against the Steel fence that surrounded it, just relaxing.

**Colin: **Jason? Come sei arrivato qui?

**Jason: **English please?

**Colin: **Blalalllalla! How'd you get up here?

**Jason: **I took the stairs.

Colin looked over and saw stairs leading up to the roof.

**Colin: **Oh...What are you doing up here?

**Jason: **Just...nothin...

**Colin: **Ok...I'll see ya later.

Colin began to walk away when the wind picked up. The wind was blowing fiercely like a tornado.

**?: **BWAHAHAHA!

A Voice laughed as the Mini tornado Subsided and a young woman appeared across the rooftop. She was wearing a Black cloak and Cape with a hood over her head and a White mask completely covering her face.

**Colin: **Who are you?

**?: **I am the infamous Black Rose Witch!

**Colin: **The...Grey Tulip Werewolf?

The Black Rose Witch fell over at his stupidity, but quickly got back up.

**?: **YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

**Colin: **Sorry I've never heard of you.

**?: **I'm not surprised. I come from New Domino City. I prey on duelists with the gall to challenge me and they see my Terrible powers! I can make my monsters Real! My Spells, REAL! My Traps, REAL! My Cards are...REAL!

**Colin: **So...You're a Psychic duelist?

**?: **Yea-NO! I am the Black Rose Witch!

**Jason: **Renee, he's not getting it. Drop it.

**Colin: **Renee?

**?: **Jason, you ASS! I was in character!

The Black Rose Witch removed her white mask and lowered the hood to reveal Renee in a Halloween costume.

**Colin: **O_O Renee? ! YOU'RE the White Orchid Ogre?

**Renee: **Black. Rose. Witch!

**Jason: **Doesn't matter. She doesn't exist.

**Renee: **She does too! I saw videos on the internet of her dueling! She is real!

**Colin: **I just want to know what this whole spectacle is about.

**Renee: **Oh right, I challenge you to a duel Colin!

**Colin: **Alright. But tell me who's this witch?

**Renee: **She duels on the streets of New Domino preying on duelists with the gall to challenge her and they see her Terrible powers! She can make her monsters Real! Her Spells, REAL! Her Traps, REAL! Her Cards are...REAL!

**Colin: **So she's a Psychic Duelist.

**Jason: **Deja vu...

**Renee: **Maybe, but she is awesome! She has this card I also have in my deck!

**Colin: **Then what are we waiting for? Let's duel!

Renee put the mask back on, for dramatic effect, as the two readied their duel disks and prepared to duel. Trinity and Summer Finally made it up just in time to see the duel start.

**Trinity: **Are they dueling?

**Summer: **Seems like it.

**Trinity: **Ooh, I hope Colin's not still dragged down by his loss to Recuck...

Summer noticed that the 2 wearing costumes and thought this would make a cool Video. So she pulled out a video camera and started filming once Colin Placed his hood back over his head.

**Colin (LP 4000): **Facciamo Duello!*draws* I'll set two cards face-down and then summon Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500) in attack mode!

**Renee (LP 4000):** *draws* I activate the Field Spell Rebirth Town!

A town appeared as their surroundings changed, with houses of white and light blue.

**Renee:** Then I summon the Tuner Rebirth Lovers (Lv.4 1400/1400)! Thanks to Rebirth Town, my Lovers gain 600 attack points, but their defense is halved! Now, attack his Alchemist!

**Colin:** *smirks* Go, Negate Attack!

**Renee:** Well, I'll just end my turn with a face-down!

**Colin:** *draws* I'll summon Cannon Soldier (Lv.4 1400/1300)! And when he's summoned, I can summon and equip him with Cannon Ammo Chamber (Lv.1 0/0)!

A latch-on compartment attached itself to Cannon Soldier.

**Colin:** I love this card because it allows me to use Cannon Soldier's effect without a Tribute!

Colin pointed his wrist and hand at Renee, revealing a hidden compartment of his sleeve that was lined up with Cannon Soldier's cannon. The Cannon Soldier fired and it looked like Colin fired to, which inflicted Renee with 500 points of damage.

**Colin:** Now here's another good part of this card! I can detach it from Cannon Soldier and summon it directly to the field!

The Cannon Ammo Chamber detached itself from Cannon Soldier.

**Colin:** And now I'll tune Robotic Alchemist with Cannon Soldier and Cannon Ammo Chamber to Synchro Summon Cannon Knight (Lv.6 2200/1800)!

A more powerful version of Cannon Soldier wearing silver armor appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Colin:** And now comes some sweet effects! First, since I used Robotic Alchemist to Synchro Summon a Machine-type Synchro monster, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field!

Renee's face-down Judgment of Anubis card was destroyed.

**Colin:** Now Cannon Knight's effect activates! For each non-Tuner monster I used to Synchro Summon him, I can destroy up to that many monsters!

Cannon Knight fired its cannon at Rebirth Lovers and destroyed them.

**Colin:** Now Cannon Knight will attack you directly!

Cannon Knight shot his cannon at Renee and inflicted her with 2200 points of damage.

**Colin:** My apologies, signora. I end my turn with a face-down!

**Renee (LP 1300):** *draws* I activate the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!

A mystical space vortex destroyed Colin's face-down card.

**Renee:** I now summon Rebirth Princess Joannis (Lv.4 1600/1600)! And now that she's out, I can Special Summon Rebirth Prince Jacis (Lv.4 1300/1300)! And now that they're both out, I can remove them from play to Fusion Summon Royal Rebirth Twins Joannis and Jacis (Lv.8 2900/2900)! And since they're Rebirth cards, they gain attack points and halve their defenses! Now, attack Cannon Knight!

Joannis attacked and destroyed Cannon Knight and dealt Colin 1300 damage.

**Renee:** And then they can attack again!

**Colin (LP 2700):** Oh crap!

Jacis charged at Colin, but then a mechanical skeleton took the attack for Colin and was destroyed.

**Renee:** What the hell was that? !

**Colin:** *smirks* That was my Trap Zombie Machine, which you sent to the Graveyard!

**Renee:** How can you activate a Trap from the Graveyard?

**Colin:** Because its effect says I can. This allows me to negate an attack by summoning a Zombie Machine Token and drawing fire toward it. However, each turn I lose 400 points after it's activated and still in my Graveyard.

**Renee:** Why didn't you activate it before I destroyed your Cannon Knight?

**Colin:** It's a very dangerous card, so I was saving it, but I didn't think your monster could attack twice.

**Renee:** Oh well, I end my turn and now I have to choose from one of two effects! I can either take 1000 points of damage or defuse my monster! I can't risk my Life Points, so I'll just defuse my twins into defense mode!

Joannis and Jacis separated.

**Colin:** *draws* *thinks: Yes! Limiter Removal! * I summon Robotic Soldier (Lv.4 1900/1400) and activate his effect! You take 300 points of damage for each Machine on the field, including himself!

Robotic Soldier shot his pistol at Renee and inflicted her with 300 points of damage.

**Colin:** And now I'll have him attack Jacis!

Robotic Soldier fired his guns at Jacis, but he wasn't destroyed.

**Colin:** What the hell?

**Renee (LP 1000):** Since Rebirth Town is on the field, my Rebirth monsters with the ability to withstand battle destruction have those effects activated!

**Colin:** Oh damn! Well, I'll end my turn with one face-down then! *thinks: Now when she summons that Fusion monster to the field again, I'll use Limiter Removal when it attacks so it's destroyed, leaving me free to attack her next turn with another monster in my hand!*

Colin then took 400 points of damage from Zombie Machine.

**Renee:** *draws* I activate the Continuous Spell Prohibition!

**Colin (LP 2300):** Prohibition?

**Renee:** I say the name of a card and that card cannot be played by either player! I choose Limiter Removal!

**Colin:** Oh, damn!

**Renee:** I've studied your duels enough to notice that you win most of them with Limiter Removal. I'm not gonna make that mistake.

Summer kept filming the duel from absurd angles and was giving a narration to Trinity, who was watching.

**Summer:** Looks like Ezio Auditore da Firenze is in trouble! It almost seems like he's lost focus on how to duel!

**Trinity:** I guess he hadn't gotten his spark back. Oh no...

**Renee:** Now I refuse Joannis and Jacis into the Royal Rebirth Twins! And now they'll attack your Robotic Soldier!

Jacis attacked and destroyed Robotic Soldier, inflicting him with 1600 points of damage. Colin had nothing left protecting him from the second attack.

**Renee:** I win!

DONG!

Joannis was flat against a giant steel shield with eyes that appeared in front of Colin and slipped off.

**Renee:** What the hell was that? !

**Colin (LP 700):** Iron Shield Machine (Lv.4 0/1000)! If I'm targeted by a direct attack, I can send a Spare Part Machine or Medic Bot Machine from my hand to my Graveyard to summon this card in face-up Defense Position and end the Battle Phase!

**Renee:** Fine! I'll just end my turn and defuse them again!

**Colin:** *draws* Now I must either pay 1000 Life Points to keep my Shield on the field or remove him from play! I'll just remove him from play!

Iron Shield Machine vanished.

**Colin:** I use Monster Reborn to bring back the Tuner Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500), who I discarded to summon my Shield! Then I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800)! Now I'll tune Spare Part Machine with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Robotic Launcher (Lv.7 2200/2500) in defense mode!

A giant machine with four legs, each with a rocket launcher attached to it, appeared on Colin's side of the field.

**Renee:** Build up a defense all you like, it's not gonna help you when your own Zombie Machine destroys you next turn!

**Colin:** Yeah, I'm not on the defensive!

**Renee:** What's that?

**Colin:** As long as he's in Defense mode, he can attack you directly with the damage halved! And I know I'm bad at math, but with 1000 Life Points and 1100 points of damage coming your way, it's over!

Robotic Launcher armed one of its missiles and fired it at Renee, reducing her Life Points to 0.

**Colin (LP 700):**

**Renee (LP 0):** This is not the last you've heard of the Black Rose Witch!

A small tornado then reappeared around Renee again and she disappeared.

**Colin:** So much for the Rainbow Daisy Vampire.

**Summer:** And cut!

Colin looked over and saw that Summer practically had the camera in his face.

**Summer: **Say that again, only this time in a sexy Italian Accent!

**Colin: **Get that Camera out of my face.

Summer stepped back and Colin Noticed Trinity, whom was staying back.

**Colin: **Good duel Right?

Colin smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Trinity thought for a moment, then smiled with a nod.

**Trinity: ***Thinks: He is back to normal...that's good.*

**Colin: **Now, if you ladies excuse me, I'm going to take the fast way down.

Colin then ran to the edge of the roof, Jumped off, heard an Eagle's Call, and dove from the top of the school to the ground and he handed in a conveniently placed Bail of Hay...but there was something hard in there that hurt him when he Landed.

**Colin: **OOOOowww!

Trinity and Summer looked over the edge to see if he survived and he did.

**Summer: **Well that was fun. But we still have a class to get to.

**Trinity:** Summer?

**Summer: **Yeah?

**Trinity: **Can I see that costume you bought?

**Summer: **^_^

* * *

><p>In Class...Colin was standing up at his desk, obscuring the view of Draco who sat behind him.<p>

**Draco: **DUDE! Can you sit down before Class starts?

**Colin: **… No, I can't...

All the attention turned away from Colin once Trinity entered the room. She was wearing a costume based off the Dark Magician Girl Monster card and she pulled it off Perfectly! She looked simply gorgeous as she walked up toward Colin.

**Trinity: **Hey.

**Colin: **Wow...Trinity you look...wow...

Trinity blushed and smiled.

**Trinity: **Thanks, I was hoping you would-

**Male Student A: **Holy Crud! Trinity?

**Male Student B: **You look hot!

**Male Student C: **You've Already cast a spell on me!

A hoard of Male Students had surrounded Trinity trying to flirt with her and stuff. The massive Hoard actually trampled Colin just to see her, and he was forced to the back of the group.

**Colin:** Hey What the Hell You assholes? !

**Ace: **Sounds like you waited too Long to make your move.

**Colin: **What move? What are you talking about?

**Ace: **People were going to see Trinity's Beauty sooner or later. (You were in the later.) Now every guy wants to be with her.

**Colin: **So what? I don't care!

**Ace: ***Thinks: Yes. Yes you do.*

* * *

><p><strong>Colin's Cards<strong>

Robotic Launcher

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 2500)

Level 7/FIRE

1 Machine-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If you activate this effect, the damage inflicted to your opponent is halved.

Cannon Knight

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 1800)

Level 6/DARK

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy 1 Monster Card on your opponent's side of the field for each non-Tuner monster used as a Synchro Material Monster for this card.

Cannon Ammo Chamber

Machine/Union (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

Once per turn, you can equip this card to a face-up "Cannon Soldier" you control. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, once per turn, you do not have to Tribute a monster to activate the effect of "Cannon Soldier". If this card is equipped to a monster, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position.

Iron Shield Machine

Machine/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 1000)

Level 4/EARTH

When your opponent declares a direct attack,you can Special Summon this card from your hand by sending a "Spare Part Machine" or "Medic Bot Machine" from your hand to the Graveyard. During each of your Standby Phases, you can pay 1000 Life Points. If you do not, this card is removed from play.

**Renee's Cards**

Rebirth Lovers

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1400 DEF 1400)

Level 4/LIGHT

If "Rebirth Town" is face-up on your side of the field, this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, you can Special Summon this card with its ATK and DEF halved.

Rebirth Princess Joannis

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1600 DEF 1600)

Level 4/LIGHT

If "Rebirth Town" is face-up on your side of the field, this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If you control a face-up "Rebirth Prince Jacis", you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Rebirth Prince Jacis

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1300 DEF 1300)

Level 4/LIGHT

If "Rebirth Town" is face-up on your side of the field, this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If you control a face-up "Rebirth Princess Joannis", you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Rebirth Town

Spell/Field

"Rebirth" monsters you control gain 600 ATK and their DEF is halved.

Royal Rebirth Twins Joannis and Jacis

Warrior/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2900 DEF 2900)

Level 8/LIGHT

"Rebirth Princess Joannis" + "Rebirth Prince Jacis"

This card can only be Fusion Summoned by removing from play the above Fusion Material Monsters (You do not use Polymerization). This card can attack twice per turn. During your End Phase, you can either pay 1000 Life Points or return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon this card in face-up Defense Position.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW<strong>_

_**Colin: **Next time, A Cat Thief!...more like a Thief of a cat...and something about chicken parmesan-I wasn't paying attention._

**_Renee: _**_Is that all men think about? Food?_

_**Colin: **The first chocolate eggs were made in Germany in the 19th century and remain one of the most popular Easter candies today._

_**Renee: **What is it with these stupid history facts?_

_**Colin: **I'm a history buff. I want people to know the hidden facts of History.  
><em>

_**Renee: **Oh...like how having bare feet in winter can give you a cold in a head?_

_**Colin: **NEXT TIME ON NIAGARA FALLS ACADEMY! CATS, HISTORY AND CHICKEN PARMESAN!  
><em>

_**Renee: **Yawwwn...boring..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>NIAGARA EXTRA<span>**

In the Teacher's Offices, Prof. Springfield was sitting at one of the desks when Isabelle and Juliet Knightley came in.

**Isabelle: **Prof. Springfield!

**Juliet: **We have a costume for you!

**Prof. Springfield: **No. I don't dress up.

**Isabelle: **PLEASE? !

**Juliet: **But the Character's Perfect for you!

**Prof. Springfield: **I said no.

Isabelle and Juliet left feeling said, but then Snuck up behind Prof. Springfield with a Huge container of some strange liquid and then…

SPLASH!

In class…

Prof. Springfield entered the class room and his students were SHOCKED to see him Painted Green with most of his clothes ripped off.

**Colin:** DON'T MAKE IT ANGRY! You wouldn't like it when it's Angry!

**Class: **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

While the Class laughed at Prof. Springfield, he went over to Colin and Held a Wooden Chair over his head ready to throw it down.

**Prof. Springfield: **Springfield Smash!

**Colin: **O_O';;


	13. Chapter 13: Black Cat crosses path

**Ok, I know it takes awhile to get a chapter of this done but please bear with me. I didn't know the Bleach Story I started would be so popular and it has taken a lot of time away from this. But I Promise once Searching for Eden is finished, NFA will start producing on a more regular bases. Any questions? Review below, let me know!**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Slifer Dorm Rooms, 3:40 P.M.*<p>

Trinity stood in her room, alone, looking at a mirror of herself. She seemed to be practicing some speech...

**Trinity: **Hi there, how are you?...I'm fine...Oh thank you, I do look good don't I? *Giggles*...whats that?...Oh stop you making me Blush!

...ok it wasn't a speech, she was imagining herself talking to Colin if she had some nerve...

**Trinity: **Well I was wondering...maybe we could...do something later?...I don't know, A Movie?...You just want it to be the two of us? Really? That sounds great!

**Iris: **A-HEM!

Trinity felt the cold, painful chill of death crawl up her spine as she turned around and saw her Roommates Iris and Summer standing in the doorway with silly smirks on there faces. Trinity felt as though she was going o die of embarrassment.

**Trinity: **How-how long have you been there?

**Iris: **We came in at "Oh stop your making me Blush!"

**Trinity: **Ooooooohhhh!

Trinity then flopped onto her bottom bunk bed and tried to smother herself with a pillow. Iris made it over to her own bed and sat down.

**Iris: **Honestly, I don't understand what you see in that guy. He just seems like another jerk.

**Trinity:** Not as much as you would think.

Trinity hugged her pillow close and sighed.

**Summer:** Ahh, young love. There's nothing more pure.

**Trinity:** *blushing* Wh-Wha? ! No I do-

**Summer:** Uh oh, she's blushing and stuttering! That means it's true!

**Trinity: ***Blushes more* St-stop!

Summer grabs Trinity's hand and drags her out of the room.

**Summer:** Let's go tell him now! Where is he?

**Trinity:** Summer, nooooo!

* * *

><p>At the school card shop, Colin had his face pressed up against the glass, staring at the Machine Overlord card. He was joined by Haru.<p>

**Haru:** How can one card cost so much money?

**Colin:** Because it's a one of a kind card.

**Haru:** One of a kind? Do they really only make one of this card?

**Colin: **Yep! Industrial Illusions have made some cards SO powerful That they only make one. However, All one of a Kind Cards made are purchased by the NDC (National Dueling Commission) for huge sums. They then offer the cards to any duelists who pass their incredibly complex (And possibly rigged) Contest.

**Haru:** What Contest?

**Colin: **Basically You have to be a registered NDC Duelist and use an NDC issued Duel disk. The Duel disk Monitors every duel you do and you get points. The points are different depending on if you win, how you win, how high your opponents ranked, any wins in a tournament, Etc. And the Scores are all kept secret from the public so there are rumors that the NDC rig it to give the card to a duelist they want to have the card so it wont hurt this 'IMAGE' they have of themselves.

**Haru: **If that's true, how did the Machine Overlord end up in our card shop?

**Colin: **Once you have the card, the Duelist owns it and can do whatever they want with it. Fortunately whoever had this decided to sell it to a crappy little card shop...for a lot of money.

**Haru: **Wow.

**Colin: **I gotta get this card!...Haru! Can I borrow $1,500,000?

**Haru: **...Yeah, I just happen to carry that much money around in my Back pocket!

**Colin: **AWESOME! Give it here!

**Haru: **-_-';...

**Jasmine: **EEEEEK!

The two guys heard a scream coming from out in the school's garden, they Rushed outside to see their classmate, Jasmine Hardy, standing by a tree looking up.

**Colin: **Jasmine? ! What's Wrong? !

**Jasmine: **The poor Kitty!

Jasmine pointed up at the top of the tree and a small Black kitty cat was stuck on the very top branch. Just a cat stuck in a tree.

**Kitty: **Meeooww...

**Haru: **Seriously?

**Jasmine: **She can fall and hurt herself. We need to get her down!

**Colin: **Of course we do...alright move aside. I'm going up.

**Haru: **You're not seriously going to climb that tree are you?

**Colin: **Haru, Did you not read the Last Chapter? I climbed up to the roof of the school! I think I can handle a tree.

Colin rolled up his sleeves and began to climb up the tree branch by branch. He reached the top and found the cat watching him.

**Kitty: **Reeaaroow...

Colin reached out to it, although it seemed hesitant. It sniffed his hand, then came close enough for Colin to grab it...it didn't like that and started scratching him. When Colin got back down to the ground, he let the cat go and it ran up to Jasmine, who picked up the cat and held it close.

**Jasmine:** Aww, the poor kitty! It must have been so scared!

**Colin:** Jazzy, you got to stop bringing these cats back. You know Prof. Springfield doesn't like cats.

**Jasmine:** But the kitty was so lonely. I found it starving just off campus. It'll starve to death if we don't take care of it.

**Colin:** What do you mean "we"?

**Jasmine:** Come on! Just help me with this. Look at this face!

Jasmine held the cat to Colin's face and it put one of its paws on Colin's nose.

**Summer:** COOOOOLLLIN!

Colin and Jasmine looked over and saw Summer dragging a reluctant Trinity.

**Sumer: ***singsong* Trinity has something to tell you!

**Colin:** She's Zero, isn't she? ! I knew it! I better inform the Britannian government right now! Just don't use your Geass on me!

**Summer & Trinity:** … What?

**Colin:** *cough* Uh, nothin'. What was it you wanted to ask?

Summer then pushes Trinity so that she is right in front of Colin, causing her to blush and be put on the spot.

**Trinity:** W-w-well I-I-I was k-k-kinda thinking-hoping that maybe that-that-that you and-and-

**Kitty:** Reowrrr!

The cat then jumps out of Jasmine's arms and to Colin. He caught the cat, which interrupted Trinity's moment. The cat then snuggled up to Colin.

**Trinity:** Eek.

**Jasmine:** See, Colin? She just wants to be loved.

**Colin:** Oh, all right! We'll take her back to the dorm and hide her from Springfield. Come on, let's inform the others.

Jasmine gleefully clapped her hands and went back to the dorm. Colin turned to follow and the cat looked back at Trinity and gave her a hiss.

**Kitty:** Heseeese!

**Trinity:** O_O';...

**Summer:** Evil kitty.

* * *

><p>Back at the Slifer dorm, Colin and Jasmine entered to find the other Slifers there and they explained the situation.<p>

**Colin:** … And so we're just going to hide the cat from Springfield. Understand?

**Ryokai:** I don't know...

**Will:** Won't we get in trouble if Springfield catches us?

**Colin:** It's not against the rules to keep a pet. The worst that can happen is Springfield throws the cat back onto the streets of this cold, unforgiving world.

The cat then looked at everyone with its big, cute eyes and everyone gave into the cuteness.

**Colin:** All right, Cat. From now on, this will be your new home.

Colin then set the cat down onto the floor and the second its feet touched the ground... Across campus, Springfield was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper. Then he closed it, slammed in down onto the desk in front of him and sniffed the air with one big whiff.

**Prof. Springfield: ***scary voice* Caaaat...

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, the Slifers hid the cat from Prof. Springfield...<p>

At the library, the kitty was walking on the bookshelves. It luckily walked behind a book the second Springfield entered the library. Springfield sniffed the air.

**Prof. Springfield:** I know you're in here...

Springfield went up to the bookshelves and took down the books one by one to see if the cat was behind any of them. When he got to the very last book, he removed it and saw Nishiryu Kumo's face on the other side.

**Nishiryu:** Mr. Springfield, do you want to read Harry Potter, too?

Nishiryu was holding the cat on the lower shelf so Prof. Springfield couldn't see the cat. Springfield grunted, dropped the books and walked out.

…

In the gym, the kitty found a volleyball on the floor and began playing around with it. It then dug its nails into it and got stuck.

**Girl 1:** Okay, your serve!

A girl from the volleyball team picked up the ball with the kitty still stuck to it and served the ball. Every time a girl struck the ball, the cat would shreik.

**Kitty:** Reowr!

Springfield entered the gym and looked around.

**Prof. Springfield:** My cat sense is tingling...

Springfield looked through the equipment with his back turned to the volleyball team, who continued to practice with their mysteriously shrieking black and white ball. Renee Lancaster, who was on the volleyball team, noticed Prof. Springfield, got the cat off the volleyball and left before he could notice.

…

Colin was busy teaching Trinity Italian in the study hall.

**Colin:** Molto buono. You say "molto bene" when you just want to say "very good". "Molto buono" is for when you want to continue your statement.

**Trinity:** Molto buono... Molto buono...

Trinity was watching Colin closely as he taught her how to speak. She watched his lips very carefully with every word he said...she was so close...maybe she could just steal one...

**Kitty: **Reaoow!

The Kitty jumped down from above and landed right in between them, causing both of them to jump back.

**Prof. Springfield: **LITTLE BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU? ? ! !

Colin thought quickly and hid the cat Behind the language book they were using to study and Prof. Springfield just walked right by. The Cat then looked at Trinity and made a face as if it was Mocking her.

**Trinity: ***Thinks: Rrrrr! I really hate that cat!*

…

SLAM!

**Prof. Springfield:** WHERE IS IT? !

Prof. Springfield had busted into Colin's dorm room and only Colin and Ryokai were in the room.

**Colin:** Where's what, Prof?

**Prof. Springfield:** Don't act stupid!

**Colin:** I'm not acting.

**Prof. Springfield:** The cat! I know it's in here and I'm tired of this damn runaround!

Nyolokai then entered the room all dressed up in heavy winter clothes.

**Prof. Springfield:** It's too warm for winter clothes, Nyolokai. Oh,I see. You're hiding the cat under those. Take it off! All of it! Now!

Nyolokai unzipped his winter jacket and he was wearing another one. He unzipped that one and there was another jacket. Then he removed that jacket and he was left wearing a T-shirt. It was clear he did not have the cat under there.

**Prof. Springfield:** Damn it! I'm going to find that cat! Nobody makes a fool out of me!

Springfield then left and slammed the door shut. The guys in the room then looked at the door's hook to see that the cat was hanging from it.

**Kitty:** Mewrow!

* * *

><p>Maquan was sitting in the cafeteria when his buddy Justin came up and sat next to him.<p>

**Maquan:** Justin, how was the Duel Team Road Trip?

**Justin:** Quiet. I'm just glad schools only offer three duelists for their teams. We didn't have to take that obnoxious guy with us.

**Maquan:** Colin's a really nice guy once you get to know him.

**Justin:** I'm sure.

**Maquan:** Let's get something to eat. I'm buying.

**Justin: **YOU'RE buying? It's a damn Miracle!

**Maquan: **Laugh it up now. You're buying for twice as much next.

* * *

><p>In the Slifer lounge, the Slifers were all gathered there by orders of Prof. Springfield.<p>

**Prof. Springfield:** All right! I know there's a cat in here! I'm giving everyone a chance here! Surrender the cat now and no one here will be punished!

**Colin:** What cat, Prof. Springfield?

**Prof. Springfield:** You, don't talk! I might just make you scrub the floors on a merit! Now someone please tell me where this damn cat is before I-

**Trinity:** It's right here.

Trinity lifted up an overturned basket to reveal the cat.

**Colin:** Trinity!

Trinity just crossed her arms and looked away.

**Prof. Spirngfield:** Finally! You're going back outside where you belong!

**Jasmine:** NOOOOO!

Jasmine then tosses her body over the cat as if she was shielding it from a grenade.

**Jasmine:** Prof. Spirngfield, you are an evil, cruel person! How do you sleep at night? !

**Prof. Springfield:** Pills, mostly.

**Jasmine:** I'm not letting you throe this poor, defenseless creature out there to die! If you throw it out, you'll have to throw me out as well!

**Prof. Springfield:** Ugh! Fine, tell you what. If you can win a duel against Trinity, the cat can stay.

**Trinity:** What? Me?

**Prof. Springfield:** You want the cat gone too, right? Anyone else would throw this duel on purpose. And if you win, the cat's gone.

**Jasmine:** Fine! I just have to win! For kitty's sake!

The girls stepped outside the dorm and got their Duel Disks ready.

**Both:** Duel!

**Trinity (LP 4000):** I'll start! *draws* I summon Defender, the Magical Knight (Lv.4 1600/2000) in defense mode! And since he was Normal Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter! I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down!

**Jasmine (LP 4000):** *draws* I'll summon Masked Dragon (Lv.3 1400/1100) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

**Trinity:** *draws* First I activate my Tower of Babel Trap! Then I summon Blast Magician (Lv.4 1400/1700)! Now I activate the Spell Card Dian Keto the Cure Master!

As Trinity's Life Points increased by 1000, a Spell Counter appeared on the Tower of Babel and Blast Magician's scepter.

**Trinity (LP 5000):** I now switch Defender into attack mode and have Blast Magician attack Masked Dragon!

Blast Magician shot a bolt of explosive magic at Masked Dragon and destroyed him.

**Jasmine:** Since Masked Dragon was destroyed, I can use his ability to summon a Dragon with attack points of 1500 or less! I choose another Masked Dragon!

**Trinity:** Defender, attack her Masked Dragon!

Defender bashed his shield into Masked Dragon and destroyed it, inflicting Jasmine with 200 points of damage.

**Jasmine (LP 3800):** Now I use Masked Dragon's effect to summon Flamvell Dragunov (Lv.2 1100/200)!

**Trinity:** I'll end my turn!

**Jasmine:** *draws* I release Flamvell Dragunov to summon Tribute Summon Strong Wind Dragon (Lv.6 2400/1000)! And since I Tribute Summoned him using a Dragon, he gains half of that Dragon's attack points! Attack Blast Magician!

Strong Wind Dragon attacked Blast Magician and inflicted Trinity with 1550 points of damage, but Defender cast a Spell that protected Blast Magician from its destruction.

**Trinity (LP 3450):** I use Defender's Spell Counter to prevent Blast Magician's destruction!

**Jasmine:** I end my turn!

**Trinity:** *draws* I summon the Twilight Rose Knight (Lv.3 1000/1000)! Now I tune him with Blast Magician to Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician (Lv.7 400/1800)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, he gains 1 Spell Counters, which increase his attack points by 1000 for each! Then I activate my face-down Trap Pitch-Black Power Stone! This card comes with 3 Spell Counters and I'll move one of them to Arcanite Magician, increasing his power by 1000 more! Arcanite Magician, attack Strong Wind Dragon!

Arcanite Magician destroyed Strong Wind Dragon and inflicted Jasmine with 450 points of damage.

**Trinity:** I end my turn!

**Jasmine (LP 3350):** I activate the Spell Double Summon! I now summon Flame Ruler (Lv.4 1500/1600)! He has quite the ability! If I Tribute Summon a Fire Monster, I can use Flame Ruler as 2 Tributes! Now I release him to summon the Sacred Phoenix of Nepthys (Lv.8 2400/1600)! Then I equip him with the Equip Spell Black Pendant to increase his power by 500! Now I grant him extra power through the Quickplay Spell Rush Recklessly to increase his power by 700 more!

Three more Spell Counters appeared on the Tower of Babel.

**Trinity:** Now that Tower of Babel has 4 Spell Counters, the player who activated the fourth Spell takes 3000 points of damage!

The Tower of Babel glowed, as did Jasmine as it dealt her 3000 points of damage.

**Jasmine (LP 350):** Nepthys, attack Arcanite Magician!

Nepthys surrounded Arcanite Magician in a flaming vortex, incinerating him and inflicting Trinity with 200 points of damage.

**Jasmine:** That ends my turn, CAT KILLER!

**Trinity: **What?

**Jasmine: **You're an evil Cat killer! You mean, mean lady!

**Trinity: **I am not-

**Jasmine: **You're going to put that innocent little kitty out on its own and it will die of Starvation and cold. Why do you hate it so much?

**Trinity: **That thing hates me! It always interrupts me when I'm with...it just tries to annoy me!

**Jasmine: **She just wants love and attention. Just get to know her. I promise you'll love her like everyone here.

Trinity looked over at all the other Slifers who protected the cat and they all looked sad. She shook her head and made her move.

**Trinity (LP 3600):** *draws* I summon Rapid-Fire Magician (Lv.4 1600/1200)! Then I activate the Normal Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! *draws 2 cards* And now that I activated a Normal Spell, Rapid-Fire Magician inflicts you with 400 points of damage!

Rapid-Fire Magician fired one of his explosive, magical orbs at Jasmine and reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Jasmine (LP 0): **No...poor kitty...

**Prof. Springfield: **That's it! Cat's Gone!

Prof. Springfield reached for the cat but Trinity stepped in front of her.

**Trinity: **Professor...What did the cat do?

**Prof. Springfield: **What?

**Trinity: **The cat didn't really cause any trouble did it? You just didn't want it around. We all pitched in and took care of it. So do we really need to-

**Prof. Springfield: **Alright! Alright! Just stop! 2 Conditions: Clean up the cat hair and keep it out of my sights, the damn cat can stay!

Prof. Springfield then walked away as Jasmine Gleefully put her hands together. The Kitty rubbed against Trinity's legs happily and she smiled a little.

**Trinity: **Ya know...we still got to give her a name-

**Jasmine: **How about Lelouch?

**Kitty: **Hisssss!

**Jasmine: **No?

**Trinity: **I don't think it likes that one.

**Colin: **Yoruichi!

**Kitty: **^_^ MEOW!

**Jasmine: **Not what I would've picked...

Trinity picked up the cat and smiled.

**Trinity: **Ok, Your name will be Yorui-

SLASH

The Cat then Slashed its Claws across Trinity's nose and it caused her to bleed.

**Trinity: **T_T...owie!

**Kitty: **Meow ^_^!

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIEW<em>**

**_Colin: _**_Animosity, Struggle, Friendship...An ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!_

_**Jasmine: **That was kinda Vague..._

_**Colin: **__In Ancient Egypt, cats were considered sacred. When a family pet cat died, the entire family would shave off their eyebrows and remain in mourning until they had grown back._

_**Jasmine: **YAY! ^_^ More kitties!_

_**Colin: **Next time on Niagara Falls Academy, Crab-mageddon! End of the Crab World!_

_**Jasmine:** Down with Crabs!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA FALLS EXTRA<strong>

In the Cafeteria, Draco Confronted Colin. The only other person in the Cafeteria was a guy reading the paper. The paper covered the guy's face.

**Draco: **Seriously? Bleach Again! You have an Obsession! The Code Geass was nice, but put some originally into this.

**Colin: **Hey I don't write this story. Don't worry, that's the last one, I Promise.

**Draco: **Good. I didn't want to run into another one of those stupid Captains again!

**?: **Stupid Captains huh?

The man with the Newspaper lowered it and it turned out that the man was Kenpachi Zeraki.

**Kenpachi: **I'm gonna have fun with you!

Kenpachi's wicked smile struck at Draco's very soul, scaring the ever loving shit out of him.

**Draco: **...O_O...

Draco ran away as fast as he could for his life. Kenpachi gave chase.

**Kenpachi: **WHERE YA GOING? WE DIDN"T EVEN START YET!

**Colin:** ...Guess I was wrong. We had one left...


	14. Chapter 14: A House Divided

**Niagara Falls Academy is back! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next Chapter! You will notice that the Format is different in this chapter. Well thats because I broke the rules with my script format and I'm being hunted for it. I figured it would be easy to just go back a fix my error then deal with these people. You will also notice that I had already begun rewriting the first couple chapters in this format and will keep at it till there all like this, so please bear with me.**

**Also, Since it was a while I want to know who is still reading this story. So Please Review below, and let me know if you're still into my story. If not, I understand but Please, Review below and Let me know.**

****_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coincidental. Copy right cards of Yugioh do not belong to us._

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Outside the Classroom building, 1:40 A.M.*<p>

Late at Night, Draco was sneaking around. He forgot his Study Guide in one of the Classrooms so he was sneaking around to get it.

"That was close." He muttered "Yusef's got that test and this will really help me."

Suddenly, as he got near the courtyard, all the lights shut off.

"What the F-I can't see!" He said aloud. Then he heard the sound of a Duel disk. He turned and saw a lit up duel disk in the darkness...but he could not see who was wielding it. "Who...are you the Ghost? You wanna duel me?" He smirked with glee as he put on his duel disk. "You're gonna regret this!"

With the first draw...the duel was already...

* * *

><p><em>'I wil BURRRN MY DREEEADD! BURRRRN MY DREEEADDDD BURRRN MY DREEEADDD.'<em>

Colin was walking with headphones on his head, volume maxed out. He entered the classroom and everyone was gossiping...only he didn't hear any of it. He sat down at his seat and felt a poked from behind. He turned to Jeremy who was talking but Colin couldn't hear him because of his headphones.

"_, _? _! _. _! _ _ _ _?"

"What?" Colin asked as he removed his head phones.

Jeremy just glared at him. "Are you freaking kidding me? I just said that Draco guy probably encountered the Ghost last night!"

"Oh...so?" Colin asked.

"SO?...So...it's big news on Campus." Jeremy said trying to make it sound relevant.

"Is he dead?" Colin asked.

"No."

"Then it's no big deal." Colin said as he put the headphones back as Prof. Yusef entered the room.

"Alright let's begin." Yusef said. "Kennat, headphones off." He called out Colin who grumbled as he took his headphones off. "Alright We got a Test today!"

Yusef reluctantly heard the groans of the class.

"Hey hey calm down." Yusef reassured them. "You'll only fail if you're terrible. It's going to be a Duel test. But I'm giving a Special twist. You and your opponent will use only 10 cards with 2000 life points instead of 4000. Now here's the twist, the person who is NOT being graded for the duel will set up ANY combo they want with those 10 cards. Now the tester must duel in that situation and will be graded on how well they execute in the win when life points hit 0 or there are no more cards left. And the best part is I will allow you to choose your opponent. Now who wants to go first?"

"I Would like to test a duelist sir!" Justin said standing up. "I'd like to test the Slifer Colin Kennat sir."

"Huh what?" Colin asked cause he wasn't paying attention.

"Alright, both of you get down here." Prof. Yusef said.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Justin: LP 2000) (Colin: LP 2000)<strong>

The two got up in front of the class and picked their Cards. Justin had Marcello the Ultimate (Lv.12 3500/3000) out on the field 5 cards in his hand and 4 removed from play per Marcello's ability.

*I got him.* Justin thought in confidence. *Marcello the Ultimate negates all Traps on the field like his Jinzo does. In My hand I have Light Angel: Myra the Beautiful (Lv.4 1800/1000) in my hand, so if he uses an effect to destroy Marcello I Can negate it and summon Myra to the field. My biggest problem is his Limiter Removal. That is the only way he can defeat my monster is to Jack up one of his Machines with that card. But I have Light Angel: Maestro the Guardian (Lv.5 2300/1900). Once he activates a Spell I can send Maestro back to the deck to negate and destroy it. I don't have to worry about anything else. His Deck is all about Powering up and striking hard. He shouldn't have any real strategy against this combo with only 10 cards allowed...Unless my theory is right...*

Colin looked at his 5 card hand carefully. "I think this will work." Colin said. "Shouldn't you've put down some traps?"

"No," Justin said. "I think I know what you're going to do anyway."

""Don't assume that." Colin smiled. "It'll make an 'ass' outta 'you' and leave 'me' laughing my ass off."

"How long have you been waiting to use that bad joke?" Justin asked.

"Too long." Colin said as he took a card from his hand. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I'll Special summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Then I'll summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei (Lv.4 1500/1000)."

"Cyber Dragons?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I decided to go with a different approach." Colin confidently boasted.

*I knew it!* Justin thought.

"Now I can treat Cyber Dragon Zwei as a Cyber Dragon by showing you a spell in my hand." Colin said as he showed him a Raigeki spell card.

*Raigeki?* Justin's thought continued. *So he's not going to try and destroy Marcello with an effect...*

"Now I'll activate Limiter Removal!"

"I knew It!" Justin called. "I discard Light Angel: Maestro the Guardian to negate and destroy your spell."

Limiter Removal was destroyed.

"I knew you would use that." Justin gloated. "That was the only way to make your monsters strong enough to take on Marcello."

"Not the only way." Colin laughed. "My final Spell Power Bond! I'll use it to fuse together Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Zwei to create the Cyber Twin Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2100) and with power bond it's attack will double to 5600. Now attack with Twin Strident Blaze!"

The Cyber Twin Dragon's twin head both fired a strident blaze from there jaws at Marcello the Ultimate, destroying him and inflicting 2100 points of Damage to Justin.

**(Justin: LP 0) (Colin: LP 2000)**

"That wasn't so tough." Colin smiled. "Maybe next time we can try a real duel."

"Professor Yusef!" Justin sternly said turning to the professor. "I Believe that Colin has been cheating in his duels!"

"WHAT? ? ? ? ! ! ! !" Colin screamed.

"Justin, he was allowed to select his cards for this test." Prof. Yusef explained.

"It's not just this test." Justin explained. "I believe that since he arrived he has somehow manipulated his deck to come out on top of every duel. There is no way a Slifer duelist can be that Lucky ALL the time!"

Prof. Yusef could hear the gossiping of the other students in the Seats behind them then made both Justin and Colin come closer so the class wouldn't hear what they talked about.

"Cheating is a serious offense at this Academy." Yusef first said to Colin, then he turned to Yusef. "And Accusing someone of cheating with no proof can have just as bad of a consequence if proved false. I suggest the two of you think this over while I talk to the other teachers."

"You can't possibly Believe his Bullshi-" Colin started but was cut off by Yusef.

"I don't believe anything!" he said. The bell then rang to end the class. "Class is over. Both of you out of here now."

Prof. Yusef then turned and left. Colin looked over at Justin with an Angry glare, but Justin had just left as fast as he could turn his head.

"That son of a bitch..." Colin muttered.

* * *

><p>At Lunch, some of the Ra yellows were gossiping about what happened in class today. The Opinion was divided.<p>

"Can you believe that Colin is a cheater?" Isabelle Knightly asked her sister.

"No I don't." Juliet Knightly replied to her sister. "Colin wouldn't cheat."

"I mean it makes sense, doesn't it?" Akita Shisui interjected.

Akita has dark brown eyes, his hair is a small thick black mohawk with blond high lights, his Ra yellow uniform is unique, it has a folded up collar to give him a sharp cool look with only one button done up (the middle one) to let the rest hang loose and at the bottom it has a pointed style to it.

"How else could a Slifer be so good?" Akita continued with his previous statement.

"Ace, What do you think?" Cleotra asked Ace as she turned to him.

Ace shook his head. "No," He replied. "I believe Colin. He loves the game too much to cheat."

* * *

><p>During a Gym Exercise, the Obelisk Blues were also gossiping. Although the Opinion was mostly 'Yeah he cheated.' Although there were a few who believed Colin's innocent.<p>

"Whats Justin's Deal?" Haru asked Stretching and wearing Gym Clothes. "Why Lie about that?"

"Jealousy?" Jeremy asked. "Personal self loathing? A Good laugh? Who knows. It's not true."

"Of course it's not true." Starlette made her voice known. "He stood up to the Chancellor to keep me from being sent to that Arcadia place. A guy who would do that wouldn't cheat."

"I believe it too." Yue said. "Justin probably just thought he saw something that needed to be questioned. I'm sure by tomorrow all this will be resolved."

* * *

><p>After Classes, Maquan looked around for Justin and found him in the school's court yard outside.<p>

"Justin, what the hell?" Maquan asked him as he approached him.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked back.

"Accusing Colin of cheating!" Maquan told him. "He's not a cheater."

"Yes he is!" Justin said. "I watched him since day one! There is no way he can win all the time like that. It's simple logic!"

"That Logic is Bull!" Maquan snapped. "He lost to Recuck didn't he?"

"Only 'cause Recuck wouldn't fall for for his petty tricks." Justin defended.

"My God Justin, Listen to yourself!" Maquan snapped. "What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into YOU? !" Justin Snapped right back. "Remember we talked about not getting pushed around by Arrogant Assholes who thought they were better then everyone else? Now here you are defending One of them!"

"He's different!" Maquan said. "He's not like all those assholes"

"I doubt it!" Justin continued. "They are all the same. Believing they are better than everyone, well I'm not going to stand around and take it. The sooner he's expelled, the Better!"

"Expelled?" Maquan asked.

"So just stay out of my Way Maquan!" Justin's cold voice sneered as he began to walked away.

"JUSTIN!" Maquan shouted. Justin turned around to see Maquan Activating his duel disk.

"...Fine!" Justin said as he reached for his duel disk.

* * *

><p>After School in the Slifer dorm, Colin returned to the Slifer Lounge to the disapproving glares of his fellow students.<p>

"There's so much love here." Colin sarcastically said as everyone looked at him.

"Well is it true?" Nyolokai asked.

"No." Colin bluntly said.

"Then why were you accused?" Ryokai asked.

"Cause he's a sore loser." Colin commented.

"Then why-" Nyolokai started but was interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Trinity said standing up and raising her voice. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "You guys Know Colin better than That! How could you even THINK he would do something like this? ! Shame on you! Shame on Both of you!"

Ryokai and Nyolokai both looked down at the ground in shame.

"Sorry," they both said.

Just then Prof. Springfield entered the room and looked at Colin and went straight up to him.

"Ok I'm only gonna ask you this once kid!" Prof. Springfield said in a serious tone. "Do you Cheat?"

"No!" Colin sternly defended himself.

Springfield stared him down for a moment then sighed. "Alright I believe you." he said.

"Cool." Colin replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Justin and kick his ass!"

Renee came in as soon as he said that. "Guys, Maquan and Justin are dueling in the courtyard right now!"

"Great, Now I kick his ass after he loses a duel!" Colin said.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the duel, it had already Progressed for a while now.<p>

**(Justin: LP.1600) (Maquan: LP. 700)**

Justin had his Marcello the Ultimate out on the field with Swords of Revealing Light. While Maquan had Ramos the three headed Crusher (Lv.12 4200/3000), a Wolfbeast Card. With other wolf beasts in the graveyard its attack is now 5700.

Maquan draws his card. "Since I still have a Wolfbeast in my graveyard, I'll increase Ramos' attack by another 500." Ramos' attack increased to 6200, but it's effect cost's Maquan 250 life points.

**(Justin: LP.1600) (Maquan: LP. 450)**

"And I'll end with a face down." Maquan finished. "Your move."

Justin drew his next card and looked over at the group just arriving.

"Well look, the cheater's here." He said.

"Justin, Stop it!" Maquan told him. "This isn't like you."

"And what the hell do you know about me? !" Justin asked.

"I knew you were born in Australia and you want to go back to become the best duelist." Maquan said.

"And that's it?" Justin asked. "Some friend."

"Justin I am your friend!" Maquan told him.

"Then why do you spend all your time with them?" Justin asked.

"Oh I see," Prof. Springfield realized. "You wanted to ruin Kennat's reputation because you felt you were being replaced."

"Dude, that's sad." Colin brought up.

"No-I-That's not-" Justin struggled to find the words. "...Yeah I guess so."

"Oh man, Really?" Maquan asked. "Justin, if you wan to hang out more. Just say so. When I came over from Kenya, I knew nobody, you were my first friend and you are my best friend." Maquan then walked across to Justin and held up his fist. "Bros?"

Justin Smiled and punched the fist. "Bros." He smiled as the holograms disappeared. "He then turned to Colin. "Sorry for accusing you of cheating."

"Don't sweat it, past is the past." Colin said. "Just challenge me to a duel next time."

Everyone then dispersed the area, leaving Colin and Trinity there. "Boy what an uneventful day!" Colin said stretching his arms. "I was hoping something exciting would happen."

"I'll never understand you." Trinity said. "You get accus-"

"Oh by the way, you were Awesome today Trinity." Colin mentioned and this made Trinity blush.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked knowing exactly what he meant.

"The way you spoke up for me." Colin reminded her. "I'm proud of you, your coming out of your shy little shell and speaking up."

"Oh-I just thought-you're to kind." She nervously said.

"Your really cool, Trin." he said with a smile.

Trinity looked at him and smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards<strong>

Marcello the Ultimate

Warrior/Effect (ATK 3500 DEF 3000)

Level 12/LIGHT

This card can only be summoned when you remove from play "Light Angel-Myra the Beautiful", "Light Angel-Harper the Harpist" and "Light Angel-Maestro the Guardian". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Trap Cards cannot be activated. Once per turn, you can pay half of your Life Points to Special Summon as many "Light Angel" monsters frmo your hand as possible.

Wolfbeast-Ramos the Three-Headed Crusher

Beast/Synchro/Effect (ATK 4200 DEF 3000)

Level 12/EARTH

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can only select this monster as an attack target. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "Wolfbeast" monster from your Graveyard to incease the ATK of this card by 500. When you activate this effect, you must pay Life Points equal to half of the ATK increased.

Light Angel-Myra the Beautiful

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 1000)

Level 4/LIGHT

If this card is in your hand when your opponent activates a card effect that would destroy a monster you control, you can negate the effect and Special Summon this card from your hand.

Light Angel-Maestro the Guardian

Warrior/Effect (ATK 2300 DEF 1900)

Level 5/LIGHT

If this card is in your hand when your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can return this card to your Deck and negate the Spell Card and destroy it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

_**Colin: **A Class Tourney, 2 on 2, a Grand Prize...AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED._

_**Justin: **Hey, I don't like how I was portrayed in this Chapter. I seemed like such an Ass! I'm really a good guy._

_**Colin: **__The Canadian province of New Brunswick (which was part of the UK at the time) had a bloodless war with the US state of Maine in 1839_

**_Justin_**_: I don't understand you._

**_Colin: _**_Next time on Niagara Falls Academy! DEJA VU! Have I done this before?_

**_Justin: _**_I don't know, have you?_

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

**Jeremy: **So Colin, what do you think of the new students?

**Colin: **They're a little odd.

**Jeremy: **How so?

**Colin: **Well...

**Crona: **AagghH!

Colin and Jeremy turned their heads to a strange student wearing all black with Pink hair being bothered by a whte Dog on 2 legs dressed in weird clothes and a long pointy nose.

**Crona: **His nose is pointy and he keeps interuppting me with his limircks that make no-

**Excalibur: **FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12th century, thank you very much!

**Crona: **I don't know how to deal with people like this!

**Excalibur:** FOOL!

Jeremy and Colin Both watched with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

**Jeremy: **Oh...

**Colin: **Yep...

(ﺧ益ﺨ)

**Excalibur: **No Autographs!


	15. Chapter 15: Tag Tourney, Part 1

**Alright, NBext chapter of Niagara falls is up. I'd like to take this Opportunity to share my Fired, spiralgamer's new fanfic 'Awakening of the soul'. So if you get the chance, go and read it and let him know what you think.**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Main hallway, 4:44 P.M.*<p>

The leaves have all fallen from the trees and the air became so cold that everyone had to start wearing jackets. It was near the end of Autumn and snowfall would be coming soon, so the school began spreading word about the Winter Formal. The Winter Formal is dance in the wintertime when people dress up formally. There was at least one flier on each of hallway walls. Colin ripped one of them off and looked at it.

"A dance?" Colin was saying. "How pathetic do you need to be to to need a dance to hook up with someone?"

"It's not about hooking up." Jeremy corrected. "It's just a dance where people can have fun. I mean girls dance with other girls all the time just as friends."

"So, when Bon Jovi's 'Bed of Roses' comes on, I should ask you to dance because we're best friends." Colin said, trying to make point.

"... Okay, yeah, I see your point." Jeremy said in disgust.

"Oh, Yoai, nice!" Yue said, interrupting their conversation.

"You sick, twisted girl." Jeremy responded to that comment.

"Just wait. There's gonna be fan art on the internet with you two any day now." Yue joked.

"Whatever, getting back to my original point..." Colin continued. "If you want to go on a date with a girl, just go straight up and ask her."

"If it's that simple, why haven't you done it?" Yue asked.

"I've tried." Colin answered. "But women tend to ignore you when you sneak in your locker rooms."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Yue realized. "Next time, don't try hiding in a cardboard box."

"HEY, IT WORKED FOR SOLID SNAKE!" Colin shouted back.

Colin walked off, a little upset over that whole ordeal. When he got to the front of the main hall, other students were putting up a banner to advertise the Winter Formal. Juliet Knightley was on top of the tall ladder, trying to put the banner above everyone.

"How come I had to draw the short straw? !" Juliet talked with herself. "Damn you, Isabelle!"

The ladder was made of old, rotting wood and was clearly a hazard. Juliet tried to lean over to put the final pin on the banner when the wood snapped.

*gasp* Juliet gasped.

The ladder sort of leaned, causing Juliet to lose her balance and she fell off.

"AAH!" Juliet exclaimed.

Her life flashed before her eyes, but before she hit the ground, Juliet felt herself being caught by someone. Colin had ran across, slid across the floor and caught her at the last second like a real hero.

"Holy crap, that was close." Colin said with a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Juliet said, a little short on breath as she looked up at him. "Thank you very-"

"PERVERT!"

Colin got smacked in the head with a math book. It was Juliet's sister Isabelle who kept hitting him with the book.

"What are you doing groping my sister, you sick pervert? !" Isabelle continued to smack him.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Colin yelled as he held his hand to stop the book. "I just saved her from falling!"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Isabelle argued. "This was all just an elaborate setup so you could get a feel for my sister!"

Colin gave her a WTF look. "Okay, let me get this straight." He said. "I plan to have Niagara Falls Academy have a Winter Formal, make sure everyone in the school found out about it, put you two and eight others on the dance committee, made Juliet here take the oldest, most worn-out ladder to put up an oversized banner on the highest part of the main hall just for the ladder to break and her to fall just so I can catch her and cop a feel?... Wow, I'm clever."

Isabelle did not care for her sarcastic attitude, grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away form Colin.

"Wait, Isabelle-" Juliet was about to say before they left.

Colin just sat there, looking like a doofus. "You know, I just wish there was one girl in this school who could understand that I'm not as perverted as I joke to be and that I'm actually a good person."

* * *

><p>Trinity sat in the school library at a table with a hand on her cheek and sighed.<p>

*sigh*

"Oh, I know that sigh. Trinity, is that you?" Ace asked, coming form the table behind her.

Ace was having a study session with Cleotra Jennings and Renee Lancaster. Trinity turned around to see them.

"Oh, hey." Trinity said. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I'm just feeling kind of ill right now."

"Love sick?" Ace asked smiling.

"WH-Wha!" Trinity spoke up blushing. "N-no I-"

"Don't try to deny it." Cleotra said. "We all know."

"It's not like it's a secret" Renee included.

Trinity then slammed her head against the table and placed an open book over her head to hide. "Just kill me now." she murmured with embarrassment.

"Don't feel so bad." Ace said. "You're not the only one with a secret crush. Renee here likes Jeremy!"

"WHA-" Renee spoke up embarrassed and enraged. "Cleotra, you Troll! I told that in Confidence!"

Cleotra just threw her hands up in the air. "OH well." She said.

"You see Trinity," Ace continued. "It's obvious when you try to hide it. Because all the blushing, N-n-no's and awkward moments just prove that you like the guy."

Trinity hasn't moved from under the book yet. "Do you know if Colin realizes it...?" she asked.

"Nah," Ace said. "He's too focused on wanting to be the best to notice something that simple."

"So the game is more important to him..." Trinity muttered. "I get it..." She took the book off her head and stood up tall and proud. "I just have to tell him how I feel right? I mean, the worst he can say is no."

"Actually the worst he could say is 'ew get away from me'." Ace joked.

Trinity thought for a second then slumped back into her chair depressed. "Ace, you're an ass." she muttered.

Ace smirked as he popped a sucker into his mouth then he searched his table for a slip of paper and held it over his shoulder. "Here," he said trying to hand the paper to Trinity.

Trinity sulked up and took the paper from Ace and read it. "A tag Tournament?"

"That's right," Ace answered. "Niagara Falls has a Tag Tourney every year about this time and they give away prizes and such. Maybe you and Colin should enter. It would be a good bonding experience for you two."

"A Bonding experience?" Trinity asked and smiled. "This is perfect! Thank you Ace."

Trinity gathered her books and walked out. Cleotra thought for a moment. "Ace, You think Colin will enter that tourney?" she asked.

"Of course," Ace replied. "It's a chance to show off how good of a duelist he is. He wouldn't say no to that."

* * *

><p>"No thanks," Colin replied to Trinity. They were back at the Slifer dorm lounge and Colin was laying back on the couch looking over his cards while Trinity stood over him.<p>

"Huh?" She asked surprised. "W-why not?"

"I'm not a team player," he answered. "I'd only be a hindrance."

"B-but there's a prize if we win." Trinity said. "Winning team gets $100. You could put that money to getting that one card!"

"Only 100 bucks?" Colin asked. "Shoot, I can get more by selling some more of Jeremy's stuff online."

"AND-" Trinity continued trying desperately to change his mind. "The winning team gets cards! They are...oh..." She looked at the sheet with disappointment. "Never mind, you wouldn't like these cards..."

"What are they?" he asked.

"Just a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl..." Trinity sadly said, Colin snatched the sheet from her and looked at it.

"Dark Magician girl?" He asked with a slight expression of excitement. "Ya know, Maybe I would join you-just cause you asked-Alright?"

Trinity blinked. "Do you have a card crush on the Dark Magician Girl?" She asked.

"NO!" he quickly denied. "Don't ask questions! I just want to help out my close friend! Sign me up!"

Trinity laughed to herself. "Alright," she said with a happy smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The Tournament was taking place in the main arena, a Few students arrived to watch, but wasn't overwhelming. It's a 3 round tournament and the Bracket was up on the big screen. First Match will be Colin and Trinity vs. Isabelle and Juliet Knightly.<p>

"We're dueling him first?" Juliet asked. "Oh..."

"Good!" Isabelle said. "We'll put that Pervert in his Place!"

"Isabelle, I don't think he's as you think." Juliet commented.

"OH he is!" she snarled with fire in her eyes. "I can't wait to kick his sexual harassment waiting to happen ASS!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Colin shouted from behind the girls. "And I'm gonna show you when I knock you girls out of the first round!"

"Yeah, you and what army?" Isabelle sarcastically asked.

"Me and THIS ARMY!" Colin held his Deck up to her face. "You're going down!"

* * *

><p>From his Secret Office Area, Dr. Siegfried was monitoring the Tournament and keeping his attention on Colin.<p>

"I don't understand." He said to himself with a machine recording his data. "Subject Kennat's potential has nut spiked since his duel vith Subject Revajik. If initial spike vas a fluke, I might have to abandon dis project. I hope to see some results in dis tournament."

* * *

><p>The Knightley girls, Colin and Trinity took up their respective positions to start the tournament and Professor Alucard was acting as the official judge for the tag tournament.<p>

"All right, students! Here are the rules for the tag tournament!" Alucard announced. "Each player has their own field. Your Spells and Traps will work on your allies and your opponents as well as yourself! If your ally has an effect card on the field, you can choose to activate it as well! And each duelist will have 4000 Life Points each! You will only win when you knock out both of your opponents! Also, none of you can attack on your first turn! Good luck to everyone (except the Slifer Slackers)! Begin!"

**Colin (LP 4000) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 4000) Juliet (LP 4000)**

"Winners move first!" Isabelle said as she drew her first card. "I summon White Magician Pikeru (Lv.2 1200/0) in attack mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Hey, you're wrong in your last statement! Winners go second!" Colin said as he drew his first card. "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600) and then I Normal Summon Cannon Soldier (Lv.4 1400/1300)! Now I can equip him with the Cannon Ammo Chamber (Lv.1 0/0)! And now I can use Cannon Soldier's effect without sacrificing a monster!"

Cannon Soldier became equipped with Cannon Ammo Chamber and fired its cannon at Isabelle with 500 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 4000) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 3500) Juliet (LP 4000)**

* * *

><p>Recuk Revajik watched the Duel from the stadium entrance, where no one could see him. He seemed really interested in the tag duel.<p>

*Kennat seems really self centered.* He thought. *I wonder if he'll be able to work together with that girl.*

* * *

><p>"My turn!" Juliet said as she drew her first card. "I summon Ebon Magician Curran (Lv.2 12000) in attack mode! Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My move!" Trinity said as she drew her first card. "I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

*I better play it safe.* Trinity Thought. *I don't want to be a burden to Colin. If I make a Mistake, he'll be the one to pay for it.*

Isabelle drew her first card. "Since it's my Standby Phase, Pikeru increases my Life Points by 300 for each monster I control!"

Pikeru lifted her hands and a colorful glow that increased Isabelle's Life Points by 300.

**Colin (LP 4000) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 3800) Juliet (LP 4000)**

"Then I equip Pikeru with Trial of the Princess!"

"Hold on!" Trinity responded. "Since you activated a Spell Card, I activate the Trap Tower of Babel! When anyone activates a Spell card, I'll put a Spell Counter on this tower!"

"That's it?" Isabelle asked.

"That's it." Trinity replied.

"How stupid." she answered. "Anyway, Trial of the Princess increases her attack points by 800!Now she'll attack Cannon Soldier!"

Pikeru destroyed Cannon Soldier and Cannon Ammo Chamber and inflicted Colin with 600 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 3400) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 3800) Juliet (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn!" Isabelle concluded her turn.

Colin drew his next card. "Cyber Dragon, attack Curran!"

"I activate the Trap Attack Guidance Armor!" Juliet retaliated. "This allows me to redirect your attack to another monster, like Pikeru!"

"And then I will activate the Trap Fairy Blessing!" Isabelle responded. "Since a Level 5 or higher monster attacked a Level 2 or lower monster, I can reduce your monster's attack power to 0!"

Pikeru simply tapped Cyber Dragon with her finger and it shattered like a glass vase, inflicting Colin with 2000 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1400) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 3800) Juliet (LP 4000)**

"Oh, well damn." Colin simply said. "I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Since Pikeru was equipped with Trial of the Princess and destroyed a Level 5 or higher monster, I can release her to summon Princess Pikeru (Lv.4 2000/0)!" Isabelle summoned a new monster.

"My turn!" Juliet said as she drew her next card. "Since it's my Standby Phase, Curran can inflict one of you with 300 points of damage for each monster you have! Colin will take the damage!"

Curran cracked her whip at Colin and inflicted him with 300 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1100) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 3800) Juliet (LP 4000)**

Trinity felt helpless as Colin kept getting ganged up on.

"Now I equip Curran with Trial of the Princess!" Juliet activated a Spell and a second Spell Counter was placed on Tower of Babel. "Attack Trinity's monster!"

Curran cracked her whip at Trinity's face-down monster, but it revealed itself as Royal Magical Library (Lv.4 0/2000) and was not destroyed.

"I'll end my turn!" Juliet ended her turn.

Trinity drew her next card. *I need to take some of the Pressure off him* she thought. "I summon Blast Magician (Lv.4 1400/1700) in attack mode! Now I equip Blast Magician with Malevolent Nuzzler to increase his power by 700!" Tower of Babel, Royal Library and Blast Magician all gained a Spell Counter. "Blast Magician, attack Curran!"

"I activate the Trap Half Unbreak!" Juliet responded to Trinity's attack. "This prevents my monster from being destroyed this turn and any damage I take is halved!"

Curran withstood Blast Magician's attack and Juliet received 50 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1100) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 3800) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down!" Trinity stated.

Isabelle drew her next card. "Since it's my Standby Phase, Princess Pikeru increases my Life Points by 800 for each of my monsters!"

**Colin (LP 1100) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 4600) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"Now I activate the Spell Card Crowning!" Isabelle activated a Spell Card, thus placing another Spell Counter onto Blast Magician, Royal Library and Tower of Babel.

"YES!" Trinity excited exclaimed. "Now that Tower of Babel has 4 Spell Counters, I destroy this card and inflict 3000 points of damage to the controller of the last Spell Card!" she explained as her tower crumbled and Isabelle lost 3000 Life Points.

**Colin (LP 1100) Trinity (LP 4000) Isabelle (LP 1600) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"Big whoop," Isabelle stoically exclaimed. "Anyways, Crowning allows me to remove Princess Pikeru from play to summon Queen Pikeru (Lv.8 3500/2700)!" she continued as she summoned a more regal and powerful version of Princess Pikeru. "Queen Pikeru, attack Blast Magician!"

Queen Pikeru destroyed Blast Magician, who was equipped with Malevolent Nuzzler, and inflicted Trinity with 1400 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1100) Trinity (LP 2600) Isabelle (LP 1600) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"I end my turn!" Isabelle concluded her turn.

* * *

><p>In his Secret Office Area, Dr. Siegfried continued to monitor the duel, but it did not seem to meet his expectations.<p>

"Noting..." He muttered viewing his monitors. "Bah, I guess I neet to move on vith the other subjects..."

Suddenly a monitor started beeping.

"Vhat?" He asked with a creeping smile. "Goot! Very Goot!"

* * *

><p>Colin then drew his next card and thought for a moment. "Trinity, Do you mind if I use your Library's effect?" he asked her.<p>

"Huh?" Trinity asked surprised. "Um, sure, but it needs another spell count-"

"First, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon!" The Royal Library gained another Spell Counter. "Now I remove the 3 Spell Counters from the Library to draw another card! Now I summon the Tuner Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500)! Now I'll flip over my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) and equip it with Demotion to decrease its Level by 2! And now I'm gonna Synchro Summon with Robotic Alchemist and Gear Golem!"

"Synchro Summon?" Trinity was confused. "You don't have a Level 3 Synchro monster."

"And I'll Synchro with your Royal Magical Library." Colin became clearer in his plan. "1 plus 2 plus 4 equals 7! I Synchro Summon Robotic Launcher (Lv.7 2200/2500) in defense mode! And since I used Robotic Alchemist to Synchro Summon a Machine monster, I can destroy one of your Spells or Traps!"

Isabelle's face-down A Rival Appears! Was destroyed.

"And here's the beautiful part!" Colin continued. "Even though Launcher is in defense mode, he can attack you directly but the damage is halved!"

Robotic Launcher fired a missile at Isabelle and inflicted her with 1100 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1100) Trinity (LP 2600) Isabelle (LP 500) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"I'll end with one faced-down!" Colin ended his turn.

Juliet drew her next card.

"Come on sis!" Isabelle called out to her. "Beat them Bad!"

"...Sure thing," Juliet replied less enthused then once they started. "Curran will now inflict Colin with 300 points of damage!"

Curran cracked her whip at Colin, inflicting him with 300 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 2600) Isabelle (LP 500) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"Now Curran will attack Trinity directly!" Juliet declared her attack.

Curran cracked her whip at Trinity this time and inflicted her with 2000 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 600) Isabelle (LP 500) Juliet (LP 3950)**

"I end my turn!" Juliet said.

Trinity drew her next card.

"Hey Trinity," Colin spoke to her. "Do me a favor and take that Curran out."

Trinity looked at her hand. "I-I could but I' be open for an attack Isabelle next turn."

Colin didn't say anything else and just smiled at her. It was a confident smile that showed that he had trust in her.

"...Ok." she said "I activate my face-down Limit Reverse to bring back my Royal Magical Library! Then I release it to summon Magical Marionette (Lv.5 2000/1000)! Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards and give Magical Marionette a Spell Counter, each of which increases his power by 200! Magical Marionette, attack Curran!"

Magical Marionette destroyed Curran and inflicted Juliet with 200 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 600) Isabelle (LP 500) Juliet (LP 3750)**

"I end my turn!" She said as she looked back at Colin who looked ready to make a move. Even though it is now Isabelle's turn.

"Queen Pikeru, attack Magical Marionette and Finish her off!" Isabelle declared her attack.

"I activate the Trap Covering Fire!" Colin responded to the attack. "This will increase her Marionette's power by the attack power of my Launcher!"

Robotic Launcher fired a missile at Princess Pikeru and destroyed her, reducing Isabelle's Life Points to 0.

**Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 600) Isabelle (LP 0) Juliet (LP 3750)**

"I End my turn!" Trinity happily said.

"And Because Isabelle has been knocked out It becomes MY turn!" Colin said as he drew his card. "And with Juliet defenseless, I'll switch Robotic Launcher to attack mode and Both Robotic Launcher and Cyber Dragon will attack her Directly!"

Both Monster's attacked Juliet reducing her life points to 0.

**Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 600) Isabelle (LP 0) Juliet (LP 0)**

"We Did it!" Trinity shouted with excitement.

* * *

><p>Recuk stayed for the entire duel and scoffed when it was over. He didn't seemed impressed.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Siegfried seemed delighted by the results though. "His Potential is amazing." he muttered. "But Vhat caused da Spike vhen he duels? I need to take a more hand un approach..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that sucks." Isabelle muttered. "Come on Julie, let's-"<p>

Isabelle was shocked when she saw Juliet walk up to Colin.

"Excuse me Colin," Juliet said. "Um...good duel!"

"Yeah, you too." He said. "Wish I could've seen more of your deck."

"Well..." She said starting to blush. "Maybe later...you and I...maybe we could-"

"DLALALALLAALA!" Trinity Said Interrupting them. "WOW! What A Duel! I Feel pumped! COLIN, maybe we should prepare for the next match up?"

"Oh you're right." Colin realized. "Talk you later Juliet." He then turned to walk away.

"Ok, later." Juliet said.

Juliet then turned to Trinity and Both Girls gave each other the Death Glare.

*Die!* Both of them thought about the other.

Isabelle stood where she was very confused. "Does Juliet...Like that guy?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle's Cards<strong>

Fairy Blessing

Trap

You can only activate this card when a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls attacks a Level 2 or lower monster you control. Reduce the ATK of the attacking monster to 0.

Crowning

Spell

Remove from play 1 "Princess Pikeru" to Special Summon 1 "Queen Pikeru" from your hand or Deck or 1 "Princess Curran" to Special Summon 1 "Empress Curran".

Queen Pikeru

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 3500 DEF 2700)

Level 8/LIGHT

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Crowning" or "Emergency Succession". When this card is Special Summoned, increase your Life Points by 1000 for each LIGHT monster in your hand. You can discard 1 LIGHT monster from your hand to have this card attack your opponent directly this turn and decrease the ATK of this card by 1300 until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW<strong>_

_**Colin:** The **T**ag **T**ourney con**T**inues **T**omorrow nigh**T**! AN AST-_

_**Juliet: **AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!_

_**Colin: **O_O Thats my li-_

_**Isabelle: **__Hundreds of years ago, the Aztecs of Mexico and the people of Nicaragua believed gods lived in volcanoes. They would sacrifice beautiful young girls to these powerful gods!_

**_Colin: _**_T_T Don't Steal My History Facts!_

_**Juliet: **Next Time On Niagara Falls Academy! True Love's Calling: Watch as the Hero and I fall in love!_

_**Trinity: **Over My Dead Body!_

_**Isabelle: **There will be blood..._

* * *

><p><strong>Niagara Extra<strong>

Prof. Yusef Brought Prof. Springfield to the Hospital.

**Prof. Springfield: **Surgery my Ass! I don't want some doctor putting me to sleep, cutting me open, and doing god knows what to my insides.

**Prof. Yusef: **Relax Drake. This doctor is the best in the world.

They Arrived at the Doctors office and saw the Doctor, who came from India, whearing a Turban and a doctors coat.

**Doctor: **You My first Operation in this Country!

**Prof. Springfield: **Oh Hell No!

**Prof. Yusef: **Don't worry, once you under the anesthetic, it'll be over in no time.

**Doctor: **What is an anesthetic?

**Prof. Springfield: **Get Me Outta here.


	16. Chapter 16: Tag Tourney, Part 2

**FINALLY! CHapter is Done! Between Hurricane Sandy and Assassins Creed 3 it took a while, but It is Now Done! What do you think about that? !**

**Review below, Let me know!**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Slifer dorm Lounge, 6:13 P.M.*<p>

In the Slifer Dorm Lounge, Renee Lancaster and Jasmine Hardy were on the couch watching something on the T.V. Jasmine was playing with the new cat Yoruichi, holding a piece of string while Yoruichi kept pawing it. Renee seemed extremely bored. Jeremy came in and stood behind the couch.

"What you girls watching?" Jeremy asked.

"The Notre Dame cup." Renee answered. "It's the National Tournament of France."

The Duel on the T.V. concluded and a young Beautiful girl had seemingly won.

"Et le gagnant est Alison Clairoux! Les prometteur prodige duel à la demi-finale!" The T.V. announcer spoke. (**Translate: **And the winner is Alison Clairoux! The promising prodigy in the semi-finals!)

"I didn't know we get foreign Duel tournaments." Jeremy said.

"Well, I convinced Mr. Springfield to pay for it." Renee told him. "I used to watch this tournament every year back home.

"Back home?" Jeremy noticed. "Are you from France?"

"Yep." Renee responded.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Jeremy commented.

Renee blushed. "You think so?" She asked. "You know, the Winter Formal is coming up. Maybe-"

"Oh, before I forget!" Jeremy remembered something. "I came here looking for Colin."

Suddenly, Renee's blushing abruptly stopped. "Colin? Um, he entered the school Tag Tourney."

"The Tag Tourney?" Jeremy was a little saddened to hear that. "He entered without asking me to help him?"

"Well, Trinity talked to him." Renee stated. "She wanted to share the experience so they could get closer together, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, that's it." Jeremy said in a sigh of relief. "I thought it was his idea."

"Why are you so relieved about that?" Jasmine asked, holding Yoruichi.

"Well, I would just feel insulted if he didn't ask me." Jeremy answered. "I mean, we've been friends our whole lives."

"Really?" Jasmine was a bit surprised. "You two sure don't act like it."

"Well, we had our first Duel against each other." Jeremy explained. "And on top of that, it's more of a strengths and weaknesses kind of thing. Colin is the strong, act-on-instinct type while I'm the smart, think-everything-through type."

"Huh… wanna pet the kitty?" Jasmine smiled and held out Yoruichi.

"Aw, the cute kitty." Jeremy patted Yoruichi on the head.

"Meow." Yoruichi enjoyed the attention.

* * *

><p>Back at the arena where the Tag Tourney was being held. The first round had just concluded and the semi-finals were about to begin and it was going to be Colin and Trinity vs Nylokai and Ryokai Vega.<p>

"OH YEAH!" Colin stood on the seat in front of him, making a heroic pose. "I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASS!"

Trinity was sitting in the seat next to him and she just giggled nervously.

*Look at him. All fired up.* Trinity thought. *Just a few hours ago, he didn't even want to be a part of this.*

"Careful, Colin." Yue told Colin from a distance. She had entered the tournament as well and her partner was Draco, whose attitude towards the others seems have changed recently.

Draco stood up and pointed to Colin. "You better not lose!" Draco ordered. "'Cause I want to be the next student to beat you!"

Colin finished his pose and pointed right back at Draco. "You and about 300 other students! Come on, Trinity! Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

><p>Ryokai and Nylokai Nevaga were ready and willing to go.<p>

"We duel Colin and Trinity Next?" Ryokai asked. "Awsome! It would be awsome to beat them!"

"Sure..." Nylokai said.

"Let's kick Some BUTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryokai (LP 4000) Nylokai (LP 4000) Colin (LP 4000) Trinity (LP 4000)<strong>

Ryokai drew first. "I summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset (Lv.5 1900/1200)! I can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its attack power becomes 1000 by doing so! Then I release it to Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet (Lv.5 2000/1600)! When I Tribute my Dragon of Eset, I can Special Summon a Normal Dragon-type monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard and reduce its attack ad defense points to 0! I summon Watttaildragon (Lv.6 2500/1000)! I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Colin then draws from his Deck. "I'll activate Cost Down! Discard a card from my hand to lower the Levels of all monsters in my hand by 2! Then I'll summon Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)!"

*An obvious first move for Colin.* Ryokai thought. *He's become so predictable.*

"Then I'll equip him with Amplifier! Now me and Trinity can use our Traps and you can't, so nah!" Colin stuck his tongue out. "Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

*He used every card in his hand on his first turn.* Nylokai thought. *He always takes such risks.* "Now it's my turn!" Nylokai drew his card. "I summon a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Trinity then drew her first card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (Lv.4 1900/1700) in attack mode! Then I activate the Spell Terraforming to add a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand! Now that I activated a Spell, Skilled Dark Magician gains a Spell Counter! Then I activate the Field Spell I just added, Magical Citadel of Endymion! And another Spell Card means another Spell Counter on Skilled Dark Magician! Then I activate the Continuous Spell Field Barrier! Now Field Spells can't be destroyed and another Field Spell can't be activated, plus a Spell Counter is added to Skilled Dark Magician and my Citadel!" *My Skilled Dark Magician has 3 Spell Counters on him! If I had a Dark Magician, I could summon it! Aw, I wish I had one!* "I end my turn with a card face-down!"

"Now it's finally my turn again!" Ryokai drew his next card. "First, I activate the Spell Card Stamping Destruction! If I have a Dragon-type monster on the field, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card and inflict its controller with 500 points of damage! Watttaildragon, stomp that Amplifier into submission!"

Amplifier was destroyed and the shockwave hit Colin with 500 points of damage. Another Spell Counter was added to the Citadel of Endymion.

**Ryokai (LP 4000) Nylokai (LP 4000) Colin (LP 3500) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"Then I release my Dragon of Nebthet to summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit (Lv.6 2100/1400)! And its sacrifice lets me summon another Watttaildragon! Now I'm going to overlay my 2 Level 6 Watttaildragons!"

"An Xyz Summon?" Colin wondered. "I never thought I'd see one of those. I thought they were just a fad."

"Oh no, they're still around, and I bet they'll be more popular than Synchros one day." Ryokai commented.

"Bffft! Yeah right!" Colin pretty much insulted.

"Now I Xyz Summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum Rank 6 2400/2100)! The I equip him with an Equip Spell of my own! Xyz Unit! This increases his attack points by 200 for each of its Ranks! Since Atum is Rank 6, he gains 1200 attack points! Attack Jinzo!"

Hieratic Dragon Atum destroyed Jinzo and inflicted Colin with 1200 points of damage. Another Spell Counter was placed on Endymion's Citadel.

**Ryokai (LP 4000) Nylokai (LP 4000) Colin (LP 2300) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"Now Tefnuit will attack Skilled Dark Magician!"

"I activate the Trap Negate Attack!" Colin activated a Trap.

The attack ended and so was Ryokai's Battle Phase.

"I end my turn!" Ryokai ended his turn.

Colin drew his card. *I shouldn't have placed all my cards in that one basket. Stupid me! Oh well.* I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) in attack mode! Attack Nylokai's face-down monster!"

Robotic Knight slashed Nylokai's face-down monster with his sword, revealing the monster as Sangan (Lv.3 1000/600) and destroyed it.

"Since Sangan was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack points form my Deck to my hand!" Nylokai explained as he added a card to his hand.

'I end my turn!" Colin couldn't do anything else.

Nylokai drew another card from his Deck. "I activate Graceful Charity so I can draw 3 cards and discard two! Since one of the monsters I discarded was Gusto Griffin, I can Special Summon a Gusto monster from my Deck! I choose to summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto (Lv.4 1700/1100)! Then I use her ability to return 2 of my Gusto monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck and then draw a card! Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Gusto Falco (Lv.2 600/1400)! Now I tune Gusto Falco with Caam to Synchro Summon Daigusto Sphreez (Lv.6 2000/1300)! And since Gusto Falco was sent to the Graveyard outside of battle, I can summon a Gusto monster from my Deck in face-down defense mode! Daigusto Sphreez, attack Robotic Knight!"

A fourth Spell Counter was placed on the Citadel.

"I activate the Trap Covering Fire!" Colin responded to the attack. "With Trinity's Skilled Dark Magician, I can increase my Robotic Knight's attack points by the attack power of Trinity's Magician!"

Robotic Knight blocked Sphreez's attack and slashed him with his sword.

"Bad move." Nylokai uttered.

Sphreez then sent a sharp blast of wind at Colin, decreasing his Life Points by 1500.

**Ryokai (LP 4000) Nylokai (LP 4000) Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"What the hell was that? !" Colin said.

"Sphreez can't be destroyed in battle and any Battle Damage I take from a battle involving a Gusto monster is instead dealt to you." Nylokai explained.

"Well that just blows!" Colin commented.

"I end my turn!" Nylokai ended his turn.

"Um... Umm..." Trinity muttered after drawing her card. *I really need to do something. All right. Okay.* I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Red Enchanter (Lv.6 1700/2200)! When he's Normal Summoned, he gains 2 Spell Counters and for each one, he gains 300 attack points! Then I activate the Spell Card Magical Blast to inflict you with 200 damage for each of my Spellcasters!"

A Spell Counter was added to the Citadel and Dark Red Enchanter and both Ryokai and Nylokai were inflicted with 200 points of damage.

**Ryokai (LP 3800) Nylokai (LP 3800) Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"Next, I'm going to activate my face-down Trap Pitch-Black Power Stone! This produces 3 Spell Counters on itself and I'll move one of them to my Citadel! Then I remove my Citadel's 6 Spell Counters to Special Summon Endymion, the Master Magician (Lv.7 2700/1700)!"

The doors to the Citadel opened and Endymion came out of the doors.

"When Endymion's summoned this way, I can add a Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Magical Blast! Next, I use Endymion's other ability! I discard Book of the Moon to destroy your Dragon King of Atum!"

Endymion, charged with magical energy, fired a magic blast at Atum and destroyed him.

"Next, I activate Magical Blast again to inflict you each with 400 points of damage!"

Another Spell Counter was added to the Citadel and Dark Red Enchanter as Magical Blast inflicted 400 points of damage to the Vega twins.

**Ryokai (LP 3400) Nylokai (LP 3400) Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"And now with those new Spell Counters, Dark Red Enchanter now has 2900 attack points! Dark Red Enchanter, attack Hieratic Tefnuit!"

"I activate the Trap Hieratic Seal of Banishment! I tribute one of my Hieratic monsters to remove from play one of your cards! I choose to remove..." *Ugh! I can't touch her Citadel with that Field Barrier and using it on that would be a waste. That Red Enchanter is very strong, but Endymion has that ability. Next turn, she'll use its ability to destroy my brother's Daigusto Sphreez. I know what I must do.* "I'll use it to remove Endymion!"

Endymion was removed from play and vanished.

"Since my attack was canceled, Dark Red Enchanter can attack you directly!" Trinity stated as she declared her attack.

Dark Red Enchanter attacked Ryokai directly and inflicted him with 2900 points of damage.

**Ryokai (LP 500) Nylokai (LP 3400) Colin (LP 800) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn there!" Trinity concluded her turn.

Ryokai drew his next card. "I summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit (Lv.4 1700/900)! Attack Robotic Knight!"

Nuit destroyed Robotic Knight and inflicted Colin with 100 points of damage.

**Ryokai (LP 500) Nylokai (LP 3400) Colin (LP 700) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn!"

Colin draws. "I'll set this face-down in defense mode and end my turn." Colin said with a heavy sigh.

Nylokai drew his next card. "Sphreez, attack Dark Red Enchanter!"

Shpreez attacked Dark Red Enchanter and the latter counterattacked, but neither of them was destroyed and Trinity was inflicted with 900 points of damage.

**Ryokai (LP 500) Nylokai (LP 3400) Colin (LP 700) Trinity (LP 3100)**

"I end my turn!"

Trinity drew her card. "I use Pitch-Black Power Stone to add another Spell Counter to Dark Red Enchanter! Attack Nuit!"

Dark Red Enchanter destroyed Nuit and reduced Ryokai's Life Points to 0.

**Ryokai (LP 0) Nylokai (LP 3400) Colin (LP 700) Trinity (LP 3100)**

"Brother, I'm counting on you to win this." Ryokai told his Nylokai.

"You can count on me, brother." Nylokai assured him as they gave each other assuring smiles.

"Oh, that's so sweet, you guys." Colin said non-sarcastically. "I wish I had a brother like that."

"But Colin, I thought you had two brothers." Trinity said.

"Oh, I do, but they're both such assholes. Anyway, it's my move!" Colin drew another card. He looked at it, sighed depressingly, then smiled. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

*All I need to do is attack Trinity's monster with my own and I can eventually wear her down. I can surely outlast the two of them.* Nylokai thought as he drew his card.

"Go, Trap Card!" Colin shouted. "Ring of Destruction!"

"Huh? !" Nylokai gasped.

"Ring of Destruction? !" Trinity was surprised.

The Ring of Destruction appeared around Daigusto Sphreez.

"That's right!" Colin said. "It can destroy your monster and inflict its attack points to our Life Points!"

The ring and Daigusto Sphreez exploded and all three of them lost 2000 Life Points.

**Ryokai (LP 0) Nylokai (LP 1400) Colin (LP 0) Trinity (LP 1100)**

*No!* Nylokai thought. *That was my only strategy right here! There's nothing else I can do!* "I end my turn!"

Trinity drew her next card. "Dark Red Enchanter, attack Nylokai directly!"

Dark Red Enchanter attacked Nylokai and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Ryokai (LP 0) Nylokai (LP 0) Colin (LP 0) Trinity (LP 1100)**

"We won." Trinity said.

"Actually YOU won." Colin told her. "I dragged you down that match."

"Thats not true-" Trinity tried to tell him.

"Don't B.S. me." Colin said with a smile. "If I faced either of them this time, I would've gotten my ass kicked. You're the reason we won."

Trinity blushed. "It was just luck." she said.

"Now my deck is Luck!" Colin told her. "You have skill."

"Oh thank you." A Flattered Trinity told him.

Colin then looked over to Ryokai and Nylokai. "Hey guys!" He called to them. "Good duel!"

Ryokai and Nylokai looked back at him with angry looks.

"Guys?"

Nylokai swallowed his pride first and spoke up. "Good duel Colin." he said.

Ryokai then swallowed his pride. "Yeah, Good duel." he said and both brothers walked away.

"Did I do something to upset them?" Colin asked Trinity.

"They really wanted to win." She realized. "I guess they're disappointed."

"Well they can alway's have a rematch!" Colin told them. "But if you're my partner, There ani't no way they can win!"

Trinity smiled.

_(To be Continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Preview<em>

_**Colin: **Concluding the Tourny! A winner Crowned! An ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!  
><em>

_**Ryokai: **A rousing Lie is lied About!_

_**Colin: ** The Statue of Liberty was a gift of friendship resulting from the diplomatic relationship between the United States and France.  
><em>

_**Nylokai: **French fries.  
><em>

_**Colin: **Next Time on Niagara Falls Academy. All in Or Nothing At all!  
><em>

_**Ryokai and Nylokai: **PAY ATTENTION TO US! ! ! ! ! ! !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Niagara Extra<strong>_  
><em>

Prof. Springfield was going over the results of his surgery with his doctor.

**Doctor: **It was a complete success Prof. Springfield. You should be expericening no more problems.

**Prof. Springfield: **Thanks doc.

The Doctor then held up Springfield's X-Rays with a box of Junior Mints in the other hand and saw something.

**Doctor: **Whats this?

**Prof. Springfield: **Whats what?

**Doctor: **This Black Spot here. Barely a spec. What is that?

Prof. Springfield looked at the spec on the X-ray was stuck in his chest. It was about the size of a Junior Mint. His gaze then turned to the open, half eaten box of Junior Mints the Doctor was holding onto.

**Prof. Springfield: **Thats it! I'm Done with doctors!


	17. Chapter 17: Tag Tourney, Part 3

**ALright, heres the next Chapter of my Story. Now, I know Its been a while (Like the last chapter...and the chapter before that...) But with other stuff going on it's hard to focus on this story. But I am Promiseing to release at Least 1 chapter a Month, to give you all an Idea of when the chapters come out. So please bear with me.**

**Review Below, Let me Know.**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Niagara Falls Academy Arena, 7:03 P.M.*<p>

"Ok...I will win. I need to win." Draco kept repeating to himself holding his head down and rubbing his hands together. Yue looked over at her Tag partner and flicked him in the side of the head.

"Hey Wake up boy-o!" she said. "It's the Final Match! We gonna win right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Yue, Draco." Prof. Alucard said walking up to the two duelist. "A Moment please?"

"What up Professor?" Yue asked.

"I just wish to offer some words of encouragement ." She Said. "Do your best and beat these Slifers."

"You really hate them don't you?" Yue asked.

"I don't hate them." Prof. Alucard explained. "They are just lazy. You just need to win against them once and awhile to make them want to work harder. Take Kennat for instance. Laziest of them all, but once Recuck beat him he started working harder. Now that he's on a winning streak again, he's going back to being lazy. He needs to know that you can't go through life doing the bare minimum."

"True true." Yue nodded. "But others seem to think you really Hate Colin."

"Him?" Prof. Alucard said. "Oh yeah, I do hate him...only a little. So Win one for The Obelisks."

Prof. Alucard then left to take a seat as the Students took their positions. Colin and Trinity were already in position ready to duel.

"Come on hurry up!" Colin said. "I got a Card to collect!"

"Your a little to fiery for some stupid cards." Draco insulted.

"Well Screw you Draco!" Colin said.

** Yue (LP 4000) Draco (LP 4000) Colin (LP 4000) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Yue drew her first card. "I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Colin drew his first card. "I'll also set a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Draco then drew his first card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (Lv.3 1200/900) in attack mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Trinity then drew her first card. "I summon Skilled White Magician (Lv.4 1700/1900) in attack mode! Then I activate the Spell Gold Sarcophagus! I banish a card from my Deck face-down and after 2 turns it's added to my hand! Since a Spell's been activated, White Magician gains a Spell Counter! I end my turn!"

Yue drew her next card. "I flip over my D.D. Warrior Lady (Lv.4 1500/1600) and then summon Dimensional Alchemist (Lv.4 1300/200)! Now I remove from play the top card of my Deck to increase his attack power by 500 this turn! Warrior Lady, attack Colin's face-down monster!"

D.D. Warrior Lady charged toward Colin's face-down monster, which revealed itself as Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600). Warrior Lady's sword merely scraped against its metal shell and Yue was inflicted with 100 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3900) Draco (LP 4000) Colin (LP 4000) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"No matter." Yue simply smirked. "After damage calculation, Warrior Lady can banish herself and the monster she attacked."

D.D. Warrior Lady charged toward Medic Bot Machine again, but this time when it cut the machine, a portal to the different dimension opened up and both D.D. Warrior Lady and Medic Bot Machine were sucked into it, removing them from play.

"Now Dimensional Alchemist will attack you directly, Colin!" Yue declared her attack.

Dimensional Alchemist shot the strange orb in its hands and shot it at Colin, inflicting him with 1800 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3900) Draco (LP 4000) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn by placing another card face-down!" Yue finished her move.

"Draw!" Colin drew his next card. "Okay, I'm gonna show you something cool! I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick (Lv.1 800/500)! Now I send him to the Graveyard so I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Lv.7 2400/2000)!"

"Nice! A Red-Eyes!" Yue complimented.

"Variety's the spice of life!" Colin said. "But in this case, it's a flying dragon that shoots giant fireballs! Now, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon charged up the fireball in its mouth, but it just suddenly vanished.

"... Heh?" Colin was confused.

"I activate Dimensional Prison, which banishes an attacking monster." Yue said.

"Oh yeah, I hate that Trap." Colin expressed. "I end my turn with two face-downs!"

Draco drew his next card. "I'll show you what a real dark dragon is like. First, I send Armed Dragon LV3 to the grave so I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 (Lv.5 2400/1700)! Now I activate Level-Up! to make my Armed Dragon LV5 become Armed Dragon LV7 (Lv.7 2800/1000)!"

Because of the Spell, Skilled White Magician gained a Spell Counter.

"Now I use my Dragon's ability! By sending a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters with attack points that are less than that monster. I send Armed Dragon LV5 to destroy all of your monsters!"

Armed Dragon roared and an explosion occurred on Colin and Trinity's side of the field. When the smoke dissipated, their field was devoid of monsters.

"Armed Dragon, attack Colin directly!" Draco ordered.

Armed Dragon shot a fireball at Colin and before it could hit Colin, the fireball dissipated.

"I activated the Trap Negate Attack!" Colin explained.

"I end my turn."

Skilled White Magician then suddenly reappeared on the field.

"What? !" Draco looked at the monster blankly.

"Hey, pretty boy, over here!" Colin waved to him.

In front of a waving Colin was the Trap Card Interdimensional Matter Transporter.

"Interdimensional Matter transporter?" Trinity seemed confused.

"That's right."Colin said. "For one turn, a monster is removed from play, protecting it until it comes back to the field. Don't worry, Trinity. I got your back."

Trinity smiled.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Yue exclaimed. "I totally want to trade for that!"

"Make me an offer." Colin said.

"Okay, let's see here..." Yue looked though the cards in her hand she could trade.

"Hey, you two! We're in the middle of a Duel here!" Draco rudely interrupted, but he calmed down.

"Ok, My turn." Trinity said as she drew her next card. "Ok, I'll summon Maiden of Macabre (Lv.4 1700/0) in attack mode and then activate the Spell Card Spell Power Grasp! This adds a Spell Counter to any of my cards and I'll place it on my Maiden! Then Spell Power Grasp allows me to add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand! And another Spell puts another Spell Counter on Skilled White Magician! For each Spell Counter on her, my Maiden gains 200 attacks points! Now that my Skilled White Magician has 3 Spell Counters, I can Tribute him to summon Buster Blader (Lv.7 2600/2300) from my Deck!"

Buster Blader came through a white magic circle and pulled out his giant sword. It stared down Armed Dragon and Armed Dragon roared at it.

"Trinity, where the hell did you get a Buster Blader? !" Colin was surprised.

"Huh? Oh, Ace gave it to me." Trinity answered. "It was an early Christmas gift."

"... What the hell is he doing giving you an early Christmas gift?" Colin asked. "The nerve of that guy!"

Yue giggled. "Looks like someone's jealous!" She muttered to herself.

"Oookaaay..." Trinity said with awkwardness in her voice. "Anyway, my Bust Blader gains 500 attack points for every Dragon on your field, so his attack power is now 3100! Buster Blader, attack Armed Dragon!"

Buster Blader slashed Armed Dragon in the face.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Colin shouted.

Trinity just blinked. "What the hell was that? !"

"That was a Shout."

"I know that! What the hell were you shouting? !"

Colin blinked. "Never mind, just continue on with your turn."

Armed Dragon fell and Draco was inflicted with 300 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3900) Draco (LP 3700) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"Maiden of Macabre, attack him directly!" Trinity declared her attack.

Maiden of Macabre slashed Draco with her scythe, inflicting him with 1900 more points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3900) Draco (LP 1800) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn!"

Yue drew her next card. "I summon the Tuner Dimensional Executioner (Lv.4 300/2100)! Next, I tune Dimensional Executioner with Dimensional Alchemist to Synchro Summon Chaos Dragon (Lv.8 2600/2000)! Since I used Dimensional Executioner as Synchro Material, I can add a banished monster to my hand! *Adds card to hand* Chaos Dragon, attack Maiden of Macabre!"

Chaos Dragon shot a dark stream of fire at Maiden of Macabre and destroyed her, inflicting Trinity with 700 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3900) Draco (LP 1800) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"Yoohoo! You know I'm wide open!" Colin called out.

"Oh, I know. Draco wanted to be the one who beat you, so I'm giving him that chance." Yue stated.

Colin looked over at Draco who did seem to have a look of determination in his eyes.

"I end my turn!" Yue finished.

Colin drew his next card. "I summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500)! Attack Draco directly!"

Robotic Engineer attacked Draco with his plasma drill and inflicted him with 1200 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3900) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"I end my turn with a face-down!"

Draco drew his next card. "I summon a monster face-down in defense mode and set one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

Trinity drew her card and the card she used Gold Sarcophagus on was added to her hand. "I now activate the Magical Citadel of Endymion Field Spell!

The entire Duel Arena became the outside doorsteps of the citadel.

"Then I activate Field Barrier to protect it and give it a Spell Counter!" Trinity continued. "Buster Blader, attack Chaos Dragon!"

Buster Blader cut Chaos Dragon in two, inflicting Yue with 500 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 3400) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"I end my turn!"

Yue drew her next card. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady again! Now she'll attack Buster Blader and remove him from play!"

The Warrior Lady charged at Buster Blader, and stabbed him with her sword. Buster Blader retaliated by striking her with his sword. They were both sucked into a dimensional vortex and were destroyed. Yue lost 1100 Life Points because of that effect.

**Yue (LP 2300) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"Yue, what are you doing?" Draco questioned.

"Getting rid of Buster Blader." Yue answered. "Sure, I took a hit at my Life Points, but that thing would have beaten us bad."

"All right, I see your point." Draco said.

Yue just nods at him. "I end my turn."

Colin drew his next card. "Robotic Engineer, attack Yue directly!"

Robotic Engineer inflicted Yue with 1200 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 1100) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"That ends my turn!"

Draco then drew his next card. "I set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Trinity drew her next card. "I summon a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Yue drew her next card. "I summon Dimensional Gunslinger (Lv.4 1800/1400)! Attack Trinity's monster!"

Gunslinger shot his pistols at Trinity's face-down Apprentice Magician (Lv.4 400/800) and destroyed it.

"Since my Gunslinger destroyed a monster in battle, that monster is removed from play!" Yue pointed out.

"I can still use Apprentice Magician's effect to summon a Level 2 or lower Spellcaster from my Deck in face-down defense mode!" Trinity also pointed out.

"I end my turn!"

Colin draws. *Wow! This is not a good day for me. I'm drawing a lot of bad cards I can't use. That's what I get for overstuffing it.* "I switch Robotic Engineer to defense mode and end my turn!"

Draco drew his next card. "I now Tribute my two face-down monsters to summon Dark Horus (Lv.8 3000/1800)! Horus, attack Robotic Engineer!"

Horus shot a dark flame at Robotic Engineer and destroyed it.

"I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Robotic Engineer!" Colin responded to his card's destruction.

"I end my turn."

Trinity drew. "I flip summon Apprentice Magician, placing another Spell Counter on Endymion's Citadel! Now I'm going to tune Colin's Robotic Engineer with my Apprentice Magician to Synchro Summon Explosive Magician (Lv.6 2500/1800)! Now I remove 2 Spell Counters from Endymion's Citadel to destroy Yue's face-down card!"

Explosive Magician borrowed some of the magic stored in the citadel and Yue's face-down Return from a Different Dimension Trap was destroyed.

"You know, I've been wanting to activate that Trap, but it would've brought back his Red-Eyes and your Buster Blader, so it wasn't worth it." Yue stated.

"Explosive Magician, attack her Gunslinger!"

Explosive Magician cast a Spell that caused fiery explosions to engulf Dimensional Gunslinger, destroying him and inflicting Yue with 700 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 400) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 2200) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"That ends my turn!"

Yue drew. "I summon Dimensional Archer and he'll attack Colin directly!"

Dimensional Archer shot arrows at Colin that inflicted him with 1200 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 400) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 1000) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"I end my turn."

Colin drew. *Okay, how the hell are we going to destroy that Dark Horus?* Colin thought to himself, looking over at Draco's card. *We can't get to Draco unless we take that thing out.* "I summon Jinzo #7 (Lv.2 500/400)!"

"Pfft! Hahahaha! You summoned that thing? !" Yue burst into laughter. "Oh, I can't believe you did that! That's unbelievable!"

"Hey, laugh it up now, because it's going to attack you directly!" Colin pointed at her.

"Huh?"

Jinzo's arm extends and punched Yue in the shoulder and knocks her down, inflicting her with 500 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 0) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 1000) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"Ow, that actually hurt, you jerk!" Yue yelled.

"Well, you should've finished me off when you had the chance!" Colin retorted. "That decision came to bite you in the ass! Don't worry though, that always happens when people Duel me."

"Sorry Draco, my bad." Yue apologized.

"It's not your fault." Draco assured. "I told I wanted to be the one to beat him and you obliged. I appreciate that."

"I'll end my turn with one face-down!"

Draco's turn came up and he drew. "Dark Horus, attack Jinzo #7!"

Dark Horus fired flames at Jinzo #7, but Explosive Magician blasted some fire in front of the attack.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Explosive Magician's helping out because I activate the Trap Covering Fire!" Colin explained. "Now the combined attack of our monsters is now 3000, so Jinzo #7 can fight back!"

Jinzo's arm extended all the way to its arm and both monsters were destroyed.

"Oorah!" Colin raised his fist in the air. "Trinity, next turn you can finish this guy!"

Draco was quiet for a moment, looking at one card in his hand. Then he raised his one hand up as if he was calling for attention.

"I need a Duel ruling!" Draco requested.

Professor Alucard stood up from her chair and spoke up.

"What ruling?" Alucard asked.

"Even though my teammate has been eliminated, can I still use the cards in her Graveyard?" Draco asked.

"In an official NDC Duel, you can't." She stated. "But since this tournament has specialized rules, you can."

"Excellent." Draco said with a smirk. "That's just what I need! I'll remove from play Yue's Light Dimensional Alchemist and Dark Dimensional Executioner so I can summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (Lv.8 3000/2500)!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon rose form the mist that appeared with roaring that created dark energy all around.

"Oh... well... Damn!" Colin said.

"I now activate my face-down Emergency Provisions to destroy my face-down to increase my Life Points by 1000!" Draco continued.

**Yue (LP 0) Draco (LP 1600) Colin (LP 1000) Trinity (LP 3300)**

"Now I'll activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect! I pay 1000 Life Points and all other cards on our field and in our hands are sent to the Graveyard! Then you two are hit with 300 points for each card sent!"

**Yue (LP 0) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 1000) Trinity (LP 3300)**

Chaos Emperor Dragon roared again, releasing dark energy that sent every card in every player's hand and field to the Graveyard, except the Dragon itself. Colin took 900 points of damage while Trinity took 1800 points of damage.

**Yue (LP 0) Draco (LP 600) Colin (LP 100) Trinity (LP 1500)**

"Since my Battle Phase is over already, I have to end my turn." Draco finished.

Trinity looks at her Citadel and saw that there was only 1 Spell Counter on it so far.

*Ah, there's no way I'll summon Endymion that way.* Trinity thought before she drew. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This will stop your attack for 3 turns and I gain a Spell Counter!"

Colin drew. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Draco simply drew his card. "I end my turn."

Trinity drew again. "I activate Toon Table of Contents to add another Toon Table of Contents to my hand! That will also give me another Spell Counter! That ends my turn!"

Colin draws. *I guess the only thing we can do now is hope we draw Spells and activate them. That could really work.* "I activate Limiter Removal! This won't do anything right now, but it will put another Spell Counter on the Citadel!"

Draco then drew his card and ended his turn.

Trinity drew again and looked at the Magical Marionette she drew. *I need to draw Endymion. He needs to be in my hand to summon him.* "I activate Toon Table of Contents to add another Toon Table of Contents to my hand! That gives my Citadel its fifth Spell Counter! That ends my turn!"

Colin drew his card, which turned out to be his Perfect Machine King... which he can't summon. "I end my turn!"

Draco drew again, ended his turn and the Swords wore off. "Okay, next turn, you're both finished!"

"Oh... come on..." Trinity drew... "First, I activate Toon Table of Contents! There aren't any cards I can add, but I still gain a Spell Counter! Now I remove those 6 Spell Counters to Special Summon Endymion, the Master Magician (Lv.7 2700/1700)!"

Endymion emerged from the doors of his Citadel and Chaos Emperor Dragon glared and growled at him.

"That might be your best card, but it's not enough to take out my Dragon!" Draco said.

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

Colin snapped his fingers. "I still have a face-down, Draco."

The card then rose up slowly and the arena filled with baited anticipation.

"METALMORPH!"

Endymion's armor became clad in machine armor as his attack rose to 3000.

"Not only is Endymion now considered a Machine with 300 more attack points, when he attacks he gains even more attack power equal to half of his attack target's power!" Colin explained. "Trinity, give the order."

"Endymion, destroy that Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

Endymion conjured up a massive amount of magical energy in his scepter and shot a powerful and massive stream of magic at Chaos Emperor Dragon and destroyed it. The attack resulted in Draco's Life Points being reduced to 0.

**Yue (LP 0) Draco (LP 0) Colin (LP 100) Trinity (LP 1500)**

"We win!" Trinity stated.

Draco walked across the stage to Colin and stopped just short of him to look him in the eye.

"You." Draco said pointing at Colin with his hand. "I want a rematch."

"Sure thing." Colin answered with a smirk. "Name the time and place."

"When I get better." Draco replied "I won't graduate until I beat you."

Colin smiled and shook Draco's hand. "It's a promise." he told him.

Draco nodded and walked off stage as Prof. Alucard walked onto the Stage carrying 2 Cards in protective cases.

"Alright you two," Prof. Alucard said. "I have your Prize right here. 1 Dark Magician and 1 Dark Magician Girl."

Before Prof. Alucard could hand them the cards, Colin snatched the Dark Magician Girl from her with pure glee.

"Awesome! I always wanted a Dark Magician Girl!" he spoke aloud. He then noticed Prof. Alucard and Trinity staring at him. "Uh...I mean...sure this is cool. Whatever."

Trinity blinked that stated laughing. "Hahaha. Colin you are such a Spaz." she said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she replied with laughter. "It just sounded right."

Prof. Alucard watched as the two spoke like real friends and smile a little. She then handed Trinity the Dark Magician card and left.

* * *

><p>As Colin and Trinity left the Arena and headed back to the Slifer Lounge, night had already fallen and only the Schools buildings provided light as clouds covered the moon and stars.<p>

"This is dark." Trinity said shivering. "And cold."

"Hey, maybe we'll run into the Niagara Ghost." Colin joked.

"Thats not funny!" Trinity said.

"Ah don't worry," Colin said. "I'll protect you."

Trinity smiled at him, but ten something caught her eye. A small white spec fell down right between her eyes and landed on her nose. They both looked up and saw snow dancing down to the earth.

"It's snowing." Colin pointed out. "Guess it's official winter."

"Yeah..." Trinity said.

"Excuse me," An Accented voice said interrupting their moment.

Colin and Trinity turned and saw Dr. Siegfried standing nearby.

"Mizter Kennat, I vould like to have a vord vith you." he said.

"Whats the word Dr. Creepy?" Colin asked. He noticed Dr. Siegfried was offended by the insult but he shrugged it off.

"I vas vacthing unt duel's today," The Doctor Continued. "and I noticed zat you seemed to out of form today. You seemed to lose a lot more life points then normal and Ms. Platinum here had to carry za load."

"Just an off day." Colin replied. "Plus we helped each other. She didn't carry the whole load."

"Ztill. I vould like to evaluate your Psyche." the Doctor told him.

"Hey my brothers a Psychic, not me." Colin replied.

"No no no. Not Psychic." The Doctor said. "Your 'Psyche'. I vant to evaluate your mental state. Make sure there iz nothing vrong with your psychologically, that would effect your performance."

"I must decline." Colin said.

"I zee." The Doctor said. "Well, zee how you feel after za Holidays. I am very interested in zeeing how your Metal state is holding up."

Dr. Siegfried then walked away into the darkness and disappeared.

"That guy creeps me out." Trinity said.

"He gives me a bad feeling." Colin said.

"Well, yeah, he's creepy." Trinity replied.

"...Yeah." Colin agreed. "Come on lets hurry back."

The Snow began to fall harder as Colin walked off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Trinity said hurrying after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yue's Cards <strong>_(Cards created by Witch of Tragedies)_

Dimensional Executioner

[LVL 4] [DARK] [300/2100]

[WARRIOR/TUNER]

When this monster is used as a Synchro Material monster, you can select 1 of your removed from play monster and add it to your hand. When this card is removed from play, inflict 300 Life Points to your opponent.

Chaos Dragon

[LVL 8] [DARK] [2600/2000]

[DRAGON/SYNCHRO/EFFECT]

1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more LIGHT non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 banished LIGHT Level 4 or lower monster; Special Summon that target to your side of the field. It cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

Dimensional Gunslinger

[LVL 4] [LIGHT] [1800/1400]

[SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]

A monster that this card destroys as a result of battle is removed from play. When this card is removed from play, you can add 1 of your removed from play monster to your hand.

Dimensional Archer

[LVL 3] [LIGHT] [1200/1800]

[SPELLCASTER/EFFECT]

During your Main Phase, you can remove up to 3 cards from your Graveyard from play; inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card removed. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. When this card is removed from play, you can add 1 of your banished monster to your hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

**_Colin: _**_It's that time of year, with everyone full of cheer. AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!__  
><em>

_**Yue: **Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, HmHmHmmHHmmm!  
><em>

_**Colin: **Abraham Lincoln, 16th President of the United states, is the Only President who was inducted into the National Wrestling Hall of Fame.  
><em>

_**Yue: **Headlock!  
><em>

_**Colin: ***Choke* AHck!  
><em>

_**Yue: **Next time on Niagara Falls Academy, Tap out! Tap out!  
><em>

_**Colin: **I give! X_X  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

Prof. Alucard was in her Office, grading papers. Then Colin walks in.

**Colin: **Hey Prof! I think I actually learned something in your class today!

Prof. Alucard was stunned by this statement!

**Prof. Alucard: **Really? What was it?

Colin took a moment to prepare himself, then put both of his hands together and formed a hand sign.

**Colin: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

POOF!

In a Puff of Smoke, 100 Colin's appeared in the Room, Making Prof. Alucards worst nightmare Come true.

**Colin: **Hey-

**Colin: **what up-

**Colin: **Any Homewrok Prof-

**Colin: **I Think I broke something-

**Colin: **Who's stepping on my foot-

**Colin: **Quit breathing on me-

**Colin: **Move over asshole-

Colin's Shadow clones began fighting each other, destroying the room around them...Prof. Alucard was ready to cry.

...

She woke up from her Nightmare in her Bed, clenching onto the bed covers in fear. After she realized it was just a dream, she relaxed.

**Prof. Alucard:** I hate that kid...


	18. Chapter 18: A Tale before Christmas

**ALRIGHT! I Rushed through this to get it out before the world Ends...then it didn't so I waited a couple hours. I regret to inform there is No Niagara Extra for this chapter because of my rush through the story D: . I Hope yo enjoy.**

**Happy Holidays**

**and Review Below, Let me know!**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Alucard's Classroom, 3:00 P.M.*<p>

December 23rd

The school was all abuzz with Christmas cheer. The students would be going home to their families to celebrate the holidays. Everyone was so excited... except for some of the students in Miss Alucard's class.

"Okay, if your grade point average is below 2.0 from last semester, you will have to stay and make up with some extra work." Miss Alucard announced.

Colin sat in his seat and glared at the report card in his hands.

D.

D.

F.

D.

C.

A?

F.

C.

GPA-1.42.

"... Damn!" Colin said in spite.

Haru looked over Colin's shoulder and saw his report card.

"How'd you get an F in cheese appreciation?" Haru was baffled.

"I don't know!" Colin responded. "I don't even remember ever going to that class!"

"I see how you failed." Haru realized. "What'd you get the A in?"

"History." Colin answered. "Much easier than the calculus we have to do in this shitty classroom. I mean, why do we need calculus? This is a Duel Academy! All we ever have to do is add and subtract Life Points!"

"Aw, man, I didn't do so good."

Colin and Haru looked over at Trinity looking at her report card. She looked depressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Gimme!" Colin swiped Trinity's report card, hoping to see if she did worse than he did.

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

A.

B.

"..." Colin's eye twitched when he read it.

"I promised my little brother I'd get straight A's." Trinity said. "I was just unprepared for Prof. Springfield's pop quiz that one day. *sigh*"

Colin sat there motionless for a moment and then buried himself into his desk and arms like an ostrich. "I hate my life." He sobbed.

"It's your own fault." Jeremy said, overhearing him. "You should've actually DONE some of the work. Colin, just look at the bright side. At least you don't have to go home."

"Yeah, you're right." Colin said, relaxing a little bit. "The only people who'd be there are Holly and Dad."

"You don't like your family or something?" Trinity asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Colin didn't answer, he picked up his stuff and left the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at the Slifer Red Dorm, it was about 2 in the morning. Prof. Springfield was still awake in his personal room. He had a cup of hot cocoa and the window was open to the snowy outside. He logged on his computer and started a video chat.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Drake!" A man said to him through the video chat.

"What's so merry about it?" Prof. Springfield asked the man.

"Wow, you still haven't changed." the guy said.

"Neither have you." Prof. Springfield replied. "Where are you now?"

"...Somewhere in the Pacific..." the man answered vaguely.

"You're in Sydney aren't you?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"Maybe..." the man replied.

"Damn it Asharu!" Prof. Springfield scolded him. "If you are so worried about Krystal you should've just enrolled her here, like I suggested. That way I could've kept an eye on her."

"She wanted to make her own choice for schools." the man known as Asharu answered. "She wanted to be independent and I need to trust her."

"Which is why you fly back and forth between there and Hawaii every other weekend to spy on her?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"...What's your point?" Asharu asked with a glare.

"You need to let her go, she's a big girl now."

"NO she isn't! She's my Wittle girl! I ain't never wetting her go!" Asharu threw a fit like a child.

Prof. Springfield sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Whatever, you're as stubborn as one of my students."Slifers.

"Oh?" Asharu asked. "A kid's giving you trouble?"

"He's skilled at Dueling, but doesn't try." Springfield explained. "If he actually tried and worked hard he can actually be good. He's a fan of yours ya know, which isn't surprising since he's as dim as you."

"Really?" Asharu asked intrigued. "Can't wait to meet him. Maybe he can actually beat me, unlike a certain Duel Academy Professor I know."

"Die."

* * *

><p>December 24th<p>

Colin walked to the school's main building in the freezing cold. The snow had filled up the entire area and it looked like a white wasteland. As he reached the building, he made his way toward Alucard's classroom. Other Students who had failed include, Summer, Renee, Jasmine, and Ace. Colin couldn't help but notice that 3 out of 4 of them were Silfers.

"Ace? Why are you here?" Colin seemed a bit perplexed.

"I failed cheese appreciation." Ace answered.

"I'll admit, this isn't how I wanted to spend my Christmas vacation." Renee expressed and sighed.

Colin took his seat and Prof. Alucard answered.

"I know it's Christmas Eve, so I'm just going to keep this simple for you guys." Alucard lectured. "I'll teach you some of the basic understandings of the Pythagorean theorem and then give you a brief quiz, then you'll be out of here before noon."

Prof. Alucard began to draw a right triangle on the chalkboard when the door opened and Trinity came in.

"Um, sorry I'm late, Prof." Trinity apologized.

Prof. Alucard seemed surprised to see her. "Trinity?" She asked. "What are you doing here? You should have went home."

"Um, well..." Trinity spoke, kind of embarrassed. "I can't afford to go home. It's... complicated. Can I just stay here for your extra lesson?"

Prof. Alucard nodded in understanding. "Take your seat."

Trinity then took her seat and sighed, then Alucard continued with her lecture.

* * *

><p>After the lecture was over, the students took a quiz. Once they finished the quiz, they could leave. Trinity was waiting down in the hall, waiting for Colin to finish. She looked at the clock. It was 2:01.<p>

"She gave us the quiz 3 hours ago." Trinity said. "Why is he still in there?"

After waiting a few more minutes, Colin finally came out with the sweet relief of death spread across his face.

"That was terrible!" Colin complained. "I hate those stupid quizzes! They're so long and hard!"

"It was only five questions long and they were the same question with different numbers." Trinity said. "Just do the same work and you would've been fine."

"Why didn't she just tell us that?" Colin asked.

"She DID! Right before you started!" Trinity pointed out.

"Man, this is the worst Christmas ever!" Colin then relaxed himself. "Speaking of which, why are you here? Something about unable to afford to go home?"

Trinity nodded sadly. "We're not very... you know, rich, you could say. MY parents are barely making enough to send me to this Academy. So I don't have enough to fly back and forth."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

* * *

><p>Back in the Slifer lounge, Summer was sitting on the lounge char while Renee was sitting with Jasmine, who was holding onto Yoruichi, watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' on TV when Colin and Trinity got back. And no sooner when Colin and Trinity went in the lounge did the power go out.<p>

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Colin shouted.

"Wow, Colin, bad luck seems to follow you around everywhere this week." Renee joked.

"What caused the power outage?" Jasmine asked.

"Frozen wires, probably." Trinity inquired.

"Can wires be frozen?" Summer questioned.

Then Prof. Springfield walked in and noticed all the power was out.

"All right. What did you do, Kennat?" Springfield asked.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Colin felt insulted.

"Because nothing bad goes on in this school when it doesn't involve you." Springfield answered. "It looks like the entire school just lost power."

"You've gotta be kidding." Colin said again.

"I'll be down in the energy room to see what's up." Prof. Springfield informed. "The lot of you should head over to the blue dorm."

"No way!" Colin rejected. "Why the hell would we go over there? !"

"Because they're the only dorm with a fireplace." Prof. Springfield answered. "You're welcome to stay here tonight if by tomorrow you want to freeze to death."

"... Okay, the blue dorm we will go." Colin finally agreed.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable..." Prof. Alucard said as she lit up the Blue Dorms giant Fireplace. She let the Slifers and the Ra Yellow into her Dorm and wasn't too happy about. After the Fire had gotten started she turned to the students. "Alright, we have one rule here! The Upstairs of this dorm is Off limit to everyone except Blue students. And this is the only time you'll be allowed here. Understood?"<p>

"Not at all." Colin said.

"If I catch you up there I'll expel you so fast your head will spin!" Alucard threatened. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Trinity answered for Colin.

Prof. Alucard and messaged her forehead. "...I need a drink." she muttered and left.

"You just know how to push her button's don't ya Colin?" Ace asked.

"She makes it too easy." Colin replied. "Not my fault."

* * *

><p>At Night, there were several sleeping bags placed around the Dorms Fireplace. Ace was sleeping on the couch while Jasmine, Renee, and Summer were already asleep. Trinity was sitting up by the fire still awake. She was looking into the fire, contemplating her thoughts.<p>

"Want some company?" Colin said siting beside her.

"Huh?" she asked snapping back to reality. "Sure."

"You seem down." Colin said.

"That obvious?" Trinity asked. "It's just...this is my first christmas away from home." Trinity held her own hands together. "I have a little brother, Trevor, 4 years old. He's very sick."

"How sick?" Colin asked.

"Hes had a disease since he was born." she continued. ""It's been hard and it cost a lot, but he's finally coming around."

"Thats good."

"Yeah...You know how I said we've had Financial troubles? We'll we've had to sacrifice a lot so he can get treatment."

"Must've been tough."

"What about you and your family?" Trinity asked. "I'd like to know-"

"My mothers a Religious devout, My dad is a hard working small business owner, my younger Brother is a special School for Psychic duelists, my older Brother does Show Duels in Las Vegas, and my Sisters a total ****** **** ***** ******* *******!"

Trinity tightened her arms at Colin's sharp language.

"Sorry," Colin apologized. "I hate my sister."

"It seems you don't have anything nice to say about any of them." Trinity noticed.

"Just because I'm doing what I want and not what my parents planned for me-They think they can dictate what I can do- I don't care about what you want! I WANT-" Colin didn't seem to stay on track.

"Alright I get it." Trinity said. "I'm sorry."

Colin relaxed himself. "Family's a very touchy subject with me." he explained. "They wanted me to go to normal schools and be some stupid lawyer or something. I wanted to duel. When I won the Scholarship here, my dad was not happy. It was my choice though. He cut me off from his money to try and get me to come home. Truth be told I could care less. I'm happier here then I ever was there."

"You're happier here?" Trinity repeated.

"Sure do, fun classes, big events, great people," he looked at Trinity. "and great friends."

Trinity smiled at him and then reached into her pocket. "Here, I got you something." She said as she pulled out a small Christmas Present, a carp all wrapped up for the Holidays.

"You got me..?" Colin asked. He took it and opened it to reveal a New Card. "The Machine Prince? This is very rare-How'd you get it?"

"I saw it in the card shop a month ago." Trinity said. "I...I used the money I was saving to go home to pay for it."

"What? !" Colin asked shocked. "Why would you do that? It's not worth it."

"Don't say that!" Trinity scolded him. "You're my Friend...my friend..." she looked back at the fire to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"Trin...I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." Colin told her.

Trinity smiled, wrapped her arm around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You've already given me a lot. I'm happy with this." she told him.

Colin blushed along with her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Are you blushing?" Trinity asked.

"No!" Colin denied looking away.

Trinity then smiled and laid her head back on Colin's shoulder. She closed her eyes as the warm fire made her feel sleepy.

"...Trinity," Colin said just before she fell asleep. She raised her head and looked at him, even though he was still looking away. "I think I do have a present for you."

"What's that?" Trinity asked curious.

Colin freed his arm from her grip and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and without a motion of warning, leaned in, pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her.

"Mm! ?" Trinity was caught off guard. Her heart skipped a beat.

After a long moment, Colin pulled away from her soft lips. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"M-merry Christmas." Colin said. Trinity then stared at him, her face positively glowing. "Please say something."

Trinity said nothing and still stared at him in shock and Colin took his hands off her shoulders.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just thought it was-"

"Thank you." Trinity muttered. "Best gift I ever got."

"Wha? Really?" Colin asked.

Trinity nodded with her ever blushing face (She blushes a lot, don't she?). She then hugged him. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

While those two shared the romantic/awkward moment. Ace, still pretending to be asleep on the couch, smirked.

*About damn time.* Ace thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preveiw<strong>_

_**Colin:** Umm..._

_**Trinity: **...  
><em>

_**Colin: **...Uh right, The "true love" mentioned in the song "Twelve Days of Christmas" does not refer to a romantic couple, but the Catholic Church's code for God. The person who receives the gifts represents someone who has accepted that code. For example, the "partridge in a pear tree" represents Christ. The "two turtledoves" represent the Old and New Testaments.  
><em>

_**Trinity: **T-true love huh?_

_**Colin:** Dah-uh-Well-uh-AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!  
><em>

_**Trinity: ***Way to change the subject...* -_-_


	19. Chapter 19: We are all Idiots

**Alright, you can check for chapter updates near the end of the month now. Now for this chapter, I throw around some boy vs. girl stereotypes so I apologize in advance to any Girls I may offend. As for any boys I offend...you don't matter cause The girls are ALWAYS right! (Found that out the hard way.)**

**Also, I been watching some 'Baka and Test' episodes and I think some of it influenced this chapter. **

**ONE MOOOORE THING...Check out the Fanfic 'Yugioh: The knights of Justice' written by Aliscia in Writingland. **

**And Remember I Like Reviews!**

**So Review Below, Let me Know!**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Classroom, 2:32 P.M.*<p>

In early January, Classes resumed at Niagara Falls. Colin sat at his desk, a bit more fidgety than normal. He was in his extracurricular history class (his best subject), but he had something completely different on his mind.

_ (Flashback)_

_ "...Trinity," Colin said just before she fell asleep. She raised her head and looked at him, even though he was still looking away. "I think I do have a present for you."_

_ "What's that?" Trinity asked curious._

_ Colin freed his arm from her grip and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and without a motion of warning, leaned in, pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her._

_ (End Flashback)_

Colin sighed as he tried to listen to the lecture.

"And what year was it ratified?" The teacher asked. "Mr. Kennat?"

"Huh, what?" Colin perked up a little bit. Realizing he was asked a question, Colin quickly looked at the board for a clue. All sorts of notes were on the board including the word Prohibition- "December 5, 1933."

"Correct." The teacher confirmed. "The 21st Amendment was passed by the U.S. House of Representatives and ratified on December 5. I'm impressed; I only asked for the year."

"Yeah, well, I'm impressive." Colin said before he seemed to daze off again.

As the teacher continued on with his boring lecture, Jeremy, sitting next to Colin, nudged him a bit.

"Hey, are you all right?" Jeremy whispered to him.

"Huh? No, I'm not hungry." Colin answered.

Jeremy glared at him for a moment, then he looked at Haru who was also curious and shrugged at Colin's strange behavior.

At 2:35, the class was let out. As Colin walked into the hall, Jeremy came up to him.

"Hey, Colin, what's going on?" Jeremy asked. "You're very quiet. Not that I'm complaining, but it's just out of character for you."

"I just got a lot on my mind." Colin answered.

"A lot on your mind, huh? Must be a new experience for you." Jeremy joked.

"Yeah, sure." Colin said, looking down.

BONK!

Colin walked straight into another student. It just happened to be Trinity.

"Ah, damn!" Colin groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trinity apologized.

Then the two realized who the other person was.

"Oh, Colin..." Trinity said, blushing a little bit.

"Oh, Trinity, hey..." Colin greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey..." Trinity replied awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence and Jeremy shifted his eyes between them. The two of them acted like he didn't exist.

"Well, I better get going." Colin spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Trinity said.

The two then walked past each other and continued on their way. Jeremy looked and Trinity and back at Colin and realized something.

"AAHHH." Jeremy gasped, shaking his hand while pointing to Colin. "Colin, you and-!"

Colin was moving away faster now and Jeremy tried to catch up with him.

"Did something happen between you two? !" Jeremy asked.

"Shut up, Jeremy." Colin didn't want to answer.

"Something DID. I want details." Jeremy said.

"What are you? A housewife? Beat it." Colin started to move a bit faster.

"Y-You can't just let this go!" Jeremy told him.

Colin then turned around, pushed the books out of Jeremy's hands and ran for it.

"Hey, someone stop him!" Jeremy shouted as he went to pick up his books.

A group of students heard Jeremy's call; Haru, Draco, Maquan, Justin, Ryokai, and Nyolokai all gang tackled Colin from different angles and pinned him to the ground.

"Freeze Psychopath!" Haru shouted. "You'll never get away with what YOU did!"

Maquan looked up at Jeremy. "What he do?" Maquan asked.

"YOU GUYS ARE BAT-SHIT CRAZY!" Colin shouted. "Let me go!"

"Take him to the Interrogation room!" Jeremy ordered.

"...We have one of those here?" Draco asked.

* * *

><p>After school let out, Trinity waited by the school's main entrance waiting. Colin wasn't in last period, which he skips from time to time (but stays in one of the buildings closets to avoid being caught by Prof. Springfield).<p>

*I wonder where he is.* she thought to herself. *Is he trying to avoid me now?*

"Trinityyy!" Summer called as she came up. "Ready for me to copy your homework?"

"Oh, in a little bit." Trinity responded. "I'm just going to wait here for a minute."

Summer looked at her for a moment and saw the unusual smile on Trinity's face.

"Why so chipper?" Summer asked. "You lose those 3 pounds you were dying to get rid of?"

"No." Trinity said.

"'No'? Then why so happy?" Summer asked again.

"I'm just happy." Trinity said.

"Nuh-uh. You're in Canada in the wintertime. No one's happy around here." Summer pointed out.

Summer then sniffed the air around Trinity.

"I smell love." Summer stated. "You're in love!"

"L-l-love? ! No! I'm not!" Trinity rejected, shaking her head back and forth frantically.

Cleotra then came up. "Who's in love?" She asked.

"Trinity is." Summer answered.

"Trinity's in love?" Cleotra asked.

"No, I'm not!" Trinity rejected again.

Then Iris Rose came up to the group. "What's going on with Trinity?"

"Trinity's in love." Cleotra answered.

"You're in love, Trinity?" Iris asked.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Trinity kept denying.

Yue then comes up to the group. "ARE you in love with a guy, Trinity?"

"NO!" Trinity denied again.

"Ah ha! So you're in love with a girl!" Yue stated.

Then Elizabeth comes up to the group. "Trinity's in love with a girl? Who knew?"

"I AM NOT!" Trinity hopelessly repeated.

"But I thought you liked Colin." Elizabeth said.

"I DO-I MEAN I DON'T-I MEAN-DAMN!" Trinity panicked.

"Ah ha! I knew it! It IS a girl!" Yue exclaimed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME THAT'S NOT IT!" Trinity shouted.

"That explains a lot." Cleotra explained. "Why else wouldn't Colin make a move on her?"

"HE DID!" Trinity said frustrated. "HE KISSED ME!"

"WHHAAAAAATTTT?!" The Girls Screeched.

It got silent...

* * *

><p>FLASH!<p>

"You kissed her eh? What do ya gotta say for yourself?...Punk!"

"Haru, get that damn light out of my face." Colin threatened.

Colin was in a Dark room with only a lamplight, head by Haru, illuminating his face. Colin was sitting in a chair with all the guys who dragged him away standing in a circle around.

"Colin, I'm asking you as a friend," Jeremy started. "How can you do something so stupid?"

"Stupid?" Colin asked. "So I kissed her. Big whoop."

"Big whoop he says." Draco chuckled. "How did Trinity react to your 'Big whoop'?"

"Pretty well." Colin said. "How is she supposed to react."

"Colin, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Justin said. "From day 1 of the school year, Trinity's had a crush on you."

"Nu-uh!" Colin said not believing him. "Trinity? Crush on me? No way! She's a friend."

"Think about it." Ryokai said. "She's always hanging out with YOU, spending her free time with YOU, going along with YOU, trying to become interested into the things YOU like. See a pattern here?"

"Yeah," Colin realized. "YOU like to emphasize the word YOU a lot YOU narcissist."

Ryokai smacked his forehead.

"Think back to Halloween," Maquan interjected. "When Trinity wore that Dark Magician Girl costume. She looked gorgeous didn't she? Could've had any guy in school after that. BUT the first thing she does, she goes up to you and asks you what you think!"

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I GET IT!" Colin shouted. "But this thing isn't really a big deal, is it? !"

"It's a HUGE deal, you idiot!" Jeremy stated. "There are now two ways this can end! 1) with you and Trinity going steady-"

"WHOA WHOA!" Colin interrupted him. "That's a little extreme isn't it? I See girls give guys kisses all the time as a thank you! They don't go steady."

"But you kissed her." Draco said. "Now she'll want the one thing every guy is afraid to give a girl...Commitment!"

"Which brings me to my second way this could end." Jeremy continued. "You and Trinity never talk to each other again and you two will forever live in this incredibly awkward atmosphere."

"... Can't I just jump off the waterfalls?" Colin asked.

* * *

><p>"You should totally ask him to the Winter Formal!" Summer told Trinity.<p>

"What? No, I couldn't!" Trinity rejected the idea.

"Yeah, you totally should." Cleotra agreed with Summer.

"But what if he says 'no'?" Trinity asked.

"We'll get some more girls and go with you." Iris answered. "If he says 'no', we'll all kill him."

"I don't want him to be forced into it if he doesn't want to." Trinity stated.

Renee just put her hands on Trinity shoulders. She just appeared out of nowhere and looked into Trinity's eyes with burning determination.

"You need to make a choice, Trinity!" Renee said.

"Where did you come from? !" Trinity asked.

"Do you want to show respect for the feelings of the guy you like or do you want to be happy?" Renee questioned her.

"Well, I wanna be happy, but-"

"THEN CALL FOR A BOUNTY HUNT!" Renee screamed to the sky. "Spread the word to any girl wanting to help to find Colin Kennat and bring him to us Dead or Alive!"

"WHAT O_O? !" Trinity freaked out.

"Only a figure of speech," Renee said calmly to Trinity and turned back to the other girls. "Now Spread out and Find him! We can't let this Love Die out!"

The other girls salute Renee as if she was a general and spread out.

* * *

><p>"But seriously, it can't get THAT bad, can it?" Colin asked, still tied up in the interrogation room.<p>

Suddenly, Will burst into the room through the other side of the door. "Guys, we got a problem!" Will informed. "Renee called for a bounty on Colin's head: dead or alive."

"'DEAD'? !" Colin was shocked.

"It's only a figure of speech." Will said. "The rumor is they're all gonna get together and force you to take Trinity to the Winter Formal."

"Well, that's not good." Jeremy said. "If any of those girls see you, they'll drag you straight to her. Will, come in and lock that door. If we stay in here, they'll never find us."

Will was about to close the door before a shadowy figure stopped him and flipped the light switch. The room lit up and it turned out to be a teacher's office and the teacher was revealed to be Prof. Springfield.

"What the hell...?" Prof. Springfield asked. "Get the hell out of my office!"

After Springfield forced everybody out and closed the door, Jeremy thought for a moment.

"Okay, we need a new plan." Jeremy said.

"Um, Jeremy..." Colin tried to talk to him.

"Not now, I'm thinking." Jeremy told him. "... I got it! We gotta take him to Prof. Alucard's math room! No one will ever think to look for him there!"

"But what about all the girls?" Nyolokai asked. "If they see him, they'l all swarm at him."

"There's something inhuman about those creatures." Ryokai stated.

"We gotta give him a disguise." Draco suggested.

"Why is this happening to me?" Colin asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Yue was in the lobby of the Slifer dorm, just sitting in a chair and watching the front door. She was holding a walkie talkie and speaking into it.<p>

"Madame President to Madame Prime Minster. Madame President to Madame Prime Minister. Do you copy, over?" Yue contacted.

"This is Madame Prime Minister here." Renee responded. "How's the situation at Echo Base Red, over?"

"I got the front door, Starlette's got the back door and in case he's going up, we've got Elizabeth hiding under his bed, over." Yue answered.

Just then, the front door opened and Ryokai came through with a person wearing a Slifer uniform and a bag over his head.

"Uh oh." Ryokai saw Yue.

"I got contact! Over!" Yue shouted before pouncing on the guy with the bag on his head. "Gotcha! You think that stupid disguise would've fooled me?"

Yue then rips the bag off his head only to reveal that it was Nyolokai.

"Hi." Nyolokai greeted.

Yue just blinked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the main entrance to the school, Summer was keeping watch with Jasmine when a call came across a radio.<p>

_"They split up and put disguises on! Be cautious, over!"_ Yue said over the radio.

"What kind of disguises?" Jasmine asked.

_"I'm sorry, what was that? Over!"_

"I asked for what kind of disguises they got." Jasmine answered.

_"I can't understand you, over."_

"Why? I'm speaking clearly." Jasmine stated.

_"You're speaking what? Over!"_

"Oh, for God's sakes!" Summer said.

Summer looked down and noticed that Yoruichi had wandered off. She noticed Yoruichi going down one of the hallways and followed. Yoruichi lead her to where Prof. Alucard's math class is. In front of the door was Jeremy, Colin, Draco, Justin and Maquan with Draco trying to pick the lock with some tools.

"I almost got it." Draco said.

"Why do they bother locking into the doors?" Jeremy questioned. "Who's gonna break into a classroom after class?"

"Aren't we trying to break in?" Justin asked.

"Guys, I really think I-" Colin was about to speak when he felt something brush against his leg. Colin looked down and saw Yoruichi rubbing against his leg and purring. "Hey, Yoruichi, what are you doing here?"

"I GOT YA!" Summer shouted.

"OH CRAP! We're compromised!" Jeremy shouted. "Justin, Maquan, get him out of here!"

Justing then grabbed Colin's left arm, Maquan grabbed his right and then they dragged Colin away.

"THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Colin shouted as he got dragged away.

"I'll slow her down!" Jeremy stated. "Summer, I challenge you to a Duel!"

"I accept!" Summer said.

They both prepared their Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted.

**Jeremy (LP 4000) Summer (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Jeremy drew his first card. "I set this card face-down in defense mode, one card face-down and then I activate the Spell Card Soul Absorption! Now when a card is removed from play, my Life Points will increase by 500! That ends my turn!"

Summer then drew her fist card. "I Normal Summon Junk Synchron (Lv.3 1300/500)! And since I have a Junk monster on the field, I can Special Summon Junk Servant (Lv.4 1500/1000) from my hand! Now I tune Junk Synchron with Junk Servant to Synchro Summon Junk Berserker (Lv.7 2700/1800)! And when Junk Berserker attacks a Defense position monster, he can destroy that monster without damage calculation!"

Junk Berserker charged at Jeremy's face-down monster, which was Serene Psychic Witch (Lv.3 1400/1200), and destroyed her.

"When Serene Psychic Witch is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can banish a Psychic-type card from my Deck with 2000 or less attack points and then it's summoned to my field during my next Standby Phase! This banishing also increases my Life Points by 500!" Jeremy pointed out.

**Jeremy (LP 4500) Summer (LP 4000)**

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Summer finished.

Jeremy then drew his next card. "Now that it's my Standby Phase, the Esper Girl (Lv.2 500/300) I banished is Special Summoned to my field! And when Epser Girl is Special Summoned after being removed from play, I can take the top card of my Deck and banish it! When Esper Girl goes to the Graveyard, that card is added to my hand! And with another card banished, my Life Points increase by 500 more! Now I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted Trap to bring back Serene Psychic Witch! Since Esper Girl is a Tuner, I'm going to tune her with Serene Psychic Witch to Synchro Summon Magical Android (Lv.5 2400/1700)! Now that Esper Girl has left the field, I get the card that I banished from her effect! Now I summon the Tuner Night's End Sorcerer (Lv.2 1300/400) and then I'll tune him with Magical Android to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer (Lv.7 2400/2000)! Next I equip her with the Spell Card Mage Power to increase her attack points by 500 for each of my Spells and Traps! There are 3 on my field, so she gains 1500 more attack points! Before I do anything else, I'm going to activate the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!"

**Jeremy (LP 5000) Summer (LP 4000)**

"Then I'll place two more cards face-down, increasing her power by 1000 more, and then Lifetrancer will attack Junk Berserker!" Jeremy declared his attack.

Lifetrancer emitted a powerful psychic shockwave that destroyed Junk Berserker and inflicted Summer with 2200 points of damage.

**Jeremy (LP 5000) Summer (LP 1800)**

"I'll end my turn by using Lifetrancer's ability to banish my Psychic Witch and increase my Life Points by 1200 and another 500 thanks to Soul Absorption." Jeremy concluded his move.

**Jeremy (LP 6700) Summer (LP 1800)**

Summer then drew her next card. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Junk Forward (Lv.3 900/1500) from my hand! I summon Synchron Explorer (Lv.2 0/700) in attack mode! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can bring back a Synchron monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! I'm bringing back Junk Synchron! Now I'm going to tune Junk Synchron with Junk Forward and Synchron Explorer to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer (Lv.8 2600/2500)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy 1 card on the field for each non-Tuner monster used to summon him! Since I used two monsters, I can destroy 2 cards!"

"Yes, but when he's Synchro Summoned." Jeremy stated. "Should that summon be negated, the effect would be null and void. I activate the Trap Solemn Warning! By paying 2000 Life Points, I can negate a summoning or negate an effect that would summon a monster and destroy that card!"

Jeremy paid his 2000 Life Points and destroyed Junk Destroyer.

**Jeremy (LP 4700) Summer (LP 1800)**

"I end my turn!" Summer finished.

"Then it's my turn again." Jeremy drew his card. "Psychic Lifetrancer, attack her directly."

Psychic Lifetrancer attacked Summer directly and reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Jeremy (LP 4700) Summer (LP 0)**

"Yes I Win!" Jeremy proclaimed.

"Well yeah!" Summer said. "You're a no good Obelisk!"

"I'm a very Good Obelisk!" Jeremy said. "I work hard, I never insult Slifers, and I got my best friend out of your reach."

"Oh Damn!" Summer realized looking around. "Where'd he go?"

"I'll never tell!" Jeremy gloated. "We'll never force him into a relationship he doesn't want!"

"How do you know he doesn't want it?" Summer asked.

"...Huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Did he tell you that he didn't want a relationship?"

"...No."

"Did he ask you guys to keep him away from Trinity?"

"...No."

"Then why you let him make the choice himself?"

"Well what about you girls?" Jeremy asked. "Trying to force them together when they're not ready!"

"That's different!" Summer said. "We're fighting for true love here!"

"BULL!" Jeremy called. "You're doing the exact same thing we are! At least I'm willing to admit we were stupid about it!"

"Then which one of us is right?" Summer asked.

As they thought for a moment they heard some thuds. They turned around and saw Colin, walking down the hall with Maquan and Justin, having received a beat down, desperately trying to drag Colin away by his arms, but were being dragged themselves.

"Colin? !" Jeremy asked. "You gotta run before they-"

"SHUT UP!" Colin yelled at Jeremy. He dropped Justin and Maquan and looked at Summer. "Where is she?"

"She? Trinity?" Summer asked. "She's probably back at the dorm by now."

Without another word Colin left them both.

* * *

><p>Back at the Slifer Dorm, Trinity was sitting on the couch trying to ignore the antics going on behind her. Yue and the other girls of the Bounty program had gathered around Ryokai and Nyolokai, who were both tied to chairs, and were holding them hostage.<p>

"Ok, time for a new plan of attack." Renee said. "We'll use these two as bait and threaten to push them over the Falls."

"Why'd everyone in this school get crazy all of a sudden?" Ryokai cried.

Prof. Springfield then came in through the front door and saw the massive hoard of girls clogging up the Slifer Dorm Lobby.

"What the hell is going on here?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"Bounty Hunt." Renee answered.

"Did you fill out the proper paperwork?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"...No?" Renee asked.

"Then I'm shutting down your Bounty." Prof. Springfield told her. "Everyone not wearing red, OUT!"

The majority of girls dispersed leaving only the few Slifers there were in the dorm. Renee sighed and sat down next to Trinity.

"Sorry," Renee asked. "We'll get him!"

"Renee, you don't need to do this." Trinity tried to explain. "I don't want to force anything. If anything's going to happen between, I just want it to happen naturally."

Just as Trinity said that, Colin comes into the dorm and walks up to the couch. Both girls were staring at him with curiosity.

"Renee," Colin said. "Can you leave us alone please?"

"Sure." Rene said surprised.

As Renee left, Trinity felt her heart beat raise as Colin sat down next to her and laid back on the couch.

"So," Colin started. "How was your day?"

"Good..." Trinity replied. "How was yours?"

"Not good," Colin answered. "I've been distracted, gang tackled, interrogated, yelled at, dragged off, and hunted down because my idiot friends did everything possible to keep me from talking to you."

"Why would they do that?" Trinity asked.

"Because their jealous of my good looks and charm." Colin answered. "And probably cause Jeremy's jealous the girls like me over him."

"Oh," Trinity said not sure what to say next.

Colin then sat up and looked at her.

"Trinity, there is something I want to ask you." he said.

"Y-yes?" Trinity said, but she was thinking *Oh god no! Please don't ask to be friends-I'll die after everything-*

"Would you like to go to that Winter dance thing?" Colin asked.

Trinity paused. "...Wha?"

"The formal." Colin said. "You wanna go?"

"You mean...like a date?" Trinity asked blushing.

"Not 'like' a date. A Date." Colin corrected.

Trinity was in shock. "W-why ask now?" she asked.

"I don't like being an Idiot." Colin answered. "And I've been an Idiot this whole time and it took a school full of idiots for me to realize it."

"I-I-...yeah...yeah I'd like that." Trinity said calming down now. "That would be great."

They both smiled at each other as this long day came to an end.

…

"Uh excuse me? We didn't want to interrupt."

Colin turned around and saw Ryokai and Nyolokai were still tied to chairs.

"Can you untie us please?" Ryokai asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVEIW<strong>_

_**Colin: **Next time, I take the next step against the school's toughest student! AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED!_

_**Summer: **But what about the Winter Formal? You're taking Trinity! YAY! :D_

_**Colin: **Jericho is the oldest walled city in the world at 9,000 yrs old!  
><em>

_**Summer: **You need to look nice for your date! Suit and tie?  
><em>

_**Colin:** Next time on Niagara Falls Academy, Formal Wearing Chaos! I WILL NEVER WEAR A TIE!  
><em>

_**Summer: **You have too! IT'S A FORMAL!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Niagara Extra<strong>

Ace was walking down the hall, minding his own business. Cleotra was waiting around the corner for him leaning against the wall nervously.

**Cleotra: ***Thinking: If Colin can work up the nerve to ask Trinity out, I can work up the nerve to ask Ace out! Ok here go's!*

The second Ace made it around the corner, Cleotra was ready to make her move...

**Cleotra: **Hey Ace-

Suddenly swarm of Girls surrounded Ace, making it impossible for Cleotra to get through to him.

**Fangirls: **ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-CHIRP-CHIRP-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-ACE-

The girl pile moved along with Ace as he continued down the hallway, leaving poor Cleotra standing in the dust with her mouth a gape.

**Cleotra:**...uh...

She lowed her head and wallowed his her grief.

**Cleotra: **T_T Fail!


	20. Chapter 20: Lesson 2

**Hey sorry this story is late. I got alot of stuff going on recently and it distracted me. But your used to it now right? Saying 'The recent chapter of NFA is late' is like saying 'Is the Pope Catholic'...theres a joke in there somewhere but I'm not waiting 3 days to find it. ^^';**

**Reveiw Below, Let me now! ^^**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Duel Practice Arenas, 2:20 P.M.*<p>

The students had the next 3 days off from school. This Saturday was the Winter Formal, however the Practice arenas were full of students practicing their duel techniques, strategy, and other important stuff because the Winter Formal means the winter Exams pop up.

* * *

><p>Niagara Falls Academy has 2 sets of Exams a year;<p>

The Winter Exams, which pits a student against anyone of the School's Professors.

And The Final Exams...which is a Pencil and Paper test...woohoo...

* * *

><p>"GO Perfect Machine King!" Colin Ordered "Attack!"<p>

Colin's Perfect Machine King's thrusters fired up and the Perfect Machine King flew across the area like a Jet and struck down Haru's Technology Bot: Virus Distorter.

"That means I win!" Colin said in confidence.

"You always win!" Haru said. "Is there anyone in this school you can't beat?"

"Nope!" Colin Proclaimed. "I am The Master of the cards! Bow down before my awsome Might!"

"Oh Yeah?" Jeremy asked from nearby. "Ever since we became friends you've never beaten me."

"Oh Yeah?" Colin asked. "What about the time before we were friends? Because in our Very first duel, I think I kicked your ass."

"Oh I'd like to hear about that duel." Haru said.

"Well it all started when-"

"What about Recuk?" Jeremy interrupted. "He beat you with authority."

Colin didn't answer. Instead he just gave Jeremy an evil glare. Just then, as if on Que, Recuk had walked across the room. The entire time he was there, watching the other students practice, with little excitement for them. As he passed Colin could feel the dark feeling he felt every time Recuk was around. Almost as if it toyed with him. The very idea that Recuk was simply mocking Colin, without ever saying a word just infuriated him.

Just as Recuk had reached the exit-

"RECUK!" Colin called out to him, yelling so everyone would hear. "I WANT A REMATCH!"

Recuk stopped and turned his head slightly toward Colin.

"I want an Official School Sanctioned duel!" Colin said. "Your Record is 91-0. I am going to make sure it becomes 91-1!"

Recuk actually smirks at Colin's boasting. "You think you can win against me?" Recuk asked. "Considering how you moped about last time, I thought you wouldn't risk humiliation a second time."

"I don't think I can win." Colin said. "I KNOW I can win!"

Recuk's smirked disappeared. Then he simply turned his head and walked out of the arena.

"HEY!" Colin shouted. "I WANT AN ANSWER!"

But Recuk had left.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Prof. Springfield was teaching a extra class for those students wanting extra help before the exams.<p>

"The Art of War was written as a Military guide to victory." Springfield lectured. "But it's lessons can be applied to real life, and of course Dueling. If you would just-"

"Prof. Springfield!" Prof. Alucard stated as she opened the door to the classroom. "Could you come out to the hall, please?" She did not sound happy.

Prof. Springfield sighs. "Kids, turn your books to page-Oh, forget it, you're all just going to screw around anyway."

Prof. Springfield went out into the hall to face Prof. Alucard.

"What is it?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"Are you surprised what your Star Pupil did now? !" Prof. Alucard scolded.

"Oh for Christ sake, unless he actually did his homework nothing he does surprises me anymore!" Prof. Springfield answered.

"In front of nearly the entire school, your student challenged Recuk Revajik to an official school duel!" Alucard said with frustration.

"He did?" Prof. Springfield asked. "Good. Sounds like the kids got his balls back."

"No! Not Good!" Alucard continued. "Recuk is the star pupil this school has never had before! In a few months, he could be the first student to graduate from a Duel Academy ever to graduate with an unblemished, undefeated record!"

"Wait, wait a second." Springfield said. "You're afraid that Colin actually has a chance to beat him."

"I never said that." Alucard quickly responded.

"Then why are you so worried?" Springfield asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh... uh... Fine, I AM worried." Alucard admitted. "I'm worried that little bastard might be able to pull it off. Every Duel, that bastard gets a little better every time."

"Well, thank you." Prof. Springfield said. "I told you I had an eye for talent."

"Yeah, yeah, ha ha, you were right, I was wrong, whatever." Prof. Alucard took the words from his mouth. "Look, I just want what's best for Recuk. Given his... special circumstances, I want to make sure he gets the best endorsements when he graduates. They're already lining up to sign him the second he gets out of school. I'm afraid if there's a blemish on his record, most of them will pull out."

"Everyone loses from time to time, Erin." Prof. Springfield stated. "I've lost, you've lost, Recuk will eventually lose. Better he learn it sooner better than later."

Prof. Alucard threw her hands in the air and walked off.

*But at the level Kennat is at right now, there's no way he's going to beat him.* Springfield thought. *I think it's time for the next lesson.*

* * *

><p>"How's this look?" Trinity holds up a white dress up to her body.<p>

She was in her dorm room, showing off dresses to Renee and Summer.

"Perfect for a snow princess." Renee joked.

Trinity then tossed the dress onto a pile of dresses she had on her bed. Then she pulled a pretty bright red dress in front of herself.

"What about this one?" Trinity asked.

"Oh yeah, Mister Kool-Aid!" Summer joked in the Kool-Aid guy's voice.

"Do I really look fat?" Trinity asked, embarrassed.

"No, I was just making a joke." Summer clarified.

Trinity ignored her, threw the dress back on the back, then pulled out a black one.

"Black's very slimming, right?" Trinity asked.

"That one's too sexy." Renee stated.

"How the hell can anything be too sexy? !" Trinity yelled.

"You're going on a date." Renee pointed out. "You're not going out prostituting yourself."

Trinity threw the dress back on the bed and fell face-first on top of them.

"Maybe I should just go in a fat sweatshirt over my Teddie pajamas." Trinity moaned.

"I think Colin might actually like that." Summer said. "He seems like that kind of guy."

"Trinity, you're over-thinking this." Renee told her. "First off, the dance is Saturday and we've got exams on Friday. You should focus on those instead."

"Oh, but this is my first real... date." Trinity said as she blushed when she said 'date'. "I want it to go perfect."

"I'm sure if Colin were here with you, he'd say that any date with you would be the perfect date." Renee assured her.

"Yeah..." Trinity said. "... Do you think he's obsessing about this as much as I am?"

* * *

><p>"Has Niagara Falls ever frozen over?"<p>

Colin asked the question to Jeremy while both guys hung out outside, in the chilly air and watched from the railing as the majestic falls roared.

"Has Niagara Falls ever what?" Jeremy questioned.

"Frozen over." Colin clarified. "The water just completely froze over the wintertime."

"You're asking if Niagara Falls has ever frozen over?" Jeremy asked again. "You're asking if 750,000 volumes of raging, bone crushing water, has ever frozen over? Is that what your asking?"

"Yes, thats what I'm asking." Colin replied.

"No I don't think so." Jeremy replied unsure of the answer.

"Actually, yes it did." Prof. Springfield said as he walked up to the boys. "Back in 1911, the air was so cold, the water was frozen as it raged over the falls."

"Oh, cool." Colin responded to that. "So, if it were to freeze over, could you cliff-dive off them?"

"If the waterfall was frozen, then the bottom would be frozen as well. So that would not be a good idea." Springfield pointed out.

"Ah, damn! That's one dream shot to hell!" Colin said as he leaned against the railing.

"You know, I was looking for you." Springfield said to Colin. "Are you ready for your next lesson?"

"I thought classes were let out today." Colin reacted.

"You remember when you lost to Recuk and you went through your asshole phase?" Springfield asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy questioned. "Colin's always an asshole."

"You remember what I told you after I defeated you in a Duel?" Springfield asked Colin.

"You said I needed to get a card to understand my Deck better." Colin answered.

"That's right." Springfield nodded. "That is the first of three lessons that I can teach you so you can become a true Duelist."

"If that's true, how come I haven't heard about it?" Jeremy asked. "Don't you teach this in any of your classes?"

"No." Springfield simply said. "I only teach them to Duelists who absolutely need to know... Actually Jeremy, I think you might be able to teach this second lesson to him."

"... Huh?" Jeremy was confused.

* * *

><p>At the school arena, Prof. Springfield had let the boys in and the two took positions to Duel each other.<p>

"It's time for lesson two, gentlemen! Begin the Duel!" Springfield ordered.

** Colin (LP 4000) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

Jeremy drew his first card. "I'll summon this card face-down in defense mode and then set one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

Colin then draws his first card. "Ya know I don't get it." Colin said to Prof. Springfield. "Why am I dueling Jeremy?"

"Because you don't respect him." Prof. Springfield asked. "You need to respect your opponent. Without respect, you won't be able to take them seriously."

"Colin's never taken anything seriously." Jeremy said. "He'll always be a too bit slacker."

"Ouch dude." Colin said. "That insult actually hurt a little."

"I'm just stating the truth." Jeremy said in a cold voice.

"Fine then, my move." Colin said looking at his hand. "Since I have no monsters and you do, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1600)! Then I Normal Summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500)! Cyber Dragon, attack his face-down monster!"

Cyber Dragon charged up its Strident Blaze and shot it at Jeremy's face-down monster. Unfortunately, that monster was Hushed Psychic Cleric (Lv.3 0/2100) which withstood the attack.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Colin finished.

Jeremy drew his next card. "First, I activate Hushed Psychic Cleric's ability! Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to select a Psychic-type card in my Graveyard and banish it! I'm going to send a Psychic-type card from my hand to the Graveyard and then banish it! Then I Tribute Hushed Psychic Cleric to summon Overdrive Teleporter (Lv.6 2100/1200)! And since my Cleric has been sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Psychic-type card I banished using its effect! That card is Space-Time Police (Lv.5 2300/1500)! And when he's Special Summoned, I can banish a face-up card on your side of the field!"

Space-Time Police threw his baton at Cyber Dragon, banishing it.

"Space Time Police, attack X-Head Cannon!" Jeremy declared his attack.

Space-Time Police attacked X-Head Cannon and destroyed it, inflicting Colin with 500 points of damage.

** Colin (LP 3500) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"Now Overdrive Teleporter will attack you directly!" Jeremy continued his assault.

Overdrive Teleporter attacked Colin directly and dealt him 2100 points of damage.

** Colin (LP 1400) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"I've got this pretty much wrapped up." Jeremy said with confidence.

"I recall you said those exact same words the first time we dueled." Colin snickered. "And guess what ended up happening?"

"THAT WAS A FLUKE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Jeremy screamed. Colin was frozen by Jeremy's reaction. "I am Better than you! I know it! You know it! Everyone knows it! That's Why I am an Obelisk and you are a Slifer! Yet you still insult me and act like you're better! I'm sick of it! So sick of it that every other time we dueled, I beat you! You are now so pathetic that you keep going back to that one fleeting moment of glory to justify your attitude! Well just Shut up!"

"Christ Jeremy Chillax!" Colin said. "You're making a big deal about out of a couple jokes?"

"It's not the Jokes!" Jeremy snapped. "It's exactly what Prof. Springfield said! You don't respect me! That's Fine! I don't need your respect! I just need to beat you!"

"If wanting to beat me is making you this big of an Ass, then fine!" Colin said. "I won't let you win!

"Let me?" Jeremy Scoffed. "Let me Win? Whatever! Your move!"

Colin drew his next card. "I summon Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress (Lv.4 800/2200) in defense mode! Then I equip it with the Equip Spell Impenetrable Cannon!"

A cannon appeared on top Gear Golem.

"I can only equip this to a Machine monster whose Defense is higher than its attack!" Colin explained. "That monster gains 1000 defense points and once per turn, I can inflict you with damage equal to his attack points!"

The cannon fired at Jeremy, inflicting him with 800 points of damage.

** Colin (LP 1400) Jeremy (LP 3200)**

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Colin said.

Jeremy then drew his next card. "I summon the Tuner Magical Sychron (Lv.3 1200/800) and then I'll tune him with Space-Time Police to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (Lv.8 2700/2300)! Since Space-Time Police left the field, your Cyber Dragon comes back, but not for long. Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate the Trap Covering Fire!" Colin responded. "With this, Cyber Dragon gains Gear Golem's attack points until the end of the Damage Step!"

Cyber Dragon countered Thought Ruler Archfiend's attack and destroyed it, inflicting Jeremy with 200 points of damage.

**Colin (LP 1400) Jeremy (LP 3000)**

"I activate the Spell Psychokinesis!" Jeremy continued his turn. "Since I control a Psychic-type card, I can destroy a card on the field, but I lose 1000 Life Points! I'm going to destroy your Cyber Dragon!"

Overdrive Teleporter used his psychokinetic powers to destroy Colin's Cyber Dragon, but the shocks caused Jeremy to lose 1000 Life Points.

** Colin (LP 1400) Jeremy (LP 2000)**

"Then I activate my face-down Psychic Tuning Trap!" Jeremy continued. "This allows me to Special Summon a Psychic-type monster from my Graveyard in attack mode and then treat it as a Tuner! I'm bringing back Thought Ruler Archfiend! Then I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down!"

Colin then drew his next card. "I activate the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy your Psychic Tuning Trap! Since not only will your Archfiend leave the field, you'll take damage equal to your monster's Level x400!"

The mystical space vortex destroyed Jeremy's Psychic Tuning Trap.

"I activate my other face-down card Rainbow Life!" Jeremy quickly responded. "For the rest of this turn, any damage I take will increase my Life Points instead!"

"Then I'll activate Oberon's Prank!" Colin responded back. "When an effect that would increase Life Points activates, we both take damage equal to the amount you would have gained!"

Thought Ruler Archfiend's destruction caused both Colin and Jeremy to lose all of their Life Points.

** Colin (LP 0) Jeremy (LP 0)**

"Man that was pretty fun." Colin said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Jeremy asked.

"I did what I said." Colin explained. "You wanted to win and I made sure you didn't."

"He's right." Springfield said. "You talked about getting no respect from Colin. In part, it's because you show him no respect either. That is why you both lost the duel."

"It was a tie." Jeremy corrected.

"Your lifepoints say Zero." Springfield told him. "That means you lost. I don't care if a tie is a real statistic. When your lifepoints hit zero, you lost."

"...I must've sounded like a real jackass just now." Jeremy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah." Colin said. "It was different, but also kinda cool. You should try it more often."

"No I'm not like that." Jeremy said. "I...need to lay down."

Jeremy then went to leave the arena, but Springfield stopped him.

"Hold it." Springfield said. "You both lost this duel because you didn't respect your opponent. If you want respect, you got to give respect."

"That's Lesson two?" Colin asked. "Alright...what was Lesson one again?"

Springfield smacked his forehead.

"Lesson 1: Believe in yourself and your cards." Springfield went over. "You and your cards are one. If you don't believe in the heart of your cards, they won't believe in you. To start, find a card that speaks to your soul. A card you can believe in. Then build around it. Lesson 2: Respect your opponent and their cards. You don't have to like them, but you must respect your opponent and the strength of his or her deck. You don't need to like your opponent and make friends, but once the disks are on and the cards are drawn, you must be able to put your anger and pride aside and respect every move they make."

"Ok," Colin said. "And lesson three?"

"You're not ready for Lesson 3 yet." Springfield said.

"Oh Come ooooonnnn!" Colin complained, but Springfield wasn't going to tell him no matter what. "Fine, Come on Jeremy!" Colin put his arm around his friends shoulder. "How about I buy you a snow cone?"

"I want cherry." Jeremy said as they left the arena.

Prof. Springfield stood there and shook his head.

"How the hell are those two friends?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Recuk was at the Duel Registration Office turning in a form.<p>

"Alright," The person taking the form said and looked over. "So June 9 you want to duel against Colin Kennat, The first year Slifer correct?"

"Yes." Recuk answered.

"Last day of the School year eh?" The guy asked. "You want to go out with a bang don't ya?"

Recuk said nothing more left.

*I'll give him more time.* Recuk thought. *If he can back up his talk...maybe...*

* * *

><p><strong>Cards<strong>

Impenetrable Cannon

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a Machine-type monster whose DEF is higher than its ATK. Increase the DEF of the equipped monster by 1000. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped with this card.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preveiw<strong>_

**_Colin:_**_ First the Exams...then we'll have Winter Dances, Magical music, Terrible ties, and tragedy! AN ASTONISHING TRUTH IS REVEALED_

_..._

_**Colin: **What no second character today?...Alright: The best selling book of the 15th century was an erotic book called The Tale of the Two Lovers – it is even still read today. The author of this book was none other than Aeneas Sylvius Piccolomini – otherwise known as Pope Pius II who reigned from 1458 – 1464. _

_..._

**_Colin: _**_Next time on Niagara Falls Academy. Solitary Confinement! Lack of Human Contact!_

_..._

**_Colin:_**_ I'm Lonely...T_T...What? ! NO Niagara Extra Either? ! THis SUCKS!_


	21. Chapter 21: Winter Exam

**Heres the next chapter! What are your opinion on whats happening? **

**Review below, Let me know!**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy Card Shop, 3:12 P.m.*<p>

Colin sat on the floor of the card shop, eye level with the Machine Overlord card in the glass, and just stared at it.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrreeeeee."

"Kid you mind?" Angelo the shop manager said. "You're scaring away the students."

"I'm so close!" Colin said. "I'm just a few thousand short."

"Well until you have a few thousand-buy something-or get out!" Angelo ordered.

"Ok Ok!" Colin said standing up and looking at the other cards. "Hmmmm-mmmm-Hm?...Mmm hmm..."

"So you have exams today?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah at 3:30." Colin said. "Hoping to get some last minute cards."

Colin scanned the glass cases for anything special. One card caught his eye. A Fusion Card with a picture that looked similar to dark Magician girl, only she was wearing a red and silver body suit and robotic armor.

"Whoa, what is that?" Colin asked.

"That?" Angelo asked looking over. "Thats Technopath Magician. They only made about 10 of those."

"Whoa it's kinda pricy." Colin noticed. "This would put a dent in my Machine Overlord fund."

"Best to leave it be then." Angelo said. "Unless you have Dark Magician Girl AND Machine Prince you won't be able to fuse it. I sold my last Machine Prince about a month ago to your female friend."

"To my..."

_(Flashback)_

_ "Here, I got you something." Trinity said as she pulled out a small Christmas Present, a carp all wrapped up for the Holidays._

_ "You got me..?" Colin asked. He took it and opened it to reveal a New Card. "The Machine Prince? This is very rare-How'd you get it?"_

_ "I saw it in the card shop a month ago." Trinity said. "I...I used the money I was saving to go home to pay for it."_

_ "What? !" Colin asked shocked. "Why would you do that? It's not worth it."_

_ "Don't say that!" Trinity scolded him. "You're my Friend."_

_ (End Flashback)_

Colin took out his deck and shuffled though it. He stopped when he found the Dark Magician Girl in there.

(_Flashback)_

_ "Endymion, destroy that Chaos Emperor Dragon!"_

_ Endymion conjured up a massive amount of magical energy in his scepter and shot a powerful and massive stream of magic at Chaos Emperor Dragon and destroyed it. The attack resulted in Draco's Life Points being reduced to 0._

_** Yue (LP 0) Draco (LP 0) Colin (LP 100) Trinity (LP 1500)**_

_ "We win!" Trinity stated._

_ After some aftermath talks, Prof. Alucard walked onto the Stage carrying 2 Cards in protective cases._

_ "Alright you two," Prof. Alucard said. "I have your Prize right here. 1 Dark Magician and 1 Dark Magician Girl."_

_ Before Prof. Alucard could hand them the cards, Colin snatched the Dark Magician Girl from her with pure glee._

_ "Awesome! I always wanted a Dark Magician Girl!" he spoke aloud. He then noticed Prof. Alucard and Trinity staring at him. "Uh...I mean...sure this is cool. Whatever."_

_ Trinity blinked that stated laughing. "Hahaha. Colin you are such a Spaz." she said._

_ "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked her._

_ "I don't know." she replied with laughter. "It just sounded right."_

_ (End Flashback)_

"That girl..." Colin said with a smile. He put the Cards away. "I'll take it."

"I can throw in some Technopath Spell cards as part of a bundle." Angelo said. "Just an extra $20."

"I'll take it." Colin repeated. Colin paid Angelo and the shopkeep handed him the cards. "I gotta show this to Trinity."

* * *

><p>Colin looked around and found Trinity near the entrance to the main building talking to Prof. Springfield. Colin stopped when he saw them and saw something was wrong. Trinity had her hands over her face and was crying. Prof. Springfield had his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.<p>

"Look..." Prof. Springfield said to her. "You won't have to take your exam today...and for what it's worth...I'm sorry for your loss."

Prof. Springfield looked over at Colin, nodded, and walked away. Colin walked over to Trinity after Springfield left.

"Trinity, what's wrong?" Colin asked.

Trinity's sobs whaled through her hands. She tried to choke back the tears to be able to speak and lowered her hands.

*Sniff* "C-Colin...m...m-my..." *sniff* Trinity cried. She swallowed back her crying to speak clearly. "...my brother died."

"Oh Trin...I'm...I'm sorry." Colin said. "I-...I'm...Trin-"

Colin put his hands on Trinity's shoulders, to offer comfort and she hugged him close and cried into his shoulder.

"He was only 4 years old!" Trinity cried. "It's no fair! NO FAIR! Why did...why-why...why?"

Colin wanted to answer her. "Trinity..."

"What did he do?" She asked, tears still falling. "What did he do to deserve this? !"

Colin hugged her close as she continued to cry into his shoulder. No words could be said to ease her pain.

The PA system then came on. "Colin Kennat. Please report to Duel arena B to take your Exam."

*Really? Now?* Colin thought to himself. He just couldn't leave Trinity now. Not while she was like this. Trinity let go of Colin and wiped her face.

"Go." she said. "I'll be ok now. You need to *sniff* need to go."

"...Alright." Colin said. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

Colin waited a moment...but then took off for his exam.

* * *

><p>Colin arrived at Duel Arena B and found Prof. Springfield waiting at the entrance.<p>

"How is she?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"Crying." Colin said. "A lot."

"I don't blame her." Prof. Springfield said. "But life gos on. We need to do what we need to do."

"Kinda Cruel Prof!" Colin said.

"Yeah it is." Prof. Springfield said. "But it is the truth. We need to continue on with our lives. It is sad, but there will be time for mourning. As of right now, YOU need to pass this exams. Your grades are shit. If you don't pass, there will be consequences."

"Yeah yeah sure." Colin said walking to the arena. "So am I dueling you?"

"No." Prof. Springfield answered. "You'll be dueling a Professor and they will grade you on your performance. The other school professors will be watching from the stands and will only effect your grade a little. The grade given by the dueling professor will most likely be your final grade. I can't duel you cause I am your dorm head and therefore biased for you. The school selected a teacher who is unbiased and will grade you fairly."

Colin entered the arena and saw all the Professors sitting, scattered around the arena except for one. The Professor standing on the arena stage, prepared to duel, was Professor Erin Alucard.

"I'm calling Bullshit!" Colin shouted. "There is NO WAY she is UN-biased toward me!"

"Fine. Leave." Alucard said. "You don't want to duel I'll fail you! No problem!"

"OH you SUCK!" Colin said. Prof. Springfield took a seat in the stands and Colin, reluctantly, took the stage and readied his duel disk.

**Alucard (LP 4000) Colin (LP 4000)**

"You wish to go first?" Alucard asked. "Or should I?"

"You." Colin said.

Alucard drew her first card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Call of the Mummy! Once per turn, if I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from my hand! I Special Summon Vampire Lord (Lv.5 2000/1500)! Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card of Safe Return! Now when a monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw 1 card! I now summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (Lv.3 400/1500) in attack mode! As long as there's another Zombie-type monster on my field, you can't attack it! I now place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Colin drew his first card. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon (Lv.5 2100/1500) from my hand! Next I Normal Summon the Tuner Spare Part Machine (Lv.3 100/1500) and then I'll tune him with Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700)! Attack Vampire Lord!"

"I activate the Trap Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Alucard responded. "This send your monster back to your hand, or in this case, the Extra Deck!"

A spring sent Robotic Barrel flying back into Colin's Extra Deck.

"Ah, crap!" Colin said.

"Starting off falling into a trap." Alucard said. "Not very good. That will take away some points."

"I don't need you narrating Please! Thank you!" Colin said. "I end my turn with one face-down!"

Alucard drew her next card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Next, I summon Double Coston (Lv.4 1700/1650)! Vampire Lord, attack him directly!"

"Go, Trap Card, A Hero Emerges!" Colin reacted. "You pick one of the 3 cards in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field!"

"The one on the right." Alucard said.

"... You sure you don't want the one in the middle?" Colin asked, pushing the middle card up a bit to make it more noticeable. "The not so ominous one in the middle? *In high-pitched voice* Pick me. Pick me."

Alucard glared at him. "The one on the right."

"Fine." Colin sighed. "Jinzo (Lv.6 2400/1500)! Had ya fooled didn't I? Ha!"

"I call off my attack!" Alucard said. "I end my turn by activating the Spell Card The Dark Door! This forces both of us to attack only once each turn!"

"Fine by me." Colin said as he drew his next card. "Just as long as you know that all Traps are useless when Jinzo's on the field! Now I'll summon Medic Bot Machine (Lv.3 0/1600) in defense mode! Jinzo, attack Double Coston!"

Jinzo created a ball of psychic energy in his hands and shot it at Double Coston, which destroyed him and inflicted Alucard with 700 points of damage.

**Alucard (LP 3300) Colin (LP 4000)**

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Colin finished.

"Not bad." Alucard said as she drew her next card. "I now remove Vampire Lord from play to Special Summon from my hand Vampire Genesis (Lv.8 3000/2100)! Vampire Genesis, attack Jinzo!"

Vampire Genesis destroyed Jinzo and inflicted Colin with 600 points of damage.

**Alucard (LP 3300) Colin (LP 3400)**

"I end my turn!" Alucard said.

Colin drew his next card. The card was Machine Prince. Colin looked at the card and saw Trinity's face in his mind. She was always happy, or at least content, around him. Seeing her cry like that...

"Kennat!" Alucard said. "Make your move! "I have no Patience for you!"

"eh-Alright!" Colin said. "I send Perfect Machine King from my hand to the Graveyard so I can Special Summon the Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)! With Machine Prince, I can look at the top 5 cards of my Deck, select one to add to my hand and discard the rest!" Colin looked at the top 5 cards of his Deck and took one, sending the others to the Graveyard. "The card I picked is a Spell called Mini-Bot's Magnetism! If I control Spare Part Machine, Medic Bot Machine or Iron Shield Machine, I can equip it to it and you can only attack it as long as it's on the field! I end my turn!"

Alucard drew her next card. "I activate the effect of Vampire Genesis! By discarding a Zombie-type monster from my hand, I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster with a lower Level from my Graveyard! I choose to discard my Level 6 Ryu Kokki so I can Special Summon my Level 4 Double Coston! And since I summoned a monster from my Graveyard, Card of Safe Return activates and lets me draw 1 card! I forgot to mention that when Double Coston is used to Tribute Summon a Dark monster, it's treated as 2 monsters! So I Tribute Double Coston to summon Despair from the Dark (Lv.8 2800/3000)! I also now activate the Spell Card Emergency Provisions! I give up my Dark Door and Call of the Mummy cards so I can gain 2000 Life Points!"

**Alucard (LP 5300) Colin (LP 3400)**

"Vampire Genesis and Despair from the Dark, attack Medic Bot Machine!" Alucard declared her attack.

Both monsters attacked Medic Bot Machine, but he wasn't destroyed due to his special ability.

"I end my turn." Alucard said.

Colin drew his next card. "Of course..." Colin said as he looked at his next card. The Dark Magician Girl. Trinity wore a costume of this card on Halloween. She was absolutely radiant...

"Kennat, you are starting to get on my nerves!" Alucard spoke up. "Enough of this stalling!"

"Sorry," Colin said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Right now you must have your mind on this exam!" Alucard barked. As of right now, Nothing else Matters!"

"Nothing?" Colin asked. How the hell can she say that? Nothing? So my family doesn't matter now? My friends don't matter? Trinity doesn't matter? "Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?" Alucard asked.

"BULLSHIT!" Colin shouted. "Of course it matters! This Exam is just an obstacle in what truly matters!"

"And what is that to you?" Alucard asked.

"My friends for one thing!" Colin said. "Right now one of them is crying her eyes out, and I'm stuck here taking your stupid exam when I should be consoling her!"

"Well guess what?" Alucard asked. "Once we're done here, you're free to go."

"Alright then!" Colin said. "I'll sacrifice Medic Bot Machine to summon Dark Magician Girl (Lv.6 2000/1700)! And since Medic Bot Machine left the field for the Graveyard, I gain 3000 Life Points!"

The magical sparkle dust appeared around Colin and his Life Points increase by 3000.

**Alucard (LP 5300) Colin (LP 6400)**

"Now I'm gonna use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician Girl and Machine Prince together!" Colin said.

"You can fuse those two monsters together? !" Alucard asked in surprise.

"What do you know? Something the professor don't know." Colin said. "Yes, I can fuse them together and I create the Technopath Magician (Lv.7 2450/2000)! Next, I activate the Spell Card Technopath Data! This lets me add 3 Technopath Spell Cards from my Deck to my hand, however I can't activate them this turn! So I'll end my turn!"

Alucard drew her next card. "Vampire Genesis, attack his Magician!"

"With Technopath Magician out, I can activate Spell Cards during your turn!" Colin stated. "And I activate the Spell Technopath Summoning! This lets me summon a Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck and must be selected as an attack target this turn! I summon the Fullmetal Alchemist (Lv.7 2700/2100)!"

"Vampire Genesis can still destroy it!" Alucard pointed out.

"I also activate the Spell Technopath Shield!" Colin said. "This prevents a monster I control from being destroyed until the End Phase!"

Fullmetal Alchemist attempted to block the attack with his arm, but a kinetic shield surrounded him, blocking Genesis' attack. Colin still lost 300 Life Points.

**Alucard (LP 5300) Colin (LP 6100)**

"I end my turn." Alucard said.

Colin drew his next card. "Oh, righteous!"

In that moment, Alucard caught a glimpse of the past. A Student in a Red jacket, similar to Colin said 'Oh Righteous' in the same tone that he said it. She had to grab her arm to keep herself from shaking and quickly composed herself.

Colin smirked. "Go, Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack of all Machines on the field! So both of my monsters have their attack doubled! Both of them will attack!"

Fullmetal Alchemist charged at Vampire Genesis and destroyed him, then Technopath Magician destroyed Despair from the Dark, inflicting Alucard with a total of 4800 points of damage.

**Alucard (LP 500) Colin (LP 6100)**

"Well, when you end your turn, your Machines will be destroyed." Alucard pointed out. "Your Limiter Removal has a side effect, remember."

"Trust me, I know Limiter Removal better than anyone in this school." Colin said. "Which is why I'm going to activate Technopath Magician's effect!"

"What effect?" Alucard asked.

"I select one of my own Spell Cards, negate the effect and send it back to my Deck!" Colin stated.

The hologram of the Limiter Removal Spell Card began to short circuit and disappeared. As a result, Technopath Magician's and Fullmetal Alchemist's attack power return to normal. Colin took the Limiter Removal, put it back into his Deck and his Deck auto-shuffled.

"Not only does it let my two monsters to stay on the field, but I'll be able to use Limiter Removal again if I end up drawing it." Colin said.

Professor Alucard looked at her empty Duel hand and smiled. "All right." She said. "I've seen enough."

"... Heh?" Colin asked.

Alucard placed her hand on top of her Deck and surrendered, officially ending the Duel.

**Alucard (LP 0) Colin (LP 0)**

"Kennat you did very well." Alucard congratulated. "Even though I hate to admit it...but I think you deserve an A today."

"Thanks-no excuse me." Colin said. As he ran out the door.

Prof. Alucard blinked. "That little asshole!" she said. "I'm trying to be nice and he brushes me off! DOOOH! I should've FAILED him!"

* * *

><p>Trinity was sitting on the couch of the Slifer dorm lounge in complete silence. No one was around, either taking exams or spending their free time out. Trinity sat alone until Colin came back and sat next to her.<p>

"Hey," he said to her

Trinity said nothing. She just leaned against him, placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around to hug him. They sat there for a long time in the silence.

"...They're having the funeral this weekend." Trinity finally said. "My parents are making me fly back home tonight...I'm going to miss the dance."

"I get it." Colin said. "Don't worry. There will be other dances. I promise you'll be my date for the next one."

Trinity smiled for the first time that day. "Thank you." she whispered. "You're very sweet." She then leaned up and pecked his cheek with a kiss.

Colin stayed with her for a while. Just giving her comfort...

* * *

><p><strong>Colins Cards<strong>

Machine Prince

Machine/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1000)

Level 5/Light

This card Cannot be normal summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card from your hand or deck by sending 1 "Perfect Machine King" from your hand to the graveyard. If this card is Destroyed as a result of Battle, you can special summon 1 "Perfect Machine King" to your feild from your Graveyard. Once this card is special summoned you can look at the top 5 cards ontop of your deck. Select 1 to add to your hand and send the rest to the graveyard. If your oppenent has a Face-up trap card on the field, you can remove 1 Trap card from your graveyard from play to destroy that card. If your oppenent has a face-up Spell card on the field, you can remove 1 Spell Card in your graveyard from play to send that card to the bottom of your oppenant's deck.

Technopath Magician

Machine/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2450 DEF 2000)

Level 7/LIGHT

"Dark Magician Girl" + "Machine Prince"

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the following effects are activated: *This card is treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. *You can select 1 Spell Card you control and negate its effects. Return the selected card to your Deck, shuffle and draw 1 card. *You can activate Spell Cards from your hand during your opponent's turn.

Technopath Data

Spell

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Add up to 3 "Technopath" Spell Cards from your Deck to your hand. Those cards cannot be activated during the turn you activate this card.

Technopath Summoning

Spell/Quickplay

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Select 1 Level 7 monster from your Extra Deck and Special Summon it. The Special Summoned monster must be selected as an attack target during the turn you activate this card.

Technopath Shield

Spell

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Select 1 monster you control. Until the End Phase, that monster cannot be destroyed or targeted by card effects.

* * *

><p>A few Days later...<p>

Trinity arrived back at the Slifer Dorm at about 1:00 A.M. She wasn't expecting anyone there to be up at this time, so when she walked through the front doors she was surprised to see Prof. Springfield up and messing with the lounges thermostat.

"Prof. Springfield?"Trinity asked.

"Welcome back Trinity." Prof. Springfield said. "How was the funeral?"

"Sad." She said.

"Sorry." Prof. Springfield said. The lights in the lobby suddenly turned off. "God Damn it! Trinity I'd hate to ask this of you, but I need to fix this thing or we'll be frozen by morning. Could you please to the roof and fix the circuit breaker?"

"I don't know-"

"Just go to the roof, find the big box with a big switch and flip it the other way." Prof. Springfield explained.

"Ok." She said.

Trinity walked up the stairs, being very quiet so she didn't wake anyone, and went out onto the roof. Once she got onto the roof, she saw lights circling the roof edge. She heard soft music playing as well and noticed that the roof had been decorated with he Decorations for the Winter Formal.

"What the?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity."

Trinity turned her head and saw Colin, dressed nicely (Nothing too formal) standing there. he held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

"Colin? Why-How did you-Why did you-"

"I worked hard to do all this." Colin interrupted. "The least you can do is allow one dance."

Trinity looked at him, smiled, and took his dance. A Slow song was playing for them, bringing them close together. Their bodies swayed back and forth with the music.

"Why did you do all of this?" Trinity asked.

"Because I like you." Colin said. "Do I really need a reason other then that?"

"Well..."

"Trinity, I just wanted to do something to make you happy." Colin explained. "We missed the Formal, but it was crowded.. Up here, it's just the two of us."

"And the freezing cold." Trinity joked.

"I really didn't notice." He said.

Trinity's arms slid around Colin's neck as his arms held her waist. Trinity's smile brightened up the cold winter night.

"Thank you." She whispered. Trinity leaned forward and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22: Duel Running Lesson

**...ok...My computer crashed a few weeks ago and I lost a lot of Fanfic data. Niagara Falls Academy suffered the most for it. I had a Plan for the story and a list of the Class students...all gone. So now I have to re plan. Right now I am going to try and advance the main plot as much as Possible. Some characters might get overlooked, but once the main plot is wrapped up I can focus back on the Oc's into several filler chapters. Is that ok with all of you?**

**Review**** Below, Let me know.**

* * *

><p>*Niagara Falls Academy, Slifer Dorm 7:01 AM LST*<p>

Trinity woke with an extra spring in her step today. She had washed up, got dressed and check herself out in the mirror.

*I never felt so pretty before.* She thought to herself.

Giggling as she left, Trinity made her way to Colin's room in the dorm. She knocked on the door hoping he'd answer. She heard some mumbling as the door unlocked. She opened it to see that the room was empty except for Colin talking on his cell phone. She noticed his deck, scattered across the desk. Colin seemed to be moving his cards around.

"Sorry Chris, not my problem." Colin said into the phone. "...Why? Because I'm in another country dumbass. That's why!"

"Colin you ready yet?" Trinity asked. "We gotta get going."

"Just a sec." Colin said into the phone then put it down to talk with Trinity. "I'll be a minute. Just head to the lobby, I'll be right down."

"Ok," Trinity said with a smile. Before she left she gave a quick peck on the check.

Colin smiled as he held the phone back up to his ear. "I'm back." he said into the Phone. "...That was Trinity...The girl I told you about?...Dude! I'm not telling you!...Chris she's right here!"

Trinity smiled as she closed the door behind her. Colin waited a few moments before whispering into the Phone, "They're big enough you perv! Goodbye!"

* * *

><p>Trinity went down into the Slifer Red lounge. She saw Yoruichi on the counter with cat food in front of her. While the cat dined on its exquisite cuisine, Trinity began to pet her.<p>

"Good morning Kitty." She said. "How's the food?"

Yoruichi looked up at Trinity and gave her a very annoyed look. The cat then went back to his food.

"Geez, what an attitude." Trinity muttered as she stepped away. Trinity waited another minute before Colin came down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Trinity asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, sure, let me just grab some toast or something." Colin responded.

"Colin, we're already late! Come on!" Trinity told him.

"So? We're already late." Colin stated. "What's the difference if it's five minutes or ten minutes?"

"But today is Prof. Springfield's special class." Trinity said. "He kept it secret all month and I want to see it!"

"Ugh, fine." Colin groaned.

"Yay!" Trinity exclaimed as she grabbed onto his arm. "Come on!"

Trinity kept pulling Colin out the door.

"Ow!" Colin shouted. "Hey, that hurts!"

POP!

Before they stepped out the door, Trinity and Colin stopped when they heard a popping sound coming from his elbow.

"Oops. I think I pulled a little too hard." Trinity said.

"You think?" Colin questioned.

* * *

><p>Colin and Trinity made it to their class, which was being held at the Duel arena. Prof. Springfield wasn't in yet, so Colin tried working with his shoulder for a bit. Haru was holding his arm in place while Nyolokai was hitting the shoulder area with a book.<p>

"Ow! OW! You assholes aren't helping!" Colin shouted.

"Sure it'll work. I saw this happen on TV." Nyolokai said.

"And you think that would work in real life? !" Colin questioned.

"You once climbed the side of our school in a Halloween costume." Nyolokai pointed out. "Don't go talking about reality."

"Colin, I'm so sorry." Trinity apologized. "I didn't mean to ruin your arm."

"You didn't ruin my arm." Colin told her. "You just pulled the bone out of the socket or something. No big deal."

"'No big deal' he says?" Ace said, overhearing the conversation. "Clearly you never heard of Bo Jackson."

"Who's Bo Jackson?" Colin asked.

"He was a baseball player AND a football player." Ace answered. "Kansas City Royals and the Oakland Raiders. He was an Amazing athlete. Fastest, Strongest, and most versatile athlete in the game. He could out run any defender and be able to throw to home plate, from the warning track to get a guy out. Everyone says he was the greatest athlete of all time."

"Why bring him up?" Haru asked.

Colin smirked. "Because!" he answered. "He's comparing me the greatest of all time! Which is a no brainer."

"Actually..." Ace continued. "...During a football game he played in. He got tackled and his femur bone popped out of the socket and popped RIGHT BACK IN! This shredded the blood veins around his leg causing the blood to rapture and spill inside his leg!"

Everyone around Ace turned pale white.

"He had surgery and got the femur replaced with a fake one," Ace continued. "But he would never be able to play sports ever again and is now a shadow of his former self...but I'm sure you're injury is not as bad. It's only on your dueling arm right?"

Everyone looked at colin who was now the palest and whitest of them all.

Cleotra, who was sitting next to Ace, got up and walked over to Colin. "I'll fix it." She said grabbing his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Colin asked.

"Don't worry," Cleotra reassured. "I'm not a doctor but I play in the school play. I know what I'm doing."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP AT A-" Colin shouted, but Cleotra shoved a Pencil in his mouth which was held in place by his teeth.

"Bite down." Cleotra said. Before Colin coud ask another question, she began to shoved the arm back, with all her stregth, into the socket.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Click.

Just as Colin snapped the pencil in half with his jaw, Cleotra clicked Colins arm back into place.

"All better." Cleotra said.

Colin spun his shoulder around and stretched out his arm. "Wow!" he said. "It doesn't hurt anymore. You awesome Cleotra."

"I know." Cleotra said as she went back to her seat.

"Colin I am so sorry." Trinity said. "I didn't mean to ruin your career! I was just so anxious and-"

"Trinity relax." Colin said. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! I don't want you to-"

"Let it go."

Colin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "As long as I can do this, I don't see any problems."

Trinity blushed with a smile.

"Oooooooooo." The people around them sounded.

"Whats with you two?" Ryokai asked.

"Oh right, we're sorta dating now." Colin just blurted out.

"Congrats." Ace said. The students around them applauded.

"Wow... I'm not as embarrassed as I thought I'd be." Trinity expressed.

"Oh, wait, so you're embarrassed to date me, is that it?" Colin asked.

"Nononono! I-I didn't mean-I didn't mean-" Trinity stuttered.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Colin said.

"Oh..." Trinity said.

Colin smiled as he hugged her close. It was a romantic moment in the middle of class.

"You two make me sick."

Colin turned around and saw that several seats behind him Dino was sitting back with a disgusted look on his face.

"The only thing more pathetic than you two losers is that you two losers actually got together." Dino said. "And I don't see what the big deal is with everybody else. So you two are making lovey-dovey faces at each other. Big whoop! In half a year, you'll probably dump her for someone hotter."

Colin stood up in his seat and stared down at Dino. "Why don't you just say that to my face, you son of a bitch? !"

"I would if your face wasn't so ugly!" Dino responded. "And I really don't want to have to waste my time with a pathetic loser like you!"

"You couldn't even beat a blind guy and you're calling ME a loser? !" Colin questioned.

"Heeey!" Ace reacted to draw attention to Colin's insensitive comment.

"Well, at least the blind guy had some talent." Dino stated. "You're just a lucky loser!"

"I can Duel circles around you!" Colin yelled.

"Name the time and place!" Dino dared.

Before Colin could say anything, Jeremy got in between them and pushed Colin away a bit.

"Save your energy. This guy isn't worth it." Jeremy told him. "Besides, he's failing every class in school. He'll be expelled before the semester's up."

Colin gritted his teeth, glared at Dino and sat back down in his seat.

"Oh, screw you pussies! I'm out of here!" Dino growled as he left the class.

"Good riddance, asshole." Colin grumbled. He looked over at Trinity and saw that she was looking over her cell phone for the time.

"Class should have started 10 minutes ago." Trinity stated. "Where is Prof. Springfield?"

"Hey, if he's late, that's good." Colin replied. "He can't yell at us for being late."

VROOOM! VROOOM!

The sound of an engine then began to echo through the stadium. Through the arena's entrance, a dude on a high-tech motorcycle came bursting through at high speed. The students were in awe as the driver rode around the Duel stage once, then jumped onto the main stage, spun around and stopped in the middle. The rider stepped off the bike, removed his helmet and revealed himself as Prof. Springfield.

"Kennat, Platinum, you're late!" Prof. Springfield spoke. "Detention after school!"

The students applauded Prof. Springfield (except Colin and Trinity) for his amazing entrance on the strange motorcycle.

"THIS is a Duel Runner!" Prof. Springfield announced. "And it's considered the next stage in the game of Duel Monsters! In the new stage of the game, you ride these and Duel while going at an average of 120 miles per hour! Adding new thrills and new dangers to a simple card game! Niagara Falls Academy just commissioned this class, allowing you to experience this new innovation in the game!"

"AWESOME!" Colin shouted with glee. "When do we ride?"

"Next year." Prof. Springfield answered.

"WHAT? !" Colin asked.

"As of right now, you're going to learn the rules of Turbo Dueling, how to ride and maintain your own Runner and take safety precautions on and off the track!" Prof. Springfield stated. "That will take us the rest of the year. And starting next year, we'll be able to teach you how to Duel on your Runner!"

Colin then slumped into his chair, crossed his arms and began mumbling.

"Many professional Duelists have already begun Turbo Dueling and have even seen some success!" Prof. Springfield continued. "How many of you have heard of Ryan Edge?"

Several hands went up.

"He was a graduate at this school a few years ago." Prof. Springfield said. "Since then, he has won two Silver Cups by Turbo Dueling in the Championship games. His Duels were exciting, heart-pounding and drew in a lot of sponsorships. Think of it as a NASCAR card game. All right, let's start with the basics."

As Prof. Springfield began his lecture, Colin fell asleep.

_(Dream)_

_ "Run! Run for your lives! It's the Salamander!"_

_ Hundreds of people ran as a fire erupted in a city square. A fight was going on between Colin, wearing a black vest and pants with gold hems and a white scarf, and Prof. Springfield, who was dressed in a purple coat hemmed with white fur with a black shirt and pants underneath, spiky headphones and a lightning bolt-shaped scar over his right eye._

_ "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Colin shouted._

_ "Colin, be careful!" Trinity shouted. Strangely, Trinity had blonde hair, wore a white T-shirt with a blue cross on it with a blue miniskirt and her breasts looked significantly larger than normal. __She was also standing next to a blue cat that had Jeremy's face. "Since when am I a natural blonde?"_

_ "Ai! And why am I the stupid cat? !" Jeremy shouted._

_ "Fire Dragon... ROAR!" Colin shouted as he placed his hands over his mouth and breathed fire at Prof. Springfield._

_ Prof. Springfield turned into a bolt of lightning before the fire hit and then appears in front of Colin with his fist raised up._

_ "... Uh oh." Colin said._

_ "Time to wake up, dumbass!" Prof. Springfield shouted._

_ (End Dream)_

Colin felt a blunt force trauma from the back of his head, causing him to wake up.

"If you need to bring coffee to class, bring it to class!" Prof. Springfield shouted. "But I won't tolerate you sleeping in my classes anymore!"

"Yeah, I'll remember that the next time I can kick your ass." Colin said.

Prof. Springfield glared at him for a moment and leaned in towards Colin, which caused Colin to slump back in his chair.

"You better watch what you say, you little ass." Prof. Springfield scolded. "This isn't some third-rate fanfiction where you get to be the hero."

Colin shrugged. "You never know." Colin then smiles at the reader.

* * *

><p>After class, Prof. Springfield took the Duel Runner back to the garage. He left the keys on the wall and looked in the mirror real quick. He did a close-up examination of his right eye.<p>

"You know what would look good right here?" Prof. Springfield spoke to himself. "A lightning-shaped scar. Hmm..." He thought about it for a moment, but then decided... "Nah..." Then he left the garage.

A couple minutes after he had left, the garage door opened again. Colin, Trinity, Ryokai, Nyolokai and Haru all peeked their heads in.

"Coast is clear. Let's go." Colin whispered.

He then entered the garage and the others soon followed.

"Colin, I don't think we should be doing this." Trinity said.

"Yeah, you're already on thin ice with Prof. Springfield." Haru stated. "You can get into some serious trouble here."

"That's why you are all here." Colin said. "So if we get in trouble, he'll spread the punishment across all of us."

Nyolokai and Ryokai look at each other.

"Tell me, why do we always follow him around everywhere?" Ryokai asked.

Nyolokai just shrugged. Colin looked around and found the keys on the wall.

"Got it!" Colin said.

He went over to the Duel Runner and started it up.

VROOOM!

"Oh, that's nice." Colin said. He then found a slot to put his Deck in and he did so.

"Colin, I really think we should stop this." Trinity told him. "You don't even know how to ride a Runner."

"How hard can it be?" Colin asked. "All I'm going to do is drive off campus, go into town and come back. Haru, open the door."

Haru pushed a button and the garage door opened.

"Colin, I need to put my foot down!" Trinity said. "You cannot-"

Colin quickly leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She stopped speaking after that.

"For good luck. I'll be back in five minutes." Colin told her.

Colin put on a helmet, pulled on the throttle and drove off.

* * *

><p>It took a while to get the steering on the Runner down, but once he got off the campus, he was a natural.<p>

"Ah, what's the big deal?" Colin questioned. "A year to learn to ride? Bullcrap. I got this."

Colin then made a right turn that led him to a one way street and he was going the wrong way. And there was an oncoming semi-truck coming his way.

"SHIT! OPTIMUS PRIME!" Colin yelled.

Colin quickly turned to dodge the truck and ended up going on the sidewalk, where people were walking and jumping out of the way of his Runner. Colin quickly got off the sidewalk, taking out a fire hydrant on the way and grabbing the attention of a police officer, who quickly pursued the criminal.

"Pull over your Runner now!" The police officer told him over a video stream on the Runners.

*Oh, this is not good!* Colin thought. *I don't have a license! This is illegal!* "Um..."

Colin turned off the video stream and tried to outrun the officer.

"Oh No you don't!" The officer said. The Officer then activated Speed world. Controls of Colin's runner were overridden as they glided onto another street.

"Hey Whats going on?" Colin asked.

"This is speed world kid!" the officer said."If I beat you in a duel your runner will shut down and I'll arrest you."

"So All I need to do is win?" Colin asked. "No problem! DUEL!"

**Colin (LP 4000)(SC 0) SS (LP 4000)(SC 0)**

"I'll go first!" The officer said as he drew his first card. "I summon Gate Blocker (Lv.4 100/2000) in defense mode! Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Now it's my turn!" Colin said as he drew his first card then noticed a number go from 0 to 1 right next to the officer's Life Points. "What was that you just gained?"

** Colin (LP 4000)(SC 0) SS (LP 4000)(SC 1)**

"Each turn, Speed World grants both of us a Speed Counter." The officer explained.

"How come I didn't get one?" Colin asked.

"Because when I have Gate Blocker out, my opponent can't gain Speed Counters." The officer stated.

"Then I'll have to plow right through it then!" Colin exclaimed. "I summon Jumbo Drill (Lv.4 1800/0)! Then I'll increase his power with the Equip Spell Machine Conversion Factory to increase his attack and defense points by 300!"

Colin's Runner then received a mild electric shock, which caused Colin to lose 2000 Life Points.

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 4000)(SC 1)**

"What the hell just happened? !" Colin asked.

"Don't you know that if you activate regular Spells when Speed World is active, you take 2000 damage?" The officer questioned. "You can only activate Speed Spells in Speed World."

"Ah, damn it." Colin groaned. "Oh well, Jumbo Drill, attack his Gate Blocker! And his attacks deal piercing damage!"

Jumbo Drill used the drills on its arms to break apart Gate Blocker, destroying it and inflicting the officer with 100 points of damage.

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 3900)(SC 1)**

"After Jumbo Drill attacks, he switches to defense mode!" Colin pointed out.

"I activate the Trap Broken Blocker!" The officer shouted. "Since you destroyed a monster with more defense than attack points, I can summon 2 more of those monsters from my Deck! So now you have to deal with 2 Gate Blockers!"

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Colin said.

The officer drew his next card. "I summon the Tuner monster Torapart (Lv.2 600/600)! Now I'll tune it with one of my Gate Blockers to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian (Lv.6 2800/2000)!"

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 3900)(SC 2)**

"That thing looks really weird!" Colin stated. "And there's NO way a monster that strong could be Level 6!"

"That's why it's a forbidden card." The officer said. "Goyo Guardian, attack his Jumbo Drill! I should mention that when a monster that used Torapart as Synchro Material attacks, you can't activate Traps until after the Damage Step."

Goyo Guardian attacked Jumbo Drill and destroyed it. Then it wrapped its rope around Jumbo Drill and brought it over to the officer's side of the field.

"When Goyo Guardian destroys a monster in battle, he can bring it back to my field in defense mode!" The officer stated. "I end my turn!"

Colin drew his next card. "I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) in attack mode! And since he's out, I can Special Summon Robotic Engineer (Lv.4 1200/1500) Tuner monster from my hand! Now I tune Robotic Engineer with Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Robotic Barrel (Lv.8 2800/2700)! Then I activate my face-down Trap Card Experimental Nuclear Reactor! I select a Machine monster on my field and it gains 400 attack points and when it destroys a monster in battle this turn, its attack points are deducted by your Life Points! However, at the end of my turn, that Machine is destroyed and I take damage equal to its attack points! Robotic Barrel, attack Gate Blocker!"

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 3900)(SC 3)**

Robotic Barrel fired a blast from its right cannon that looked more powerful than usual at Gate Blocker, destroying it and inflicting 100 points of damage due to the effects of **Experimental Nuclear Reactor**.

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 3800)(SC 3)**

"Also, when Robotic Barrel destroys a monster in battle, he hits you with 800 points of damage and can attack again!" Colin pointed out.

Robotic Barrel shot another blast from its right cannon which hit the officer and inflicted him with 800 more points of damage.

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 3000)(SC 3)**

"And lastly, Robotic Barrel will attack Goyo Guardian!" Colin continued.

Robotic Barrel fired its middle cannon at Goyo Guardian, which destroyed it and the total damage reduced the officer's Life Points to 0.

** Colin (LP 2000)(SC 0) SS (LP 0)(SC 3)**

The engine on the officer's Duel Runner overloaded and came to a screeching halt.

"Haha!" Colin cackled. "Suck it!"

Colin rode off and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Colin returned to the garage, which was still open and parked in there. Trinity, Haru, Ryokai and Nyolokai were waiting for him.<p>

"Wow, you guys!" Colin exclaimed. "It was awesome! I almost got ran over by a truck and had to outrun a cop! We ended up in a Duel and I kicked his ass! Whoo! It was exciting!"

"I sure hope it was, kid."

Colin gulped. *Oh no...*

Colin turned around and saw Prof. Springfield, with his arms crossed AND standing next to the officer who Colin beat in the Duel.

"Um... yeah..." Colin simply said.

"You are in some deep shit, kid." Prof. Springfield said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Colin was on a ladder, trying to remove a Hornets Nest on the side of the slifer dorm...with a Baseball bat! Prof. Springfield and Trinity were both watching from a safe distance.<p>

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Colin complained.

"I took responsibility for your little joy ride." Prof. Springfield said. "The cop didn't press charges, so keep your mouth shut and whack that Pinata! Don't worry Kid! It's still winter. They won't bother ya!" The Professor then turned to Trinity. "You did tell the nurses office to stand by right?"

Trinity nodded. "Yes, she's got the bee sting supplies on stand by."

"Good." Prof. Springfield said. "if he dies, it'll hurt the schools reputation."

"Prof. Springfield..." Trinity spoke up. "Thank you for not handing him to the police."

"I like punishing him my way." Prof. Springfield said. "I can't do that if he's in a jail cell."

"I think you care more about him then you let on." Trinity said with a smile.

"I can send you up there with him to get stung ya know." Prof. Springfield.

"AAAAAHHAHAAAA! THEY'RE AWAKE! SON OF A BITCH! OW OW! HEEEEELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>cards<strong>

**Experimental Nuclear Reactor**

Trap

Select a face-up Machine-type monster you control. It gains 400 ATK and when it destroys a monster as a result of battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. During the End Phase, destroy the selected monster and inflict damage to its controller equal to its original ATK.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview <em>**

**_Colin: _**_Man! I wish I could breath real Fire! Then no one would push me around!_

**_Happy:_**_ Ai! You should switch places with Natsu! You're both pretty stupid, so no one would know the difference._

**_Colin: _**_O_O HOLY CRAP A TALKING CAT!_

**_Happy: _**_Ai! At one time iron was considered more valuable than gold. Iron daggers were among the Crown Jewels buried with King Tut. The ancient Egyptians called it "black gold from heaven" in reference to its meteoric origins._

**_Colin:_**_ Next time on Niagara Falls Academy, Talking Cats and Salamanders!_

**_Happy:_**_ You're goofy._

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

DATE NIGHT

Colin and Trinity were sitting on the Slifer dorm couch at night looking for a movie to watch.

**Colin: **So what do you want to watch.

**Trinity: **I don't know. There's nothing good on. The only movie on TV is Batman and Robin.

**Colin: **Let's watch that.

**Trinity: **Are you sure?

**Colin: **Yeah. I'm sure it's not as bad as everyone says it is.

...

20 minutes later...

**Colin: **o_o...a bat...credit card...They gave him a...bat...credit card...

Colin got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth but stopped near the TV.

**Colin: **They had the BALLS...to give him a BAT! CREDIT CARD? ! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!

He began shaking the TV back in forth in rage and slammed it down.

**Colin: **THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! ! ! THEY RUINED MY CHILDHOOD! HOW DARE THEY? ! I'LL KILL THEM! ! !

Colin continued ranting as he went upstairs, leaving Trinity on the couch.

**Trinity: **...He is crazy...but I still love him.


	23. Chapter 23: Ghost

**I finally got this chapter done. it's getting harder to focus on this story, but I'm going to keep at it, until it's done. Now because I kinda rushed this story, it will end abruptly and there is no Preview for Next time or Niagara Extra. I'll remember that for next time.**

**Review Below, Let Me Know!**

* * *

><p>Late winter had turned to early spring. The night air was calm, and misty. Starlette had fallen asleep in the library and was hurrying back to the dorm.<p>

"That library's stupid atmosphere!" Starlette grumbled. "How could anybody NOT fall asleep in there?!"

Starlette stopped when she heard a strange noise.

Clank!

"Who's there?" Starlette asked.

She looked around for a minute and saw glowing red eyes peering through the mist.

"The-the Ghost!" She said, startled.

Suddenly, her Duel Disk turns on by itself. The spirit of Dark Valkryia appeared right next to her.

"It's challenging you." Dark Valkyria said. "Don't fight it. Just run away."

"I... I can't move." Starlette startled.

Dark Valkyria tried to talk to her, but her voice started to fade.

"Starlette! … STARLETTE! … STArle..." Dark Valkyria's voice completely vanished, leaving Starlette alone to face the piercing red eyes.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jeremy was in the card shop looking at some new cards to buy.<p>

"Let's see..." Jeremy said. "Should I get this pack or that combo? The decisions..."

As Jeremy contemplated the choices, his thoughts were interrupted by obsessive giggling coming from outside.

"'Hi, Colin. Hi, Trinity.' 'Oh, hi Jeremy.' 'What are you doing here?'" Jeremy said to himself.

Just then, Colin and Trinity came in, Trinity was giggling and Colin was holding his laughter back.

"Hi, Colin. Hi, Trinity." Jeremy said.

"Oh, hi Jeremy." Trinity greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Colin asked.

"Looking into the future." Jeremy said. "I'm getting good at it."

"Jeremy, Jeremy, look what Colin bought me!" Trinity said excitedly as she showed him a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Wow, that must have been expensive." Jeremy responded.

"Yeah, a little bit." Colin said. "Trinity said she wanted it and I just had to get it for her."

"Oh, it is so sweet. Thank you." Trinity said, then giving him a quick kiss. "I got to show Summer!"

Trinity leaves the card shop, leaving Colin with a happy look on his face.

"You are an idiot." Jeremy said.

Colin glared at Jeremy. "And you are single. Once you get a girlfriend, you will need to spend money to make her happy. I've been saving my money. Haven't spent it on anything. If Trinity wants a diamond bracelet, I'll get her a diamond bracelet. There is nothing else I need that money for."

Jeremy just looks at Colin, placed his hand on his face and turned it so he was looking at the Machine Overlord card.

"... Oh, damn." Colin realized.

"What else did you spend on her?" Jeremy asked.

"Not much." Colin answered. "Just the bracelet, some makeup, new sheets for her bed, a glass figurine of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, some stuffed bears, a new dress-Oh my God, I'm just her sugar daddy!"

"You need to talk with her." Jeremy suggested.

"But Jeremy, she's just so happy when I buy her all this stuff!" Colin said. "There's no way I can talk to-" Jeremy turned Colin's head again to look at Machine Overlord. "Okay, I'll talk to her."

As the two guys left the shop, they overheard someone talking.

"Did you hear about Starlette?"

"Yeah, I heard they found her unconscious in the courtyard this morning. Her Deck was scattered everywhere."

"I heard the Ghost got her."

"Oh, I'm scared!"

As the students walked back, Colin's reaction was- "Pffft! Ghost. Do you believe in such a thing?"

"Well, there's something." Jeremy responded. "These attacks have been occurring all school year."

"They're all coincidence... I." Colin said.

"'Coincidenci'?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"The plural for coincidence." Colin said.

* * *

><p>Later, during Prof. Yusef's class, there were some significant absences from the seats of Starlette, Jasmine, Justin, Ryokai, Nyolokai, Elizabeth, and others were all empty.<p>

"The Ghost didn't get all everyone, did it?" Haru asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Will replied. "It's just the early spring flu. Besides, there is no such things as ghosts."

"He's right." Ace Replied overhearing them. "It was a Vampire!"

"The Sparkling kind?!" Haru asked. "Now I'm scared!"

"Hey! Vampires don't Sparkle!" Colin interrupted.

Just then Prof. Yusef entered the class room. "Alright settle down all of you!" he said with a forceful voice. "We need to go over some things before we begin."

The students settled down and took their seats. Prof. Yusef then noticed that about Half the class was missing. "I'm sure you all heard about the 'Ghost' attacks." he started. "Although baseless there have been unregulated duels happening on campus during the night causing students to be injured. I must remind you, that if you are forced into a dangerous duel, your school issued duel disk is licensed by the NDC and has a help button under the deck slot. Push the button and authorities will be there soon to assist. This is for emergency only and not to be use at any-KENNAT PUT IT DOWN!"

Everyone turned to Colin, who tossed his duel disk aside (Before he could push the button) and was whistling like an innocent child.

Prof. Yusef sighed. "Let's begin the lecture..."

* * *

><p>After class, Colin looked around for Trinity. She was in the hallway showing off her bracelet to some of her friends.<p>

"That is so sweet!"

"I wish my boyfriend would buy stuff for me!"

"You're so lucky Trinity."

"I know right?" Trinity said with an infectious smile. She then noticed Colin. "There he is now! I'll see you girls later." The other girl's left and Trinity grabbed onto Colin's arm. "How's the best boyfriend ever?"

"Could be a little better." Colin said. "...Look, can we talk?"

"Of course." Trinity said. "About what?"

Colin took a deep breath. "I need to stop buying you stuff." he said. "I think we need to focus our relationship on the actual relationship. If I keep buying stuff for you, you'll care more about the stuff more then. On top of that, the stuff you ask for is expensive. I just can't keep buying you all this stuff while burns a whole in my pocket. You understand right?"

Trinity looked at him and began to tear up. "You're saying you don't love me is that it?!" she cried.

Colin looked at her for a moment with a blank expression. "Uhhhhh..."

* * *

><p>In the Library on the second floor, Jeremy was sitting at a table near the window studying. His Peaceful afternoon was interrupted by Colin who sat down at the table and released an exasperating sigh.<p>

"How did it go?" Jeremy asked.

"...I bought her an MP3 player..." Colin answered.

Jeremy Rolled up his note book and hit Colin on the head with it. "No! No! Bad dog!" he said.

"She started crying dude!" Colin said. "It's not that easy!"

"You're dueling Recuk at the end of the year!" Jeremy told him. "And you're going to get your ass handed to you if you don't have that Machine Overlord."

"But she was crying!" Colin repeated.

"So what? Be a man! Take charge and tell her you're not gonna be her sugar Daddy anymore!"

Colin then got up from the table. "I hope you make a girl cry someday and realize just how BAAAAD it feels!" he then walked away.

Jeremy ignored him and continued studying. After a while, he began to feel drowsy and fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Jeremy awoke several hour's later in a daze. The light's in the Library were still on, but Night had already befallen the Campus.<p>

"Yaaawwnnn, that was a good nap." he said. "Better head back to the dorm."

Jeremy packed up his stuff and left the Library. As he entered the campus grounds, the mist filled the air.

"Maybe I'll run into the 'Ghost'. Won't that be a kick."

Just as Jeremy said that, he heard a loud Motor running. He turned and looked around and saw a Light turn on from a storage shed where they keep mostly pointless stuff. He felt the sweat drip down his neck and a tingling sensation in his gut.

"Well, let's see this ghost..."

Jeremy approached the shed. As soon as he got close the light shut off. He peered his head in and looked around.

"Hello? Mr. Ghost?"

It was too dark to see anything so Jeremy took a few steps inside. Suddenly, something grabbed his ankles it was cold, heavy and felt like steel.

"The hell-?!"

The Lights shined on, briefly blinding Jeremy for a moment. When he regained his eye sight, he saw an Ax, suspended in the air ready to swing down and chop him in half!

"DAMN!" Jeremy tried to move, but his feet were shackled. The Shackles and the Ax seemed to be part of a strange contraption that was linked to an exact opposite.

"Oh it's only you?" A Voice said. "I was hoping it was somebody important."

Jeremy looked across from him and saw that the person speaking was Dino.

"Dino?! What the Hell is this?!" Jeremy asked.

"This is a Life or Death duel!" Dino said.

"Life or Death duel?"

"Thats right!" Dino said. "I've spent several months putting this thing together in secret and it was not easy. Rules are simple, we duel, winner leaves. Loser get's his head impaled by an Ax!"

"That's SICK!" Jeremy shouted. "I'm not dueling you!"

"You have no choice!" Dino said. He activated his duel disk, causing the machine to respond and activate, calculating his life points. Jeremy's Duel disk turned on by itself and the same thing happened. "There is a timer on the machine. If you don't make a move in less then a minute, The Ax will impale you."

Jeremy looked at his deck and could hear the timer beeping down. "Damn you!" Jeremy said. "You're the ghost aren't you?"

"Maybe I am!" Dino said. "Don't think about it too much. You only got 50 seconds to make your move!"

**Dino (LP 4000) Jeremy (LP 4000)**

"FINE!" Jeremy said as he drew his first card. When his hand was over his deck, he pressed the emergency already button that was on the duel disk that Prof. Yusef told them about earlier. "First, I set this card face-down in defense mode! Then I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Dino drew his first card. "I Special Summon from my hand two Gilasaurus (Lv.3 1400/400) from my hand! Now I tribute them to summon Black Tyranno (Lv.7 2600/1800)! And when there aren't any cards on your field except for monsters in defense mode, he can attack you directly!"

"Sorry, but the ruling states that as long as I have another card you can attack me directly." Jeremy corrected. "I have a face-down Spell or Trap Card, so you can't."

"Grr, smartass!" Dino growled. "First I activate the Field Spell Jurassic World to increase the attack and defense power of my dinosaurs by 300! Black Tyranno, attack his face-down monster!"

Black Tyranno charged at Jeremy's face-down monster, which revealed itself as Hushed Psychic Cleric (Lv.4 0/2100), and she was destroyed.

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Dino said.

Jeremy drew his next card. *Damn it! I don't have anything that can take down his Tyranno right now! I just have to stall him for a while.* Jeremy thought before continuing his turn. "I set one more card face-down and summon Magician's Valkyria (Lv.4 1600/1800) in defense mode! That ends my turn!"

Dino drew his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Then I Special Summon another Gilasaurus!"

"Don't forget when you Special Summon Gilasaurus that way I can Special Summon a card from my Graveyard!" Jeremy said. "I only have one, so I'm bringing back Hushed Psychic Cleric in defense mode!"

"I'll equip my Tyranno with Fairy Meteor Crush so he can deal piercing damage! Black Tyranno, attack his monster!"

Black Tyranno charged for Magician's Valkyria.

"I activate the Continuous Trap **Dark Magician's Protection**!" Jeremy responded.

A purple aura engulfed Magician's Valkyria and when the Tyranno charged into her, she didn't budge an inch.

"When I equip this card to a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster, it can't be destroyed in battle." Jeremy pointed out as the shockwave of the attack inflicted him with 1100 points of damage.

**Dino (LP 4000) Jeremy (LP 2900)**

"I end my turn!" Dino said.

Jeremy drew his next card. "First, I summon the Tuner Esper Girl (Lv.2 500/300)! Now I'll tune her with Hushed Psychic Cleric to Synchro Summon Magical Android (Lv.5 2400/1700)! Magical Android, attack Gilasaurus!"

Magical Android shot a blast of psychic energy at Gilasaurus and destroyed it, inflicting Dino with 700 points of damage.

**Dino (LP 3300) Jeremy (LP 2900)**

"I end my turn!" Jeremy said. "And during my End Phase, Magical Android increases my Life Points by 600 for each Psychic card on the field!"

**Dino (LP 3300) Jeremy (LP 3500)**

Dino drew his next card. "I activate my face-down Spell Card **Certain Extinction**! I look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and if any of them are Dinosaur monsters, they're sent to my Graveyard!" Dino looked at the top 5 cards of his Deck. "Perfect! I've got 5 Dinos right here, so they all go to the Graveyard! Now I activate the Spell Card Big Evolution Pill! I Tribute Black Tyranno so I can summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur monsters without needing to tribute! Now I summon Meteordon (Lv.10 2200/0)! Now I use Meteordon's effect to send Jurassic World back to the top of my Deck and destroy all other cards on the field!"

Meteordon destroyed all of the other cards on the field, including Jeremy's monsters, his Spell and Trap Cards and Dino's Big Evolution Pill Spell.

"And for each card destroyed by this effect, Meteordon gains 200 attack points!" Dino said. "Since five cards were destroyed, Meteordon gains 1000 attack points! Now I close out by activating the Spell Card **Extreme Power Shot**! This inflicts you with damage equal to my monster's attack points, but it can't attack! Not like it matters since using his ability prevents him from attacking anyway!"

A massive amount of energy was stored inside of Meteordon and that energy was shot at Jeremy, inflicting him with 3200 points of damage.

**Dino (LP 3300) Jeremy (LP 300)**

"That ends my turn!" Dino said.

Jeremy drew his next card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Magical Android! Then I summon the Tuner Mental Seeker (Lv.3 800/600)! Now I tune Mental Seeker with Magical Android to Synchro Summon Mystical Origin Dragon (Lv.8 3200/3000)! And he gains 100 attack points since Magician's Valkyria is in my Graveyard! Now I equip him with Mage Power so he gains 500 more points for each Spell and Trap on my side of the field! With only Mage Power, that means he gains 500 attack and defense points! Mystical Origin Dragon, attack Meteordon!"

Mystical Origin Dragon breathed a stream of magical energy at Meteordon, destroying it and inflicting Dino with 600 points of damage.

**Dino (LP 2700) Jeremy (LP 300)**

Just then, The door's the shed Burst open and Security officers stormed the shed.

"What the Hell!?" Dino shouted.

"DROP YOUR CARD NOW!"

The Officers were able to disable the Machine and unshackle Jeremy and Dino. They Placed Dino Under arrest and helped Jeremy out of the Shack.

"You ok kid?" The Officer asked.

"Yeah...just need to lay down..." Jeremy said, while waiting for feeling to return to his legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cards<strong>

Dark Magician's Protection

Trap/Continuous

You can equip this card to a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-type monster you control. A monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

Certain Extinction

Spell

Look at the top 5 cards of your Deck. Any Dinosaur-type monsters revealed are sent to the Graveyard. Any other cards are placed in the Deck and shuffled.

Extreme Power Shot

Spell

Select 1 monster on your side of the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's attack points. The selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this card.


	24. Chapter 24: Therapy

*Gets home and goes into room*** Wow! Green Bay was awesome! B-) I'm so glad I had no stories to update after a long Hiatus that requires any attention so i can enjoy my vacation. ***Notices Laptop open an Niagara Fall's Academy on the screen* **...Oh shit...**

**WOW!...Long time for an Update huh? Sorry for the delay. Lot's of excuses, doesn't matter. This chapter is short, because trying to ****make it longer doesn't really help it but instead hurts it. I'll try to update sooner next time...as long as I don't have a vacation to Kansas City.**

**Please Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Therapy? We have to go to therapy?"<p>

"No it's a Psychological Examination. We just sit alone with the doctor, talk for a long time, and he studies our psyche."

"...That sounds like THERAPY!"

Colin and Haru sat in a waiting room with several other students. They had been waiting there for hours watching several students go in and out. Colin just slumped into his chair.

"Therapy..." Colin groaned. "Holly must be doing backflips now. She said I should always try it."

"Maybe Dr. Siegfried can figure out why you have such anger issues." Haru joked.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Colin yelled.

The door to Dr. Siegfried office opened and Trinity came out crying into a bunch of tissues. She sat down next to Colin, who turned back to Trinity and put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Hey, it's all right."

"No, it's not." Trinity cried into her tissues. "I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"What the hell did that doctor do to ya?" Colin asked.

"He said I'm making you buy me all this stuff to fill in the emptiness of my brother." Trinity responded, sobbing. "He's right! I'm terrible!"

"No, you're not terrible." Colin hugged her. "You're just dealing with something you don't know how."

_"Mr. Kennat, vill you please come in? Your turn."_ Dr. Siegfried said over the speaker.

"Gah, I'll be right back, okay?" Colin told her. "People already think I'm crazy."

* * *

><p>Once Colin was in the doctors office, the door closed behind him, to a modestly lit room. The doctor was sitting at his desk, holding on and looking over an electronic pad.<p>

"Zhere you are." Dr. Siegfried said. "Pleaze have unt seat."

As Colin approached the therapy couch-chair he noticed a bunch of wires coming out of it and digging beneath the floor.

"Do't vorry about zhat." Dr. Siegfried said. "The couch iz dezigned to unt monitor your nerves. Make zure you don't freakout."

"Do we need to even to do this doc?" Colin asked. "I don't need to be psycho-analyzed."

"Ze school haz vants to make sure you not traumatized by the vecent events involving the school 'Ghost'."

"I'm fine." Colin repiled. "Dino didn't try to kill me, just my friend who I care little about."

"It'z required." The Dr. Said. "Pleaze, zit down. The zooner ve do dis, ze zooner you can go."

Colin shrugged and laid back on the couch. Looking strait up he saw a blank Tv monitor looking back down at him.

"Vhy don't ve start by you talking about your dreams?" Dr. Siegfried suggested. "Have you had any strange dreams or nightmares recently..."

"Hmmm...not really...Oh there was this one where I was a pirate who could stretch out any part of body like rubber." Colin stated. "Boy My girlfriend would be in for one hell of a surprise if that was the case!"

Colin expect a laugh, but the Siegfried just mess with his E-Pad."Zo," The Dr. continued. "how are zhings between you unt Miss Platinum?"

"Good."

'''...Jus Guut?"

"Yeah...why? She say something?"

"I really can't disclose that."

"Oh come on doc, If she said something about me I want to know!"

"...vell...I gues it'z alvight. She basically said you are ze best zhing to eva happan to her."

"...Thats it? Nothing bad?"

"No, in fact, she haz been very pozitive about you. She really admires you."

Colin smiked. "Of course she does."

"Vhich brings me to my next question-How'z your sex life?"

Colin almost rolled off the couch. "What the hell?! I can't tell you that!"

"Vhy not?"

"Vhy not?! Because it's none of your damn business thats 'Vhy'!"

"SO, you two have engaged in ze 'Boingidy-boingidy'."

"NO! No 'Boingidy-boingidy'! There is No 'Boingidy-boingidy'! Why would you think there is 'Boingidy-boingidy'?! We've only been dating for a few months!"

"Calm down, calm down. Your heart rate is increase vay to fast."

Colin laid back in the chair and took several deep breaths. Looked up at the monitor and saw some images appear.

"How'z about ve try a Rorschach test? I show you an Image you tell me ze first zhing that appears your your mind.

"Shoot."

First image.

"An Ink Blot."

Second Image.

"An Ink Blot."

Third Image.

"An Ink Blot."

Forth Image.

"An Ink Blot."

Fifth Image.

"Arakune form Blazblue"

Sixth Image.

"An Ink Blot."

Dr. Siegfried turned off the monitor. "Zhat iz enugh for now." he said. "How about vord association? I say a vord, you say the first vord zhat comes to mind."

"You're the Doc."

…

"Hot."

"Girls."

...

"Cold."

"People."

…

"School."

"Sucks."

...

"Sister."

"Bitch."

…

"Card."

"Money."

….

"Friend."

"Cheap."

…

"Bat."

"CREDIT CAAARRRRRRDDD!...sorry...old habit..."

"...I zhink ve had enough of zhat too."

"Great are we done?"

"Not yet. Tell me, have you ever heard voices before?"

"Just the one that keeps talking about Pandas."

"No I mean...do your cards speak to you?"

"You mean like Starlette? No."

"Vhat?" Dr. Siegfried seemed surprised. "Ar-are you sure?"

"Yep."

Dr. Siegfried began pushing buttons on his E-pad like her was trying to figure out a lost problem.

"Everything ok Doc?" Colin asked.

"No no NO! This can't be right!" Dr Siegfried continued. "All this setup and...NOTHING!"

"Doc! Whoa! Chill!" Colin got off the couch as Dr. Siegfried smashed his E-pad. The Doctor took a couple of deep breaths and calmed himself. "You alright doc?"

"..Da.." The doctor pushed a button and the door opened. "You can go now."

Colin quickly backed up to the door and left the room.

* * *

><p>Once outside the room, the door closed behind him and the doctors speakers turned on. <em>"No more therapy today! Go home! Gott verdammt noch mal! All diese Geräte und keine Ergebnisse! Ich bringe diese selbstgefälligen Bastard!"<em>

The Speakers turned off. Colin looked at everyone and they were ll staring at him.

"What did you do to him?" Haru asked.

"I don't know..." Colin replied.

* * *

><p>At the school card shop, Trinity was there looking at the Machine Overlord. She looks up at the shop keep, "Are you sure you can't make an exception for this card?"<p>

The shop keep just shook his head. Trinity just sighed and looked back at the card.

"There you are." Colin came into the shop. "How are you doing?"

"Oh hey," Trinity said not taking her eyes off the card. "I'm better now. How did your session go?"

"I made him crack." Colin joked as he hugged her from behind. "...You seem so down. Is what the Doc said still bugging you?"

"Yeah..." she said. "Just think about...if it weren't for me, you would be much closer to getting that Machine Overlord card."

"Stop it!" Colin said to her. "I will tell you right now you are more important to me then that stupid card."

"But, If you don't get that card you'll lose to Recuk and-"

"-and so what? I lose to Recuk then." Colin spun her around so she can look him in the eyes. "Trinity I rather lose a hundred times and be with you then go undefeated and lose you."

"Aww," Trinity leaned in a kissed him. "You are so sweet."

"I know." He replied. "I'm just awesome."

The two locked their hands together and walked out of the card shop. "Tell me, how did you get Dr. Siegfried to crack?" Trinity asked.

"The weirdest thing," Colin explained. I tried to bug him with stupid answers, but it didn't seem the phase him, but he asked about my deck he when nuts."

"Hm, strange doctor."

"I'll say."

* * *

><p>"Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! NEIN!"<p>

In his secret lab, Dr. Siegfried ranted as he looked over his computer monitors with all his data on them.

"Zit makes nun sense!" Dr. Siegfried spoke. "The data from his duel is clear as day. But...vhen I examined him not vone reading! It's impossible! His potential can not just turn on and off at vill! He should have a connection to his deck. Nothing? Clearly!"

He examined his data trying to find the missing pieces to his puzzle.

"I neet to experiment more..." he muttered. "But I must be careful..." He turned his chair and glared into the darkness. "Can't have capture zhe...'true' ghost."

Two beaming red eyes pierced through the darkness.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNEAK PEEK<strong>_

_**Colin: **Finally! Back to Form! Niagara Falls academy back to status quo!_

**_Elizabeth: _**_Let's see if some side characters can get some more screen time!_

**_Colin: _**_A__bdul Kassam Ismael, Grand Vizier of Persia in the tenth century, carried his library with him wherever he went. Four hundred camels carried the 117,000 volumes._

**_Elizabeth: _**_Do you even know who I am?_

**_Colin:_**_ I wanna say Julianna! _

_**Elizabeth: **-_-';...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NIAGARA EXTRA<strong>

At the Office of LordsoftheRoses...

**Colin: **Hey Lords, can we have a word.

**LordsoftheRoses: **No.

**Colin: **I was just wandering if you can update the next chapter sooner.

**LordsoftheRoses: **I'll update it when I can.

**Colin: **Well you see I only get paid for every chapter I'm in and these long lay offs are starting to hurt.

****LordsoftheRoses:**** I can't help it. I got a lot on my plate. You'll just have to manage.

**Colin: **Ya know what? I'm going on Strike! Until you start updating regularly, you won't be able to use my character! So Nyah!

****LordsoftheRoses:**** You want to go back to those My Little Pony fanfics I found you in?

...

**Colin: **...I'm going to leave now...and pretend this never happened...

Colin Leaves.

****LordsoftheRoses:**** Good Idea Pinkie Pie Jr.


End file.
